FINGIENDO
by Abby Maddox
Summary: Candy tiene un serio problema con sus padres quienes no aprueban su vida ni su apariencia. Terry es un buen chico que entrará en su vida para ayudarla fingiendo ser su novio durante la visita sorpresa de los padres de Candy ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrán fingir los sentimientos que nacen entre ellos? Autor: C. Carmack
1. PRÓLOGO

**Hola chicas, De nuevo por aquí con una historia de esas que nos gustan, llenas de Romanticismo.  
La novela es de C. Carmack y los personajes son de la serie Candy Candy.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

Candice "Candy" White tiene un problema. Sus padres han llegado a la ciudad para una visita sorpresa, y si ven su cabello teñido, tatuajes y piercings, corre el riesgo que la deshereden, incluso peor, ellos esperan conocer un simpático y saludable novio, no un chico llamado Marck que tiene un tatuaje en el cuello y que toca en una banda de rock. Todas sus mentiras están a punto de caerle encima, entonces conoce a Terrence.

Terrence se mudó a Filadelfia para actuar y dejar sus problemas atrás, en Texas. Aunque por ahora, aún ha mantenido los problemas y no ha tenido muchas oportunidades de estar sobre el escenario. Cuando Candy se acerca a él en una cafetería con una propuesta bastante loca para que pretenda ser su novio, él accede a hacer el papel. Pero cuando Terry actúa el personaje demasiado bien, ambos son forzados a seguir con la farsa un poco más de tiempo.

Mientras más fingen la relación, más real comienza a sentirse.


	2. 1

Terrence

Pensarías que estaría acostumbrado a esto a estas alturas. Que no se sentiría como un batidor de huevos oxidado en el corazón cada que los veía juntos.

Estarías en un error con todos los puntos.

Un viento del noreste sopló alrededor, por lo que el aire de Filadelfia estaba fresco. La nieve del día anterior crujía bajo mis botas. El sonido parecía inusualmente fuerte, como si caminara hacia la horca en lugar de ir por un café con amigos.

Amigos

Me dio una de esas risas divertidas de en-realidad-no-es-divertido, y mi aliento salió como humo. Podía verlos de pie en la esquina más adelante. Los brazos de Susy estaban alrededor del cuello de Robert, y los dos estaban abrazados en la acera. Envueltos en abrigos y bufandas, podrían haber sido un anuncio de revista o una de esas fotos perfectas que vienen en el marco cuando lo compras.

Odiaba esas fotos.

Trataba de no ser celoso. Estaba superándolo.

Lo estaba haciendo.

Quería que Susy fuera feliz y mientras ella deslizaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de Robert y sus alientos se empañaban entre ellos, ella definitivamente se veía feliz. Pero ese era parte del problema. Incluso si me las arreglaba para dejar de lado mis sentimientos por Susy, era su felicidad lo que inspiraba mis celos.

Porque era tan jodidamente miserable. Trataba de mantenerme ocupado, hacer algunos amigos, y hacer una vida aquí, pero no era lo mismo.

Comenzar de nuevo apestaba.

En una escala de uno al gueto, mi apartamento era un ocho sólido. Las cosas todavía eran incómodas con mi mejo amiga. Tenía préstamos estudiantiles acumulados tan alto que podría asfixiarme debajo de ellos en cualquier momento. Pensé que mediante la aplicación de mi maestría, tendría una parte de mi vida bien... ERROR.

Era el más joven del programa, y todos los demás tenían años trabajando en el mundo real bajo sus espaldas. Todos tenían sus vidas juntos, y mi vida era tan limpia y conservada como los baños comunitarios lo había sido en los dormitorios de primer año. Había estado aquí casi tres meses, y la única actuación que había hecho había sido una aparición breve como una persona sin hogar en un comercial del Buen Samaritano.

Sí, estaba viviendo la buena vida.

Supe al minuto en que Susy me vio porque sacó sus manos de los bolsillos de Robert y las colocó de forma segura a los costados. Se alejó de sus brazos y gritó - ¡Terry!

Sonreí. Tal vez estaba haciendo un poco de actuación después de todo.

Los encontré en la acera y Susy me dio un abrazo. Corto. Obligatorio. Robert estrechó mi mano. Por mucho que me molestaba, aún me caía bien el tipo. Nunca había tratado de mantener a Susy lejos de verme, y aparentemente me había dado una referencia bastante estelar cuando apliqué para Temple. No iba marcando su territorio o diciéndome que me alejara. Me estrechó la mano y sonrió, y sonó genuino cuando dijo-: Es bueno verte Terry.

- Es bueno verlos a ustedes también.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, y luego Susy le dio un escalofrío exagerado. - No sé ustedes chicos, pero me estoy congelando. Entremos.

Entramos juntos por la puerta. Mugshots era una cafetería durante el día y servía alcohol por las noches. No había estado allí, ya que era una larga caminata de mi apartamento al campus de Temple y porque no tomaba café,pero había escuchado buenas cosas. Susy amaba el café, y aún me encantaba hacer feliz a Susy, así que accedí a verlos cuando llamó. Pensé en preguntar si me servirían alcohol ahora, aunque fuera de día. En vez de eso me decidí por un batido y encontramos una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que tuviéramos bastante espacio personal.

Susy se sentó primero mientras Robert esperaba por sus bebidas. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío,pero el clima de invierno le beneficiaba. La bufanda azul anudada alrededor de su cuello resaltaba sus ojos, y sus cabellos se dispersaban sobres sus hombros, revuelto por el viento.

Maldición. Tenía que detener esto.

Se quitó los guantes y frotó sus manos. - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó.

Apreté los puños por debajo de la mesa y mentí. - Genial. Las clases son buenas. Me encanta Temple. Y la ciudad es genial. Estoy muy bien.

-¿Lo estás? - Me di cuenta por la mirada en su cara que ella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Era mi mejor amiga, lo que la hacía muy difícil de engañar. Siempre había sido buena leyéndome...excepto cuando se trató de lo que sentía por ella. Podía saber todos mis otros miedos e inseguridades, pero nunca eso. Algunas veces me preguntaba su era una ilusión. Tal vez nunca supo sobre mis sentimientos porque no había querido saber.

- Lo estoy - le aseguré. Aun no me creía, pero me conocía lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba aferrarme a mi mentira. No podía desahogarme con ella obre mis problemas, no en este momento. Ya no teníamos ese tipo de relación.

Robert se sentó. Había traído las tres bebidas. Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando dijeron mi orden.

- Gracias - Le dije.

- No hay problema. ¿Sobre qué estamos hablando?

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_

Tomé un largo sorbo de mi batido así no tendría que responder inmediatamente.

Susy dijo - : Terry terminaba de decirme sobre sus clases. Está pateando duro el culo de la educación. - Al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado. Aún me conocía bien para saber cuándo necesitaba una salida.

Robert codeó la bebida de Susy hacía ella y sonrió cuando tomó un largo y agradecido sorbo. Se dirigió hacía mí y dijo -: Es bueno escuchar eso, Terry. Me alegro de que todo vaya bien. Sigo en buenos términos con los profesores de Temple, así que si alguna vez necesitas algo, sabes que sólo tienes que preguntar.

Dios, ¿Por qué él no podía haber sido un idiota? Si lo fuera, un buen golpe habría servido para aliviar la presión en mi pecho. Y sería mucho más barato que golpear una pared en mi apartamento.

Le dije- : Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Charlamos sobre cosas sin importancia. Susy habló sobre su producción de _Orgullo y Perjuicio, _y me di cuenta de que Robert en verdad fue bueno para ella. Nunca habría adivinado que de todos nosotros, ella sería la que estuviera haciendo teatro profesionalmente tan rápido después de graduarnos. No es que no fuera talentosa, pero nunca estaba segura. Pensé que se iría por la ruta segura y sería director de escena. Me gustaba pensar que podría haber sido quien sacó eso de ella, pero no estaba tan seguro.

Habló sobre su apartamento en los límites de Gayborhood. Hasta ahora, había manejado zafarme de sus invitaciones a visitarlos, pero tarde o temprano me iba a quedar sin excusas y tendría que ver el lugar en el que viven. Juntos.

Aparentemente, su vecindario era una zona de grandes fiestas. Vivían justo frente de un bar muy popular. Robert dijo- : Susy es de sueño ligero así que se ha convertido en un evento regular el despertarnos y escuchar el drama inevitable que ocurre fuera de nuestra ventana a la hora del cierre.

¿Tenía sueño ligero? Odiaba que él supiera eso y yo no. Odiaba sentirme así. Comenzaron a contar una historia de uno de esos eventos nocturnos, pero apenas me miraban. Se miraban el uno al otro, riendo, reviviendo el recuerdo. Era un espectador de su perfecta armonía, y era un espectáculo que estaba cansado de mirar.

Me hice una promesa entonces de que no haría esto de nuevo. No hasta que haya resuelto toda mi mierda. Esta tenía que se la última vez. Sonreí y asentí a través del resto de la historia, y fue un alivio cuando el teléfono de Susy sonó.

Miró la pantalla, y ni si quiera explicó antes de aecptar la llamada y presionar el teléfono a su oreja. - ¿Kelsey? ¿Oh Dios mío! ¡No he oído de ti en semanas!

Kelsey había hecho exactamente lo que dijo que haría. Al final del verano, todos se mudaban a nuevas ciudades o nuevas universidades, y Kelsey fue al extranjero en el viaje de su vida. Cada vez que miraba el Facebook, ella había agregado un nuevo país a su lista.

Susy levantó un dedo y dijo en voz baja -: Vuelvo enseguida. - Se levantó y dijo al teléfono -: Kelsey, espera un segundo. Apenas puedo escucharte. Voy a salir.

La vi marcharse, recordando cuando su cara se iluminaba así cuando hablaba conmigo. Era deprimente la manera en que la vida se separaba en diferentes direcciones. Los árboles sólo crecer hacia arriba y afuera. No había vuelta a las raíces, a las maneras en que las cosas habían sido. Había pasado cuatro años con mis amigos de la universidad, y eran como familia, pero ahora estábamos dispersos por el país y probablemente nunca estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Robert dijo- : Terry hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo mientras Susy no está.

Esto iba a apestar. Lo supe. La última vez que tuvimos una charla a solas, me había dicho que tenía que olvidar a Susy, que no podía vivir mi vida basado en mis sentimientos por ella. Maldita sea si él aún no tenía razón.

- Soy todo oídos - dije

-Realmente no sé la mejor manera de decir...

-Sólo dilo. - Esa era la peor parte de todo esto. Mi mejor amiga rompió mi corazón, y ahora todos andaban de puntillas a mi alrededor como si estuviera al borde de una crisis, como una chica con el síndrome premenstrual. Al parecer, tener emociones igualaba tener una vagina.

Robert respiró hondo. Se veía inseguro, pero en los momentos antes de hablar, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

- Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Susy - dijo.

El mundo se quedó en silencio, y escuchpe el _tic-tac _del reloj en la pared a nuestro lado. Sonaba como el tic tac de una bomba, lo que era irónico, considerando que todas las piezas de mí que estuve sosteniendo por pura fuerza de voluntad acababan de ser voladas en pedazos.

Manejé mis facciones lo mejor que pude aunque me sentía como si pudiera sofocarme en cualquier momento. Tomé un tiempo, que solo es una palabra elegante de la actuación para decir pausa, pero se sentía más fácil si abordaba esto como una escena, como ficción. Los tiempos son reservados para esos momentos cuando algo en escena o en tu personaje cambia. Son momentos de cambio.

Hombre, esto era un maldito tiempo.

- Terry...

Antes de que Robert pudiera decir algo amable o consolador, empujé mi personaje, me empujé de nuevo en acción. Sonreí e hice una cara que esperaba se viera de felicitaciones.

- ¡Eso es genial, hombre! Ella no podría encontrar a un hombre mejor.

Realmente era como actuar, una mala actuación de todos modos. Como cuando las palabras no se sienten naturales en mi boca y mi mente permanece separada de lo que estaba diciendo sin importar lo mucho que trataba de permanecer en mi personaje. Mis pensamientos corrían, tratando de juzgar si mi audiencia creía mi presentación, si Robert se la estaba creyendo.

- Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?

Era imperativo que no me permitiría hacer una pausa antes de contestar - :¡Por supuesto! Susy es mi mejor amiga, y nunca la había visto tan feliz, lo que significa que no podría estar más feliz por ella. El pasado es el pasado.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y me dio una palmada en el hombro, como si fuera su hijo o su hermano menor o su perro.

- Eres un buen hombre, Terry.

Ese era yo... el perpetuo chico bueno, lo que significaba que perpetuamente quedaba en segundo lugar. Mi batido sabía amargo en mi lengua.

-Tuviste audiciones la semana pasada, ¿verdad? - preguntó- ¿Cómo resultaron?

Oh por favor no. Acabo de escuchar sobre planes de proposición. Si tenía que seguir eso con mi historia de mi completo y total fracaso como estudiante graduado, me atravesaría a mí mismo con una pajilla.

Afortunadamente fui salvado por el regreso de Susy. Estaba metiendo su teléfono en el bolsillo, y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedó de pie detrás de la silla de Robert y colocó una mano en su hombro. Fui golpeado por la idea de que ella iba a decir que sí.

En algún lugar profundo de mis entrañas, pude sentir la certeza de ello. Y me mató.

Beat.

Beat.

Beat.

Debería decir algo, lo que sea, pero estaba estancado. Porque esto no era ficción. Esta no era una obra, y no éramos personajes. Esta era mi vida, y el cambio tenía una manera de arrastrarse sigilosamente y apuñalarme por la espalda.

Sin saber nada, Susy se volvió hacia Robert y dijo -: Tenemos que irnos, cariño. Tenemos una llamada a través de la ciudad como en treinta minutos. - Se giró hacia mi- Lo siento Terry. Quise que tuviéramos más tiempo para charlar, pero Kelsey ha estado desaparecida por semanas. No podía no contestar, y tenemos una sesión matinal para un grupo de estudiantes hoy. Juro que te lo compensaré. ¿Vas a poder ir a nuestro día de Acción de Gracias para los huérfanos mañana?

Había estado esquivando esa invitación por semanas. Estaba bastante seguro de que ese había sido el propósito de este encuentro. Había estado a punto de ceder, pero no podía. No sabía cuándo Robert planeaba hacer la propuesta, pero no podía estar cerca cuando pasara o después que pasara. Necesitaba un descanso de ellos, de Susy, de ser el personaje secundario en su historia.

- En realidad, olvidé decirte, voy a ir a casa para Acción de Gracias después de todo. - Odiaba mentirle, pero no podía hacer esto más- Mi abuela no se ha estado sintiendo bien, así que sería buena idea ir.

Su rostro cambió a una expresión de preocupación, y su mano se extendió hacia mi brazo. Pretendí que no lo vi y me alejé para lanzar mi vaso vacío en el basurero. - ¿Ella está bien? - preguntó Susy

- Oh sí, eso creo. Es sólo un virus probablemente, pero a su edad, nunca sabes.

Acababa de usar a mi abuela de setenta años, la mujer que me crió. como una excusa. Hablando de movimientos de idiotas.

- Oh, bueno, dile que dije hola y que espero que se sienta mejor. Y ten un vuelo seguro. - Susy se inclinó para abrazarme, y no me aparté. De hecho la abracé. Porque no planeaba verla de nuevo por un tiempo, no hasta que pudiera decir (sin mentir) que la había olvidado. Y basado en la manera en que todo mi cuerpo parecía cantar ante su toque, podría tardar un buen tiempo.

Los dos se levantaron para marcharse, y me senté, diciendo que me iba a quedar y trabajar en una tarea por un rato. Saqué una obra para leer, pero en realidad, no estaba listo para caminar a casa. No podía pasar más tiempo solo encerrado con mis pensamientos. La cafetería estaba lo suficientemente llena para que mi mente se llenara del zumbido de las vidas y conversaciones de otras personas. Susy se despidió a través del vidrio cuando se iban, y le devolví la despedida,preguntándome si ella podía sentir la finalidad de este adíos.


	3. 2

CANDY

La mano de Mark se deslizó en mi bolsillo trasero, al mismo tiempo que mi teléfono zumbó en uno de los delanteros. Lo dejé hacerlo durante los tres segundos que tardé en tomar mi teléfono y luego le di un codazo, quitando su mano.

Había tenido que codearlo tres veces de camino a la cafetería. Era como esos peces con problemas de memoria de los dibujos animados.

Miré la pantalla, y mostraba una foto de mi madre, que le había sacado cuando no estaba mirando. Había estado cortando verduras y parecía una maniaca con el cuchillo en la mano. Así era casi como se veía todo el tiempo, quitando el cuchillo.

Corrí los últimos pasos hasta Mugshots, y entré antes de contestar.

- Hola mamá.

Había música de Navidad en el fondo. Ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Acción de Gracias todavía, y ella tocaba música de Navidad.

Maniaca.

-¡Hola cariño! – Estiró tanto el final de _cariño_, que pensé que era un robot en mal funcionamiento. Entonces, finalmente, continuó - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada mamá. Vine a Mugshots por un café. ¿Te acuerdas? Es ese lugar al que los traje cuando tú y papá me ayudaron a mudarme aquí.

-¡Me acuerdo! Era un lugar muy lindo, lástima que sirven alcohol.

Y allí estaba mi madre en una cáscara de nuez.

Mark eligió ese momento (un momento de silencio, por desgracia) para decir - Candy, nena, ¿quieres lo de siempre?

Lo envié lejos con un movimiento de mi mano, y me quedé a pocos metros de distancia.

Mamá debió haberme tenido en altavoz porque mi padre interrumpió - : ¿Y quién es ese, Candice?

Candice

Me estremecí. Odiaba la negativa absoluta de mis padres a llamarme Candy. Y si no estaban de acuerdo con Candy para su bebé, seguro que no les gustaría que yo estuviera saliendo con un chico llamado Mark.

Mi padre tenía un aneurisma.

-Sólo un chico- le dije.

Mark me dio un codazo, y se frotó el pulgar y el índice juntos. Correcto. Había sido despedido de su trabajo. Le entregué mi bolso para que pague.

-¿es un tipo con el que estás saliendo? – Preguntó mamá.

Suspiré. No había nada de malo en decirle esto, siempre y cuando evitara alguno de los detalles. O todos ellos.

-Sí, mamá. Hemos estado saliendo desde hace un par de semanas. –Prueba con tres meses, pero lo que sea.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo es que no sabemos nada de este tipo entonces? – Papá, otra vez.

-Porque todavía es nuevo. Pero es un tipo muy agradable, e inteligente. – No creía que Mark en realidad haya terminado la escuela secundaria, pero era precioso y un baterista asombroso. Yo no estaba hecha para el tipo de chico que mi madre quería para mí. Mi cerebro se derretía de aburrimiento en una semana. Cuando no los despachaba antes de eso.

-¿Dónde se conocieron? – preguntó mamá.

_Oh, ya sabes, me encontró en el club nocturno en el que bailo, ese trabajo extra del que no tienes ni idea._

En su lugar dije -: La biblioteca.

Mark en la biblioteca. Eso era ridículo. El tatuaje en la curva de su clavícula sería _villiano _en lugar de _villano_ si yo no hubiera estado allí para detenerlo.

-¿En serio?- Mamá parecía escéptica. No la culpaba. Conocer chicos buenos en la biblioteca no era lo mío. Cada una de las reuniones para "conocer a mis padres" había terminado desastrosamente, con mis padres creyendo que el cerebro de su hija había sido lavado por una persona sin Dios y que mi novio me había pateado porque tenía demasiado "equipaje".

Mi "equipaje" se llamaba Elizabeth y William y llegaron vistiendo lunares y chalecos en su camino de regreso del club de Bridge. A veces era difícil de creer que salí de ellos. La primera vez que me teñí el pelo de un color rosa brillante, mi mamá se puso a llorar como si le hubiera dicho que tenía dieciséis años y estaba embarazada. Y sólo se trataba de un tinte temporal.

Complacerlos era más fácil por estos días, sobre todo porque todavía me ayudaban financieramente para que yo pudiera pasar más tiempo trabajando en mi música. Y no era porque no los amaba… Lo hacía. Simplemente no me gustaba la persona que querían que fuera.

Así que, hacía pequeños sacrificios. No les presentaba a mis novios. Me tenía el pelo de color relativamente normal antes de cualquier viaje a casa. Sacaba o tapaba mis piercings, y llevaba camisas de mandas largas y cuello alto para cubrir mis tatuajes. Les dije que trabajaba en la recepción de una empresa de contabilidad en lugar de un salón de tatuajes, y nunca mencioné mi otro trabajo en el bar.

Cuando iba a casa, jugaba a ser normal durante unos días, y luego regresaba antes de que mis padres trataran de emparejarme con algún contador malhumorado.

-Sí mamá. La biblioteca.

Iba a decirles que no había funcionado con el chico de la biblioteca cuando fuera a casa para Navidad. O que era un asesino en serie. Usaba eso como mi excusa para no salir con hombres buenos.

-Bueno, eso suena encantador. Nos encantaría conocerlo.

Mark volvió con mi bolso y nuestros cafés. Sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y le añadió de algo especial a su bebida. Sacudí la mano cuando me lo ofreció. La cafeína era suficiente. Era curioso cómo él no podía permitirse el café, pero podía permitirse el lujo del alcohol.

-Por supuesto mamá – Mark colocó una mano bajo mi abrigo y la envolvió alrededor de mi cintura. Su mano era grande y cálida, y su contacto a través de mi camiseta delgada me hizo temblar – Creo que realmente va a gustarles. –Terminé la frase con un suspiro entrecortado cuando los labios de Mark encontraron la piel de mi cuello, y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco de éxtasis. Yo nunca había conocido a un contador que pudiera hacer _eso –_él es muy, ah…talentoso.

-Creo que vamos a verlo por nosotros mismos pronto – La respuesta de mi padre fue brusca.

Ah. Si pensaban que había alguna posibilidad de que llevara a un tipo a casa en Navidad, estaban delirando.

-Claro que sí, papá.

Los labios de Mark estaban siendo una muy buena razón para saltarme la práctica de banda de esa mañana, pero era la última vez que íbamos a practicar todos juntos antes de nuestro concierto la próxima semana.

-Genial – dijo papá – Vamos a estar en ese lugar de café en unos cinco minutos.

Mi café cayó al suelo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de probarlo.

-¿Ustedes QUÉ? ¿No están en casa en Oklahoma?

Mark saltó hacia atrás cuando el café salpicó nuestros pies. -¡Jesús, Candy! – No tenía tiempo para preocuparme por él. Tenía problemas mucho más grandes.

-No te enfades cariño – dijo mamá Nos dio mucha pena cuando dijiste que no podías venir a casa para Acción de Gracias, entonces Albert y Karen decidieron visitar a su familia para las vacaciones, también. Así que decidimos venir a visitarte. ¡Incluso pedí un pavo especialmente! Oh, debes invitar a tu nuevo novio. El de la biblioteca.

MIERDA, MIERDA, TODAS LAS MIERDAS.

-Lo siento mamá. Pero estoy bastante segura de que mi novio estará ocupado en Acción de Gracias.

Mark dijo –No, no lo estoy – Y no sabía si todos los años de estar en una banda y la música a todo volumen habían dañado su audición, o tenía demasiadas células cerebrales perdidas, ¡pero el hombre no podía dominar un maldito susurro!

-¡Oh, genial! Estaremos allí en unos pocos minutos, cariño. Te quiero osito Bubú.

Si me llamaba Osito Bubú frente a Mark, mi cerebro se licuaría de mortificación – Espera, mamá…

La línea se cortó.

Yo como que quería seguir su ejemplo.

_Piensa rápido Candy. Padres en menos de dos minutos. Tiempo para control de daños._

Mark nos movió lejos del café derramado y luego colocó los brazos nuevamente alrededor de mi cintura. Lo empujé hacia atrás.

Le di una buena mirada, su pelo castaño y lanudo, hermosos ojos azul oscuro, expansores en los lóbulos de sus orejas, y un cráneo mecánico tatuado a un lado de su cuello. Me encantaba la forma en que llevaba su personalidad en la piel.

Mis padres iban a odiarlo.

Mis padres odiaban todo lo que no podía ser organizado, etiquetado y encerrado en una caja de seguridad. No siempre fueron así. Solían escuchar y juzgar a las personas que importaban, pero ese tiempo se había ido, y ellos estarían aquí en cualquier momento.

-Tienes que irte – le dije.

-¿Qué? –Metió los dedos en los lazos de mi cinturón y tiró de mí hacia delante hasta que nuestras caderas se encontraron – Acabamos de llegar.

Una pequeña parte de mí pensó que tal vez Mark podía manejar a mis padres. Él me había encantado, y para la mayoría de la gente eso era similar a encantar a una serpiente pitón. Puede que no haya sido inteligente, o tranquilo, o cualquiera de esas cosas, pero era un apasionado por mí. Había fuego entre nosotros. Fuego que no quería que se apague porque mis padres seguían viviendo en el pasado, y no podían superar lo que había sucedido con Annie.

-Lo siento cariño. Mis padres han improvisado una visita y van a llegar en cualquier momento. Por lo tanto, necesito que te vayas, o que finjas que no me conoces, o algo así.

Iba a pedirle disculpas, a decirle que no estaba avergonzada de él, que no estaba preparada para eso. No tuve la oportunidad antes de que levantara las manos y retrocediera -Mierda. Sin discusiones. Estoy fuera. –Se giró hacia la puerta – Llámame cuando los pierdas.

Entonces se largó. Sin hacer preguntas, Sin ninguna oferta valiente de conocer a mis padres. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, encendió un cigarrillo y se fue. Por un segundo pensé en seguirlo. Ya sea huir, o patearle el trasero. No estaba segura.

Pero no pude.

Ahora, solo tenía que averiguar qué decirle a mis padres sobre la repentina ausencia de mi encantador novio de biblioteca. Sólo tenía que decirles que él debía trabajar, o ir a clases, o curar a los enfermos, o algo así. Recorrí el lugar, buscando una mesa libre. Ellos probablemente verían mi mentira y sabrían que no había un buen tipo, pero no había manera de evitarlo.

Maldición. La cafetería estaba llena y no había ninguna mesa libre.

Una mesa para cuatro estaba ocupada por un solo tipo sentado en ella y parecía que estaba casi listo. Tenía el cabello largo color castaño, limpio y ordenado. Era precioso, el típico chico americano Levaba un suéter, una bufanda y tenía un libro en su mesa. ¡Noticia de última hora! Este era el tipo de chico que las bibliotecas deberían utilizar en sus publicidades si querían más gente que lea.

Normalmente no me fijaría dos veces en él, porque tipos como ése no iban con chicas como yo. Pero me estaba mirando. Tenía los mismos ojos azules y penetrantes de Mark, pero eran de alguna manera más suaves. Más amables.

Y fue como si el universo me estuviera dando un regalo. Lo único que le faltaba era un letrero de neón que parpadeara encima de su cabeza diciendo: LA RESPUESTA A TODOS TUS PROBLEMAS.

* * *

**BUEN DÍA**

**SORRY POR LA DEMORA**

**ABBY**


	4. 3

TERRY

Estaba observando a la gente, rellenando mi mente con vidas imaginarias para evitar pensar en la mía propia cuando ella me miró.

La había estado observando con su novio durante los últimos minutos, descifrándolos. Ambos rebosaban de confianza y lucían geniales sin ningún esfuerzo. El tipo era completamente oscuro: cabello oscuro, los ojos se le veían oscuros, tatuajes oscuros. Toda la tinta que veía en él era deprimente o violenta, calaveras, armas y nudillos de acero. Ella por otro lado, era luz, desde su vívido cabello rojo, hasta sus labios pintados que se curvaban naturalmente, hasta sus tatuajes. Tenía pequeñas aves volando por su cuello, y lo que parecía la copa de un árbol sobresaliendo del cuello en forma de corazón de su vestido de los 50's.

Tantas veces como él la tocaba y la besaba, no vi una conexión real entre ellos. Ella no levantó la mirada hacia él ni una vez mientras hablaba por teléfono. Y cuando no le prestaba atención, él ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla. Como si fueran parte de dos sistemas solares diferentes, ninguno de los dos giraba con o alrededor del otro, y ambos estaban con el otro de momento.

Él ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarle la taza de café cuando se le cayó. Simplemente la sacó del camino, y el camarero dio vuelta por la barra y se encargó de ello.

Ahora, él se había ido y ella me miraba como si tuviera algo que quería. Hizo que se me secara la boca y que algo despertara en mi pecho. Hizo que despertaran otras cosas también.

Caminó hacia mi mesa, con las caderas balanceando su amplia falda, y pude ver bien su rostro por primera vez. Era hermosa, labios llenos, pómulos altos y una pequeña nariz recta. Una flor blanca estaba metida entre los desordenados y rojos rizos. Lucía como la versión provocadora de una chica de calendario de los años 50. Era exactamente lo contrario a toda chica con la que había salido o con la que pensé salir. Era exactamente lo contrario a Susana. Tal vez eso era la parte de la razón por la que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ahora podía ver que el tatuaje en su pecho era definitivamente un árbol. Ramas peladas que se estiraban hacia su clavícula, y cuando se inclinó encima de mi mesa y apoyó las manos en ella, tuve una buena vista del tronco del árbol desapareciendo en el valle de sus pechos.

Tragué, y me tomó más tiempo del que debería desviar mi mirada a su rostro. Dijo – Voy a preguntarte algo y va a parecer una locura.

Combinaría con el resto de mis pensamientos, entonces. – De acuerdo – dije.

Se deslizó en el asiento a mi lado, y pude olerla…algo femenino y dulce, completamente lo contrario a su piel tatuada. Todavía pensaba en aquél maldito árbol, imaginando cómo lucía el resto del tatuaje, preguntándome cuán suave era su piel.

–Mis padres aparecieron en la ciudad sin ser invitados, y quieren conocer a mi novio.

Se deslizó un poco más y tamborileó sus uñas pintadas de rojo contra la mesa.

–¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar?

–Bueno, se supone que les presente a un novio amable y dulce al que conocí en la biblioteca, el cual en realidad no es el tipo de novio que tengo. – Sus manos se curvaron alrededor de mi antebrazo, apoyado sobre la mesa, y maldije todas mis capas de ropa de invierno porque quería sentir su piel.

–¿Y crees que soy dulce y amable?

Se encogió de hombros –Eso pareces. Sé que esto es una locura, pero realmente apreciaría si fingieras ser mi novio hasta que me las arregle para deshacerme de ellos. – Volví a mirar sus labios _rojo cereza_. Hicieron que llegaran a mi mente varios pensamientos que no eran ni amables nni dulces.

Lo que quería era una locura, pero estaría actuando, lo único que había extrañado en las últimas semanas. Y una parte de mí tenía unas ganas inmensas de vendar al "Buen Terry" contra un tubo y tirarlo al contenedor. Esa parte de mí pensaba que pasar tiempo con esta chica era una gran idea.

Ella dijo –:¿Por favor? Me encargaré de hablar yo, y lo terminaré tan pronto como pueda. ¡Te puedo pagar! – Levanté una ceja y continuó– De acuerdo, no puedo pagarte, pero te lo compensaré. Lo que quieras.

De alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que no le habría esa última parte a alguien que no lucía "Amable y dulce". Como esa parte de mi cerebro estaba actualmente indispuesta, se me ocurrió una buena idea de lo que quería.

–Lo haré. –Todo su cuerpo se relajó. Sonrió y fue maravilloso. Luego añadí –: A cambio de una cita.

Se movió hacia atrás, y esos labios llenos se fruncieron, confundidos.

–¿Quieres una cita conmigo?

–Sí, ¿tenemos un acuerdo?

Miró el reloj en la pared, maldijo bajo su aliento, y dijo –: Bien. Trato. Ahora dame tu bufanda –ni siquiera me dio la posibilidad de moverme antes de comenzar a sacarla de mi cuello.

Sonreí –¿Ya me estás sacando la ropa?

Un lado de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba y me miró sorprendida. Luego sacudió la cabeza y envolvió mi bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Cubría sus delicadas aves y la suave piel porcelana encima de su pecho, cortada únicamente por las finas líneas negras de su árbol tatuado. Agarró una servilleta de la mesa y se sacó algo de su labial rojo brillante.

–Todo lo que saben mis padres es que nos conocimos en la biblioteca. Serás amable, dulce e íntegro. Mis padres son exageradamente conservadores, así que nada de bromas acerca de cómo te saco la ropa. Hemos estado saliendo por algunas semanas. Nada complicado. No les he dicho nada más, así que debería ser bastante fácil de vender.

Con manos expertas, comenzó a sacarse algo del delineador oscuro de sus ojos. Se echó el cabello hacia delante para que cubriera la variedad de perforantes en sus orejas.

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces?

–Soy actor

Rodó sus ojos –Odiarán eso tanto como odian el que yo sea músico, pero funcionará.

Siguió preocupándose por su maquillaje y alisando su cabello, mirando alrededor como si deseara tener un sombrero o algo para cubrirlo.

Apoyé una mano en su hombro y dije–:Luces hermosa. No te preocupes.

Su expresión se congeló, y levantó la mirada hacia mí como si estuviera hablando en suajili. Luego sus labios se presionaron en algo que era casi una sonrisa. Todavía estaba tocando su hombro cuando una mujer al frente de la tienda llamó – ¡Candice! ¡Oh, Candice, cariño!

Candice.

No lucía como una _Candice._

Ella respiró hondo estremeciéndose y luego se levantó para enfrentarse a la mujer que supuse que era su madre. Me puse de pie con ella y dejé que mi brazo se estirara a través de sus hombros. Parecía rendida, lo cual era divertido, porque hasta ahora la confianza se le salía de los poros como miel.

Quiero decir, le había pedido a un completo extraño que fingiera ser su novio. Parecía valiente. Sus padres aparentemente eran su _Kriptonita._

Observé a la pareja de mediana edad que se acercaba a nosotros. Las manos entre ellos estaban entrelazadas y sus brazos exteriores estaban estirados hacia adelante como si esperaran que su hija corriera hacia ellos para un abrazo grupal. Ella lucía como si prefiriera salir corriendo por un acantilado.

Sonreí.

Esto… podía hacerlo.

Le di un apretón en su hombro y dije–:Todo va a estar bien.

–¡Oso bubú! Oh cariño ¿Qué brutalidad le has hecho a tu cabello? Te dije que dejaras de usar esas tinturas de caja.

Candice se mordió el labio tan fuere cuando su madre tiró de ella para un abrazo, me sorprendí que no le estuviera sangrando. Su padre se adelantó también, y ella dejó escapar mi mano. Me paré a un lado y estiré una mano hacia su madre.

–Es todo un placer conocerla, señora…

Las palabras ya salían de mi boca antes de que me diera cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era el apellido de Candice. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que su nombre era Candice.

Su madre tomó mi mano y me miraba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, esperando a que terminara la frase. Vi a Candice contonearse para salir del abrazo de su padre a mi lado, su rostro lleno de un lento comienzo de horror.

Maldición.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa y dije –: ¿Sabe? He oído tanto de usted por parte de Candice que siento como si debiera llamarla simplemente mamá–luego me moví para abrazarla.

* * *

**BONITA NOCHE EN COMPAÑÍA SE SUS AMADOS.**

**:) ABBY**


	5. 4

CANDY

ÉL abrazaba a mi madre.

Un completo desconocido. Ella solo podía manejar unos abrazos al año sin sentirse asfixiada, y estaba envuelta en sus brazos por tres, cuatro, cinco segundos.

Todavía seguían abrazados.

Y fue un abrazo lleno, no uno de esos incómodos laterales que le di a mi padre.

Jesucristo, su cabeza estaba escondida debajo de la barbilla. ¡Su barbilla!

Los segundos parecían expandirse en vidas. Sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los míos sobre la cabeza de mi madre. De la forma en que ella estaba prendida, él nunca no lo iba a tener fácil. Era como una de esas historias tristes en la que un niño asfixia a un gato, porque lo abrazó demasiado duro.

Él se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. A diferencia de mis risas alrededor de mis padres, se las arregló para llevarlo a cabo sin parecer que estaba detenido a punta de pistola.

Finalmente, después de un abrazo casi de DIEZ segundos, lo soltó.

A los diez segundos hiperventilado. Por otra parte, probablemente ella no me hubiera soltado tan fácilmente. Estoy convencida de que ella cree que si me abrazaba el tiempo suficiente, podría exprimir toda la influencia del diablo lejos de mí.

Se quedó allí, inmóvil después del abrazo y dijo – Es tan maravilloso que hayan hecho este viaje improvisado. Candice no lo dice, pero ella te extraña demasiado.

Me encogí cuando me llamó "Candice".

Ella me miró por encima del hombro, y había lágrima en sus ojos. Quince segundos y él la tenía llorando malditas lágrimas de alegría.

¿Fueron mis ex – novios realmente tan malos en comparación con él?

Bueno, había cometido el error de presentar a Jake. Él había insistido en que le llamara por su apodo… Scissors.

¡Pero eso fue un punto bajo! Muchas veces se retiró para ir a orinar. No todos ellos habían sido tan malos. Mi novio imaginario se volvió haca mi padre y le dijo – Señor, soy Terrence Grandchester. Usted ha criado a una hija increíble.

Mi padre le dio la mano y le dijo - ¿En serio?

¿EN SERIO? Dijo _en serio._

No, un "Gracias" o "Lo sé". Le llevó unos cinco segundos antes de que él sonriera…Luego dijo – Es un placer conocerte, hijo.

Ya me habían conseguido esposo.

Necesitaba sentarme.

Yo ni siquiera dije nada mientras me movía hacia la mesa, pero mi novio imaginario, Terrence, debe tener algún tipo de sexto sentido raro. Estaba a mi lado en cuestión de segundos, sacando la silla para mí. Mis padres se quedaron de pie a unos metros de distancia, mirando fijamente, como si quisieran preservar la imagen de nosotros en su memoria para siempre.

Terrence tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Su piel provocó en mí una descarga de electricidad que le dio vida a mi brazo y sorprendió todos los pensamientos locos fuera de mi cabeza.

Quedé impactada de cómo mis padres estaban mirándonos. Mamá sacó un pañuelo. Tal vez algún día me gustaría ser capaz de mirar atrás y reírme de lo ridículo de este momento. Tal vez algún día también me suba a un vagón del metro que no huela a orina. El futuro tiene mucho que esperar.

Finalmente papá se giró a mamá – Vamos a tomar un café, Elizabeth. Terrence, Candice, nos unimos a ustedes en un momento.

Esperé hasta que mis padres estuvieran fuera de mi vista y luego lo miré. Apenas conteniendo las ganas de hacerle daño físico.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sus cejas se fruncieron, y miró hacia otro lado, palpando nuestras manos que seguían entrelazadas. ¿Por qué aun no movía mi mano?

-Estaba conociendo a tus padres.

Traté de aferrarme a mi ira, pero luego vi sus ojos. Los hombres no deberían tener esos hermosos ojos y largas pestañas. Un calor familiar se arrastró hasta mi cuello, sabía que estaba sonrojada.

_No _era de los tipos de chicas que se ruborizan.

Quité mi mirada de su cara, y luego mi mano de la suya. Mi voz estaba temblorosa y toda mi ira había huido cuando le dije - :Más bien como que arruinaste mis posibilidades de que alguna vez les guste uno de mis novios reales. – Era más fácil cuando no lo estaba mirando. Mis pensamientos se hicieron más claros. –Quiero decir, _abrazaste _a mi madre. Los abrazos son como droga para esa mujer.

-Lo siento. No me dijiste su apellido, así que improvisé.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Él hizo un buen trabajo, y mis padres parecían convencidos y felices. Era evidente que era bueno en este tipo de cosas. Eso debería haber hecho que yo estuviera menos nerviosa. No lo hizo. Todavía me sentía como que iba a entrar en paro cardiaco en cualquier momento –Sólo… no la abraces de nuevo. –Dios no quiera que espere que siga su ejemplo – Solo tengo que sobrevivir son que ellos sospechen. No hay necesidad de ir por el Oscar. Y el apellido es White.

-Por supuesto, lo siento, Candice.

El nombre ralló mis oídos Habían pasado años desde que además de mi familia que me llamaba así, y de alguna manera lo odiaba aún más ahora. Estaba casi gruñendo cunado dije – _No me llames Candice. _ Es Candy.

Mi ira no le perturbaba en absoluto. Se detuvo un segundo, y luego sonrió –Candy. Te queda mucho mejor.

Maldito sea. Tenía una manera de extinguir mi ira, lo cual hacía que fuera tan frustrante. Puso su brazo alrededor de mi silla y me miró. Mi burbuja personal desapareció. Entre su brazo en la silla y el otro brazo sobre la mesa me sentí rodeada por él. Sus ojos color azul estaban ahí, y el olor a colonia, picante y dulce, flotaba en mi nariz. Debería haberme alejado. No debería haber estado mirando sus pestañas de nuevo. Se inclinó y la barba en su mandíbula rozó mi mejilla. Las sirenas de alarma sonaron en mi mente, cerré los ojos. Él susurró -Tu mamá va a volver. Lo siento. No más abrazos, te lo prometo.

Sus labios estaban todavía en mi oído cuando mi madre regresó. Él estaba fingiendo. No estaba haciendo eso porque le nacía. Estaba tratando de entretener a mi mamá para que no oyera. Eso es todo. Las sirenas de alerta se tranquilizaron, pero todavía me sentía incómoda.

Terrence se levantó y sacó una silla para mi madre, mientras que mi padre esperaba por las bebidas. Cerré los ojos y traté de resolver el desorden de mis pensamientos.

Mamá le preguntó –Entonces Terrence, Candice me dijo que los dos se conocieron en la biblioteca.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero él habló primero –Oh, sí. Eso es correcto. _Candy_ – Me dio una rápida sonrisa –En realidad me ayudó a encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. No lo había podido encontrar.

Las perfectamente depiladas cejas de mamá se arquearon -¿Es así? No sabía que ellas sabía buscar en una biblioteca. Cuando era más joven apenas podíamos convencerla de que leyera una de esas hijas líricas que venían en los Cd's. Los niños normales se pueden sobornar con dulces para hacer sus tareas. No nuestra Candice.

Apreté los dientes para no estallar por algo que era _normal_ en nuestra familia. Terrence no se perdía nada – Bueno, fue un libro sobre la composición de la música que necesitaba para mi trabajo, así que tuvo suerte en la búsqueda. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba. –Me miró de reojo, y el brazo alrededor de mi silla se movió a mi hombro –Ella todavía hace eso por mí –Este hombre tenía el efecto más extraño en mí. Una muy pequeña parte de mí quería desmayarse con esa declaración cursi. La mayor parte de mí quería vomitar. No es que importara, ya que todo esto era fingido.

Fue un show para mamá sin embargo. Ella hizo un _aww_ en voz alta y se olvidó de lo mucho que odiaba mi interés por la música.

-Entonces –preguntó - ¿Estás en la universidad?

-Sí, estoy haciendo mi maestría en la Universidad e Temple.

Malditos grillos ¿Qué pasó con no exagerar?

-¿De verdad, máster? – La cara de mi madre se iluminó por un momento y luego se atenuó -¿En música?

-No. En realidad actúo. Estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre el uso de la música en el teatro.

-¿Actúas? ¿No es eso bonito? –Dijo mamá con una sonrisa tensa. Por fin, algo que a ella no le gustaba de él.

-Sí. Es lo que más me gusta. Aunque también estoy interesado en la enseñanza a nivel universitario.

-Un profesor, ¡Maravilloso!

_Me doy por vencida. _ En la guerra por la aprobación de mis padres había perdido ante un completo desconocido.

Papá volvió con dos tazas de café, y le preguntó -¿Acerca de qué estamos hablando?

Mamá no nos dio a ninguno de los dos la oportunidad de responder antes de que ella exclamara –Terrence está recibiendo su título de maestría para convertirse en un profesor universitario. ¿No es fantástico?

Mamá podría calificar para los Juegos Olímpicos en la audición selectiva.

-Eso suena genial.

Terrence habló –Gracias Señor White.

Papá hizo una pausa soplando su café antes de decir –Oh, por favor, llámame Will.

¿Will?

Tuve una pesadilla como esta. Aunque en esa pesadilla estaba desnuda. Me gustaría poder decir que las cosas mejoraron, pero no fue así. Terrence sonrió con facilidad y se relajó en su silla. Se veía tan tranquilo, casi como estuviera disfrutando de esto.

-Por supuesto, Will, gracias. Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

Papá resopló –Terrible. Los aeropuertos son las axilas del universo. Nos trataron como si fuéramos como si fuéramos terroristas, nos tomaron rayos X. Probablemente nos dio cáncer. Yo digo que nos deshagamos de ellos y volvamos a los viajes en tren. Se demora más, pero seguro que sería más sencillo.

Y así comenzó la locura.

Terrence dijo-: Sabes, sólo he tomado un tren una vez, pro me pareció que fue una experiencia muy agradable. Voy a tener que intentarlo de nuevo en algún momento.

Trenes. Seguí recordándome a mí misma que podía haber sido peor. Simi padre había tratado de hablar de trenes con Mark probablemente habría asumido que tren era como un sobre nombre de algo pervertido. Eso habría sido un desastre.

-Basta de hablar de nosotros. Quiero saber más de ti. ¿Por qué nuestra niña ha mantenido un buen chico como tú en secreto de nosotros?

Terrence me miró. _¿Ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablar?_

Rió y me apretó el hombro. Sus dedos se quedaron allí, me distrajo mientras hablaba. –No puedo hablar en nombre de Candy, pero creo que solo quería mantenerlo entre nosotros por un tiempo. Tomar las cosas con calma.

Y ahí estaban las palabras mágicas. No tengo relaciones largas, y me tomaría las cosas con calma cuando estuviera muerta. La vida era demasiado corta. Creo que mis tres meses con Mark fue una de mis relaciones más largas, y ya estábamos hablando de irnos a vivir juntos. Menos mal que no lo hicimos.

Mis padres _odiaban _ mi tendencia a llevar las cosas demasiado rápido. En el momento en que terminaran sus tazas de café, mis padres probablemente estarían pidiendo a Terrence como su hijo.

-¿Qué hay de tus pasatiempos? –Preguntó mi padre.

Probablemente buscaba a alguien para ir a jugar al golf o jugar al tenis con él. Dios sabe que ninguno de mis novios anteriores lo hacía.

Terrence se encogió de hombros –La universidad ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo. También me ofrezco como voluntario una vez por semana, en un programa después de la escuela para jóvenes en situación de riesgo.

Idiota presumido. Mark no sabía ni siquiera el significado de "Oye, no quiero tu mano en mi culo en público" y éste no sabía el significado de ¡Es suficiente!

Me incliné, puse mi mano en su muslo, y le pellizqué. Su pierna estaba relajada, ni siquiera saltó con el pellizco. Puso su mano sobre la mía y aplastó mi mano contra su pierna. Traté de alejarme, pero no pude, su mano grande y cálida apretó la mía en su duro muslo. Ahora era yo la aplastada y estaba pensando demasiado en la piel que había debajo de la tela de sus pantalones. Me olvidé por qué me molesté en primer lugar.

Negué y le sonreí a mis padres, dividir mis labios para mostrar los dientes se sentía como grietas de concreto abiertas.

-Mire, mamá y papá, Terrence y yo realmente tenemos que irnos. No sabía que ustedes estaban libres o hubiera reorganizado mi horario.

Papá se levantó de la mesa y tiró de los pantalones más arriba –Oh, no te preocupes, calabaza. Nos vamos a quedar en un hotel no demasiado lejos de ti, en la parte más bonita de la ciudad.

Significaba que mi lugar era un basurero. No lo era, era solo en el barrio chino, y papá se sentía incómodo cuando todas las señales no estaban en inglés.

Mamá se unió a él – Además ¡Vamos a verlos a los dos mañana en Acción de Gracias!

-Oh, mamá, realmente no creo que pueda, Terrence…

-Tonterías. Le oí decir por teléfono que estaba libre, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. No vas a ocultar más a este bonito joven de nosotros. Se nota que se adoran y tarde o temprano _lento _se vuelve una excusa como cualquier otra.

Nosotros _no nos adoramos unos al otro._

Mis ojos se cruzaron en la línea de su mandíbula, pero me obligué a apartar la mirada.

_No lo hacemos._

No me importa lo guapo que este tipo era o lo caliente que era su mano sobre la mía.

-Mamá…

-Candice Elizabeth White, no discutas conmigo. Ahora, Terrence –Fijó sus ojos en él, y era su mirada maniaca como la foto de mi celular – Dime que vendrás mañana y que harás entrar en razón a mi hija.

Terrence me miró. Sabía lo que iba a decir, y no había manera de detenerlo.

-Por supuesto, Señora. Nos vemos mañana.

-Excelente – Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Qué pasó con llamarme… mamá?

* * *

**Me encanta esta historia.. Un Terry muy tranquilo, diferente al que estamos acostumbradas... pero lindo**

**Bonita Tarde.**

**Abby**


	6. 5

Terrence

Hubo un momento de silencio después de que los padres de Candy se fueron, el cual me recordó a esos pocos segundos de sorpresa justo antes de que el auto chocara. Tu cerebro grita que te detengas, pero a tu cuerpo le toma demasiado tiempo seguir el pensamiento.

Ella sonrió lenta y pecaminosamente.

Entonces me abofeteó.

No dolió. No realmente.

Pero se sintió surrealista, como el auto que había colisionado mientras yo volaba por el parabrisas. Nunca antes había sido abofeteado por una chica. Creo que definitivamente era el único chico en el mundo que se gana eso por impresionar a sus padres.

No pude evitarlo. Me eché a reír.

Las mejillas de Candy se tornaron rosas, y alzó su mano para hacerlo de nuevo.

–Tranquila, bebé. –Atrapé su mano cuando la comenzó a mover, y la bajé hasta la mesa. Eso significó que quedé con una mano presionada en mi pierna y la otra en la mesa. La pequeña cosa violenta estaba bien amarrada. Levantó la barbilla y se encontró con mi mirada como si fuera a luchar. El fuego brilló en sus ojos, luciendo peligrosamente sexy.

–¿Por qué estás intentando lastimarme? –pregunté.

–¡Debido a que me hará sentir mejor!

Tener su mano en mi muslo no estaba ayudándome a tomarla en serio. Su piel runorizada desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, y yo deseé que no estuviera usando mi bufanda. –No es como si hubiera querido decir que sí. No es exactamente fácil decirle que no a tu madre.

Resopló y se retorció en su asiento, intentando liberar sus manos. Eso sólo logró que se acercara más a mí. Er rojo en sus mejillas hacía juego con la intensidad de su cabello, el cual olía divino.

–Al menos podrías haber evitado crear una historia de respaldo tan ridícula. Quiero decir, ¿voluntario en un programa después de la escuela? ¡Te dije que te lo tomaras con calma! –gruñí las palabras con los dientes apretados.

–Candy, yo no inventé eso. Simplemente dije la verdad. Y deja de pelear, la gente está comenzando a mirar.

Ella se detuvo y un cabello escarlata colgó por delante de su cara. Lo sopló de regreso a su lugar y dijo –:¿Dijiste la verdad?

Después de unos momentos, libré sus manos, y mantuve la derecha entre nosotros. –Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester, estudié en la MFA, voluntario, un hijo de puta y tu novio por las próximas veinticuatro horas. Un placer conocerte.

Ella vaciló y frunció los labios. Sabía que solo estaba pensando, pero esa última acción envió mi mente a una dirección completamente distinta.

–¿De verdad eres voluntario para ayudar a los niños después de la universidad? –Lo hizo sonar como si yo me hubiera apuntado para el Premio Nobel de la Paz o algo. Ellos sólo eran niños que necesitaban un lugar para pasar el rato.

Le respondí–: De verdad.

Después de un rato de duda, deslizó su mano en la mía y la sacudió. Frunció el ceño y dijo –: Candy White, músico y perra rabiosa. Siento haberte abofeteado.

–Y pellizcarme – agregué, aunque no lo lamentaba. Me dio una excusa para tocarla.

–Y pellizcarte. Y gracias, supongo, por lo de hoy. Y lo de mañana. Y lo siento otra vez ya que tienes que gastar para pasar tu Acción de Gracias con mis locos padres.

Sonreí. Tenía todo el rostro fruncido y podría decir que una disculpa por parte de esta chica raramente ocurría. Me encogí –Oye, no te sientas mal. Estaba planeado pasar el día de mañana sólo con algo de comida china. Estoy seguro que el pavo de tu madre es mucho mejor.

Sonrió de mala gana –Lo es. Es muy buena y loca cocinera. Especialmente loca.

–Pero sobre la bofetada…por eso sí puedes sentirte mal.

Rodó los ojos y se apartó. –¡Dije que lo sentía!

–¿Qué? ¿No me ofreces ni un beso para mejorarlo? –Alzó una ceja, pero juro que sus ojos cayeron a mis labios sólo por un segundo.

Pensé en besarla, sólo así, sin pensar en el hecho de que no nos conocíamos o que ella tenía un novio real. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y el momento pasó.

Dijo –:Bueno, Terrence Grandchester, de verdad me tengo que ir. Ya estoy tarde para la práctica en la banda pero, ¿puedes venir temprano mañana antes de que mis padres lleguen? Podemos trazar el resto de nuestra historia entonces así no habría necesidad de improvisar con _abrazos_ – Tomó una lapicera de su bolso y escribió su dirección y número de teléfono en una servilleta.

La metí en mi bolsillo, arrojé mi taza vacía a la basura, y la seguí hasta la puerta. Sabía que diría que se tenía que ir, pero yo anhelaba pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado. –Nunca llegaste a beberte tu café –dije, pensando en cuando lo dejó caer durante la llamada de sus padres. –Déjame conseguirte otro.

Sacudió la cabeza –Yo debería ser quien te compre el café.

–Has tenido una mañana estresante. Te mereces un descanso – Me miró como si hubiera hecho algún gran gesto. Su novio debe ser un verdadero idiota si ella está impresionada por una taza de café.

Agregué–: Además, yo en realidad no bebo café, así que es un punto indiscutible.

Rió –Creo que en realidad esta es la primera vez que escucho a alguien diciendo "punto Indiscutible". Y si no te gusta el café ¿Qué estás haciendo en una cafetería?

–Se suponía que tenía que fingir ser el hermano perdido de una chica, pero ella canceló al último minuto. Es genial, pero actuar de novio es más divertido.

Caminamos hasta la caja y dijo –:Un café mediano.

La vi mezclarlo con crema y dos paquetes de azúcar. Mientras lo revolvía, me miró como si yo fuera una pieza de puzzle que tiene que encajar con las demás.

–Eres algo divertido, Grandchester.

Dio un sorbo de su café, y lo que quedaba de su lápiz labial fue a parar como una mancha roja en su taza. Me volvía loco.

Le dije –:Soy más que algo divertido. Ya lo verás.

–Y arrogante. –Me sonrió –. Eres un poco demasiado difícil de descifrar.

Se echó a reír –Sigamos con lo de mañana de momento. Te veo luego, novio.

–Hasta mañana, Candy.

A mitad de camino hizo un ruido que iba entre la burla y una risa, luego sacudió la cabeza. Mientras abría la puerta de cristal, me gritó sobre su hombro–: No quieres jugar ese juego, cariño.

Volvió a mirar hacia atrás sólo por un segundo mientras cruzaba la calle y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos a través de la ventana. Una emoción brotaba en mi pecho lo cual me recordó una competencia en la cual tomé una audición y peleé por un rol que sabía que sería mío.

Me quedé parado ahí como un idiota mirándola irse hasta que el cajero dijo –Oye, hombre, ¿necesita algo más?

–No, estoy bien gracias.

Di un paso hacia el aire fresco del invierno pensando en cuán bien me sentía. Ella desconocía cuánta razón tenía. Todo esto era un juego. _No era mi novia_, mucho menos si sus padres me habían amado. _Especialmente porque sus padres me habían amado._ Nunca había salido con una chica como ella, y probablemente ella nunca había salido con un chico como yo. Pero a veces no sabes lo que estás buscando hasta que te ha golpeado de lleno en la espalda. ¿Y cuál era el sentido de vivir sí siempre ibas a recorrer los mismos caminos una y otra vez?

Repetí los últimos veinte minutos en mi mente: nuestra conversación, la reunión con sus padres, la manera en que su rostro se puso rojo cuando estuvo enojada. Quizá estaba loco, pero incluso hasta la bofetada medio se sintió bien.

A pesar de lo absolutamente absurdo de todo esto, fue el momento en el que me sentí más normal en varios meses. Como si las nubes finalmente se hubieran apartado. Como si hubiera salido al aire libre después de estar atrapado en el pasado y hubiera caminado hacia el presente.

Se sentía mejor. Y estaba determinado a lograr que esto siguiera siendo así.

Era tiempo de empezar a vivir, de verdad disfrutar de la vida. Y qué casualidad justo conocer a alguien quien _realmente _era bueno en ello.

Dejé mis cosas en el apartamento, y luego fui al pasillo. Golpeé con mis nudillos la puerta de mi vecino y lo llamé –: ¡Anthonie! ¿Estás en casa?

El sonido de algún tipo de música latina, salsa quizás, se escapaba por debajo de la puerta, así que supe que estaba allí.

–¡Anthonie! –volví a golpear la puerta unas pocas veces más. De golpe, ésta se abrió y una linda morena más baja que Anthonie se agachó tan rápido que su cabeza casi golpeó mi entrepierna. Salté hacia atrás.

Anthonie me sonrió, sus dientes blancos haciendo juego con su piel blanca.

Rápidamente jaló a la chica contra él y los rizos de ella salieron volando.

Miré mi reloj. Sólo él estaría bailando salsa en su sala a las 10 a.m.

–¿Demasiado alto, amigo? Lo bajaré.

Alcé una mano –No. No, es genial. En realidad me estaba preguntando si querrías salir esta noche.

Arqueó una ceja. Había estado evadiendo los planes durante toda la semana debido al temblor de las vacaciones y depresión, pero era tiempo de acabar con aquello.

–Ya tengo planes, hombre, pero deberías venir. Ella es mi amiga, Karen –La morena se quedó escondida al costado de Anthonie pero me saludó con la mano. No la reconocí, pero Anthonie pasaba el tiempo con una nueva chica cada semana así que eso no era una sorpresa –Ella bailará esta noche. Un nuevo trabajo.

–Oh, ¿Cómo un show? –Pregunté.

Anthonie rió estruendosamente. Lo mismo Karen.

–Parecido a un show, mayormente como un bar.

Parpadeé. Ella era bailarina en un bar. ¿Acaso era un stripper? Anthonie debía conocerme lo suficientemente bien a estas instancias para saber interpretar la mirada en mi rostro. Dijo –Tranquilo hermano, no es como te lo imaginas.

Entonces, ¿Cómo era?

–Tocaré tu puerta a las nueve, ¿Está bien? La pasaremos bien.

Entonces Karen tiró de su brazo, y ellos regresaron a su danza; ésta era puro movimiento de caderas y manos sobre el otro. Lucía mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho a la 10 a.m. Ya me había entrometido lo suficiente en su temprana mañana de seducción, así que cerré la puerta y regresé a mi apartamento. Algo me decía que esta iba a ser una noche interesante.

* * *

**Linda tarde**

**Abby**


	7. 6

Candy.

Cuando entré en el Trestle, el bar donde trabajaba y donde la banda practicaba, llegaba casi veinte minutos tarde. Me gustaría decir que Mark y Spencer estaban enojados, pero no creo que siquiera se hayan dado cuenta. El bajo de Spencer fue olvidado mientras examinaba los diversos tipos de alcohol detrás de la barra. Mark, al menos tenía sus palillos metidos en el bolsillo mientras jugaba en su teléfono.

–¡hola, chicos! Siento llegar tarde.

Spencer se sirvió un poco de whiskey, y dijo –: Está bien, Candy.

–Bueno. ¿Sabes qué más está bien? _No robar_ en el lugar en donde practicamos de forma gratuita.

Le arrebaté la botella de licor y la devolví al estante, Spencer se encogió de hombros y se ajustó las gafas de marco negro mientras bebió el licor de un trago. Lo agarré por el cuello de su camisa, y tiré de él hacia donde se encontraban los instrumentos. Lo empujé hacia el bajo.

Deslicé mi mano debajo de la barbilla de Mark inclinando su cabeza hacia mí. Él me dejó, pero se limitó a levantar el teléfono más alto para mantener sus ojos en el juego.

–Vamos nena, sé que llego tarde, pero sólo tenemos hasta el mediodía antes de que Sam nos eche.

–Sí, sí, sólo espera. No puedo dejar de correr. Si dejo de mirar, voy a morir.

Tal vez todavía estaba enojada por la facilidad con la que me dejó antes o tal vez solo era una perra, pero tomé su teléfono y lo coloqué detrás de mí.

–¡Candy! ¡Vamos! –Tomó su teléfono, pero ambos escuchamos el sonido cuando el juego terminó.

–Dios, Candy, a veces puedes ser una verdadera perra.

Por una fracción de segundo, la cara de Terry me vino a la mente, pero lo aparté.

–Sí, bueno, tú eres un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo. Trata con eso.

Había poco calor en mis palabras. Guardé su teléfono en su bolsillo delantero, y tiré del mismo bolsillo para arrástralo. Su boca era una línea delgada, como si estuviera enojado, pero eso no le impidió deslizar sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi culo. No le detuve esta vez. Le besé la parte inferior de su mandíbula, y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Me besó, mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado duro para ser cómodo.

Spencer dijo – : Me gustaba más cuando no abusaban sexualmente el uno del otro constantemente.

Spencer y yo habíamos estado haciendo música juntos desde que me mudé a Filadelfia hace unos años. Aparte de mí, él era el único miembro de Under the Bell Jar que no había cambiado con frecuencia. ¿qué podía decir? Tenía una cosa con los bateristas.

–¿Podemos tocar ahora? – Preguntó Spencer, lanzándole una mirada a Mark.

No toleraba a Mark, pero no hizo mucho alboroto porque pensaba que la relación no duraría. Sin embargo es bueno que no lo hiciera. Mark es el mejor baterista que hemos tenido.

Me aparté y fui hacia mi guitarra.

–Bueno, así que esta es la última oportunidad que tenemos para ensayar todos juntos antes del show de la próxima semana. Tenemos que practicar y decidí el orden de las canciones.

Comenzamos con una versión de "A Better Son/Daughter" by Rilo Kiley. Sentí haber vivido esta canción temprano en la mañana. La introducción empezó suave y pequeña. Mis labios rozaron el frío metal del micrófono y sentí como si estuviera en casa. No importaba qué estuviéramos en un bar sucio y sin público, o que yo tuviera que estar de vuelta en el trabajo más tarde en la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada, sólo para tener que levantarme y pretender frente a mis padres. No importaba que esta mañana mi vida amorosa tomara un giro inesperado llevándome a un territorio extraño. Ni siquiera importaba que yo haya estado llevando esta banda como un yugo alrededor de mi cuello durante años, sin dinero y sin descanso a la vista.

Cuando yo cantaba, nada de eso importaba.

No era una persona emocional. No había llorado desde que tenía trece años. No en realidad. Me hice una promesa entonces, cuando mi vida había estado inundada de lágrimas, que no iba a ser una de esas personas. De las que lloraba sin control cuando sucedía algo malo, y luego dos días más tarde caminaba como si nada hubiese cambiado. Llorar era para los momentos de dolor drásticos, en los que había que arrojar la piel muerta de tu alma para poder respirar. Todavía tenía mi vida, así que me negué a llorar por cosas estúpidas como novios y padres. Era buena para apagar el dolor. La única vez que lo dejo escapar es cuando canto.

Cuando las cuerdas de mi guitarra vibran y señala el aumento de mis pulmones, me sienta bien o mal, sienta esperanza y devastación. Es cuando siento todo.

_A veces, por la mañana, estoy petrificada, y no puedo moverme,_

_Despierto, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos._

Canté sobre el peso de las expectativas, las relaciones tóxicas y la perdida de la inocencia. Canté por la forma en que la depresión puede acurrucarse sobre mi cabeza como una ola, tirando hacia abajo hasta el momento en que no se sabe dónde es arriba o abajo, a donde ir para respirar.

Ésta canción rompe algo dentro de mí y desinfla todas las presiones del día. Esto es lo que mis padres no querían. Ellos querían que dejara esto, que consiguiera un trabajo y un sueldo fijo. Mamá dijo que nunca sería capaz de relajarse de verdad hasta que su niña tuviera todo arreglado, para ella significaba un esposo, un trabajo y comida en el horno. Pero entonces sería yo quien nunca se relajara. Ellos querían que yo fuera la hija perfecta que Paty debió haber sido. Pero yo no era Paty. Traté de serlo por ellos… traté de llenar el vacío que dejó atrás. Pasé los cuatro años de la escuela secundaria jugando a la chica buena, la chica popular, pero nunca fue real. Siempre metía la pata, y entonces me miraban con decepción, como si de alguna manera deshonrara a Paty al no estar a la altura de su memoria.

Sólo vivir con ellos había sido asfixiante, como si todo el aire hubiera sido succionado de la casa dejando solo el dolor.

Me convertí en una retorcida y terminé asfixiada de por vida.

La música me salvó.

Me mantuvo cuerda entonces y me mantiene cuerda ahora. Después de esa canción tocamos una de The Smiths, otra de Laura Marling, y una de Metric. Cubrimos todo, desde Radiohead hasta The Beatles, y luego nos trasladamos a nuestras canciones originales. Algunas era de Spencer, pero la mayoría eran mías. Las canciones eran todas diferentes, pero todas eran honestas. Cuando terminamos el primer tiempo, tomamos un pequeño descanso. Me dirigí al baño porque necesitábamos espacio.

Siempre necesitaba espacio para colocar el muro que protegía mis emociones. Spencer me dejó ir. Nos conocíamos lo suficiente para darme el espacio, pero Mark seguía aprendiendo. Él me siguió hasta el baño y me apretó contra el fregadero, su pecho contra mi espalda. Sus labios encontraron mi cuello y él gimió. Meció sus caderas contra mí.

–Dios, eres tan caliente cuando cantas. Vamos a terminar pronto y volver a tu casa. Entonces puedo hacerte cantar en tu cama, en la mesa, contra la pared.

Todas mis emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie todavía. El peso de él contra mi espalda se sentía una tortura, y sus manos sobre mis muñecas eran como grilletes. Reconocí mi mirada en el espejo y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de pánico. Más que eso, eran vulnerables… rompibles. Eran todo lo que nunca quise ser. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y algo en mí se quebró. Golpeé su pecho con mi codo, me giré y lo empujé hacia atrás. Él no se lo esperaba, se tambaleó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra una de las puertas de los compartimentos. El ruido resonó en el cuarto de baño, y Mark gritó – : ¿Qué mierda Candy?

Me quedé ahí sin parpadear y con la boca abierta. Sabía que tenía que decir lo siento, pero no lo sentía. Mi respiración y mi control era lo que importaba. Mark se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones. Su boca era una línea delgada y sus ojos eran balas.

–¿Y bien? –Gritó, mientras yo luchaba con un estremecimiento. No podía hablar de ello, no podía explicar por qué. Maldita sea, si él me conociera la mitad, así como Spencer, sabría permanecer lo más lejos posible. Mi aliento vino todavía más fuerte.

–No puedes venir a mi casa. Mis padres están todavía en la ciudad. –Yo no le dije que técnicamente, se encontraban en un hotel. Sólo necesitaba espacio

–¿Y por esa mierda me empujas? ¿Cuál es tu problema hoy?

El mismo con el que trato todos los días. Cantar me abre, y no puedo ocultarlo. –Mark, lo siento –Siento estar tan jodida que no pueda tener una conversación simple – Yo sólo… necesito un par de minutos sola. ¿Te importa?

Él sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.

–Claro, tómate todo el maldito día. Estoy fuera.

–Mark, yo…

La puerta del baño se cerró de golpe, el sonido hizo eco en las paredes de azulejos. Cerré los ojos, y trabajé para cerrarme también. Debería estar alterada, pero sobre todo me sentía aliviada. Le llamaré y me disculparé con él más tarde. Estaremos bien.

Le diré la lista de las canciones para el concierto, ya que vamos a decidir cuáles sin él. Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y apreté mis ojos con las manos hasta que el negro detrás era tan negro como podía.

Luego salí.

Spencer ya estaba empacando las cosas y metiéndolas en el armario que Sam nos dejaba usar. No tenía que decir nada. Spencer probablemente había oído todo. Buena acústica en este lugar. Fue por eso que le pedí a Sam que nos dejara utilizarlo por las mañanas antes que el bar abriera. Gran acústica para la música, no tan buena para las discusiones.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Spencer.

Rodé los ojos

–¿Tú que crees?

–Creo que estás bien.

–Estás en lo cierto.

Los chicos eran chicos. Había bastantes cosas que me agobiaban para preocuparme cada vez que Mark se enoja.

–Eso es porque tienes las bolas de acero –dijo Spencer

Odiaba cuando la gente decía que tener fuerza y ser un hombre eran sinónimos. No había _fuerza en ser mujer._

–Spencer, no tengo bolas. Y menos mal, porque habría tenido muy mal aspecto con la ropa interior que llevo.

Spencer se ajustó la corbata y puso una sonrisa tonta.

–Lencería ¿eh? Pobre Mark, va a estar triste por salir furioso –Se acercó más y puso sus manos en mis caderas. No estaba coqueteando conmigo, no con esa cara estilo _Zoolander. _Ya no éramos así. Spencer era el único chico con el que había dormido y logrado mantener una amistad después. Pero, como tal, nos quedamos un poco más sentimentales que la mayoría de los amigos.

Me deslicé fuera de su alcance.

–No habría llegado a ninguna parte de todos modos, y tú tampoco.

Cruzó una mano sobre su corazón, luciendo afligido.

–Eres cruel. Vagina-de-acero.

Me reí tanto que tuve que mantener el equilibrio en la mesa de al lado.

–Eso es aún peor. Sólo diré que mis partes privadas están hechas de lo que habitualmente están hechas de las partes privadas. De hecho, no vamos a hablar de mis partes, ¿Está bien Spencer?

Él sonrió

–Está bien, pero yo no hago promesas cuando estoy borracho.

Suspiré y comencé a recoger mis cosas.

–Hecho ¿Vendrás esta noche?

–Creo que sí. Estoy trabajando en una nueva canción. Así que puede ser que venga a comer y trabajar en ella, tal vez puedo mostrártela cuando tengas un descanso.

–Me parece bien

–¿Quieres oír lo que tengo hasta ahora? Es un trabajo en progreso y suena algo como "_Tu novio es un idiota, que tú eliges. Sin embargo debes tomar su muslo y.."_

–Has probado tu punto, Spencer.

Se ajustó el sombrero de fieltro en la cabeza.

–Creo en ti cuando haces algo al respecto. Nos vemos esta noche.

–Voy a guardar tu mesa de siempre –Pero él ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

Usé la llave de repuesto que Sam me dio para cerrar y puse a Mark fuera de mi mente. Tenía el tiempo justo para hacer un poco de fideos y tomar una siesta antes de volver al trabajo. Tiré de mi capucha por encima de mi cabeza para bloquear los vientos de mi cara y mis orejas. Me puse a caminar hacia mi apartamento, cantando bajo una de las canciones de Los Smiths de nuestro repertorio.

_There is a better World_

_Well, there must be_

* * *

**SORRY POR LA DEMORA, HE ESTADO AL LÍMITE EN MI TRABAJO... ESPERO NO DESESPERARLAS... YA PASANDO ESTA SEMANITA PUBLICARÉ MÁS SEGUIDO.**

**QUE TENGAN UNA BONITA NOCHE.**

**ABBY**


	8. 7

**TERRENCE**

El apartamento de Milo era el piso de soltero por excelencia, completo con dos semanas de comida para llevar dispersa por

todos los contenedores. Hizo a un lado la caja vacía de un restaurante chino, y dijo—: Piensas demasiado las cosas,_ hermano_, así que voy a ayudarte. —Abrió su congelador y dejó una botella de tequila en el espacio del mostrador que él acababa de "limpiar".

Estaba comenzando a tener una idea más clara de cómo esta noche iba a ser.

—¿Me vas a ayudar a dejar de pensar_ completamente_?

Él desenroscó la tapa y dijo—: Exacto.

Tomé la botella, el cristal estaba congelado contra la punta de mis dedos.

—Al menos podrías haber conseguido una botella de tequila decente. ¿Qué es esto? Hay un maldito pony en la botella.

Tomó la botella de mis manos y dijo—: Voy a comprar tequila más caro cuando superes a esa chica, Susana.

Nunca debí haberle mencionado su nombre, Milo tenía la tendencia de dejar salir su nombre en una conversación informal como una forma de adormecerme con ella. Hasta ahora, era más como ser insensible a los tratamientos de choque. Se hacía más soportable, pero no me iba a alinear y pedir más en un corto plazo.

Sacó unos cuantos vasos shot6 del gabinete, y dije—: Entonces, ¿esto es terapia estilo Milo?

—Sí. Si no estás destrozado, no está funcionando.

Llenó dos vasos y deslizó uno hacia mí, el otro para sí mismo. Hice un gesto a su vaso. —Y tú, ¿qué estás superando al tomar?

—No lo estás entendiendo,_ hermano_. Nosotros bebemos así_ no tenemos_ que hablar. —Asentí y tomé mi vaso. Comencé a llevarlo a mis labios, hasta que él me detuvo—. Estos no son shots ordinarios.

—Oh, ¿son shots mágicos? ¿Si tiro uno en el césped, crecerá una planta de frijoles?

—Oh, son mágicos, muy bien —dijo—. Se supone que te hará crecer un par.

Milo rió de su propia broma antes de que yo pudiera, e hizo un baile de celebración. Negué y dije con suavidad—: Eres muy gracioso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero de verdad, estos shots son especiales.

Miré mi tequila, seguro que me arrepentiría en la mañana, y dije—:Especialmente malos.

Él tomó su shot y dijo—: Cada uno que tomes es un compromiso. Si rompes ese compromiso, el Dios del alcohol te castigará con una resaca tan mala que pensarás que el mismo Satanás se arrojó en ti.

—¿Y si no los tomo?

—Puedes pasarte la noche siendo un chico blanco depresivo mientras yo voy a echar un polvo. Tu elección.

_Era_ bastante depresivo cuando lo ponías de ese modo. Suspiré y le hice un gesto para que continuara.

—Terrence Grandchester, tomando este shot, juras por este medio conseguir el número de una chica esta noche.

Si fallas, deja que los dioses del alcohol te maldigan con la tolerancia de alcohol más baja conocida por el hombre, tan baja que un bebé anoréxico podría beberte debajo de la mesa.

Me reí, pero tomé mi shot. —No creo que los bebes anoréxicos sean una cosa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Estoy seguro de que no les gusta ser llamados gorditos y tener su grasa atrapada más de lo que nadie la tiene.

Tomé el shot solamente para hacer que se callara. Sabía como a caucho mezclado con un líquido más ligero mezclado con muerte.

Cuando mi garganta ya no se sentía como el infierno en llamas o como el infierno mismo, pude decir—: Bien, un número. Puedo hacer eso.

Él sonrió y sirvió el segundo shot.

Lo miré. —Si dices que mi castigo por esto es herpes, estoy fuera.

Me dio el vaso riendo. —Relájate Grandchester. Voy a dejar eso entre tú y tu árbol generoso.

Y ahora nunca podría leer ese libro a mis hijos después de la escuela. —Nunca deberías tener hijos —dije

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no hay algunos pequeños Milos corriendo por ahí afuera ya?

—Porque el Armagedón no ha pasado todavía.

Milo me golpeó en el hombro, derramando la mitad del shot. — Terrebce Grandchester, tomando este shot, juras por este medio hacer algo fuera de lo normal esta noche. En caso de que falles, serás maldecido con una vida llena de eyaculación precoz.

—¿En serio, hombre?

Levantó sus manos y se echó a reír. —Oye, los dioses del alcohol te dan y te quitan.

Lo miré, pero tomé el shot sin comentar. Pensé que podría saber un poco menos atroz la segunda vez, pero seguía siendo la cosa más horrorosa que alguna vez asaltó mis papilas gustativas.

Milo terminó su propio shot sin problemas.

—¿Qué tan seguido tomas estas cosas? —pregunté

—Muy seguido. Uno de mis tíos trabaja en la factoría en México; él me envía cupones. No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras.

—Si alguna vez me acostumbro… dispárame.

Milo me ignoró y dijo—: ¡_Número tres!_ Para este, amigo, quiero que te enojes. Has sido demasiado bueno acerca de todo esto. No me importa si es más que una bebida derramada o qué tan fea es la cara de un tipo, pero tomando este shot prometerás que te dejarás enojar esta noche.

—¿Qué pasa si me enojo contigo?

Se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente lo harás, pero te garantizo que no será porque yo tenga una cara fea.

—Seguro, solo por esa camisa fea que estás usando.

—Esta camisa es impresionante. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Me reí y dije—: Muy bien, me enojaré, eso no debe ser tan difícil.

El chocó su shot con el mío y dijo—: Y nada de eso de sostenerse.

Me tomé el shot, y esta vez no quemó del todo, lo que era preocupante. Tal vez ya ha corroído mi esófago. Lo miré llenar el vaso final

y dije—: El último.

—Hmm… —Milo paró, pensando—. ¿No has estado con nadie más desde Susana, no?

Sacudí mi cabeza y no me molesté en contestarle que no estuve realmente con ella. Sirvió el último shot y dijo—: Terrence Grandchester, tomando este shot, juras por este medio engancharte con una chica en el bar.

—¿Engancharme?

—Voy a dejar que juzgues lo que califica con engancharse, siempre y cuando haya algún tipo de acción involucrada. Estoy seguro que los dioses del alcohol serán apaciguados. Si tienes éxito, serás bendecido con un extraordinario juego y el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Una recompensa. Eso es nuevo.

—¿Y si no?

Se encogió de hombros y dijo con total naturalidad—: Serás maldecido con una vida de conseguir erecciones en los momentos más inapropiados.

Eso sonaba más como Milo. Me preguntaba si había pasado tiempo pensando todo esto, o si es solamente un día más en el estado de su depravada mente. Me pasé una mano por la cara. Le tenía que conceder una cosa… era bueno haciéndome olvidar los problemas. Tal vez el tenía razón. Había pasado meses siguiendo una relación que no era, y luego aún más tiempo en duelo. ¿Quién dijo que necesitaba estar en una relación? Ya había hecho mi parte justa de fiesta y citas casuales durante mis primeros tres años de universidad. Pero cuando la graduación comenzó a avecinarse yo había pensado que tenía que tomar la vida más en serio, empezar a construir una base para mi futuro. Mira todo el bien que me ha hecho. Tenía veintidós años. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan apurado?

Tomé el vaso, mi pecho aún caliente por mi último shot.

—Engancharse, eso es. —Puse el vaso en mis labios y lo incliné hacia atrás. Maldita sea… la cosa realmente te hace crecer.

Milo me animó y me dio una palmada en la espalda. —Y ahora, ¡estamos de fiesta!

Susana apenas cruzó por mi mente mientras nos dirigíamos a un bar llamado "Trestle". Tal vez finalmente había pasado el tiempo suficiente.

Lo más probable era el tequila.

Milo trajo la botella con nosotros en caso de que me pusiera sobrio durante el viaje. En el momento que llegamos afuera de Trestle, mi hígado estaba probablemente dañado para siempre, pero al menos mi mente estaba clara.

El bar se encontraba en el cruce de dos pequeñas calles, casi directamente debajo de un puente decorado con graffitis. Era el tipo de lugar que gritaba asaltos… o hepatitis.

Desde fuera el bar lucía como un edificio de ladrillo abandonado, y al letrero le faltaba la_ "r"_ en_ Trestle_.

El interior era totalmente una historia diferente. Había viejas películas en blanco y negro proyectadas sobre la pared, luces de colores brillantes le daban al bar oscuro un estilo retro. Entonces estaban los bailarines. Vi a la amiga de Milo, Sasha, en el lado opuesto de la habitación; se puso de pie en una plataforma en uno de los extremos del bar, bailando por encima de la multitud. Sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, su cabello largo rebotando a su alrededor mientras se movía. Entre el deteriorado exterior, las proyecciones y Sasha bailando, el bar se sentía como una especie de secreto, un lugar subterráneo.

Si tuviéramos lugares como este en Texas, ciertamente nunca hubiese estado allí.

Milo me dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo—: Cuando te dije que te engancharas con una chica, no me refería a Sasha,_ hermano_. Ella está fuera de tus límites.

Me reí y aparte la mirada de ella. —¿Es tuya?

Él la miro por un momento, sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos. —Nah, hombre, ella es demasiada buena para mí. Quiero decir que no está disponible para ser tu chica de recuperación. Ha sido usada por suficientes hombres en esta vida.

Lo miré, sabiendo que había más de lo que me estaba contando, pero lo dejé tener sus secretos. Ciertamente yo tenía los míos.

—Deja de mirarme así, Grandchester. No voy a ser tu recuperación tampoco.

Rodé los ojos. —No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para ese tipo de bromas.

—Bueno, eso es algo que podemos remediar.

Nos movimos hacia el bar, pero una chica rubia se paró en mi camino. Ella era linda, rizos claros, mejillas rosadas y un top escotado. Parecía haber tomado demasiado. Se inclinó para decir algo, pero tropezó conmigo. La agarré por la cintura y la sujeté. Una de sus manos se fue alrededor de mis bíceps y rió.

—¡Lo siento mucho!

No soltó mi brazo ni una sola vez. La enderecé. Ella me miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Era atractiva, claramente, pero me quedé esperando que algo más me golpeara. Espere por la chispa eléctrica de la atracción, el tirón en mi pecho, la bomba de sangre.

Nada. Nada.

Me hizo las preguntas usuales e hice una pequeña charla, pero podría haber estado hablando con una pared por toda la impresión que causó en mí. Yo podría hacer un movimiento con una chica como ella, podría olvidarme de las relaciones serias y solo pasar la noche con una linda rubia, pero tuve la sensación de que no me haría sentir mejor. Ciertamente no arreglaría nada. Además, hablando con esta chica se sentía como trabajo, y esta noche yo quería algo sin esfuerzo.

Seguí mirando hacia el bar, deseando poder tomar otra bebida. Tal vez si estuviera más borracho me relajaría y perdería la cabeza. La chica, Cammie, estaba diciendo algo acerca de lo divertido que yo era, pero ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que le dije.

Sentí un codazo en la espalda y Milo dijo—: Aquí está tu oportunidad de evitar una vida de eyaculación precoz.

Lancé una mirada por encima de mi hombro. —¿Podrías no decir eso en público?

—No estés apenado,_ hermano_. Eso les pasa a muchos chicos.

Lo empujé, pero los dos estábamos riendo.

Cuando volví a mirar a Cammie, parecía saber que mi atención estaba menguando. Se acercó y metió una mano audaz en el bolsillo de mis jeans y sacó mi teléfono celular. Sus ojos ahumados se encontraron con los míos antes de que ella pusiera su número de teléfono en la memoria de mi teléfono. Marqué una cosa de la lista de cosas que hacer para la noche sin siquiera realmente intentarlo. Sonreí cortésmente a la rubia y le dije adiós. Me giré hacia Milo, preparándome para presumir de lo fácil que había conseguido su número.

Mis ojos se encontraron con algo completamente distinto.

Una de las luces de colores iluminaba la pálida piel desnuda del estómago de otra bailarina. Llevaba mucho menos ropa que Sasha.

Llevaba transparentes medias negras y una falda corta. Su blusa era de encaje y corta, revelando un estómago tonificado firmado con líneas negras. Me tomó un momento para reconstruir la imagen que hacían las líneas, pero cuando lo hice la electricidad que había estado faltando con Cammie comenzó a correr por mis venas.

Las líneas eran las raíces de un árbol.

Y la chica era Candy.

* * *

**YO NO SABÍA QUE EXISTÍAN LOS DIOSES DEL ALCOHOL... HAHAHAHA... ESPEREMOS QUE TERRY NO SUFRA NINGUNA MALDICIÓN... **

**QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPI...**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO**

**ABBY**


	9. 8

CANDY

A pesar de que sólo estaba permitido fumar fuera del Trestle, siempre parecía haber nubes de humo dentro del bar. La luz ámbar pasaba a través de la bruma. Eso combinado con la bebida y los clientes habituales riéndose desde abajo hizo que la noche se sintiera surrealista. La música hacía vibrar todo. Podía sentir las pulsaciones en la plataforma debajo de mí subir por mis talones, y piernas.

Mientras bailaba mantuve mis ojos enfocados hacia arriba y lejos de los clientes. No es que me diera vergüenza. No era una bailarina de striptease ni nada. Los bailarines en Trestle estaban sólo por la atmósfera. Estábamos vestidos. Creo que llevaba menos ropa que nadie, pero eso fue porque partí mi turno entre el baile y atender la barra, y cuanto menos ropa mayor era la propina.

Pero no había nada más incómodo que el contacto visual con alguien abajo. Sam fue cuidadoso manteniendo el bar tan libre de pervertidos como era posible, pero la manera en la que estábamos subidos en las plataformas con la suave luz brillando intensamente podría convertir a casi cualquier tipo en un asqueroso.

Normalmente trataba de perderme en la música y bailar sólo para mí. Eso hacía que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Pero esta noche, mi mente estaba tan llena con los acontecimientos del día que no era capaz de apagar mi cerebro. Tomé dos chupitos antes de que mi turno empezara para tratar de solucionar el problema, pero hasta el momento nada había cambiado.

Hice turnos de mirar fijamente a varios lugares en la pared y el techo para pasar el rato. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Spencer en su mesa de la esquina. Él me sonrió, movió las cejas, y se lamió los labios.

Fingí tener arcadas.

Negó, y volvió a perderse en las letras de su periódico. Esta tarde estaba olvidada… al menos por ahora.

Sonreí, agité mi falda de volantes, y eché un vistazo a la puerta de entrada cuando se abrió. Otra nube de humo atravesó la ésta. Como si estuviera saliendo de la niebla, apareció Terrence. Mis veinticuatro horas de fingir que nos conocimos en una biblioteca, mamá abrazándolo, niño bonito como novio.

Se veía bien. Demasiado bien.

Él se rió, y la gente dejó de hablar sólo para mirarle, como si fuera famoso. Cabello oscuro cayó en sus ojos, y él lo echó para atrás. Tenía el tipo de cabello que rogaba que le tocaran. Estaba con alguien, un chico hispano, y él sonreía tanto que sus dientes eran como pequeñas perlas en el cuarto oscuro. Había parecido un tipo con la sonrisa bonita cuando nos conocimos esta mañana, pero sólo con ver esta sonrisa en comparación me di cuenta de lo falso que había sido todo. Tenía esos hoyuelos perfectos que suavizaban la dura línea de su mandíbula, y sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente. Se rió de nuevo, y vi al menos tres mujeres maniobrar cerca de él.

Una chica de las más valientes se separó de sus amigas, y dio un paso hasta él. No podía oír lo que decían, y estaba demasiado oscuro como para leer sus labios.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo leerlos.

Se veía exactamente como me imaginaba su tipo de chica. Rubia, alegre, y nauseabunda.

Todo lo contrario a mí.

En menos de un minuto, la cautivó de la misma forma en la que cautivó a mis padres. Ella se reía y tocaba su brazo, enamorándose de él, todo mientras se rizaba el cabello alrededor del dedo. Esperé a que él le siguiera el juego para matarla, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente seguían hablando y hablando. Estaba claro que ella le estaba dando la luz verde, y él seguía hablando con ella como una anciana en la iglesia.

¿Por qué él no tomaba lo que ella estaba ofreciendo tan claramente?

Él empezó a hablar con su amigo, haciendo caso omiso de la rubia. Ella hizo el tipo de puchero que era desagradable en todos por encima de la edad de cinco años.

Sonreí.

Parte de la tensión en mis hombros se aflojó, y bailé más fácilmente. Me dije que el alivio que estaba sintiendo estaba provocado por los chupitos de antes y no tenía nada que ver con la chica rubia siendo ignorada.

Entonces la chica le metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono. Estaba siendo petulante cuando grabó lo que supuse era su número en su lista de contactos, y quería arrancarle el cabello a la rubia estúpida. Él miró por encima del hombro y levantó una ceja a su amigo. La chica se fue, luciendo decepcionada, y él ni si quiera le había dado un segundo vistazo.

Él le estaba diciendo algo a su amigo cuando se detuvo. Sus ojos fueron directos en mi dirección, y casi podía sentir el peso de su mirada mientras la arrastraba por mi cuerpo. Su rostro tenía una amplia sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Se quedó inmóvil, y mi movimiento vaciló. Debería haber apartado la mirada, pero algo en su expresión me sostuvo. No era lujuria. Conocía bien esa expresión. Él me miró… asombrado.

Dio un paso en mi dirección, y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Me sentía atraída por él… por un chico que estaba en otro completo campo de juego. Y si fuera honesta, era más que simple deseo zumbando a través de mi pecho.

Había miedo.

Forcé mis ojos de vuelta hacia el techo, y me obligué a concentrarme en el baile. Si no lo miraba, tal vez él no trataría de hablar conmigo. Cerré los ojos, y el vaivén de mis caderas se sintió como si hubiera sido llevado al mar. Los chupitos definitivamente habían hecho efecto.

Estaba lo suficientemente afectada como para sentirme caliente y mi cabeza ligera. Mi piel se estremeció, y me pregunté si él me estaba mirando. Mis músculos se habían aflojado, y cuanto más torcía y enrollaba mi cuerpo con la música, mejor me sentía. Imaginé la expresión de sus ojos, y eso aceleró mi pulso

Trestle tenía una temática retro, así que no tenía que bailar ninguna música pop que licuara cerebros. Con los ojos cerrados, el olor a humo flotando desde el exterior, y el trasfondo de deseo zumbando por mi piel, casi podía fingir que estaba en la década de los sesenta, y estaba trabajando aquí como go-go en el bar de excelencia.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a Terrence. Se sentía natural, como la fuerza de gravedad. Normalmente, mirar a alguien desde aquí se sentía demasiado incómodo e íntimo. Encontrar su mirada era íntimo, pero no incómodo. Fue emocionante.

A pesar de lo mucho que me asustó, me sentía cómoda con él. Era complicado. Mirándole, supe que este no era el tipo de miedo que te hace correr por las colinas. Era el tipo de miedo que hacía que la gente saltara de acantilados y trepara montañas; el tipo de miedo que te decía que algo maravilloso estaba esperando al final, si simplemente pudieras llegar allí.

Sin embargo llegar era el problema. No era el tipo de chica que sube montañas. Tan atractiva como la cumbre lucía ahora, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que haría la mitad del camino, y entonces me quedaría sólo con el dolor del viaje, y ninguna recompensa.

Yo prefería que mi vida fuera lo más sencilla posible. No había nada que aprender sobre los tipos como Mark, y ningún viaje era necesario para alcanzarle. Lo que veías era lo que tenías. Lo entendía. Y lo más importante, era el tipo de hombre que no podía romper mi corazón, porque nunca lo dejaría tenerlo y él nunca se preocuparía lo suficiente como para quererlo.

Pero Terrence…

Por mi vida, nunca podría entender lo que Terrence posiblemente querría tener conmigo. No podía entender por qué sus ojos quemaban a través de las capas de mi piel mientras que una bella rubia se sentaba haciendo pucheros a unas pocas mesas.

Aparté mis ojos y me centré en la música. La música no era complicada. Eran matemáticas. Patrones. Subidas y bajadas.

La música tenía sentido para mí en un sentido en el que la vida y la gente no lo hacía. Era previsible. Mis caderas sabían instintivamente cuándo moverse. Las melodías repetitivas y los cambios desenmarañaban mi mente. El tiempo se plegaba en sí mismo, y me perdí

Me imaginé que también estaba cantando en esta plataforma, en lugar de sólo bailar. La tensión en mí disminuía, y me alejé flotando en la melodía. Pasé mis manos por mi estómago lleno de sudor, ya que no tenía mi guitarra. Mi cuerpo era mi único instrumento. Dejé la música fluir a través de mí, y bailé por lo que podrían haber sido minutos, horas o vidas.

Con el tiempo empecé a sentir la tensión en las piernas. El cabello que estaba en mi cuello estaba húmedo de sudor. Mi garganta se secó. La canción cambió, y en los pocos segundos de silencio, el mundo volvió a mí. El bar se entrometió en mi mente una vez más. No estaba cantando, y no estaba sola.

Los ojos de Terrence parecían negros en el oscuro bar, y pude ver la subida y bajada de su pecho desde aquí. Me giré y agité mi cuerpo mientras él me miraba. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal, del tipo que hacía temblar de una buena manera mi interior. Debo haber perdido la noción del tiempo bailando porque había platos de comida a medio comer frente a él y su amigo.

Hice contacto visual con Shelly, una de las camareras, y le pregunté qué hora era.

—¡Once! —me gritó.

Mierda. Debería haber tomado mi descanso hace quince minutos. Ahora era hora de mi turno de camarera. Katie, de quien estaba tomando el turno, me despidió con la mano y dijo—: No te preocupes. ¡Ve a tomar tu descanso!

Le soplé un beso exagerado, y avisé a la nueva chica en el otro lado del bar para hacerle saber que me iba. Después salté de mi plataforma. Me abrí paso entre la multitud de personas que trataban de llamar la atención de los camareros y escapé por la puerta principal. Mi piel sudorosa se apretó bajo la caricia del aire frío. Suspiré con satisfacción.

El gorila Benji me preguntó si quería un cigarrillo, y yo sólo gemí en respuesta. Él lo entendió. No se necesitaban palabras. No fumaba a menudo, ya no. Pero creo que hoy, me merecía un pequeño descanso. Benji estaba encendiendo el final de mi cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió, y Terrence salió.

Mi corazón se aceleró en respuesta.

Tomé una profunda calada al cigarrillo, y me tomé mi tiempo echando el humo. Quizás era verlo en un lugar como Trestle o verlo en una situación que no involucrara a mis padres o la conexión que sentí con él mientras bailaba, pero él no se veía como el simpático chico que conocí esta mañana.

Y darme cuenta de eso era peligroso.

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES CHICAS... SORRY POR LA TARDANZA**

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	10. 9

Candy estaba… fantasmal. Irreal. Inalcanzable. Su pálida piel brillaba bajo la luz ámbar. No sabía a donde mirar mientras bailaba. Quería memorizar todo de ella. Sus ojos estaban delineados con lápiz de ojos negro que hacía que sus ojos verdes brillaran y perforaran en mí. Ya había visto las ramas de su tatuaje de árbol y ahora veía la raíz. Imaginándome el arte que se encontraba en medio era exasperante. Tenía más tatuajes, muy pequeños para que los pudiera identificar. Desde aquí parecían runas o jeroglíficos, como si fuera una diosa. Exótica y prohibida.

Inmortal.

Así se veía ella. Era el tipo de vista que yo nunca, nunca podría olvidar. Los pocos minutos en los que sus ojos encontraron los míos, mi sangre bombeó furiosamente por mis venas, apreté mis puños, y tuve la urgencia de hacer algo loco. Quería caminar hacia la plataforma y unírmele, o lanzarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla lejos donde nadie más pueda verla.

Siempre pensé en mí como una persona racionalmente soñadora, sin ser gobernado por mis deseos y emociones. Pero esto… nada era lógico acerca de la forma en que esta chica me hacía sentir. Me volveré loco. Todo el estrés con Susana, mudarme y esta nueva universidad finalmente me rompió.

Esa es la única forma que podía explicar el por qué la seguí afuera cuando fue a tomar un descanso. No tenía idea de qué iba a decir o hacer, pero no podía dejarla fuera de mi vista. Ella dijo—: Hola, Chico Dorado. —Exhaló, humo curveándose entre esos labios de rubí.

—Hola, Candy.

Caminó lejos del guardia, y se inclinó contra el ladrillo del edificio. Mis ojos captaron su pierna mientras apoyaba un tacón en la pared detrás de ella. Me forcé a mirar hacia otro lado. Era sexy como el infierno, pero estaba seguro de que tenía suficientes chicos comiéndosela con los ojos.

—¿Me estás espiando, Chico Dorado?

Me quedé donde estaba, cuidando de tener distancia entre nosotros, para no hacer algo estúpido en mi estado de ebriedad.

—Sólo un poco.

Se rió. Eso era bueno. La hice reír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Nunca te había visto en Trestle antes, y estoy más aquí que en mi casa.

Guardé esa información para después.

—Nunca había venido. Vine con un amigo.

—¿El chico hispano?

Asentí. —Su nombre es Anthonie. —Busqué algo más que decir, pero mi mente se estaba moviendo muy lenta. Dios, ¿podría ser aún más aburrido? No tenía duda de por qué me llamaba Chico Dorado.

Esta era una idea terrible. El silencio entre nosotros se estrechó a un territorio incómodo, y estaba muy ebrio para mantener una conversación decente. Mientras más me quedaba, era más difícil pelear con la urgencia de tocarla.

Tiempo para una retirada táctica.

—Probablemente debería ir a buscarlo. —Frunció el ceño y me miró fijamente mientras daba un paso atrás—. Sólo vine a decir hola. —Me miró por más tiempo, y sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad. Luego sus labios bajaron, y vi su decepción segundos antes de que borrara la expresión de su rostro. Miré detrás de mí esperando ver un atracador o un ovni o un zombi. Estábamos solos en la calle a excepción del guardia, quien estaba silencioso y quieto fuera de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Nada. No te preocupes.

Mi curiosidad era muy fuerte para voltearme de nuevo.

—No, dime. ¿Por qué fue esa mirada?

Tomó una profunda inhalación, y bajó su tacón al suelo.

—No es nada. Sólo me di cuenta de algo.

—¿De qué te diste cuenta?

Sus ojos estaban todavía muy abiertos, y balbuceó ligeramente—: Yo, bueno, sólo me di cuenta de que estás en el_ teatro_.

Estaba ebrio, pero podía decir que cuando dijo "teatro", se refería a otra cosa. —Sí, esta mañana te dije que era actor.

Su tacón raspó en la acera.

—Podrías haberme dicho el resto también.

El alcohol debió sustituir la sinapsis de mi cerebro por fuego porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿El resto?

—Ya sabes, tu_ amigo_, Anthonie. Debiste haberme contado sobre él. No hubiera juzgado.

Las piezas estaban entrando en su lugar, pero hubiera deseado que no. Este era un rompecabezas que_ no_ quería resolver.

—He tomado mucho alcohol —admití—. Pero si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo, estás equivocada.

Se alejó de la pared y dio un paso hacia mí. —Está bien. No le diré a nadie, Chico Dorado.

Hice una mueca. Me palmeó en el hombro, agarré su mano y la sostuve entre nosotros. —No, Candy, no soy gay.

Sostuvo su otra mano en el aire y dijo demasiado alto—: Jesús, lo entiendo._ Te gustan las tetas._ —Luego se inclinó más cerca de mí para susurrar—: Pero en serio, Chico Dorado, es el siglo veintiuno. El mundo no se acabará si sales del clóset.

Dos pensamientos se cruzaron en mi mente. Uno involucraba muchos gritos.

Elegí el otro, y usé la mano que estaba sosteniendo para darle un tirón hacia mis brazos. Su peso se presionó contra el mío, y sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos. Exhaló rápidamente, y pude probar la dulzura de su aliento en el aire. Vi en sus ojos el momento en que supo que estaba equivocada, pero no había terminado de probárselo.

Choqué mi boca con la de ella.

Ella jadeó, y deslicé mi lengua entre sus labios. Se quedó ahí por unos segundos, sus manos todavía en sus costados, luego sentí el toque tentativo de su mano contra mi cintura, y ese fue todo el permiso que necesitaba para continuar. Enredé una mano entre su cabello y coloqué la otra alrededor de su cintura. La empujé hacia atrás hasta que golpeó la pared. Su otra mano fue a mi cintura, y sus dedos presionaron profundo en mi piel. Sus labios eran suaves y llenos bajo los míos, y me sentí lo suficientemente aliviado para probarlos. Traté de besarla suavemente. Lo hice, pero había algo sobre ella que me hacía sentir desesperado, y la besé más fuerte.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi espalda baja. Sus uñas excavaron en mí, y yo gemí. Usé mi mano en su cabello para voltear su cabeza hacia un costado, y así poder besarla más profundo. Hasta ahora me había permitido besarla, pero cuando la presioné más fuerte contra la pared, ella revivió. Su lengua se enredó con la mía, y su boca empujó más fuerte contra la mía. Mi sangre corrió al sur tan rápido que me sentí mareado. La única cosa que me mantenía firme era la mano apoyada en la pared detrás de ella, pero aún así me presioné más en ella, hasta que cada parte de mi cuerpo estuvo alineado con el suyo.

Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Mi ropa hacía que quedara mucho espacio entre nosotros. Quería dominar cada parte de ella. La forma en que sus labios presionaban contra los míos me hacía creer que se sentía de la misma manera. El beso fue incluso mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su boca sabía tan exótica como se miraba, y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas parecían estar atentas. Sus dedos cavaron más fuerte en mi espalda, y estaba en el borde de perder mi mente. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, y usé la mano en su cabello para mover su cabeza hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para pasar mi labios en su cuello. Su piel era tan lisa como la soñé. Podía pasar una eternidad probándola.

Lo que eso estaba diciendo. ¿Podría morir feliz? Esto estaba más allá de eso. Nunca podría estar satisfecho. Siempre querría besarla de nuevo. Ella era adictiva.

—Está bien. —Su voz era gruesa, rasposa, y sólo me hacía quererla más—. Punto probado, no eres gay.

Me reí en su cuello y mordí la curva de su clavícula. Su espalda se arqueó, y su pecho se presionó deliciosamente contra mi pecho. Era tan perceptiva. Cada vez que hacía algo que le gustaba, sus uñas se presionaban más profundo, y su aliento se atoraba en su garganta. Quería que hiciera eso una y otra vez.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo.

Parar era casi tan atractivo como un bate para las rótulas, pero lo hice. Levanté mi cabeza de su cuello y miré a sus ojos dilatados. Estaban muy abiertos en conmoción o miedo o algo. Lo que sea que era… no era lo que esperaba ver en su expresión. Di un paso atrás para darle algo de espacio.

Luego me abofeteó.

El sonido del golpe hizo eco a través de la calle vacía, y me tomó unos pocos segundos sentir el dolor por el zumbido. He sido abofeteado dos veces en toda mi vida, dos de ellas por esta hermosa y exasperante chica. A diferencia de la anterior, ésta me lo merecía. Ella no estaba disponible. Cuando no la estaba viendo, ese pensamiento era el más fácil de recordar.

Pestañeé, y me giré hacia ella. Tenía sus manos dobladas sobre su boca en conmoción. Tomó un suspiro profundo y dijo—: Lo siento_ tanto_. Yo… no debí haber hecho eso.

Suspiré y puse unos centímetros más entre nosotros. —No lo sientas. Me lo merecía.

Lógicamente, lo sabía. Pero todo lo que sabía mi cuerpo era que quería estar conectado con ella otra vez. Apenas podía pensar claro por lo tanto que lo quería.

—Debería irme. —Regresé a la puerta del bar, sintiendo que todo lo bueno del día hubiera sido golpeado por su bofetada.

_No eres ese chico, Terrence. Prácticamente la forzaste._

Mientras abría la puerta, escuché como le pedía al guardia otro cigarro. Me forcé a caminar dentro del bar, para dejarla sola. Mi historial de alcohol y chicas era terrible. Pero un pensamiento seguía molestando a mi mente.

_Ella me besó de regreso._

* * *

**_TERRY YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO QUE ERES GAY... ¿QUIERES PROBARME QUE NO? JAJAJAJAJA _**

**_DISFRÚTENLO CHICAS_**

**_SU AMIGA _**

**_ABBY_**


	11. 10

Mis mejillas ardían por el frío, y mis labios ardían por algo más mientras encendía mi siguiente cigarrillo. No había querido responder el beso.

Pienso que debía haber sabido antes de que alguna vez me tocara que no era gay, pero una pequeña parte de mí quería la salida fácil que eso hubiera proporcionado. Quería que él se alejara porque yo no estaba segura de tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Entonces me besó, y pensé… unos segundos no harán daño. Sólo para matar la curiosidad. Lo suficientemente largo para culpar al alcohol, luego pretendería que no había ocurrido, y podría dejar de estar tan fascinada por él.

Ese había sido el plan.

Pero luego su mano se tensó en mi cabello, y fui arrastrada por mi debilidad por los besos. Era por eso por lo que no salía normalmente con chicos buenos. Eran demasiado aburridos. Este beso, sin embargo, era una paradoja. Era dulce y suave, como lo esperaría del Chico Dorado. Pero cada vez que pensé en alejarlo, hubo algo —un tirón en mi cabello, un roce de dientes, una presión de sus caderas— que deshilachó mis pensamientos y me mantuvo besándolo. No sé cómo se las arregló para ser suave y duro al mismo tiempo, pero tenía que concedérselo, fue algo alucinante.

También fue la peor idea desde Crocs. Yo estaba_ con_ Mark. O se suponía que lo estaba. Dios, fue una gran metida de pata. Mark tenía sentido para mí, y yo para él. Sólo tenía que recordar eso.

La bofetada fue una reacción exagerada, pero había habido un huracán de emociones causando estragos en mi pecho —lujuria, miedo y culpa— y yo acababa de romperme. Titubeé con el nuevo cigarrillo que Benji me dio. Si no era cuidadosa, terminaría en el suelo como el último.

—¿Debería ir detrás de ese chico? —preguntó—. Estoy un poco confuso sobre tus sentimientos en este momento.

Bienvenido al club.

—No, Benji. Pero gracias. Es sólo un amigo. Ambos estábamos un poco ebrios. Nada de qué preocuparse. Excepto que yo no estaba ebria. No realmente. No tenía otra excusa para mi comportamiento que la estupidez. Bueno, eso y lo sexy que era Terrence. Síp, definitivamente deberíamos echarle la culpa a eso. Miré mi reloj y negué, sólo me quedaba alrededor de un minuto de mi descanso. Debo haberlo besado por mucho más tiempo del que pensé. Terrence se incorporó la lista realmente corta de cosas en mi vida que tenían en mí ese efecto de doblegar el tiempo. O más correctamente, besando, Terrence se unió a esa lista.

Benji dijo—: Voy al baño. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Tomé una profunda calada y sacudí la cabeza.

—No, estoy bien Benji. Entraré en un minuto. Adelántate, estaré bien.

Me quedé en la puerta, terminando mi cigarrillo. Era un ejercicio sin sentido. La lenta inhalación y exhalación no hacía nada para calmarme.

Usé mi talón para cavar en una mala hierba que había brotado entre las losas de hormigón. Me sorprendió como incluso en medio de la ciudad — un mundo de dura piedra y frío metal— algo con vida podía superar los obstáculos y emerger para ver la luz del día.

La pesada puerta de metal se abrió de nuevo, y yo estaba de pie muy cerca. Me golpeó en el hombro, y dejé caer mi segundo cigarrillo de la noche y caí hacia adelante.

Un brazo me atrapó por la cintura antes de que golpeara el pavimento.

—Te tengo, nena.

El hombre apestaba a alcohol. Me levantó y me acercó a su cuerpo. Su cabeza estaba rapada, y tenía algunos tatuajes. Podría haber sido mi tipo en la superficie, pero su brazo estaba apretado alrededor de mi cintura de una manera que no sentía ni atractiva ni confortante.

Fingí una sonrisa.

—Está bien —dije—. Estoy bien.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, y dejaron mi rostro para observar mi cuerpo. Su mano se curvó alrededor de mi cintura desnuda, y su pulgar trazó una de las líneas de mi tatuaje.

—Apuesto que lo estás.

El pelo en la parte trasera de mi cuello se erizó, el tiempo pareció ir más despacio y acelerar al mismo tiempo. Sangre corrió bajo mi piel y rugió en mis oídos.

Sin importar cuántas veces sentí este tipo de pánico, se las arregló para tomarme por sorpresa. Y cada vez, la asocié con la noche del accidente de Paty. El miedo de ahora estaba mezclado y embrollado con el miedo de entonces, y sentí el terror construyéndose en mi garganta. Uno de mis brazos estaba fijado a mi costado, pero maniobré el otro para ponerlo entre nosotros, y empujé su pecho.

—Suéltame.

Su aliento era cálido y empalagoso contra mi rostro. Me tiró hacia él, y dobló mi mano haciendo que un dolor pulsante apareciera en mi muñeca. Estiré mi cabeza para mirar alrededor, pero la calle estaba desierta, y no había forma de saber cuándo volvería Benji del baño.

—No hay necesidad de enojarse, muñeca. Sólo estamos divirtiéndonos un poco.

—Estás ebrio. Y yo no estoy divirtiéndome. —Me retorcí y resistí contra él. Puede haber sido más fuerte que yo, pero se lo haría difícil como el infierno—. ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Traté de pisar fuerte su pie, pero no pude conseguir la suficiente fuerza para hacer algún daño. Grité de nuevo, y él llevó una mano a mi garganta.

—¿Dejarías de gritar?

Su mano era lo suficientemente grande como para envolver todo mi cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, y su pulgar se presionó contra mi tráquea. Traté de tragar pero no pude. Me atraganté y moví mi mano para arañar su rostro. Era lo suficientemente alto para lograr mantenerse fuera de mi alcance, y terminé arañando su pecho. La puerta del Trestle se abrió, y traté de gritar, pero sólo salió algo inentendible. Parpadeé, y mi visión se tornó borrosa. Luego un punto negro apareció, seguido por otro. Mi pecho se sintió como si se estuviera derrumbando, desmoronándose.

Luego su mano se alejó de mí. El negro se convergió hasta que no pude ver nada, aire ardiente se precipitó hacia mis pulmones, y por unos segundos, me sentí como si estuviera bajo el agua. Entonces el aire dejó de quemar, el negro abandonó mi visión, y vi a Terrence luchando con mi atacante.

El puño de Terrence se conectó con el rostro del chico calvo, y una oleada de alivio me recorrió. Tosí y tragué bocanadas de aire. Me arrastré hasta ponerme de pie, y el mundo dio vueltas de arriba hacia abajo y de dentro hacia fuera. El aire cantaba agudo y desafinado.

Di un paso, pero el suelo no estaba donde se suponía, y luego escuché palabras dulces del asfalto.

—¡Candy!

Abrí mis ojos, y el mundo se había reorganizado. Estaba sobre mi espalda y Terrence estaba arrodillado junto a mí. Me relajé. Todo estaba bien si él estaba aquí.

—Candy, ¿estás bien?

Tragué, y abrí mi boca para responder, pero algo voló y lo golpeó a un lado de su cabeza. Di un grito ahogado cuando mi atacante atacó al distraído Terrence.

Oí un gemido, y el sonido agudizó mi enfoque. Me senté, y ésta vez me levanté lentamente. El mundo se tambaleó, pero se quedó en su lugar.

Terrence era un chico bastante alto, pero Mr. Clean era más alto por alrededor de quince centímetros. Sangre manchaba la boca de Terrence. Eso es lo que me puso en movimiento. El cigarrillo aún encendido que se me había caído cuando la puerta me golpeó estaba cerca, así que lo tomé. Nuevamente oí el sonido de carne golpeando carne y me di vuelta.

Terrence estaba de pie, pero lo vi agitar su cabeza y me pregunté si el mundo estaba dándole vueltas a él ahora. Aproveché mi oportunidad y me tambaleé hacia adelante.

—¡Oye, idiota!

Mr. Clean giró y me gruñó. Y yo presioné el extremo encendido de mi cigarrillo en su cuello. Oí el pequeño chisporroteo, y todo su cuerpo convulsionó en un intento de alejarse de mí. Gritó y me apartó de un empujón.

El suelo se precipitó hacia mí. Sabía que lo más importante era mantener la cabeza hacia adelante así no golpearía el pavimento. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, y mi espalda se llevó la peor parte de la caída. Golpeé el asfalto y me deslicé. Grava se incrustó en mi desnuda espalda baja, y sentí la piel estirarse y rasgarse.

—¡Tú, perra!

Olvidé el dolor y salté hacia atrás cuando él vino hacia mí de nuevo. Golpeé la acera justo cuando Terrence se interponía entre nosotros, viéndose centrado de nuevo. El hombre balanceó su brazo derecho hacia Terrence, que lo vio venir y lo esquivó. No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Los nudillos de mi atacante rozaron su frente. La cabeza de Terrence se sacudió como el más gracioso muñeco cabezón. Mi atacante debe haber estado ebrio también, porque se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Terrence se detuvo por un segundo, sacudió su cabeza, y luego se acercó, embistiendo con su hombro el abdomen del hombre. Mr. Clean se tambaleó hacia atrás, y Terrence le hizo un rápido gancho mientras estaba con la guardia baja. Oí el golpe de sus dientes chocando, pero él ni siquiera parecía perturbado por eso.

—¡Ve adentro, Candy! —gritó Terrence.

No quería dejarlo. Estaba mirándome y había sangre en su rostro, y mi corazón se sintió como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

—¡Ve!

Él estaba demasiado ocupado mirándome como para ver al hombre acercándose.

Grité—: ¡Terrence! —Y apenas pudo darse vuelta lo suficientemente rápido para evitar ser golpeado. Me levanté y corrí hacia Trestle. Mis manos temblaban cuando llegué a la manija de la puerta. La puerta de metal se sintió más pesada de lo normal, y me tomó toda mi fuerza abrirla.

—¡BENJI!

Mi garganta se sentía como si hubiera tragado brasas, pero grité el nombre de Benji de nuevo. Los ebrios frecuentes del bar me miraron como si estuviera loca. Algunos ni siquiera registraron mi grito. Pero vi a Benji abriéndose camino a través de la multitud.

—¡Benji, apresúrate!

Corrí a la puerta tan pronto estuvo cerca de mí.

—¿Qué sucede, Candy?

Abrí la puerta tan fuerte como pude y respiré.

—Pelea.

El frío viento era como fragmentos de vidrio contra mi piel, pero no me importó.

—¡Terrence!

Mi atacante estaba tendido sobre su espalda, y Terrence estaba sobre él. Ambos estaban ensangrentados, pero Terrence se veía bien. Muy bien, si el golpe que lanzó era un indicador. Benji se lanzó al ataque y tomó a Terrence por su ropa. Él lo tiró a sus pies, y yo lloré.

—¡El otro, Benji!

Miró a Terrence por unos momentos, y el Chico Dorado lo miró de vuelta, su mandíbula fija en una línea sombría. Finalmente, Benji lo liberó para hacer frente al chico que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Terrence exhaló con dureza, y luego se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé por el brazo. Sonrió y me estremecí al ver la sangre en sus dientes. Sus ojos buscaron mi rostro y cuando no encontraron ninguna herida, descansó su mano en mi mejilla. Puede haber sido un efecto secundario de haber sido estrangulada, pero de repente era más difícil respirar.

—Muy impresionante, Chico Dorado.

Él tosió, luego gimió. Me moví más cerca y envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su duro cuerpo se presionó contra el mío, y su calor se filtró en mi piel. Sus ojos azules encontraron los míos, había volúmenes escritos en su expresión. Esos volúmenes contenían palabras que me aterrorizaban, pero ni por mi vida podía apartar la mirada.

—Lo siento —dijo. Sus ojos se cerraron y se tambaleó hacia mí. Su frente apoyada en mi sien, en un gesto que se sentía dulce y familiar. Tragó, y pude sentir cada imperceptible cambio en su cuerpo.

Lo abracé con más fuerza y pregunté—: ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente podrías lamentar?

—Estoy manchándote con sangre.

Reí.

—Sólo tú te disculparías por algo como eso, Chico Dorado.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de nuevo, y se trabaron en los míos. No estaba riéndose. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Quise decir que lo siento por besarte.

Con su frente presionada contra la mía, llenó mi visión. No había nada más en ese momento, que él. Y él… me recordó a la música. Al modo en que cantar me hacía sentir. Como si estuviera cayendo y volando, libertad y temor.

Sin pensarlo bien, hablé.

—No lo sientas. Yo no lo hago.

* * *

**pobrecito Terry! Esos juramentos con los dioses del alcohol**

**Linda Tarde**

**Su amiga**

**Abby =)**


	12. 11

**TERRENCE**

Candy me llevó de nuevo al bar, y tomó cinco segundos antes de que Anthonie estuviera a mi lado silbando. —Demonios, _hermano_, creo que tomaste la promesa de irte a la mierda un poco demasiado en serio.

Rodé mis ojos y le dije a Candy—: Este es mi_ amigo_ Anthonie. Anthonie, ésta es _Candice. _

Eso fue por llamarme Chico Dorado.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia mí y me preguntó—: ¿Estás buscando entrar en otra pelea esta noche? —Tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

—No, me gusta verte enojada. —Ella apretó sus labios y me miró, pero una sonrisa asomó a los pocos segundos. Dios, cuando me observó como que olvidé por completo del terrible dolor en mi cabeza.

Cuando me giré hacia Anthonie, nos miraba a Candy y a mí sonriendo. — Bastardo, ¿rompiste las cuatro promesas de una sola vez? Seguía apoyado en Candy, un poco porque lo necesitaba y mucho porque quería. Su rostro se inclinó hacia el mío y preguntó—: ¿De qué está hablando?

—No te preocupes por eso. Está borracho. —Yo, por el contrario, estaba sobrio por completo. Traté de no lucir decepcionado, y quité mi brazo de sus hombros—. Gracias, Candy. Estoy bien ahora.

Todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a casa y tomar una larga ducha fría, seguida de una muy caliente para aliviar la rigidez en la espalda y los brazos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó. Sus manos se acercaron a reposar en sus caderas… caderas que yo tuve en mis manos antes de que todo esto se viniera abajo.

—Sólo voy a ir a casa a limpiarme un poco.

Anthonie dijo—: Uh, Terrence, vives al menos a veinte minutos de aquí y tu cara está goteando. Creo que deberíamos limpiarte aquí. Los dedos de Candy encontraron mi barbilla, y giraron mi cara hacia la suya. —Voy por un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No te atrevas a salir. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, así que Candy desapareció, y Anthonie me llevó hacia el baño en la parte trasera del bar.

—Maldita sea, Terrence, ¿quién iba a saber que te gustaban las energéticas?

No estaba seguro de si me gustaban "las energéticas", pero ella me gustaba. Mucho.

Había una línea desagradablemente larga para el baño, y todo el mundo estaba demasiado borracho o era muy grosero para importarles que estuviera sangrando. Me apoyé en la pared del fondo, incliné la cabeza contra el borde, y cerré los ojos. En un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, Anthonie mantuvo la boca cerrada hasta que Candy regresó.

Ella dijo—: Malas noticias. Nuestro kit de primeros auxilios está muy vacío.

Abrí los ojos y me concentré en ella. Me impulsé de la pared, y me tambaleé ligeramente. Candy me tomó un brazo y Anthonie tomó el otro.

—Voy a tomar un taxi a casa —dije. Fue una mentira. No tenía dinero para eso, pero los haría felices.

Candy se burló. —Buena suerte para encontrar un taxi en este barrio.

Anthonie se ofreció a ir a una farmacia y comprar algunas cosas, pero insistí en que era una molestia.

—En serio, chicos, estoy bien. Voy a lavar mi cara con un poco de agua, y luego vuelvo a casa. No es un gran problema. Me siento bien. — Me dirigí hacia el baño, pero Candy se precipitó hacia mí y puso una mano sobre mi pecho.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, luchando contra algo. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea recta, y me miró. —Vamos a mi casa. Está sólo a pocas cuadras de aquí.

No tenía que ver a Anthonie para saber que estaba sonriendo detrás de mí mientras decía—: ¡Suena como una_ gran_ idea!

Alcé mi mano y cubrí la de ella que descansaban sobre mi pecho.

—Candy, estoy bien, de verdad.

Ella me miró, y me dio la sensación de que rara vez se le dijo la palabra no. Con su mano en mi pecho y la mía sobre la de ella, era muy consciente de lo mucho que mi cuerpo quería decir que sí. Mi cerebro sabía mejor.

Se acercó a mí y bajó la voz. —Escucha, Chico Dorado, estoy intentando esta cosa nueva dónde no actúo como una perra furiosa todo el tiempo. Esto significa que cuando a un tipo le patean el trasero por mí, tengo que mostrar un poco de compasión. Esto no es fácil para mí, así que ayúdame.

Eh. Un día… nos conocemos desde hace un día, y ya sabía el hecho de que tenía dificultad para decir no a las personas, especialmente las personas que necesitaban mi ayuda. _Se suponía_ que debía hacer algo fuera de lo normal, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que hice esta noche estaban un poco fuera de lo normal. Y no era como si yo intentara decir que no.

—Está bien. —Suspiré—. Pero sólo si te retractas de esa parte donde patean mi trasero.

Ella se echó a reír. —Está bien, lo hago. Pero lo suavicé totalmente por ti.

—Sí, recuérdame no hacerte enojar cuando estás fumando.

Hubo un momento de incomodidad en el que ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo, pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás y dejó de tocar al otro. Después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta, y su mano cayó de mi pecho.

Dije adiós a Anthonie, e ignoré el pulgar hacia arriba que me dio sobre la cabeza de Candy. Esperé mientras ella se ponía su abrigo y tomaba sus cosas. Les explicó a unos cuantos camareros lo que había sucedido. Pensé que tal vez no la dejarían salir, pero después de una breve conversación, estaba de vuelta en mi lado y lista para irse.

Ella me sonrió, y yo estaba nervioso. Con todo el dolor y la fatiga, ¿quién habría pensado que tendría espacio para algo como los nervios?

—Vamos —dijo—. Estás cubierto de sangre.

—¿Demasiado desagradable para ti?

—O muy desagradable o muy ardiente. No estoy segura de cual.

Ella no esperó una respuesta antes de girar y abrirse paso entre la multitud hacia la puerta. La seguí a un ritmo más lento, seguro una vez más de que se trataba de una peligrosa idea.

Su atacante y Benji se habían ido cuando volvimos afuera, y otra persona estaba ocupando el puesto de guardia de seguridad en la puerta. Fue probablemente lo mejor, porque si hubiera visto el hombre que la atacó, no podría ser responsable de mis acciones. Seguía viendo su rostro, pálido y con dolor, y su mano en su garganta. Sólo el recuerdo me tenía preparado para pelear con él de nuevo.

Ella entrelazó su brazo con el mío y me preguntó—: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí. No la necesitaba más para mantener el equilibrio, pero no me iba a negar la oportunidad de tocarla. Se sentía natural, como si fuéramos cualquier otra pareja regresando a casa. Nos quedamos en silencio la primera cuadra más o menos, pero cuando la miré, vi la mirada vidriosa en sus ojos, y supe que estaba reproduciendo el evento en su mente. Dudaba que quisiera revivirlo más que yo.

—¿Así que eres músico? —pregunté.

Ella asintió, pero no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en la acera, y desde este ángulo pude ver marcas rojas en su cuello por las manos del hombre. No quería nada más que parar y tenerla en mis brazos, pero sabía que no era su estilo. Dudo que alguna vez hubiera sido el tipo de chica que le gustan los abrazos y el consuelo.

Así que decidí distraerla. —He escrito un par de canciones, sabes. No porque quiera ser músico, sino sólo porque la música ayuda a organizar mis pensamientos.

La seguí por una esquina, y aunque mantuvo la cara abajo, pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Me cantarías una?

—No hay posibilidad.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Envolvió ambas manos alrededor de mi brazo, y empujó su labio inferior en un puchero. Era tan condenadamente convincente que realmente lo consideré por un momento, pero la única canción que me sabía de memoria estaba demasiado cerca de mi corazón.

Esta noche era la noche para olvidarse de Susana, y había ido muy bien hasta ahora. Cantar una canción que escribí sobre ella era la última cosa que quería hacer.

—Tal vez en otro momento —dije.

—Voy a sacártela —dijo.

No tenía duda de que si alguien pudiera, sería ella.

El silencio de la calle tragaba mis pensamientos, y estaba bien por mí. Estaba feliz de caminar con ella, sin pensamientos o problemas que se interpusieran.

Pasamos junto a una lavandería de veinticuatro horas, y redujo el paso para parar delante de una puerta de cristal con un conjunto de timbres. Había una escalera al otro lado de la puerta, abrió la puerta sin llave.

—¿Sin cerrojo?

Se encogió. —Está roto. Le he estado pidiendo por semanas al encargado que lo arreglara.

Miré a la puerta mientras ella comenzó a subir las escaleras. —Sabes, yo probablemente podría arreglarlo. Mi abuelo era un cerrajero.

Ella se giró desde la mitad de la escalera, —¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer, Chico Dorado? —Se me ocurrió una cosa. Parecía incapaz de encontrar una chica que estuviera sola.

Dejé que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí, y subí las escaleras.

Subimos dos tramos y bajamos por un pasillo antes de detenernos en la última puerta a la izquierda. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo, y dudó por un momento.

Respiró hondo y deslizó la llave, girando hasta hacer clic. Su apartamento estaba oscuro cuando entramos, y arrojó las llaves en una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta.

—Espera un segundo.

Me dejó en la puerta para encender una lámpara a unos metros de distancia. La luz reveló un apartamento simple, desnudo y sin vida. La seguí hasta una pequeña sala de estar abarrotada con un futón y un sofá simple de dos plazas. No había fotos, ni adornos, ni nada que le diera alguna idea de la tentadora criatura que había entrado en mi vida esta mañana secuestrándola por completo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? —pregunté.

Dejó su bolso al lado del sofá y dijo—: Casi dos años en este apartamento, pero he estado en Filadelfia el doble de tiempo.

Entonces, ¿por qué vive como si fuera a empacar y marcharse en cualquier momento? No había nada aquí, excepto los muebles. La única cosa que vi que era incluso en lo más mínimo personal era un estuche de guitarra apoyada en un rincón.

—Toma asiento, iré por unas vendas y otras cosas.

Empezó a quitarse el abrigo, y luego respiró fuerte. Sus brazos cayeron a su lado, y su rostro se arrugó con dolor. Salté sobre mis pies. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior.

—¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿Qué está mal?

Ella gimió un poco, y se volvió hacia mí. Extendió sus brazos, como si quisiera que le quitara el abrigo. Tomé el cuello de su abrigo, y empecé a tirar.

—Ah —se quejó.

El forro de la chaqueta estaba empapado de sangre y pegado en su espalda.

—Mierda, Candy. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herida?

Su voz era pequeña y desigual cuando respondió—: No pensé que fuera tan grave.

Pudo no haberlo sido, pero la sangre había empezado a cuajar, y al quitarse el abrigo iba a comenzar a sangrar de nuevo. Se movió, e incluso ese pequeño movimiento la hizo gemir. Mantuve una mano en el cuello del abrigo y puse la otra en su hombro.

—Fíjate si puedes deslizar los brazos.

Traté de mantener la prenda quieta, pero se estremeció un par de veces mientras maniobraba con los brazos para liberarse. La guié para acostarse boca abajo en el futón.

Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. —Sólo arrancarla, Terrence.

Me arrodillé a su lado y empujé un mechón de cabello de su cara. No parecía tan valiente como sonaba.

—Por mucho que me agrade la idea de arrancarte la ropa, creo que será mejor que no.

Su mejilla estaba presionada contra el futón, y fue sólo la mitad de descarada al decir—: Tú te lo pierdes.

No tenía duda sobre eso.

—Espera un segundo.

Su cocina era tan minúscula como la sala de estar. Empecé a abrir los gabinetes, en busca de un recipiente. Candy dijo—: Sabes que puedes preguntar y te diré dónde buscar.

—Es más divertido así. Quién sabe lo que voy a encontrar.

Me encontré con un gran recipiente de plástico, y lo saqué. Abrí el grifo y esperé a que se calentara. Escuché su risa y, a continuación, gemidos al otro lado del sofá.

—Odio tener que decírtelo, pero no vas a encontrar pequeños secretos sucios allí. Leche expirada, tal vez, pero eso es todo.

Llené el tazón y encontré una toalla en un cajón junto al fregadero. Volví a la sala y le pregunté—: Entonces ¿dónde podría encontrar algunos de esos secretos sucios?

Sonrió y dijo—: Me los llevaré conmigo a la tumba. Lo siento, Chico Dorado.

Doblé hacia abajo la parte superior de la chaqueta, y ella se estremeció.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien —susurró.

No sonaba bien. Metí el paño en el agua caliente y lo escurrí. Le dije—: Te diré algo… Te cambio un secreto por una parte de mi canción.

Exprimí un poco de agua en la zona en la que la piel se unía al forro de su abrigo y empecé a tirar suavemente de nuevo.

Ella dijo—: Trato hecho. —Y luego tragó un gemido. Añadí más agua, limpiando la piel con tanto cuidado como pude. Cuanto más veía su espalda más enojado me sentía. Su piel estaba de color púrpura en algunos lugares, y yo sentía cada rasguño, como si estuviera en mi propia piel. Inhalé bruscamente, y sentí como si mis pulmones estuvieran llenos de fuego. No podía ver a través de mi ira, y quería ir directamente al bar a encontrar ese tipo. Él no estaba sangrando lo suficiente.

Exprimí la toalla en mi puño y dije—: Escuchemos un secreto entonces.

Ambos necesitábamos distracción.

Respiró hondo y dijo—: Era porrista en la escuela secundaria.


	13. 12

**CANDY**

* * *

¿Tú eras qué?

Siempre me gustó impresionar a las personas con eso, y ayudaba a distraer un poco del dolor.

—Me escuchaste, Chico Dorado. Era una animadora.

Sus manos se detuvieron en la tira de la chaqueta de mi espalda, y yo estaba agradecida por el indulto.

—Estoy tratando de imaginarlo —dijo—.Pero yo solo…

Se detuvo y yo pregunté—: ¿Qué? ¿No puedes imaginarme con una falda de animadora?

—No, esa es una imagen que puedo imaginar fácilmente.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Hombre. —Rodé mis ojos pero no me importaba mucho. Había algo que podía atraer a un tipo como él.

Aunque él no tuviera idea en la locura que se estaba metiendo.

—Pero en serio… ¿una animadora?

Odiaba pensar en el pasado. Cada vez que lo hacía, me sentía pesada, como si la gravedad se hubiera duplicado y en vez de sostenerme a la Tierra, me aplanara.

No podía explicar por qué, pero las palabras fluyeron con él. Le dije—: Pasé mucho tiempo pretendiendo ser alguien que no era.

Empezó a tirar de nuevo el material, y pude sentir el estiramiento de mi piel seguido por el goteo de sangre fresca. Secó la tela sobre el corte con ternura, pero mi piel estaba tan sensible. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no estremecer cuando él me tocó, pero fallé un par de veces.

—Por lo menos dejaste de pretender. Muchas personas no lo hacen.

¿Realmente lo hice? Solo deje de pretender ser alguien para pretender ser otro. Necesitaba una distracción… del pasado y del dolor.

Cerré los ojos y le dije—: Tu turno, Chico Dorado. Canta para mí. Metió la toallita en el tazón de nuevo, y escuché las gotas que caían cuando escurrió el trapo. El agua estaba tibia y calmante sobre mi piel hasta que empezó a tirar del material otra vez. Contuve la respiración, y lo oí empezar a cantar.

Su voz era fuerte y clara. Cantó en voz baja, pero las notas profundas retumbaron en su pecho, y me dio escalofríos.

_"No importa que tan cerca, siempre estas muy lejos Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás"._

Sus nudillos rozaron mi espalda desnuda, y mis músculos se tensaron y se estremecieron como una cuerda de guitarra. Me cortó la respiración en la garganta, y apenas lo sentí tirar el abrigo el resto del camino por recorrer.

Él rehumedecía el trapo, y esperaba que empezara a cantar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Pasó la esponja rápidamente, y luego otro... silencioso.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté. No fue suficiente. — Por extraño y... estimulante que fue tu confesión animadorotéstica, voy a necesitar un poco más antes de empezar a desnudar mi alma.

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz. El bastardo codicioso. Le di un suspiro exagerado.

—No sé que más decirte.

—Creo que la palabra_ sucio_ puede servir_._

Estaba nerviosa por lo asustada que estaba ante la idea de derramar mis secretos para él. Normalmente, me importa poco lo que la gente piensa de mí, pero con él era diferente.

— Tuve mi primer beso del hijo de mi niñera cuando tenía cinco años y el siete. Él me beso y después me tiró el cabello.

Se rió entre dientes, y me dio un toquecito justo por encima de la falda. —Tenemos diferentes definiciones de sucio.

Sonreí y añadí—: Hasta el día de hoy, nada me excita más que cuando un hombre me tira del pelo.

Hubo silencio, y su mano quedó inmóvil contra mi espalda. Me habría matado para ver su expresión.

Se aclaró la garganta, se levantó y se puso a unos metros entre nosotros.

—¿Vendajes? —preguntó.

Redujo su comunicación a una sola palabra.

—En el mueble del baño. Al final del pasillo.

Me mordí el labio, pero no pude detener la amplia sonrisa que se extendía por mi cara. Me dije que no había nada malo con un poco de coqueteo inofensivo entre Terrence y yo siempre que no cruce más allá de eso. Mark coqueteaba con otras chicas todo el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos era del tipo celoso, así que era genial. Y Terrence estaría fuera de mi vida después de mañana de todos modos.

Le tomó varios minutos para volver a la sala de estar, y para entonces me había convencido de que estar aquí a solas con él no era un gran problema. Nuestro beso no fue un gran problema. La sonrisa asquerosamente tonta en mi cara_ no era un gran problema._ Merecía descansar y relajarme después del día que acababa de tener.

Era inofensivo, de verdad.

—Encontré un poco de ungüento, gasa, cinta adhesiva y tijeras. Me imaginé que sería mejor que vendas individuales, ya que hay muchos arañazos. La buena noticia es que ninguno de ellos es muy profundo. Hay un montón de ellos.

—Suena bien. Ahora, ¿dónde esta el resto de mi canción?

Se arrodilló a mi lado, y yo sólo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo la forma en que su pelo oscuro cayó sobre su frente mientras se inclinaba sobre mí. Cerré los ojos cuando empezó a frotar la crema fresca en mi piel.

—Sobre eso… —comenzó—. Realmente no…

—Vamos, Terrence. Un trato es un trato. Por otra parte… estoy sufriendo.

Levanté la cabeza un poco y le di mi mejor puchero por encima de mi hombro.

Levantó la vista hacia el techo y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres peligrosa.

Me gustaba el peligro. Y esto… esto era adictivo. Haciéndolo desearme. Era porque estaba mal, porque éramos tan diferentes, que se sentía tan estimulante. Apoyé la mejilla en el cojín y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la lujosa sensación de sus dedos por mi espalda.

—Debes de empezar de nuevo desde el principio —dije—. Así me da el efecto completo.

Le tomó un tiempo para empezar a cantar. Pero cuando lo hizo, su voz era tan embriagadora. Era rico y resonante, y se arraigaba en mi alma.

_"No importa que tan cerca, siempre estas muy lejos_

_Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás"_

Se detuvo nuevamente y pensé que no seguiría, pero luego puso su voz más alta, y me derretí ante el sonido.

_"Estoy cansado de la manera en la que ambos pretendemos_

_Cansado de siempre querer y nunca ceder_

_Puedo sentirlo en mi piel, lo veo en tu sonrisa_

_Somos más. Siempre lo hemos sido_

_Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido_

_Cada caricia y cada beso_

_Debido a que ambos insistimos_

_Resistimos."_

Eran solo palabras pero su efecto en mi era tan fuerte como el beso que habíamos compartido antes de la noche. La anticipación de su toque era casi tan exquisita como el contacto en sí. Tuve que concentrarme para no arquearme en sus manos. Comenzó a colocar gasa en mi espalda, y vivía por los momentos en que su dedo colocaría la cinta y rozaría mi pie l.

"Aguanta la respiración y cierra los ojos

Distráete con otros hombres

No son ninguna sorpresa, tus suspiros derrotados

¿No estás cansada de las mentiras?"

Su volumen iba creciendo, y me sentía clavada por sus palabras, atrapada por las manos. Sabía que esta canción no era por mí. No podía serlo. Pero porque la canción no era_ por_ mí, no quería decir que no se trataba de mí.

"Piensa en todo lo que hemos perdido.

_Cada caricia y cada beso._

_Debido a que ambos insistimos._

_Resistimos"._

Podía sentir su aliento en mi piel desnuda mientras cantaba, y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Ni siquiera podía fingir que no me veía afectada. Tomó toda mi concentración solo para mantener la respiración.

_"No importa que tan cerca, siempre estás muy lejos_

_Mis ojos se sienten atraídos donde quiera que estás"_

Puso el último vendaje, alisó la cinta, luego su dedo siguió, trazando la línea de mi espalda. Mi piel se puso de gallina, y traté de ahogar un gemido en el colchón, pero tenía que haber escuchado.

"Ya he terminado. No voy a ignorarlo.

No voy a pretender o resistir."

Su mano se instaló en la base de mi espalda. La última línea era mitad cantada, mitad hablada y yo estaba mitad loca de deseo.

_"Quiero más."_

* * *

**SÉ QUE LES HABÍA DEJADO CON EL DESEO DE LEER MÁS... SORRY... PERO HOY ME PONGO AL CORRIENTE... ESTA HISTORIA LA TENGO EN MI MAC Y ANDA ENFERMA Y LAS OTRAS DOS ESTÁN EN MI PC POR ESO ERA MÁS FÁCIL...**

**EL EQUIPO DE "CIBERNÉTICOS" DE MI TRABAJO HIZO UN MILAGRO AYER CON MI MAC POR ESO LA PUDE ACTUALIZAR...PERO SIGUE ENFERMAN (BUAAAAAAAAA)**

**GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	14. 13

**TERRENCE**

* * *

Estaba jugando con fuego, tocándola de esta manera. Mi mano descansaba justo por encima de la curva de su trasero, y juro que ella arqueó sus caderas hacia atrás.

Mi voz era baja y áspera mientras decía—: Listo.

Si fuera un hombre supersticioso, diría que enojé a los dioses del alcohol de Anthonie porque estaba teniendo una reacción muy in _conveniente_ a nuestra cercanía.

Moví mi mano, y estaba listo para hacer una salida rápida, pero ella se sentó y dijo—: Espera, déjame hacerlo por ti.

Traté de mantener una cara seria, realmente lo hice. Pero ningún hombre en mi condición, así tuviera quince o cincuenta podía oír esas palabras y no reaccionar.

Ella rodó sus ojos y dijo—: Tu cabeza, Chico Dorado. La que se_ supone_ que te hace pensar.

Dios, ella era tan diferente a Susy. Me podía imaginar por completo como este escenario habría pasado con ella. Habría empezado con mucho rubor y murmullos y probablemente habría terminado con algo roto o quemándose.

Candy era honesta. Sin miedo. Ella estaba tan cómoda en su piel. Y era sexy como el infierno.

—Déjame conseguir un paño nuevo.

Se puso de pie, tomó la toalla y el agua. Me senté en el sofá, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para acomodarme para que mi situación no fuera ta obvia a la mirada.

Traté de convencerla de no cantar la canción porque me pareció que era una mala idea. Pensé que traería memorias de Susy, pero no lo hizo. De hecho, cantarla no me había hecho pensar en Susana en lo absoluto.

Solo podía pensar en Candy, y eso causó un problema completamente distinto al que había esperado.

Mantuve mis ojos fijos hacia adelante cuando ella regresó porque no confiaba en mí mismo para no tocarla de nuevo. Ella puso una de sus rodillas en el sofá, y se deslizó más cerca de mí. Su rodilla se presionó contra mi muslo, y lo único que quería hacer era agarrar su otra pierna y colocarla sobre mi regazo.

Busqué algo, cualquier cosa para distraerme, pero no había nada en el apartamento a la vista. Solo estábamos nosotros y el calor electrizante que llenaba el espacio entre nosotros.

Sus dedos tocaron mi barbilla, y giró mi cara hacia ella. Estaba mirando la herida de mi frente, así que tuve unos segundos para tomarla sinque se diera cuenta. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, probablemen te por el dolor, sus labios se fruncieron mientras ella observaba mi lesión. Y sus ojos eran del tipo de verde claro que solo ves en las salvajes y vírgenes playas en cuanto se pierde el azul de la orilla.

—Debería haberte curado primero. Aún estás sangrando un poco.

¿Lo estaba? Ya no dolía. Había demasiadas otras cosas en mi cabeza.

Sus dedos se desplazaron en mi barbilla, rozaron la barba que no mehabía molestado en afeitar esta mañana. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un parpadeo de segundo antes de que ella se apartara y comenzara a mojar la toalla en el agua.

Miré sus pequeñas manos y delicados dedos como exprimían el trapo y luego lo doblaba en un pequeño rectángulo. Ella se deslizó aún más cerca cuando se giró hacia mí, así que su rodilla estaba casi reposando en la parte superior de mi pierna. A pesar de que estaba cara a cara con ella, puso una mano en mi mandíbula. Limpió el área de la herida primero y luego comenzó a secar el corte justo al lado de mi cabello.

Usó la mano en mi mandíbula para inclinar mi cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo para tener una mejor vista. Eso hizo que mis ojos fueran directamente a la delicada arquitectura de su clavícula, que había sido el último lugar donde la había besado.

Me estaba muriendo por comenzar donde lo había dejado. Eso no parecía suficiente para darle una buena mirada porque se levantó sobre sus rodillas. Su pecho estaba al nivel de mi mirada y su cuerpo se balanceó hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar en tablas de multiplicación y recité líneas de obras que había leído los últimos años. Su respiración se desplegaba en mi frente, y podía sentir la calidez de su piel solo unos centímetros lejos de la mía. Dejó de secar y presionó la toalla en mi cabeza, probablemente para parar el sangrado.

Su voz era baja y cálida cuando dijo—: ¿Escribiste esa canción para una chica?

—¿Estás otra vez tratando de decir que soy gay?

Se rió y quería tomarla entre mis brazos, acostarla en el sofá y recorrer cada pedacito de su piel con mi boca. Quería saborear cada tatuaje y saber lo que significaban para ella. Quería desbloquear los secretos que descansaban detrás de su expresión reservada.

—No, solo me refiero a que… ¿Ella era tu novia?

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No, no lo era. Para el momento en que decidí decirle algo al respecto, ella ya estaba con alguien más.

—Entonces, ¿te rendiste?

Esto no era de lo que quería hablar, pero supongo que si mantenía mi mente lejos de querer besarla, funcionaba. —No tenía sentido —dije—. No podía competir.

—Y una mierda. —Presionó un poco más duro y acercó mi cara a la suya—. Tú eres el Chico Dorado. Eres bueno en todo. Eres dulce, hermoso y probablemente ayudas a las señoras mayores a cruzar la calle. Si no puedes competir, el resto de nosotros está completamente jodido.

Sonreí. Oírle decir que yo era hermoso era un buen premio de consolación.

—El otro chico es británico.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, mis ojos captaron la suave línea de su cuello.

—Sí, eres una mierda sin suerte, Chico Dorado.

Se sentía bien reírse sobre esto con otra persona. No había sido capaz de hacer eso con Anthonie o ninguno de mis amigos en casa. Esta mañana perder a Susana había parecido como un peso encadenado a mis pies y ahora se sentía como lo que era: un recuerdo.

Seguía sonriendo cuando levantó la toalla de mi frente.

Tarareó y dijo—: Se ve bien.

Se echó hacia atrás y la mano que había estado en mi cara cayó en mi muslo. Lo usó para sujetarse mientras alcanzaba la gasa. Dulce Jesús.

Busqué algo, cualquier cosa para decir. —Ha sido un… día interesante.

Considerando el hecho de que apenas la había conocido esta mañana, y me pasé unos cinco kilómetros de fascinado a obsesionado, sí.

Diría que había sido un día jodidamente interesante.

—Mañana hará parecer hoy un juego de niños —dijo.

Cortó un pedazo de gasa, y se levantó de nuevo en sus rodillas para ponerlo en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué odias tanto las fiestas? ¿Tus padres se exceden?

Apretó la cinta adhesiva en los bordes de la venda y comenzó a presionarlas suavemente, su otra mano descansaba en mi hombro en busca de balance.

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Creo que puedo mantener el ritmo.

Tomó el paño de nuevo y comenzó a limpiar más sangre de mi cara.

Con sus ojos concentrados en su trabajo, dijo—: Las fiestas traen malos recuerdos para nosotros. Mis padres piensan que si pretenden lo suficiente y tienen suficientes decoraciones y comida, ellos no pensarán demasiado sobre las cosas que no tenemos.

—¿Y eso no funciona para ti?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un segundo. —Nada funciona para mí. Excepto la música.

Puse mi mano sobre la que ella tenía en mi hombro. —Lo siento.

Me miró, y sus ojos buscaron los míos. —Normalmente odio que la gente diga eso, pero…

El trapo húmedo se deslizó por mi mejilla hasta el corte en mi boca.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Limpió el corte con cuidado. Miré el movimiento de su garganta mientras tragaba.

Lentamente, tan lento que se sentía como un sueño, su mano se volteó así que sus nudillos recorrieron mis labios. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y claros. Los dos estábamos sobrios. Una de mis manos tomó su cadera, y su pecho se rozaba contra mi hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia mí.

Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios, y sus ojos estaban dilatados con deseo. Mordió su labio y aguanté un gemido. Sus ojos se posaron en mis labios y el paño cayó al suelo.

Luego sonó su celular.

Ella saltó hacia atrás tan rápido que estaba al otro lado de la habitación antes de que yo pudiera soltar el aliento que había estado sosteniendo.

Tomó el celular, y su expresión estaba en blanco cuando dijo—: Es mi novio.

Tragué, pero mi boca aún se sentía tan seca como el desierto.

El universo nos estaba haciéndonos un favor. Yo no quería convertirlaen una mentirosa. Besarla temprano había sido lo suficientemente malo.

—Debería irme, de todas maneras.

Me acerqué a la puerta tan rápido como pude, y ella me llamó—: ¡Terrence! —Abrí la puerta, y volví a mirarla. Sostenía el teléfono en su mano, lista para contestar. Y dijo—: Lo siento.

—No lo estés. Yo no lo siento. —Dio un pequeño paso hacia mí, y me di la vuelta—. Te veré en la mañana.

* * *

**DOS MÁS Y YA NO LES DEVO NADA. =)**

**ABBY**


	15. 14

**CANDY**

* * *

sto era una catástrofe de proporciones colosales. Apreté aceptar y dije—: Hola, bebé. —El sonido de fondo era ilegible y estaba en pleno auge. Debe estar en un club porque la música estaba a todo volumen—. ¿Mark?

—¡CandyPad!

Y… estaba borracho.

—Hemos hablado de esto, Mark. Hay apodos divertidos, y hay otras atroces. Ese es uno de los segundos.

—Candy… Ven a verme a Pure.

Mierda, si estaba allí, probablemente estaría tomando pastillas en lugar de tomar cerveza.

—No puedo, Mark.

—Sí, puedes. Cristo, Candy, esta mierda es impresionante. Tienes que venir a probarlo.

Justo lo que pensaba. No lo estaba juzgando. Hice muchas cosas jodidas en los últimos años para hacer eso, pero no hay espacio para ese tipo de cosas en mi vida. Si tuviera que lidiar con mi dolor de esa manera, no habría ninguna razón para ponerlo en mi música en su lugar, y entonces me quedaría sin nada.

—Escucha, Mark, tuve un día muy difícil en el trabajo.

—Voy a despejar tu mente. —Su voz era ronca y pastosa. Su voz normalmente debilitaba mis rodillas. No esta noche. No iba a aceptar ningún tipo de solución que él tuviera para ofrecer.

—No, Mark. Voy a ir a dormir.

—Joder, Candy. En primer lugar, me dijiste tirado esta mañana.

—Mis padres están en la ciudad, y_ tú_ me dejaste tirada a_ mí._

Ni siquiera me escuchó, sólo siguió hablando. —Ahora, ni siquiera sales cuando sabes que no te podré ver mañana.

Ahora mismo no podía hacerle frente. Tomó todo mi control no colgar simplemente el teléfono.

—No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos cuando estés sobrio. Buenas noches.

Hice clic en el teléfono y me senté en el sofá. Apreté la pantalla del teléfono contra mi mejilla caliente, y puse mí otra mano en el cojín junto a mí. Había tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre Mark y Terrence. Pero había sido un día emotivamente largo. No fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para tomar una decisión con el calor del momento. Aunque todavía podía sentir las manos de Terrence en mi espalda, y su rostro bajo mis dedos cuando cerré los ojos.

Catastrófico. Por supuesto. Todo lo que quería hacer era tomar una ducha, pero arruinaría el vendaje de la espalda. En cambio, me quité la ropa y me quedé en la cama y me olvidé.

Él tiró de mi pelo, y sentí como el tirón recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a los pies. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y sus labios cayeron sobre mi cuello. Arrastró su boca suavemente bajo la curva de mi garganta y luego sus dientes rozaron mi clavícula.

Gemí vergonzosamente alto.

Me apremió con otro contacto de sus dientes.

Enterré las manos debajo de su camisa, y clavé los dedos en su espalda baja. Su cadera se acercó a la mía, podía sentir sus músculos flexionándose bajo mis palmas.

Siguió por mi clavícula, movió mi blusa, besando mi esternón. Su lengua se arrastró en una de las ramas de mi tatuaje, sentí como si me estuviera quemando viva. Su barba rozó contra mi piel sensible, y mis piernas se debilitaron.

—Por favor —supliqué.

—No debemos —susurró.

Coloqué su boca en la mía, decidida a convencerlo. Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cuello, y una pierna alrededor de sus caderas y lo acerqué a mí. Apoyó una mano en la pared, y la otra en mi culo.

—Sí —susurró entre besos.

Su beso fue embriagador. Lento y rápido. Suave y duro. Me fundí conél, feliz de seguir su ejemplo. Se retira de nuevo. —¿Estás segura?

_¡Dios mío, sí!_

Asentí, y me movió desde la pared a la cama. Sus manos recorrieron

mis piernas, poniendo mi piel de gallina y haciendo que me retuerza. Sus dedos se engancharon en el tejido de mis bragas y las tiró con suavidad.

Mi blusa ya se había ido, desaparecida en algún lugar de la locura. Apretó sus caderas en las mías, y mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Entonces todo el mundo dio vueltas, y me di cuenta que estaba a horcajadas sobre él. Su pelo desordenado se veía tan bien en mi almohada, y sus ojos azules estaban tan oscuros que eran casi negros.

Deslizó sus manos debajo de los volantes de mi falda, se apoderó de mis muslos, y dijo—: Cabálgame.

¿Qué hay sobre un buen chico diciendo cosas malas que son tan malditamente calientes?

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y gimo.

—Candy.

—Oh Dios —gemí

Sus manos trazaron mi mandíbula, y luego agarran mi cara con fuerza.

—Candy, ¿estás bien?

_Dios, sí._

Estaba tan bien que ni siquiera podía decir una frase.

Las manos agarraron mis hombros, y el mundo giró. Abrí los ojos, y ya no estaba en la cima. Terrence se cernía sobre mí. Llevé una mano hacia su mandíbula.

Eso fue extraño. Su barba había desaparecido. Se había afeitado.

Puse mi mano alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué.

Se resistió, sólo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para darme una pausa. Parpadeé. Tenía la boca seca, y mi cabeza se sentía confusa.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios y su expresión era de dolor. — Candy…

Se apartó de mí, pero mantuve mi mano alrededor de su cuello. Su movimiento me hizo sentarme.

Me acunó y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Exhaló bruscamente. — Oh jódeme.

Ese era el plan, pero su voz sonaba tensa, no seductora.

Desvió la mirada hacia el techo y agarró mi mano de la parte posterior de su cuello. Solté mi mano y comencé a tocar su pecho.

Esta vez no alejó mi mano, pero en voz baja y ronca dijo—: Dejemos el apodo de Chico Dorado a un lado, no soy un santo, Candy.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido junto al mío. Froté mis ojos, y poco a poco el mundo empezó a resurgir. Yo estaba en mi cama. En mi apartament o. La luz se filtraba por la ventana, y Terrence estaba sentado en la cama, _completamente vestido,_ mirando la pared como si fuera Hitler.

Oh santo infierno, estaba soñando. ¡Acababa de ponerlo en mi sueño! Me tapé la boca con la mano y devané mis sesos para tratar de recordar si había dicho algo que me delataría.

Cuando pasó la conmoción, dejé que mi mano cayera a mi pecho, donde mis dedos tocaron mi piel desnuda.

Miré hacia abajo y tuve que resistir el impulso de gritar.

ESTABA DESNUDA.

Le dio un vistazo a mi tatuaje completo del árbol, desnuda.

Yo estaba en posición fetal y moría de vergüenza, desnuda.

Tiré las sabanas de la cintura hasta la barbilla. A mi lado, Terrence dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sus hombros se relajaron.

Con la mayor calma posible pregunté—: ¿Qué está pasando?

En el fondo, estaba de cualquier forma menos tranquila. Sólo una sábana y algunos artículos de ropa miserable me separaban de él, y mi mente estaba todavía empañada por el deseo del sueño. Y para ser honesta, estaba un poco ofendida de que lograra apartar la mirada. Una pequeña parte loca de mi quería dejar caer la cubierta de nuevo y ver cuánto tiempo puede durar su resolución. Terrence se puso d e pie y se trasladó al otro lado de la habitación.

Mientras decía—: Llamé a la puerta, pero no respondiste. Estaba afuera, y te oí gemir. Sonaba como si estuvieras herida o enferma. —Me miró y ahora sabía porque logró alejar la mirada de mí… era por la culpa.

¡Él ni siquiera había hecho nada malo! Yo era la que tenía sueños pervertidos con él, y no sentía la más mínima culpa. Habló de nuevo—: Te lo juro, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que vine a ver cómo estabas. Te lo prometo no estaba tratando_ nada._ Lo siento.

Me pregunté si tiraría las sábanas si él hubiera intentado algo. Mi cuerpo estaba herido tan fuerte, me sentía como si me hubieran colgado por el borde de un acantilado durante horas. Y_ quería_ que el intentara algo. Sacudí la cabeza. Estaba tan excitada que apenas el roce de las sábanas en mi pecho hacía que mi aliento quedara atrapado en mi garganta.

_No. Mala Candy. Estás con Mark. Enfócate._

Debo haber olvidado poner mi alarma antes de ir a la cama.

La alarma había sido importante, pero no podía recordar la razón.

Miré a Terrence, y sus ojos se centraron en el puñado de sabanas en mis manos que mantenía frente a mi pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Me moví y_ pude_ haber descubierto mi espalda_ ligeramente_ hacia él. Vi como sus ojos iban a la curva de mi columna vertebral, y tragué.

El diablo me obligó a hacerlo.

Y al diablo, me refiero a mi útero.

Dio un paso hacia mí y sonrió alegremente durante unos segundos.

Entonces me acordé de por qué mi alarma había sido tan importante… y por qué estaba aún aquí.

Acción de Gracias.

Acción de Gracias,_ más_ mis padres.

Acción de Gracias, más mis padres, más_ desnuda_ en una habitación con Terrence.

Es equivalente a desastre.

Con mi plan de seducción olvidado, me bajé de la cama, con cuidado de mantener la sábana envuelta alrededor de mi cuerpo. — Mierda. ¿Qué hora es?

Él sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. —Casi las nueve.

MIERDA.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de mi casa sonó. Oí a mi madre llamándome a través de la puerta. —¡Candice, cariño!

Y luego, yo era la idiota que no podía acordarse de bloquear su apartamento, oí que la puerta se abría, seguido de otro. —¿Cariño?

Era como una de esas horribles películas de zombis donde los puedes escuchar venir y no tienes a dónde ir. No te queda más alternativa que estar en paz sabiendo que tu cerebro será comido.

Mamá era el zombi, y si ella entra aquí y me encuentra desnuda con un chico, incluso con el Chico de Oro, nuestros cerebros terminarían asados.

—¡Um, sólo un segundo, mamá!

Mierda. Pase mis manos por mi pelo, pero se me olvidó que estaba sosteniendo la sábana, que entonces se deslizó.

Terrence hizo un ruido en la parte posterior de su garganta, y se alejó. ¡A mi cuerpo plagado de hormonas le gustó ese sonido, pero éste_ no era el momento_!

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Debo haber pronunciado al menos uno de esos en voz alta porque Terrence dijo—: Está bien. Voy a salir y hablar con ellos mientras te preparas.

—¡No entiendes! Si te encuentran fuera de mi habitación y luego tomo una ducha, mis padres van a asumir que tú y yo estamos durmiendo juntos.

—Así que no tomes una ducha. Te ves hermosa así.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo para ver mi cuerpo, y ni siquiera se veía arrepentido. ¿Dónde se había ido toda esa culpa?

_Cálmate chica. Aún no es el momento_.

—Huelo a humo, a alcohol y sudor, que es igual de malo. Además, la cabecera de la cama se ve igual que el cabello después de tener sexo.

Se acercó y apoyó sus manos sobre mis hombros. Se suponía que debía ser tranquilizador, pero su piel desnuda sobre mi piel, no me relajó en absoluto. Tan retorcido como era, algo sobre toda esta situación aún me había encendido. A una pequeña parte de mí le_ gustaba_ la idea de quedar atrapados, aunque no era realmente un "nosotros", y no habíamos tenido sexo real.

—Les diré la verdad —dijo—. Te quedaste dormida. Yo acabo de llegar.

—Sí. Como que van a creer eso.

Sus pulgares acariciaron mis hombros suavemente, y mi cuerpo casi se marchita.

—Haré que lo crean. Lo prometo.

Se alejó como si no acabara de acariciar mi piel desnuda, y yo no estuviera desnuda debajo de mi sábana. Su expresión era tranquila e ilegible. Era como si él no se viera afectado en absoluto.

¿Algunos hombres eran de una especie diferente? ¿Ellos tienen ADN diferente, que les permite ser mucho mejor que otros chicos?

Me resistí a la tentación de dejar caer de nuevo mi sabana sólo para obtener una reacción de él. Cerré los ojos y asentí. Mantuve mis ojoscerrados mientras se deslizaba fuera de la habitación, así que no ibaa hacer algo estúpido. Me quedé allí, congelada y encendida, incluso después de oírlo saludar a mis padres.

Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

**LINDA TARDE **

**SU AMIGA **

**ABBY**


	16. 15

**TERRENCE**

Por segunda vez en este apartamento, tenía un problema muy difícil en un momento muy inapropiado.

Si se da la posibilidad de elegir entre enfrentar a los padres de Candy y saltar a un volcán activo, tendría que hacer una lista de pros y contras.

Me tomé unos segundos para concentrarme, a pesar de que sabía que algunos segundos no serían suficientes para sacar a Candy fuera de mi cabeza. Ella era exquisita, y mi autocontrol en este momento era una delgada línea. Incluso ahora, estoy luchando con el impulso de volver allí y darle un beso, lo cual no estaba ayudando a luchar con el otro problema que tenía.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, me ajusté lo mejor que pude, y camine por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar.

_Por favor Dios, no dejes que la madre de Candy trate de abrazarme._

La madre de Candy dio un grito estridente cuando me vio—: ¡Terrence! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Estaba sacando un pavo en el refrigerador, y lo dejó para venir hacia mí por lo que sólo podía suponer que era un abrazo.

Me moví como si fuera una de las Águilas de Filadelfia, y me moví lejos de ella.

—¡Permítame sacar eso para usted! —Salí corriendo por el pavo en el refrigerador, y lo usé como excusa. Me acerqué hasta el mostrador, agradecido ya que me cubría. Cuando no me llamó, di un suspiro de alivio y empecé a tratar de sacar el ave.

El pavo estaba blando y olía como, bueno, carne cruda. Ayudó a difundir mi problema un poco.

Era un ave grande, y se ajustaba bien en el refrigerador.

_Ajuste firme._

_No vayas allí, cerebro. Lo estabas haciendo muy bien._

Dije el alfabeto en mi cabeza para distraerme mientras tomaba al pavo. Tomó unos minutos, pero estaba casi completamente bajo control para momento en que liberé el ave.

—¿Dónde lo quiere señora W?

Will había terminado de juntar la última de sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Parecía que habían traído un apartamento entero con ellos. Ella tomó una sartén grande, y lo llevó al mostrador a mi lado.

—Justo aquí, por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió, luego lavé mis manos en el fregadero.

Todavía tenía el abrigo y la bufanda. Es hora de decir la verdad y espero que puedan creérsela. —Candice se quedó dormida. —Pensé que tirar el verdadero nombre de Candy podría ayudar, teniendo en cuenta su negativa a llamarla por su apodo—. De hecho, acabo de llegar unos minutos antes que ustedes. —Saqué mi bufanda del cuello, con la esperanza de que diera crédito a mi historia—. Ella estuvo trabajando hasta tarde la noche anterior, debe haberse cansado.

_No vayas ahí, cerebro. Concéntrate._

Me quité el abrigo, también, y entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde ponerlo. ¿Candy tiene un armario para los abrigos? Sus padres no estaban usando. ¿Dónde los habían puesto ellos? Toda nuestra historia iba a venirse abajo porque no sabía dónde colgar mi abrigo. Había dos puertas que podrían ser armarios. O podrían ser baños o cuartos de lavado o quién sabe qué.

—¿Así que, Candice se está vistiendo ahora? —La ceja de su madre se frunció, e imaginé su forma de pensar las cosas que Candy había tenido miedo.

—En realidad, creo que podría estar tomando una ducha. Le dije que no se preocupara acerca de esto, pero creo que quiere lucir bien para ustedes.

Espero que ella no salga en pantalones de chándal o algo así.

—¿Crees que ella quiera tomar fotografías? —Los ojos de la señora White se iluminaron como si la Navidad hubiera llegado antes. Ah, bueno, eso parecía distraerla bastante bien.

—Creo que sí. Después de todo, es nuestra primera Acción de

Gracias juntos. Creo que es algo que deberíamos celebrar.

Me arriesgue y abrí una de las puertas de la sala de estar. ¡BINGO!

Armario de los abrigos. Día = salvado.

Estaba deslizando mi abrigo en un gancho cuando la señora W me atacó por detrás. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y apretó tan fuerte q ue pensé que estaba tratando de darme la maniobra de Heimlich.

—Estoy tan_ feliz_ de que entraras en la vida de Candice. Incluso después de unas pocas semanas, has tenido una influencia maravillosa sobre ella. Nunca me dejaba tomarle fotografías.

Bueno, maldición.

Candy se pondrá furiosa.

Sonreí y dije—: Oh, no creo que la haya cambiado. Ella era increíble antes de conocerme, y es increíble ahora.

—¿Will? ¿Estás escuchando a este maravilloso chico? ¡Podrías darte

el lujo de tomar unas lecciones de él!

Will se lanzó fuera del sofá y fue a la cocina. —Estás haciendo que el resto de nosotros se vea mal, hijo.

—Lo siento, señor.

La Sra. W le dio un manotazo a su marido en el brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra escucharlo, Terrence.

—Sí, señora.

Suspiré. Tenía la sensación de que esto estaría sucediendo mucho hoy.

Vi a la Sra. W holgazanear alrededor de la cocina. Me ofrecí para ayudar un par de veces, pero siempre me despedía con la mano. Cuando no estaba cocinando, estaba decorando el apartamento vacío de Candy.

Había traído cojines, afganos y marcos. Empezaba a entender que Candy era todo lo contrario a sus padres... probablemente porque quería ser diferente a sus padres.

—¿De dónde eres, Terrence?

—Texas, señora.

—¿Oh, en donde? ¡Nosotros vivimos en Oklahoma!

—Crecí en Fort Worth.

—¿Y tus padres siguen ahí?

Me moví, rascando la parte trasera de mi cuello.

—Mi abuela, en realidad. Mi madre murió, y mi padre no está realmente en el cuadro.

Se detuvo, su mano aún metida dentro del pavo, y me miró.

—Oh, cariño. Bendigo tu corazón.

—Está bien —dije—. Era joven. Realmente no la recuerdo. Además, tengo a mi abuela. Eso es suficiente.

Uso su mano sin pavo para hacerme gestos y acercarme. —Ven aquí.

Di unos pasos, y se mantuvo agitando su mano hasta que estuve a su lado. Luego, con una mano todavía explorando íntimamente el interior del pavo, envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de mí para abrazarme.

Ella dijo—: No importa si no te acuerdas de tu madre. Todavía siento mucho las cosas por las que has pasado. Debe haber sido difícil.

Era extraño, pero el torpe abrazo de pavo me hizo sentir mejor. No entiendo por qué Candy era tan rara acerca de sus padres, pero yo h ubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener unos padres que aparecieran sin previo aviso y se entrometieran en mi vida. Mi abuela era demasiado vieja para hacer algo así, aunque estoy seguro de que lo haría si pudiera.

—¿Um..._ qué_ está sucediendo en este momento?

La Sra. W me soltó y me apartó de ella y el pavo. Candy estaba al final del pasillo. Supongo que se decidió en contra de la ducha. Su pelo rojo revuelto estaba más tranquilo de lo que había visto. Llevaba un jersey de cuello alto que le cubría la mayoría de los tatuajes. Tenía menos maquillaje, también. Aún se veía como ella, pero tal vez con el 25 por ciento de su vitalidad normal.

Echaba de menos a la auténtica.

—Oh, nada, querida —dijo la madre de Candy—. Terrence solo me habló de sus padres.

—Correcto. Sus padres — dijo Candy. Me lanzó una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

Así que cambié de tema. —Sra. White, cuénteme de Candy cuando era niña.

Candy gruñó. Su madre casi aplaudió.

—¡Resulta que tengo fotos de bebé! Guardo un álbum de fotos conmigo en todo momento. —Candy caminó hacia la cocina y se tiró en el taburete a mi lado.

—Yupi. Fotografías de bebé. ¡Qué gran idea,_ cariño!_ —Enlazó sus dedos con los míos, y luego suavemente clavó sus uñas en la palma de mi mano en señal de advertencia. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo que se siente tener sus uñas clavadas en mi piel en diferentes circunstancias.

Llevé su mano a mi boca, y besé la parte posterior. Sus ojos se abrieron, y contuvo el aliento. Sonreí maliciosamente y dije—: Oh_ cariño, _no puedes culparme por querer ver tus fotos de bebé.

Mientras su madre estaba distraída en la sala de estar encontrando el álbum, Candy se inclinó a mi oído y dijo —: Puedes apostar tu culo a que puedo culparte. No tiene gracia, Chico Dorado.

—¿En serio? Pensé que estabas histérica.

—Más tarde, cuando estamos solos…

—… me gusta el sonido de eso.

Se echó a reír en voz alta en dirección a la sala de estar, totalmente

falsa, y luego se volvió hacia mí. —No creas que no voy a matarte, niño bonito.

—¿Entonces, era dorado y ahora soy bonito?

Inhaló profundamente, e imaginé que estaba contando para mantener su ira bajo control. Me gustaba así. Con sus mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes, se parecía más a ella a pesar del gran cambio de estilo.

—No puedo evitarlo. Es tan divertido sacarte de quicio.

—¿De verdad quieres jugar este juego?

—¡Aquí vamos! —Su madre revoloteaba en la sala y deslizó el álbum frente de nosotros.

La primera foto era del día en que trajeron a casa a Candy desde el hospital. La guardería era una mezcla de diferentes tonos de rosa y tenía CANDICE pintado en una pared. Candy se parecía a muchos bebés pequeños, con apretado rostro rosa, y sin pelo. La Sra. White tenía el flequillo, mullido y rizado, y parecía como salida de_ Amo los '80s._

—Sra. White, tengo que decirlo, no se ve ni un día más mayor de lo que lo hizo antes.

Se rió y me dio un manotazo en el hombro. —Oh, basta.

Candy desenredó su mano de la mía y dijo en voz baja—: En serio, por favor para.

Candy tomó el control del álbum y hojeó el libro rápidamente, sin darme tiempo para mirar las fotos, pero una cosa era obvia. Los padres de Candy nunca la dejaron ser ella misma cuando era joven. La vistieron de rosa, cosas con volantes que podrías decir que no le gustaba. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado en bucles siempre perfectos.

Me apoyé en su oído y le susurré—: ¿Eres rubia natural? cada minuto se hace más fácil imaginarte en uniforme de animadora. —Si las miradas pudieran tomar forma física, la que me dio habría sido una bofetada.

Ella lucía una imagen perfecta en cada foto. Como una muñeca Barbie y su sonrisa en cada una era tan plástica. Era hermosa, pero triste.

Hojeó la página y me encontré con Candy de animadora en medio de un toe-touch. )un tipo de salto que se utiliza con frecuencia en las animadoras)

—Y ahora ya no tengo que imaginarlo.

Su mirada permaneció firme en su lugar, pero sus labios se curvaron en un extremo ligeramente.

—¿Practicaste algún deporte? —preguntó la Sra. White

—Lo hice, sí. Fútbol y baloncesto.

Candy se detuvo en dar vuelta a la página y dijo—: ¿En serio? —Crecí en Texas. Además, era bueno en eso.

Se echó a reír. —Por supuesto que sí.

—Apuesto a que eras una gran animadora.

—¿Excelente? En realidad no. ¿Casi homicida? Seguro.

Tengo que verla en un baile vestida de rosa chicle y túnicas de graduación. Nos acercamos al final del libro, y me quedé esperando una imagen más reciente de ella con su nuevo look, no el de Barbie. Nunca llegaron. El álbum solo terminó, como si los últimos años nunca hubieran existido. Vi el alivio escrito a través de sus rasgos cuando volteó la última página. Fue sustituido por el shock y algo más que no pude identificar cuando vio una imagen final grabada en el interior de la parte posterior del álbum.

Era una foto familiar, y se veía como de doce, tal vez trece. Tenía esadistintiva mirada preadolescente. Detrás de ella había un hombre que supuse era su hermano. Tenía el mismo pelo rubio y llevaba una chaqueta Letterman. En el final estaba una niña, probablemente de dieciséis o diecisiete años que era la viva imagen de Candy. O supongo que fue al revés, ya que su hermana era mayor.

—¿Tu hermano y hermana? —pregunté.

Algo en la expresión de Candy se fracturó. Se giró para mirar a su madre, y su expresión era aterradora.

—No. ¡No vamos a hacer esto! ¿Me escuchas? Si por esto es qué has venido, puedes irte. —Cerró el álbum, e irrumpió de nuevo a su dormitorio.

Esperaba que su madre actuara sorprendida o molesta, pero con calma tomó el álbum y lo devolvió a sus cosas, como si estuviera recogiendo un libro y lo devolviera al estante. Regresó a la sala y tomó unafoto que había puesto en la mesa de café, también.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que tenía algo que ver con lo que Candy mencionó sobre las fiestas la noche anterior.

Y lo que sea que fuese, había roto a Candy en pequeños pedazos que no había entrevisto hasta ahora.

* * *

**BIEN... CON ESTE ESTAMOS AL CORRIENTE... OS JURO QUE NO FUE INTENCIONAL =)**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTITO**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**=)**


	17. 16

**CANDY**

* * *

No sabía si gritar o llorar, tirar las cosas o colapsar en el suelo. Era algo sobre mi madre que me hacía sentir como de catorce y enojada otra vez. Odiaba eso, pero tampoco sabía cómo cambiarlo. Ella simplemente no podía dejarme sola. No necesitaba fotos de Paty cubriendo todos los lugares para poder recordarla. La veía en el subterráneo, en los conciertos, pasando junto a mí en la calle. La veía cuando cerraba los ojos. Cu ando me miraba en el espejo, antes de cambiar mi cabello y tatuar mi piel. La podía ver reflejada en los ojos de mamá cada vez que me miraba como si ella sólo deseara lo suficientemente fuerte hacer cambiarnos de lugar y tener a su hija buena de regreso.

No importaba cuántas veces se lo dije, mamá siempre intentaba que las fiestas giraran alrededor de Paty. Quería hablar sobre cuando Patricia hizo esto o cuando hizo esto otro. Lo hizo tanto que parecía como si su fantasma estuviera sentado allí en el comedor, eso jodía toda la felicidad y las conversaciones normales que realmente no existían.

Olvidaba todo deseando estar muerta. Mamá me hacía sentir como si lo estuviera. Infiernos, ella siempre tenía listo un álbum de fotos para mostrarle al mundo su otra princesa rubia, no importaba que no había sido esa chica en mucho tiempo. Nadie quería ver fotos de esa Candy. SóloCandice.

¿Qué tenía de malo dejar el pasado en el pasado? ¿Por qué tenemos que arrastrar todos nuestros asuntos al futuro? No podía respirar allí por todos los fantasmas que mamá siempre mantenía con ella. No encajaba en ese mundo, y cuanto más intentaba, más sentía como si no pudiera hacerlo en_ cualquier lugar_.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, presionando mi cara en la almohada, cuando sentí el colchón hundirse. Sabía que tenía que ser Terrence. Mamá nunca me seguía después de pelear, sólo pretendía que nunca había sucedido. Y papá se mantenía alejado de todas las cosas que incluían emociones. Me incorporé con los codos y levanté la mirada sobre mi hombro para verlo sentarse cuidadosamente sobre el borde del colchón.

Manteniéndonos alejados.

Rodé sobre mi espalda y esperé que dijera algo. O hiciera preguntas. No lo hizo. Se recostó a mi lado cuidadosamente, tratando de mantener la distancia entre nosotros. Puso su antebrazo detrás de su cabeza, y miró el techo en silencio. Por su cercanía pude ver cuán amplios eran sus hombros. Es decir, pude sentirlo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de realmente_ verlos_. Sus brazos eran musculosos y su pecho macizo. Observé la forma en que su cuerpo se movía cuando inhalaba y exhalaba. El ritmo era tranquilo.

Ver su pecho subir y bajar, fue lo suficientemente relajante como para que mi ira se desvaneciera. Sus ojos estaba cerrados y su cara relajada cuando dijo—: Dejo que la gente se vaya.

Me incorporé en mi codo y lo miré, pero sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

—Um… Si estás haciendo referencia a la Biblia y esa cosa de dejen-ir–a–mi-gente… no encuentro la conexión.

Un lado de su boca se levantó y asintió. —La noche anterior me preguntaste por qué no había luchado por la chica de la canción. Es porque dejo ir a la gente.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero asentí, con tal de que no tuviéramos que hablar de mí.

—¿Siempre?

—En estos días, sí. Cuando era más joven, luché y perdí muchas veces.

Quería que abriera los ojos y me mirara. Este sombrío, y lejano Terrence era desconcertante. Estaba en un lugar lo suficientemente oscuro, y verlo así me empujó aún más profundo. Nunca supe qué hacer en una situación como ésta, así que decidí tomar su ejemplo y permanecer en silencio.

No estaba pensando en la atracción que había entre nosotros. Sólo estaba pensando en confortarlo cuando me acerqué más y coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tal vez pensaba en confortarme a mí misma, también. Después de algunos segundos, el brazo que tenía detrás de su cabeza bajó hasta rodearme. Las puntas de sus dedos se posaron sobre mi cadera, y liberé la respiración que había estado sosteniendo.

Justo cuando estaba cómoda con el silencio y la comodidad de nuestra cercanía, dijo—: El primer recuerdo de mi papá fue de cuando me abandonó. Tenía cinco años y le pedí que no se fuera. Se lo supliqué en realidad. —Dejó salir una respiración como si estuviera riendo… una risa triste de todas formas—. Se fue una mañana. Mi mamá murió menos de un año después. —Cerró los ojos, y me di cuenta que estaba en otro lugar. No estaba conmigo—. Tenía cáncer, y eso fue como si ella sólo… dejara de luchar. Yo no era suficiente para que quisiera quedarse.

La tristeza salió de la nada y me golpeó. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, y mi garganta quemaba mientras me esforzaba por luchar con mis emociones. No había llorado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pensar en Terrence como un niño, probablemente tan bueno y perfecto como es ahora, pasando por todas esas cosas… dolía. Estaba acostumbrada a ignorar mis emociones. Lo había practicado tantas veces que lo podía hacer fácilmente. Pero nunca había tenido que preocuparme por alguien más. Nunca había sido cercana a nadie que me importara. Esta vez me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad poder dejar las emociones detrás de los muros.

Había tantas cosas que decir que sólo se quedaron en el borde mis labios. Pero todas ellas parecían demasiado pequeñas y decían demasiado al mismo tiempo. Así que me contuve y mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que las lágrimas pasaron.

Él se echó a reír, pero no fue esa risa que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar, la que hacía que todos los ojos se giraran a verlo. Esta risa era amarga y rota.

—Cuando mi papá vino a casa para el funeral, creí que me llevaría con él. Me imaginé como sería mi dormitorio cuando fuera a su nueva casa. Me preocupé porque a su nueva novia no le gustara. Estaba tan determinado a hacer que las cosas funcionen en ese momento. Pero me dejó nuevamente, y fui a vivir con mi abuela.

Escuchaba sus latidos resonando en mi oído, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en cuán imbécil tienes que ser para dejar a tu hijo cuando ha perdido a su madre. Nunca había sido buena tratando de morderme la lengua, y ahora no fue la excepción. — Por lo menos sabemos que la estupidez no es hereditaria —dije.

Estaba a un segundo de sugerir hacer un viaje para encontrar a su padre y poner al bastardo en su lugar. Su mano subía y bajaba por mi columna como si estuviera confortándome, enviándome por otro camino.

Entonces me di cuenta… era él.

Muchas cosas me molestaban de mis padres y la muerte de Paty, pero nada me molestaba más que el hecho de que me sentía sola en mi dolor. Quiero decir, sabía que mis padres la extrañaban. Que pensaban en ella constantemente, pero era con una especie de tristeza feliz diferente a la mía. Cuando pensaba en Paty, era puro dolor. Sentía como si mi interior fuera revuelto, como si tuviera un derrame interno que me destrozaba. En estos últimos años, sólo su imagen que había detrás de mis ojos cerrados era suficiente para hacerme sentir como si estuviera desangrándome. No podía entender por qué nadie podía sentirse de esta forma, y eso me enfurecía.

Pero podía decir que por la forma en la que los músculos del pecho y estómago de Terrence se contraían que… también lo sentía. Yo hacía lo mismo, contraer los músculos de mi cuerpo como armadura. Los tendones y tejidos eran lo único que mantenía el desastre que tenía en mi interior. Lo único peor que sentirse así, era sacar todas estas emociones para que el mundo las vea.

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez desde Paty, no me sentí sola.

Tomé una respiración profunda y dije—: Mi hermana murió. La mano que estaba sobre mi espalda se deslizó hacia mi cabello. En otro momento, eso pudo haber mandado a volar mis hormonas, pero ahora era algo suave y dulce, y la excitación se encendió en la parte trasera de mi mente, la que había pasado casi todos los días tratando de apagar.

La visión de ese día en mi mente nunca titubeaba o se desvanecía. Era tan real ahora como lo fue entonces. Cuando dejaba que los recuerdos se apoderaran de mí, casi podía imaginar la luz del faro, el sonido de los vidrios rotos, y la presión del cinturón de seguridad cortando mi cuello. Apreté los ojos fuertemente.

No podía contener las imágenes, pero sí las lágrimas.

Terrence no trató de hacerme hablar. No hizo preguntas. Su toque se mantuvo firme y constante, manteniéndome atada aquí, en el presente. Nos quedamos allí tan juntos y apretados, que no tenía que mantener mis músculos tensos. No necesitaba la armadura porque él me sostenía Después de lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad o un par de segundos. Terrence suspiró. —El dolor nos cambió. El mío me hizo querer ser perfecto, así nadie podría dejarme de nuevo.

Inhalé profundamente. —A ti te hizo valioso. El mío sólo me hizo enfadar.

Una de sus manos encontró mi barbilla, y levantó mi cabeza lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—Tu dolor te hizo fuerte. Te hizo apasionada y viva. Nos hizo lo que somos ahora.

Una carcajada se abrió camino y escapó por mi garganta, sacando el dolor que vivía en mis pulmones. —El Chico Dorado y la Chica Enojada.

—Debemos hacer una historia sobre nuestras aventuras.

La risa salió más fácil ahora.

Era gracioso como un chico que me había conocido hace tan poco tiempo, lograba tranquilizarme mejor que mis padres, amigos y una cadena de terapeutas que nunca tuve.

—Gracias —murmuré. Regresando mi mejilla a su pecho, pero me incliné para poder ver a su cara—, por esto… de hoy y ayer. No sé lo que habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí. Sé que probablemente tienes algo mejor que hacer…

—Créeme. Esto era mejor que la otra alternativa. Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar. —Me miró a los ojos y me dio una media sonrisa.

Hice caminar mis dedos sobre su estómago y pregunté—: ¿Y cuál era la otra alternativa?

—Perder mi tiempo con alguien de mi pasado. Prefiero seguir adelante.

Por primera vez, seguir adelante se sintió como una posibilidad. Permanecimos allí, en un santuario que nosotros mismos construimos, tranquilo y sin palabras. Habíamos hablado todo lo que necesitábamos, y lentamente el cansancio hizo dormir al chico dorado junto a mí.

* * *

**EL CAP. DE HOY**

**LINDA NOCHE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	18. 17

**TERRENCE**

Una brillante luz destelló al otro lado de mis párpados cerrados. Atontado, me froté los ojos, pero algo tenía mi brazo izquierdo fijado en la cama. Una mujer me vigilaba con una cámara en su mano. Manchas negras inundaron mi visión, me tomó unos momentos antes de que recordara donde estaba y que estaba haciendo aquí.

La mujer con la cámara era la Sra. White y justo había tomado una foto de Candy sonando adormilada en mi brazo. Había una pequeña mancha de humedad en mi suéter de su saliva.

Dios, quería una copia de esa foto.

La Sra. White sostuvo un dedo en sus labios y susurró—: Lo siento.

Ustedes dos lucían tan dulces que no me pude resistir —Éste era oficialmente el más extraño día de mi existencia.

—La cena está lista. Will y yo esperaremos a que se refresquen.

Ella salió de puntillas de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuando salió. Tiempo de despertar a la dragona dormida.

Durmiendo, Candy lucía más joven, más suave. Ella tenía largas pestañas que descansaban en sus mejillas. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada ligeramente en la punta. Incluso durmiendo, tenía los labios más sexies que jamás había visto. Llenos y ligeramente fruncidos, era como si me estuvieran llamando.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ella diciendo que no estaba arrepentida de que la besara.

No es que me importara. Estaba tomada.

Estaba condenado a siempre estar atraído por las chicas que no podía tener.

Además, lo que me dijo más temprano… no podía haber sido fácil.

No podía decirle cuán tierna la dejaron los recuerdos, y lo último que quería era tomar ventaja de esa ternura.

Estaba a punto de darle un empujoncito para despertarla cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me atrapó mirándola. Parpadeó unas veces y entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron en mí. Se sentó y se deslizó hacia el lado opuesto completo de la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cualquier acercamiento que habíamos ganado más temprano no parecía haberse mantenido después de su siesta. Las paredes estaban de vuelta arriba y yo todavía estaba fuera.

—Juro que no era tan escalofriante como luce.

—Dijo el asesino serial a la policía.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y más cerca de cómo usualmente estaba.

—Estaba a punto de despertarte. Tu madre justo dijo que la cena estaba lista.

—¿Mi_ madre_ estuvo aquí?

Estaba empezando a disfrutar esa amplia mirada exasperada que tenía cada vez que algo involucraba a su madre.

—Ella podría haber tomado una foto de nosotros.

Agarró una almohada y por poco bloqueo una bofetada en la cara.

—_¿La dejaste tomar una foto de nosotros?_

Tomé la almohada cuando fue por un segundo balanceo y la usé para jalarla más cerca.

—No la_ dejé_. Me desperté con el destello.

—¿En serio? —Hizo un ruido que era parte gemido parte gruñido y enterró su cara en sus manos—. Mátame ahora.

Mantuve la almohada entre nosotros como un mediador y dije—: Casi termina.

—No has estado en una de las cenas de Acción de Gracias de mi madre. Sólo es el comienzo.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue hacia el baño para salpicar su cara con agua. La seguí e hice lo mismo. Era alarmantemente doméstico mientras ambos tratábamos de maniobrar alrededor del pequeño espacio sin chocar entre sí. Fui golpeado por la rareza de que había conocido a esta mujer sólo por veinticuatro horas. Y veinticuatro horas desde ahora, probablemente iríamos en caminos separados, nunca escucharíamos uno sobre el otro de nuevo.

Tragué y ella me miró desde la puerta del baño. —Bueno, ¿vienes?

—Sí, justo detrás de ti.

Fuimos emboscados con otro ataque fotográfico mientras entrábamos a la sala.

—¡Mamá! ¿En serio?

Los ojos de la Sra. White me recordaron a esos comerciales sobre el abuso de mascotas: diseñados para hacerte sentir mal. — lo siento. Terrence mencionó más temprano que ustedes estaban bien con las fotos y yo…

—¿Oh, lo hizo?

Estaba en problemas. Ella lanzó su mano con la mía y la apretó un poco más fuerte de lo que era cómodo.

—Oh, ya sabes,_ cariño_. Le dije a tu mamá cuán molesta estabas de quedarte dormida porque querías lucir bonita para ellos. Hablamos sobre lo bonito que sería tener fotos para conmemorar nuestra primera festividad juntos — La Sra. White tomó otra foto mientras le estaba hablando a su hija—. Señora W, no le haga caso a Candy. Tal vez sólo deberíamos guardar las fotos para después de la cena.

—Claro y por última vez, Terrence. Por favor llámame Eli o Mamá.

Candy me sonrío ampliamente, pero yo tenía la sensación de que era más como esos depredadores en el Animal Channel, descubriendo sus dientes en una muestra de agresión. Ella se enderezó, sonriendo todo el rato y dijo en voz baja.

—Si llamas a mi madre "mamá", voy a reemplazar el pavo en el horno con tu cabeza, ¿bien?

Le sonreí de vuelta, y curvé una mano alrededor de su mejilla.

—Voy a llamar a tu fanfarroneo, Chica Enojada. —Candy me estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero podía decir que ella estaba contenta por estar de regreso en territorio normal. Normal, claro, era estar en nuestros intentos de cabrearnos entre sí. Llamé a su madre en la cocina—. Señora White —quiero decir_ Mamá_— su hija dice las cosas más dulces algunas veces. Creo que le sorprendería cuán romántica puede ser.

Candy rió bajito. Sus ojos centellaron. Ella puso su mano sobre la que estaba en mi mejilla y dijo.

—Está en marcha ahora, Chico Dorado. Vas a arrepentirte.

—Puedo tomarlo.

Si esto es lo que la hacía sentir mejor, menos vulnerable, entonces yo podía.

Había un festín en la mesa de Candy y su sala lucía sin duda más habitada. Candy esperó hasta que estábamos instalados en la mesa para lanzar su primer ataque.

—Papá, sé que usualmente tú das las gracias, ¿pero crees que podamos dejarle a Terrence? Él es muy religioso y sé que sería muy feliz de hacerlo.

Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza. Ella iba a tener que tratar mucho más duro que eso para desecharme.

—Will, estaría muy feliz de hacer la oración, pero nunca querría cambiar tus tradiciones festivas.

El papá de Candy ondeó su mano.

—Tonterías. Haz la oración, hijo.

Le sonreí a Candy y tomé su mano. Presioné un casto beso en el dorso y entonces me estiré por la mano de su madre en mi otro lado.

—Querido Padre Celestial, te damos gracias por permitirnos estar juntos hoy. Gracias por guiar a Will y Eli sin incidentes aquí a Filadelfia, que podamos reunirnos como una familia a comer y dar gracias. Más que nada gracias por juntarnos a Candy y a mí. Sé siente como si_ sólo ayer_ nos hubiéramos conocido, pero ella ha cambiado mi vida en tantas formas _interesantes._ Algunas veces, siento que nuestra relación es demasiado buena para ser real. Rezo para que nos sigas bendiciendo a todos y que nuestro día pueda ser llenado con comida, diversión y compañerismo. En tu santo nombre rezamos, Amén.

Tan pronto como la oración terminó, Candy arrebató su mano de la mía. Los padres de Candy sostuvieron sus manos un rato más, mirándonos de reojo y entonces compartieron una mirada de conocimiento. Mientras ellos observaban me incliné hacia Candy, y planté un beso en su mejilla. No había daño en tomar unas libertades con mi papel, especialmente desde que esta actuación duraba hasta el final del día. Susurré. —Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso, Chica Enojada.

Ella esperó hasta que sus padres no estuvieran mirando para sacarme el dedo medio, pero ambos estábamos sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un brindis? —Los White estaban en contra del alcohol, pero me imaginé que el té dulce funcionaría. Levanté mi copa y dije—: Por los nuevos comienzos, nueva familia, y por un futuro prometedor.

Candy lucía mareada, pero tomó la bebida cuando el resto de nosotros lo hizo. La Sra. White puso una mano sobre su corazón y dijo—:Terrence, estoy segura que Candice no hizo un secreto de que nosotros no hemos aprobado algunos de sus novios —Candy resopló y tomé eso que significa_ algunos_ significaba_ todos_—. Pero tengo que decir, tú eres uno de los más agradables jóvenes cabales que alguna vez he conocido.

Will paró de atrincherar el pavo para hablar. —Síp. Parece que nuestra Candy finalmente está aprendiendo cómo escogerlos.

Vi que la columna de Candy se enderezaba. Ella estaba mirando a su padre impactada, sin duda porque el finalmente había usado su apodo. Sólo los había conocido un día e incluso yo sabía la gran cosa que era eso. Mientras observaba a Candy, la impresión dio lugar a la confusión y entonces finalmente a la ira. Sus cejas se unieron y esos labios llenos se aplanaron en una línea. Ella hizo una de esas largas y lentas inhalaciones, no podía culparla.

Deberíamos de haber detenido todo entonces, ponerle un final a la farsa. Pensé en ponerme de pie, simular una llamada importante o enfermedad. Pero entonces Candy decidió tomar su furia en mí. Y ya que me preocupaba por ella, la dejé.

—Él es bastante maravilloso, ¿no es cierto? —Su tono era meloso en la superficie con veneno atado debajo—. Especialmente cuando consideras donde estaba hace un año.

Uh, no. No me gustaba el sonido de eso.

—¿Hace un año? —preguntó su padre.

—Oh sí. Hace un año él estaba en un lugar realmente malo. ¿No es cierto, cariño?

Le entrecerré los ojos. —Supongo.

—¿Supones? Oh, cariño, no minimices cuán lejos has llegado. Trabajaste tan duro para superar tu… adicción.

Su madre se ahogó con su té. Cerré mis ojos para permanecer calmado.

Una de las manos de Candy estaba curvada en un puño en la mesa, y la cubrí con la mía, me giré hacia sus padres y puse mi mejor sonrisa. —A Candy le gusta exagerar. Ella cree que es_ gracioso_. —Le disparé una mirada y busqué una excusa que suavizaría las cosas con sus padres. Miré a su padre, cuyas cejas se habían juntado en una cresta de sospecha. El estaba usando una camisa UO, la cual me dio la única idea que tenía—. La adicción de la que Candy está hablando realmente no es la gran cosa.

Yo solía pasar mucho tiempo jugando futbol de fantasía, una cantidad dañina realmente. Candy lo odiaba, pero me las he arreglado para dejarlo.

—Podía sentir sus ansias de poner los ojos en blanco, pero ella mantuvo su sonrisa tensa. La regresé y dije—: Por ella.

Era una excusa débil, pero yo estaba en la banca del amor universal del sur por el fútbol.

La Sra. White dijo—: Perdóname, pero estoy tan confundida. ¿Pensé que sólo habían estado juntos por unas semanas?

Abrí mi boca para mentir otra vez, pero Candy me ganó.

—Oh, es cierto —dijo Candy—. Sin embargo, Terrence estuvo enamorado de mí por un largo tiempo antes de eso. Él sólo siguió pidiéndome y pidiéndome y pidiéndome que saliera con él. Fue un poco escalofriante al principio.

Le di una sonrisa sombría. —Soy persistente.

—Y estamos seguros que nos alegra. Estábamos empezando a pensar que Candy nunca conocería a alguien —dijo su padre.

Candy frunció el ceño y añadió—: Se puso como desagradable por un tiempo. Casi inquietante. Estaba prácticamente acechándome.

Su padre terminó su última rebanada de pavo.

—No le hagas caso. Tienes mi permiso para acecharla en cualquier momento.

Candy cerró sus ojos y susurró bajo su aliento. —Increíble.

Sonreí y dije—: ¿Por qué no tomamos algunas fotos antes del postre?

* * *

**buenas noches**

**su amiga Abby**


	19. 18

**CANDY**

e excusé con el pretexto de refrescarme de estas imágenes olvidadas de Dios, y huí a mi habitación.

Juro que este chico debía tener como poderes sobrenaturales. Tenía ese poder de control mental como la gente en_ The Vampire Diaries_. O algún científico había experimentado con él de niño, y ahora tenía, no sé, feromonas extra potentes que inclinaban a otras personas a su voluntad.

Eso explicaría por qué era tan malditamente agradable.

Estúpido sudor mágico. Suspiré y cerré mi puerta, pero Terrence se deslizó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Te ves más enojada que de costumbre, Chica Enojada.

Este hombre tenía la peor sincronización en el mundo.

Cerré la puerta y lo dejé para extenderse en mi cama. Tal vez todavía estaba durmiendo, y todo esto había sido una horrible, complicada,_ incómoda_ pesadilla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sólo visito a mi dulce y amorosa novia.

Le lancé una almohada en lugar de una respuesta.

Él la atrapó con facilidad, y luego se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, mirándome. El tipo era sacado de un catálogo de GAP de chicos de preparatoria privada.

Y me gustaba.

_¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?_

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó—. Puedo inventar una excusa.

No había manera de que mis padres aceptarían una excusa. Mi madre era como un pulpo, y él estaba ya malditamente bastante envuelto en sus tentáculos. Pero su sinceridad hizo pellizcar algo en mi garganta, y tuve que alejar mi mirada. ¿Cómo siempre sabía exactamente qué decir?

Sobrenatural. Tenía que serlo.

—Candy, no vale la pena. Mentir sólo pospone lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano, van a tener que aceptar tu forma de ser.

Me eché a reír amargamente. —Bueno, han pasado todo este tiempo sin aceptarlo. Estoy segura de que podrían aceptarlo en otros veintidós años.

Oí las tablas del suelo crujir mientras caminaba hacia mí.

—Candy...

Me senté y giré mis pies sobre el otro lado de la cama, de modo que mi espalda estaba hacia él. Ya había derramado suficiente de mis secretoshoy. No iba a hacerlo otra vez. Y tenía que conseguir todo esto bajo control antes de romperlo.

—Está bien. Vamos a terminar la cena, y entonces habrá terminado.

Les diré en una semana o dos que nos separamos. Ellos lo superarán.

Dudoso. Algo me dijo que oiría acerca de Terrence como "el que se escapó" por el resto de mi vida.

Él dijo—: Diles que elegí el Fantasy-fútbol sobre ti. Tu padre parece ser el tipo de persona que compraría eso.

—Qué halagador.

Se echó a reír. —Sabes que siempre te elegiría sobre el fútbol, Candy.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro y pregunté—: ¿Estás seguro de que eres de Texas?

Él sonrió y dijo—: ¿Tregua?

Asentí.

Lanzó la almohada que sostenía, y me golpeó en la cara.—Ahora,

una tregua.

Rodé los ojos. —Acosador.

—Mentirosa.

—Idiota.

—Amorosa novia.

—Apestas en insultar.

—Te encogiste cuando dije_ amorosa_, por lo que cuenta.

—Chico Dorado.

—Chica Enojada.

Le sonreí, sintiéndome mucho menos enojada. Era tan bueno en eso.

Volvimos a la sala de estar, y aunque el postre fue doloroso, no fue insoportable. Terrence conversó con mis padres, así yo no tuve que hacerlo.

Terrence también fue excepcionalmente bueno en permanecer en temas inocuos que no estallasen en los argumentos que normalmente tipificaban nuestras cenas de vacaciones.

Fue exactamente lo que nuestra familia había extrañado... bueno, desde el accidente de Patricia. Ella era la buena, la que siempre sabía qué decir y cómo actuar. Ella era el ingrediente que hacía que nuestra familia funcionara, y se había ido. Tener a Terrence aquí hacía que fuera más fácil recordarla sin sufrir.

Cuando mamá sacó el pastel de calabaza, no dejó que nadie tuviera una rebanada hasta que dijera algo por lo que estaba agradecido. Papá estaba agradecido por la buena comida, y mamá estaba agradecida de que llegaron a estar en Filadelfia para el día de fiesta.

Ni siquiera estaba mintiendo cuando dije—: Estoy agradecida de que Terrence pudo estar aquí hoy.

Él tenía un brazo alrededor de la espalda de mi silla, y su mano se acercó y me tocó el pelo ligeramente.

Mi madre dijo—: ¿Y tú, Terrence? ¿De qué estás agradecido?

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos. Su mano rozó el costado de mi cuello, donde mis tatuajes de aves estaban ocultos por el jersey de cuello alto. Él dijo—: Estoy agradecido de que el pasado es el pasado, y el futuro es nuestro para hacer.

Parpadeé, y pensé_ feromonas_. Murmuré—: Terminó el show. —Luego le deslicé mi pedazo de pastel (que tampoco me gustaba). De alguna manera, mamá nunca parecía recordarlo.

Mamá preguntó—: ¿Alguien quiere café con su pastel?

—Sí, quiero —le dije.

Mamá se levantó, y Terrence se unió a ella. Él tomó mi hombro y dijo—: Yo lo haré.

—Lo tomo con…

—Una de crema, dos de azúcar. Lo recuerdo.

En serio, este tipo era bueno.

Lo observé mientras jugueteaba con mi cafetera y charlaba con mi mamá. El tipo era demasiado desinteresado... demasiado todo. Tenía que haber algo mal con él. No existían tipos como él. Y si lo hacían, uno ciertamente nunca se había interesado por mí.

* * *

**DISFRÚTENLO =)**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	20. 19

TERRENCE

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente, y antes de darme cuenta, estábamos despidiéndonos. La señora White me abrazó con fuerza y el señor White me dio la mano.

—Di que nos veremos pronto, Terrence. ¿En Navidad?

Miré a Candy, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo—: Seguro, hablaremos de eso.

Nosotros "romperíamos" antes de esa fecha. Me pregunté cómo lo haría. Debe hacerme quedar como el malo de la película, de todas formas no tendrá ningún problema.

—Que tengan un buen vuelo mañana —les dije. La señora White me abrazó de nuevo, casi para asegurarse de que yo era real. Luego bajaron las escaleras y se fueron. Cerré la puerta y subí al departamento de Candy. Su madre insistió en dejar los platos que compró, junto con algunas almohadas, una manta, el árbol de Navidad y quién sabe qué más.

La casa ya no estaba vacía, pero todavía me sentía sin vida por Candy.

—Bueno, Chica Enojada…

—Sobrevivimos —dijo.

No estaba listo para irme, pero no tenía otra excusa para quedarme. Tenía más de una razón para que siguiéramos juntos, pero estaba seguro que era una mala idea. Cuando accedí a todo esto, ella me prometió una cita.

Antes parecía inofensivo, una atracción inocente. Pensé que alejaría mi mente de Susana, y lo hizo. Pensé en ello como una cita con una red de seguridad, porque los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a ninguna parte.

Pero ya no estaba seguro de eso. Bueno, quizás mi mente lo hacía, pero el resto de mí no. Cada cita entre nosotros no sería inofensiva y seguro como el infierno que no sería simple.

Pero tanto como quería la cita, no la mencioné.

—Gracias por aguantar todo esto. Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Probablemente_ debería_ haberte pagado. Podrías poner en tu currículum: novio experto —dijo.

—Oye, tuve una buena cena. Creo que es suficiente para la mayoría de los chicos.

—Comida y sexo —dijo.

Silencio incómodo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y dejé que el silencio se quedara un tiempo más, simplemente porque me gustaba verla fuera de su lugar.

Finalmente, levantó las manos, exasperada y dijo—: ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! ¿Quieres decir que no piensas constantemente en el sexo, Chico Dorado?

—Oh, definitivamente pienso en eso. —Lo estaba pensando ahora mismo, y eso estaba haciendo que dejar este departamento fuera más difícil. Mis ojos, como de costumbre, fueron atraídos por sus labios y tuve la repentina urgencia de tomar su cabello. Quería que se sacara ese estúpido cuello alto, así podría ver su delicada piel y el arte que la mejoró.

_Dios, ¿fue sólo esta mañana que había visto el tatuaje del árbol entero?_ Todavía podía imaginar las desnudas ramas y raíces retorcidas. Me preguntaba qué significaba. Cómo sería trazar esas líneas con mis dedos.

Con mis labios.

Se aclaró la garganta, y me di cuenta que estuve de pie mirándola, imaginándola desnuda quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Tosí. —Bueno, debería irme.

_Ve a golpear tu cabeza en una pared. Salta de un auto en movimiento. Ve y ten una vida._ Cualquiera de las anteriores era apropiada.

—Claro —dijo—. Um, gracias… otra vez por todo_ esto._

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. —No fue nada, te veo por ahí, Chica Enojada.

Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo.

—Buenas noches, Terrence —dijo.

Miré hacia atrás por un segundo y luego dije—: Buenas noches.

Bajé las escaleras y salí a la calle. Chinatown estaba bastante concurrida desde que los restaurantes todavía estaban abiertos por Acción de Gracias. Di un último vistazo a la puerta de su edificio, y me prometí olvidarlo.

Me negaba a dejarme querer algo que no podía tener. No iría por todo eso otra vez.

—Adiós, Candy —dije y me encaminé a la parada de metro más cercana.

Tenía demasiada flojera el viernes como para salir de la cama. Me quedé allí hasta la tarde para no ser tan patético.

Deseoso de hacer_ algo_ durante el día, llamé a mi abuela.

Le mentí a Susana diciéndole que ella estaba enferma porque sabía que no preguntaría. La abuela había enfermado al principio de nuestro último año —neumonía— y me asustó como la mierda. Ella era todo lo que tenía y pensaba que iba a perderla. Tenía veintiún años y toda mi vida había girado en torno a la fiesta como la mayoría de los universitarios. Pero eso no era lo que quería en nuestros últimos meses en la universidad. Eso fue alrededor de la época que comencé a pensar en serio sobre el futuro.

También fue el tiempo en que comencé a tener sentimientos por Susana.

Le tomó cuatro o cinco timbrazos responder, probablemente porque tenía lejos el teléfono. Ella era vieja…. y le gustaba decir "lento como la melaza".

—Me tienes —contestó.

Nunca había oído a nadie responder el teléfono como ella.

—Hola, abuela.

—¡Oh, Terrence! Es tan bueno saber de ti. Te extrañamos demasiado ayer.

Cerré los ojos, sorprendentemente afectado por el sonido de su voz.

Debe haber sido por la discusión por mis padres ayer y todo el tiempo con los Whites. La familia estaba fresca en mi mente.

—Te extrañé también, abuela.

—¿Cómo estuvo Acción de Gracias con Susana, querido?

No le dije todo lo que pasó con Susana. Le dije que estaría en Acción de Gracias con ella porque no podía permitirme el lujo de volver a casa y no quería que insistiera en pagar el viaje. Su retiro apenas cubría sus cuentas y ya había hecho demasiado por mí. Odiaba mentirle, pero era un mal necesario.

—Oh, ya sabes, Susana y yo, las cosas siempre son interesantes.

Escuché su risa ronca en el otro extremo. —Oh, lo apuesto.

Conoció a Susana durante el segundo show de nuestro último año. Nos fuimos a cenar después de la obra, y en el camino al restaurante, Susana chocó con la puerta de cristal. La abuela después me dijo que sabía que amaba a Susana porque no me reí cuando ella dijo: "la maldita cosa más divertida que he visto en mi vida".

Dios, la extrañaba. Y a Susana. Extrañaba un montón de cosas.

—¿Todo el mundo fue ayer?

—Oh, sí, sí. Los pequeños preguntaron por ti.

Algunos días de fiesta, algunas tías, tíos y primos se unían a nosotros. No era una reunión de familia tan grande, pero supongo que igual era un montón de gente.

—Me gustaría haber estado allí. No puedo esperar para Navidad.

No estaba seguro de cómo iba a permitirme el lujo de ir a casa por Navidad, pero lo haría. Si tuviera que pedir más préstamos, lo haría. De todas formas, no era que los tendría que pagar tan pronto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y dije—: Oye, abuela, alguien está en la puerta. ¿Puedo llamarte después? Quiero escuchar sobre todo lo que pasó ayer.

—Claro, cariño. Dile a Susana que le mando saludos.

Tragué saliva. —Oh, oh. Te quiero. Adiós —dije.

Una segunda ronda de golpes llegó cuando ella dijo adiós y colgó el teléfono.

A través de la puerta, una voz gritó—: ¡_Hermano_! ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Sólo un segundo, Anthonie!

Me di la vuelta en mi cama y me puse una camiseta. Caminé descalzo hacia la puerta de mi apartamento y desabroché el cerrojo.

Bostecé y abrí.

Estaba en pantalones de pijama, y Anthonie parecía haber asaltado una tienda Urban Outfitters.

—Oh. Cualquiera diría que tuviste una noche muy larga o estás teniendo una noche temprana —dijo.

—Por desgracia, ninguno de ellas.

Antes que lo invitara a pasar, ya estaba entrando y se dirigía al futón del salón para sentarse.

Reí y cerré la puerta.

—Esto no es sobre esa tal Susana, ¿verdad?

Se siente bien ser capaz de decir—: No, no es sobre Susana.

—No me digas que ya tienes tu corazón roto por otra_ chica_. Sólo te dejé por un día.

—No, no un corazón roto. Sólo una chica no disponible.

Estiró sus piernas frente a él y asintió. —Ah, sabes la cura para eso, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Una chica disponible. —Riendo, me dirigí a la nevera y levanté una cerveza en oferta. Asintió y agarré una para cada uno. Luego dijo—: Hablo en serio. Resulta que una buena fuente me dijo que conseguiste un número de teléfono la otra noche. Olvídate de la chica no disponible… de ambas… y llama a la rubia de la otra noche.

Esa no era una mala idea.

Salir sería la solución al problema de Susana (y ahora Candy).

—Bueno, lo haré —le dije.

Tomé mi teléfono para encontrar su número y él dijo—: ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no!

No lo hagas ahora,_ hermano_. Tienes que darle un par de días. Conoces las reglas.

Rodé los ojos. Excelente… Anthonie tenía reglas para casi todo, beber, y salir en citas eran las dos más importantes.

—Bien —dije— la llamaré mañana.

Hizo una mueca y dijo—: Oye, mejor hazlo el día después. La chica estaba sobre ti en el bar. No queremos alentar un fuerte aferramiento. El día después de mañana va a ser mucho mejor.

Así que el domingo por la tarde, con Anthonie odiosamente viendo desde mi sofá, llamé a Cammie. Saqué mi celular, la encontré en mis contactos y rápidamente pulsé llamar antes de cambiar de opinión.

Respondió al segundo timbre.

—¿Hola?

—¿Cammie? —pregunté—. Es Terrence. —Entonces no pude recordar si le había dicho mi nombre en el bar, así que agregué—: Nos conocimos en Trestle unas noches atrás.

—Oh. —Pude escuchar una sonrisa en su voz—. Hola, Terrence.

—Hola.

Anthonie susurró—: Establece la cita este fin de semana. Dale tiempo suficiente para que se ponga nerviosa.

Rodé los ojos, pero pregunté—: ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el viernes por la noche, Cammie? Y sea lo que sea, ¿te puedo robar?

—¿Robarme? Creo que iría de buena gana. —Se rió.

Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar a dónde iríamos. Y cómo llevarla allí.

Si todavía estuviera en Texas, la podría pasar a buscar, pero no tenía un auto y me parecía extraño recoger a alguien en el metro.

—Excelente —dije—. Es una cita. Te llamaré de nuevo en unos días para que sepas lo que haremos.

* * *

BUENAS NOCHES

SU AMIGA ABBY


	21. 20

**CANDICE**

Mi teléfono sonó tan temprano el día después de Acción de Gracias que debería haber sido catalogado como un castigo cruel e inusual. Extendíla mano hacia mi mesita de noche, golpeando quien sabe qué cosas, hasta que mis dedos finalmente se cerraron alrededor de mi teléfono.

—¿Qué? —me quejé.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Ugh... era demasiado pronto para esto.

—Hola, mamá.

—Tu padre y yo estamos en el aeropuerto. Nuestro vuelo se ha retrasado.

_Oh no_. Si decía que iban a quedarse más tiempo, me volvería loca. Tenía que regresar a la banda y al trabajo, y había llegado a mi cuota de locura semanal.

—Lo siento, mamá. No hay posibilidad de que lo cancelen, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no, cariño. Sólo es algo sobre el piloto llegando tarde la noche anterior, por lo que están obligados a darle mucho descanso. Estaremos devuelta en Oklahoma esta noche. —_Gracias a Dios_—. Pero tu padre y yo estábamos hablando, y sólo quería decirte una vez más lo mucho que nos gustó Terrence.

Estaba bastante segura que fue realmente claro, gracias.

—Ya sabes, hemos estado preocupados por ti. Tu padre y yo tuvimos muchas dificultades con tu decisión de abandonar la universidad. — Mucha era un eufemismo. No estaría sorprendida si discutieron el haberme declarado mentalmente inestable—. Pero nos hicimos a la idea. —Después de un año de lucha, sí—. Hemos estado ayudándote a pagar tu alquiler por lo que puedes darte el lujo de pasar el tiempo haciendo tu pequeña cosita musical. —Dios, iba a romperme en pedazos si llamaba a mi carrera y sueño de toda la vida "pequeña cosita musical", una vez más—. Es sólo... has estado aquí tanto tiempo, y tu padre y yo estábamos empezando a pensar que tal vez era hora de enfrentar los hechos y crecer.

_No. Por favor, no._ Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentirlo. El concierto de este fin de semana en The Fire iba a ser enorme para nosotros. Incluso estaríamos grabando en vivo.

No era que no tuviesen mucho dinero. Ambos tenían empleos bien remunerados, y el dinero del seguro de la muerte de Paty había hecho nuestra casa de ricos a aún más rica. Me dieron quinientos dólares al mes para ayudar a pagar mis préstamos estudiantiles de esos inútiles dos años en la Universidad de Pensilvania en los que me habían insistido. Se podría pensar que fueron ellos los que me empujaron a ir a la universidad, por lo que al menos deberían pagar por ello. Pero ya que no habían ayudado a mi hermano no me ayudaron a mí. Algún discurso de mierda sobre hacer mi propio camino.

Quinientos dólares para ellos eran nada, y para mí eran la diferencia entre hacer lo que me gusta y soñar con hacer lo que me gusta. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunté—. ¿Vas a dejar de ayudarme?

—Con el tiempo, sí. —Mierda. Iba a tener que doblar mis turnos en el Trestle. Entre eso y mi trabajo en el salón de tatuajes, tendría tiempo cero para el canto, y mucho menos para escribir mis propias cosas—. Íbamos a hablar contigo acerca de eso mientras estuviésemos aquí, pero luego nos encontramos con Terrence.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Terrence con eso?

—Bueno… obviamente estás haciendo una vida. Estás saliendo con un lindo y respetable chico y por fin comienzas a tomarte las cosas seriamente. Tu padre y yo estamos tan felices de que dejes atrás las influencias negativas con las que antes pasabas tiempo. Así que, desde que obviamente lo estas intentando, vamos a darte unos cuantos meses.

—¿Unos cuantos? —pregunté.

—Bueno, vamos a ver cómo resulta. Pero siempre y cuando sigas tomando tu vida seriamente, no necesitas preocuparte por ello.

—Quieres decir… siempre y cuando siga saliendo con Terrence.

Quería gritarle.

A ella.

Al mundo.

A mí misma. Por ser tan malditamente cobarde para decirle exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Debería haberle dicho la verdad acerca de Terrence. Debería haberle dicho que ella estaba llena de mierda.

_He_ estado tomando mi vida seriamente.

He estado tomando mi vida seriamente cuando dejé la universidad.

Sólo porque no estaba tomando un camino familiar o haciendo algo que tuviera sentido para ella no significaba que era ingenua o ignorante.

Significaba que no quería ser una descerebrada trabajadora de oficina que soñaba con cómo podría haber sido su vida si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Significaba que estaba dispuesta a hacer sacrificios y tener dos trabajos y matarme a mí misma para conseguirlo.

Significaba que era valiente.

_Desearía_ haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle estas cosas.

No lo era.

En lugar de eso mantuve mi boca cerrada y escuché su plática acerca de un evento de caridad después de Navidad en el que era la anfitriona y sobre cómo le estaba yendo a "su hijo", y cuán perfecta era su esposa Annie.

Entre más hablaba y más en silencio me quedaba, mas nauseabunda me sentía. Finalmente, no lo pude soportar más. Mentí y dije—: Mamá, hay alguien en la puerta. Me tengo que ir.

—Oh, de acuerdo, cielo. Fue bueno verte. Dile a Terrence que dijimos hola y que lo veremos en Navidad.

—Mamá, no estoy segura que él pueda asistir en Navidad.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Bueno, debe ir a ver a su propia familia, además de que no es exactamente barato. Tiene una matrícula y préstamos que pagar. Como el resto de nosotros.

—Oh, tu padre y yo simplemente nos ocuparemos de eso. Puede quedarse por unos días y después ir a Texas. Le pagaremos. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Estaba_ tan_ feliz de que no le importara tirar dinero en alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Veremos, mamá. De verdad me tengo que ir.

Colgué y tiré el teléfono en algún lugar del piso. Puse las cobijas sobre mi cabeza, y abracé mi almohada, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Estaba demasiado inquieta como para dormir.

Tomé una larga ducha. Hice un complicado almuerzo que supuestamente ocuparía mi mente, pero no lo hizo. Fui a correr. Toqué la guitarra. Traté de escribir una nueva canción.

Lo hice durante dos días.

Distracción. El fallar en dicha distracción.

Distracción diferente. Fallo diferente.

Repetir hasta la locura.

Todo el tiempo mi teléfono estuvo sentado allí, burlándose de mí.

Terrence estaba a una llamada de distancia. O a un texto si me sentía particularmente cobarde.

Una pregunta podía resolver muchos de mis problemas. O retrasarlos de todos modos. ¿No era eso lo que era la vida? Tomar lo bueno siempre que podamos tenerlo, y retrasar lo malo el mayor tiempo posible.

Terrence era bueno, y podría ayudar a retrasar lo malo. Era algo de ganar-ganar, ¿no?

Excepto por la parte donde tenía que degradarme a mí misma para hacerlo.

¿Cuánto más estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por el dinero que me daban mis padres?

Sabía... podía sentir que en algún lugar en el espacio entre el corazón y los pulmones que esto no era un sueño imposible. Cualquier cosa que se sintiera tan bien y me consumiera tan completamente no podía no tener esperanza.

Pensé en todas las actuaciones que tendría que recortar si no tenía ese dinero. Cualquiera de ellas podría ser la que nos pusiera en el camino de hacer música para ganarnos la vida, pero si los conciertos nunca sucedieran, tampoco lo haría nuestro momento.

Acababa de terminar de pensar que no le tenía miedo a hacer sacrificios.

¿Puedo sacrificar mi propio orgullo, doblegarme ante mis padres, y pretender ser algo que no soy si eso significa seguir mi sueño? No era como si tuviera que_ ser_ realmente alguien más. Sólo tenía que fingir... por un tiempo.

Quinientos dólares al mes. Supongo que la gente se habría traicionado a sí mismos por menos.

Llegué el domingo por la noche antes de irme a mi habitación y saqué el teléfono de debajo de la almohada, ya que lo había metido ahí para amortiguar la tentación. Antes de poder analizar lo que estaba haciendo, me desplacé a través de mis viejos mensajes y encontré el número de Terrence.

**Hola. Mi banda toca este viernes en The Fire en Northern Liberties. Debes venir.**

Arrojé el teléfono en la cama, y apreté las palmas de mis manos sobre mis ojos.

¿Por qué me sentía como si acabara de apretar mi botón de autodestrucción?

Sólo lo estaba invitando a vernos tocar. Eso no quería decir nada. Todavía tenía una semana para decidirme.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, y salté a contestar.

Oh, era Mark.

Probablemente quería hacer algo esta noche... o pasar la noche, ya que mis padres se habían ido. Sólo... no me sentía de humor para estar rodeada de gente.

Apreté ignorar.

La respuesta de Terrence llegó unos minutos más tarde.

**_¿A qué hora?_**

Pasé la mayor parte de la siguiente semana evitando a Mark. Nos vimos en la práctica, y fuimos a cenar un par de veces, pero le decía que tenía que trabajar, lo cual era cierto. Y cuando no tenía que trabajar, le decía que no me sentía bien, lo cual no era cierto, pero bueno.

Cuando llegó el día del concierto, nos reunimos por la tarde para cargar nuestros equipos al Trestle. Spencer tenía una camioneta que utilizábamos para transportar lo que necesitábamos. Cuando llegué, Mark no estaba allí, y Spencer estaba afuera fumando.

Inhaló, y al exhalar, dijo—: Te ves como la mierda.

Lo hacía. —Gracias, imbécil.

No había dormido bien la noche anterior, porque sabía que iba a ver a Terrence al día siguiente, y todavía no había decidido si le preguntaría acerca de la Navidad.

—Sólo digo... necesitamos que te veas ardiente esta noche y no que parezca que estás haciendo una audición para ser un extra de zombie en _The Walking Dead_.

—He tenido un par de días de mierda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Cierto. Mark dijo que has estado enferma últimamente. —Hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos cuando dijo "enferma".

—Mantente fuera de esto, Spencer. Y no te preocupes. Voy a verme bien esta noche. Voy a verme tan sexy que te morirás por entrar de nuevo en mis pantalones.

—Sabes que siempre me muero de ganas por volver a tus pantalones.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Ja, ja.

Sonrió y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo. —¿Estás segura que viene Mark?

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

Se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez te echó una mirada en ese conjunto y decidió no mostrarse después de todo. O tal vez se enteró de ese niño buenito al que le estabas haciendo ojitos la semana pasada en el bar.

Sacudí su cigarrillo y se fue volando de su boca. —¡Oye! Estaba usando eso —dijo.

—_No_ estaba haciéndole ojitos a nadie. Estás delirando.

—No, amor, soy observador. Hay una diferencia. Pero guardaré tu secreto. Por mí está bien. Sólo tienes que esperar para cortar a Mark hasta después de esta noche o vamos a tener problemas.

Giré la llave y abrí la pesada puerta de Trestle. Él me siguió dentro, al bar sin vida a oscuras. — nadie está cortando a nadie. Estás lejos esta vez, Spencer —dije.

Encendí la luz, y se encogió de hombros. —No me equivoqué cuando pensé que estabas a punto de deshacerte de mí. Dudo estar equivocado esta vez.

A veces era muy desagradable ser amiga de un ex. Le gustaba recordármelo todo el tiempo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que me había superado hace mucho. El tipo tenía una chica diferente cada semana. Le gustaba decir que estaba practicando para las groupies que finalmente tendríamos. Me gustaba llamarlo man-whorrible

Mi bolsillo sonó.

Mark había enviado un mensaje de texto.

**_No puedo llegar para organizar… Lo 100to. Pro nos vmos esta noch._**

¿Estaba jodidamente bromeando?

Presioné el remarcado, y fui directamente a correo de voz. Llamé por segunda vez. Lo mismo. Cuando escuche el tono, le dije—: Es mejor que tengas la mejor maldita excusa del mundo, Mark. Esta noche es importante. ¡No te atrevas a llegar tarde!

Spencer sostenía nuestras guitarras, sonriendo cuando colgué. —Tal vez no es Mark el que va a ser desechado.

* * *

**Disfrútenlo... es porque los caps. son muy cortitos**

**Abby**


	22. 21

**TERRENCE**

Indudablemente era la peor idea de todas, llevar a Cammie al show de Candy. Pero mi deseo de verla tocar rechazó cualquier sentido común que me quedaba. Estaba a mitad de una conversación con Anthonie sobre ideas para la cita cuando recibí su mensaje. Ni siquiera dudé antes de decirle que sí.

Cammie y yo nos reunimos la noche del viernes en un restaurante cerca del lugar. Ella estaba usando un pequeño vestido negro que encajaba perfectamente en su delgado cuerpo. También costaba probablemente más que mi armario entero… quizás todo mi apartamento.

Cuando nos encontramos en Trestle, sus mejillas estaban de un brillante rosa. Asumí que estaba ruborizada por el alcohol. Era también la definición en el diccionario de_ risueña_. De nuevo, pensé que por el alcohol.

Aparentemente, estaba equivocado en ambos casos. Era tan solo Cammie, mejillas ahogadas en rubor y los pulmones hechos de gas de la risa.

Pasé por todas las emociones de una cita.

Sacar la silla.

Ordenar vino.

Charla corta.

Cammie era lo suficientemente linda, y muy bonita, pero un pocopredecible. Ordenó una ensalada y tiraba su rubio cabello adelante y atrás tanto que estaba sorprendido que no tuviera un latigazo cervical. Ella se rió no sólo cuando las cosas eran divertidas, sino para llenar el silencio.

Había mucho silencio de mi parte.

—Entonces, mi profesor era completamente irracional, y ni siquiera iba a considerar dejarme volver a tomar el examen, cuando realmente todo el malentendido fue su culpa. Pensarás que por la cantidad de dinero que estamos pagando por su clase sería un poco mejor comunicando,

¿no?

Silencio.

Cammie se rió.

Me encogí.

Tenía que trabajar en responder más rápido.

—Correcto. Se podría pensar.

Sonrió y empujó su cabello de nuevo. —Lo siento. Probablemente te estoy aburriendo con toda mi charla sobre la escuela.

—¡Oh, no, para nada! —dije.

—Oh, bien. Porque sabes, me encontré con el mismo profesor en la hora feliz ligando con una chica de mi edad. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Dije tan rápido como era humanamente posible —: ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Quiero decir, el tipo tiene como cuarenta. Pero en serio, supongo que si fuera otro tipo de chica quizás me dejaría tomar el examen de nuevo. Le escribí una carta al decano sobre el profesor. Quizás lo despidan. Por lo menos, mi nota va a ser cambiada. Papá es amigo del decano. Han jugado juntos al golf por años.

—Oh, ¿es así?

—Oh sí. Tu sabes, casi voy a otra escuela así podría "hacer mi camino", y todo eso, pero al final, pensé… ¿por qué no tomar ventaja de cada oportunidad que me sea dada?

Ella continuó, pero estaba teniendo problemas escuchando. Me gustaba pensar que probablemente lo hice más que la mayoría antes de que se acostumbre. Estaba seguro que había una persona realmente genial debajo de las ropas de diseñador y las uñas arregladas y la risa más desagradable conocida por el hombre, pero esta noche no tenía la paciencia o la capacidad de atención de encontrarla. Mi cuerpo se sentía casi eléctrico con el pensamiento de a dónde nos dirigiríamos después.

Había pasado un tiempo vergonzosamente largo googleando la banda de Candy, Under The Bell Jar. Aprendí que se llamaron así por una novela de Sylvia Plath, lo que me hizo pensar en la amenaza de Candy de meter mi cabeza en el horno en Acción de Gracias, y me muero de risa. El bajista y Candy eran los miembros fundadores originales, y parecía como si el novio de Candy fuera un agregado reciente. Su nombre era_ Mark_. Al igual que el material rociado en los ojos de los violadores y atracadores. O el arma antigua usada para apalear personas hasta la muerte.

Parecía un verdadero guardián. Salí de mi ensueño cuando el camarero vino con el cheque. Mi estómago se apretó mientras ponía una ridícula cantidad de dinero en la carpeta plástica. Quizás no debería estar teniendo citas, no si quería tener el dinero para ir a casa en navidad.

Saqué la silla de Cammie y le ofrecí mi brazo.

Ella se rió.

Que Dios me ayude.

—Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido en aquel espantoso bar.

Mis amigos me llevaron allí, y quería irme tan pronto como llegamos. Bueno, hasta que te conocí.

Asombroso. Eso significaba que probablemente iba a odiar el lugar al que estábamos yendo.

—Entonces, dime de nuevo sobre esta banda —dijo.

Había estado en el sitio web lo suficiente para ser capaz de repetirle todo como un loro. — son una banda local de Filadelfia que mezcla el rock y la música folk. Se supone que son bastante buenos.

—Genial.

Risita.

Risita.

Risita.

Querido Dios. Tengo que seguir hablando.

—Sí, no los he escuchado tocar antes, pero conozco a alguien en la banda. Creo que va a ser bastante asombroso. ¿Te gusta la música?

Empezó a hablar sobre Lady Gaga y suspiré con alivio. Eso debería durar al menos hasta que caminemos la cuadra y media hasta The Fire.

Entonces, esperemos que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar su risa estúpida.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, pagué la entrada y me deslicé con alegría al bar oscuro. Nos encontré una mesa, y luego me escapé para conseguir unos tragos para ambos. Mientras me iba, Cammie estaba mirando preocupadamente a su taburete como si fuera a pegarle el Ébola. Tenían una gran selección de cervezas locales. Conseguí una Yards.

Cammie quería un Cosmo. El camarero me miró como si estuviera loco.

Este no era realmente un lugar para un Cosmo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Mientras esperaba por nuestras bebidas, saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un texto a Candy.

**Aquí. ¡Que tengas un buen show!**

No esperaba una respuesta, ya que iba a empezar pronto, pero obtuve una casi inmediatamente.

**_Gracias. Deberías venir detrás del escenario después._**

¿Qué? No habíamos hablado desde su mensaje de texto original, así que había asumido que solo me invitaba para ser agradable… o para hacer más dinero, pero parecía que genuinamente quería verme de nuevo. Pensé en todas estas estrategias para hablarle de nuevo, y parecía como si ni siquiera tuviera que usarlas. Eso hizo diez veces más difícil aceptar las bebidas del camarero y volver con Cammie, quien se rió cuando me senté con lo que resultaría ser el peor Cosmo en la historia.

Para su crédito, hizo una mueca cuando tomó un trago pero no se quejó. Mantuve mis ojos yendo y viniendo al escenario, esperando a que comience el concierto. Me las arreglé para mantener una conversación a medias con Cammie acerca de sus planes de estudiar en el extranjero.

—Sin embargo, no puedo decidir dónde quiero estudiar. Australia sería increíble. O Londres. Pero creo que París es mi favorita hasta ahora. Entonces, cambio de opinión una vez a la semana.

—Tengo un amigo que está de mochilero en el extranjero en estos momentos. Perdí la pista de dónde está, pero lo último que oí es que estaba en algún lugar de Alemania. Más o menos ha estado por todos lados, tomando trenes y quedándose en hostales

—¿Hostales? ¿En serio? ¿Qué si le cortan en pedazos o algo como en esa película?

Sonreí. —No creo que en verdad hagan eso.

—Aún así —dijo, moviendo su cabello—, no creo que pudiera quedarme allí alguna vez.

Era oficial. Me había rendido en buscar una persona normal debajo de todo ese mimo. Sin embargo, la tarde no fue un completo fracaso, porque en ese momento un agudo gemido salió por los altavoces, y vi a Candy jugueteando con el micrófono en el escenario.

Estaba usando la misma flor en su cabello del día que la conocí. Rodeando los pétalos blancos había rizos rojos alborotados que estaban incluso más fuera de control de lo que recordaba. Casi como si estuviera tratando de compensar el día que había pasado domada por sus padres.

Usaba pantalones cortos con estampado de leopardo sobre negro, medias transparentes con tacones rojos que hacían que sus piernas se vieran increíbles. Tenía puesta una camiseta blanca rasgada que colgaba de sus hombros, mostrando los ángulos y la arquitectura de su cuerpo.

Lucía genial sin esfuerzo.

Su pálida piel prácticamente brillaba bajo las luces, y su camiseta blanca era lo suficientemente transparente para que pudiera ver el borde de su sostén negro. Me gustaba, hasta que recordé que todos podían ver el mismo sostén negro. Se deslizó la correa de la guitarra sobre la cabeza y se veía más como en casa que lo que se veía en su apartamento.

Dio un paso hacia el micrófono, sus labios rojos rozándolo mientras decía—: Hola, soy Candy y esto es Under The Bell Jar.

Quería animar, pero me contuve de aplaudir como el resto de la multitud. —Esta primera canción se llama "Better", y es la canción que nos dio el nombre.

Se alejó del micrófono mientras empezaba a tocar, y por primera vez, noté a las otras personas a su alrededor. En el bajo estaba un chico que era la mezcla más extraña de punk y nerd que alguna vez vi. Llevaba un chaleco y una pajarita con puntas de metal. Usaba gafas que no lucían como si fueran solo para mostrar, pero su cabello caía largo y en una desgreñada cinta sucia. En la parte de atrás, entre Candy y él, estaba su novio de la tienda de café. Mark. Tocaba la batería, sus ojos estaban fijos en Candy todo el tiempo...

No podía culparlo.

No estaba seguro de poder sacar mis ojos de ella tampoco. Ella sonrió mientras tocaba la progresión de apertura, y pude ver el momento en que el resto del mundo dejó de existir para ella. Luego cantó, y el resto del mundo desapareció para mí, también.

_Elijo una sonrisa y la pinto_

_Suavizo las grietas, corrijo los errores_

_Intento empujar algo de vida en mis ojos_

_Perdí mi alma debajo de todas las mentiras._

Su voz era baja y áspera pero tenía este suave tono que era extraño con el resto de ella. La música aumentó ligeramente y la batería se hizo más fuerte.

_Es mejor de esta forma_

_Mejor que nadie lo vea_

_Es mejor de esta forma_

_Mejor cuando no soy yo_

_Estaré mejor_

_Mejor_

_Mejor_

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios rozaban contra el micrófono. Mientras repetía la palabra, se balanceaba entre desesperación, ira y vergüenza. Era una palabra, pero podía sentir sus emociones tan claramente, como si las vertiera directamente en mí.

_Mejor_

_Mejor_

_Me ahogo bajo el peso de esto_

_No puedo separar todos los diferentes yos_

_La campana cae, el aire se vuelve liviano_

_Nada sale, pero nada entra_

_Es mejor de esta forma_

_Intocable bajo el cristal_

_Es mejor, digo_

_De esta forma duraré_

La canción se desaceleró, y su voz se fue a su registro más alto. Era conmovedor y honesto, y la entendí mejor en ese momento que incluso antes.

_Es mejor_

_Mejor_

_Mejor_

_Mejor_

_Mejor_

_Yo nunca_

_Nunca_

_Me desharé de la presión_

_Nunca, nunca_

_Soy mi único opresor_

_Nadie lo hace mejor._

Ella sonrió forzadamente, y juro que tenía a toda la audiencia en la palma de su mano. Todos se estaban inclinando hacia adelante, incluido yo. Rasgueó algunas notas más, tarareando un poco, y la música se desvaneció al ritmo de la batería y el bajo mientras cantaba un par de veces más.

_Mejor_

_Mejor._

* * *

**SÉ QUE MUCHAS DESEAMOS QUE TERRY QUE NO HUBIERA LLEVADO A CAMMIE... LO SIENTO**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	23. 22

**CANDY**

Si esto era como las drogas, entendía cómo la gente se volvía adicta. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera esto, nunca conseguía ser menos estimulante. Los nervios, el miedo, la esperanza, el dolor y la curación de mi alma era una galaxia aparte cuando estaba en el escenario.

Había probado un millón de cosas en un intento de reconstruir mi vida después de la muerte de Patricia, para hacer que el mundo se sintiera en el sitio correcto otra vez. La música era lo único que funcionaba.

Cuando las últimas notas de "Better" habían terminado, sabía sin lugar a dudas que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener esto. Tal vez eso me hacia débil. Definitivamente me hacia egoísta y mentirosa, pero si había alguna forma de que pudiera convencer a Terrence de continuar con la farsa el tiempo suficiente para que mis padres no se interpusieran completamente en mi camino, lo haría.

Lo encontré entre la multitud después de nuestra tercera o cuarta canción. Juro que ya había examinado dos veces el bar entero por él, y estaba empezando a pensar que se había ido. Entonces lo vi en una mesa en medio del lugar con la misma rubia con la que él había hablado en el Trestle. Era completamente irracional pero sentí una punzada de irritación porque la había traído. Fue tranquilizante por el hecho de que cada vez que lo miraba, él no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Comenzamos uno de nuestros covers de Rilo Kiley, y no podía evitar hacer contacto visual con él.

_Y es una mala noticia, nene, soy una mala noticia._

_Yo sólo soy malas noticias, malas noticias, malas noticias_.

Me levantó una ceja y casi me eché a reír ante el micrófono. La canción nos quedaba, y había estado pensando en él cuando la escogí de la lista de canciones. Se trataba de todas las maneras en que una relación puede salir mal cuando una de las personas en ella era como yo. Tóxica.

Un cadáver andante… así es como la canción lo ponía. Esa era yo, pero a pesar de la frecuencia con la que me decía que ver a Terrence era una mala idea, pero era demasiado egoísta para detenerme.

Traté de comunicar esos pensamientos mientras cantaba, intenté advertirle lo mejor que pude.

No debería haberme dado cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos seguían mis movimientos o de la manera en que su postura se enderezaba cada vez que lo miraba. No debería haberme importado. No debería haber mirado dentro de sus oscuros ojos._ Realmente_ no debería haber lamido mis labios entre líneas, porque podía ver desde aquí a su pecho subir y bajar. Quería sentirme mal por alentar lo_ que fuera_ que había entre nosotros, pero no lo hice.

_Malas noticias, malas noticias…_

La canción terminó, y miré a Spencer para asegurarme de que estuviera listo para nuestra siguiente canción, una nuestra. Él me miró y sus ojos se dispararon hacia el público. No tenía que mirar para saber que estaba viendo a Terrence.

Tampoco tenía que adivinar cuál era su sermón mental. Estaba completamente capacitada para darme uno a mí misma. Más allá de los niveles normales de estupidez en la que esto califica como estúpido, éste era el peldaño más alto permitido para distraerme durante una presentación, especialmente si sólo tenía unos cuantos meses para hacer algo significativo con mi carrera antes de que mis padres se interpusieran en mi camino. Necesitaba que cada canción fuera tan impresionante como pudiera ser. No podía darme el lujo de echar a perder un verso, una línea, ni siquiera una nota.

Mantuve mis ojos lejos de Terrence por el resto del show. Me esforcé en el escenario, coqueteando con Mark y Spencer. Me incliné para tocar a un par de chicos en la audiencia, conqueteando también con ellos. Es curioso cómo en el escenario, entre más roto y desquiciado eres, las personas te encuentran más entretenido. Las favoritas del público fueron las canciones que había escrito en mis momentos más oscuros e iracundos.

Si transmites ese tipo de agresión en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera el escenario, la gente te miraría fijamente o hablaría o te encerraría.

Cuando cantamos nuestra última canción, una de las originales de Spencer, los aplausos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ahogar incluso mis pensamientos por unos momentos.

Respiré su emoción. Esto era vivir. Podía ser un cadáver andante en todas partes, pero no aquí.

El foco del operador extendió su luz por el escenario mientras cada uno de nosotros saludaba con la mano. Cuando la luz se volvió hacia mí, cegándome, la belleza del momento desapareció, y me quedé sin aliento.

_El destello de los faros._

_El crujido del metal._

_El chillido de los neumáticos._

_Y luego girando, girando, girando._

_Fuera de control y de manera interminable._

Me quedé allí congelada hasta que Mark enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. El sudor recubría su piel y también la mía. Me llevó fuera del escenario, y esperé hasta que estuvimos detrás del escenario y fuera de la vista de la muchedumbre antes de ignorarlo.

Gruñí "baño" con la esperanza de que esta vez captara la indirecta. En esta ocasión me aseguré de entrar a un compartimiento, así no podría seguirme. Pateé la puerta para cerrarla y me resistí a la urgencia de encender un cigarrillo. Quería que este lugar nos invitara de nuevo, lo que significaba que no debería ir a fumar a su baño, incluso si eso me haría sentir mejor.

Así que fingí.

Imaginé el movimiento rápido de la llama, el olor del humo y el filtro contra mis labios. Inhalé lentamente, recordé la relajación que normalmente me brindaba, y luego exhalé. Me concentré en expulsar mis recuerdos con eso.

Spencer me había dicho una vez, en realidad en uno de los cumpleaños de Paty cuando yo era un completo desastre, que deberíamos vivir como si fumáramos, inhalando el presente y exhalando el pasado. Algo de eso se había quedado conmigo. Sólo fumaba en raras ocasiones estos días, pero encendía un cigarrillo imaginario casi todos los días. No necesitaba la nicotina, sólo el movimiento, la respiración.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo trasero.

**_Gran espectáculo, Chica Enojada. ¿Todavía quieres que vuelva?_**

¿Lo quería?

Tal vez eso me hacía una mala persona, pidiéndole que me hiciera este favor a pesar de todos los sentimientos confusos entre nosotros, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Todavía lo necesitaba, y si estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo utilizara, entonces lo haría.

**Sí, Chico Dorado... Cada vez que quieras.**

Cuando salí del baño, Mark estaba esperando. Spencer había desaparecido en algún lugar, así que sólo éramos nosotros dos.

—¿Has terminado de ser una diva?

Rodé los ojos. —Necesitar unos segundos a solas después de una presentación no me hace una diva, Mark.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay del hecho de que has pasado toda la semana ignorándome?

No tenía una respuesta para mi comportamiento, no una buena de cualquier modo. Así que me giré de nuevo hacia él. — ¿Qué pasa con el hecho de que has pasado todo el día ignorando_ mis_ llamadas_ y_ no viniste a organizar?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poner su pelo negro fuera de sus ojos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, completamente cerrada. Con la cara en blanco, dijo—: Te lo dije, surgió algo.

Una gota de inquietud recorrió mi pecho. Estaba mintiendo sobre algo.

—¿Quieres decirme qué fue ese "algo"?

Metió el puño en su bolsillo y apretó la mandíbula. Sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. —Tú tienes tus secretos, yo tengo los míos.

—La diferencia, Mark, es que mis secretos no afectan a la banda.

—Jesús, tengo cero mierda que dar por esta banda, Candy. Sabes que sólo estoy aquí por ti.

Increíble. En alguna parte demente de su cerebro, debió haber pensado que sonó romántico porque se acercó a mí y deslizó sus manos sobre mis caderas. Lo empujé hacia atrás de manera fuerte.

—Si supieras_ algo_ sobre mí, sabrías que esta banda es mi vida.

—Oh, está claro que te preocupas por esta banda más de lo que te preocupas por mí o por cualquiera.

—Tienes toda la maldita razón, lo hago.

Tiró de uno de sus calibradores y pasó un pulgar debajo de su nariz.

Se puso enfrente de mí y dijo—: Eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Lo había sabido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo dice el chico con las pupilas dilatadas. ¿En qué estás? ¿No podías esperar hasta después de la actuación?

Cerró los ojos y gimió. —Lo entiendo. Estás enojada por lo de esta mañana. Lo siento. —Sus manos se acercaron a mi mandíbula y continuó—

: ¿Podemos sólo…?

Lo empujé de nuevo y sentí sus uñas raspar mi mandíbula.

—¡No, Mark! —Mi voz era explosiva, y me obligué a calmarme y bajar el volumen. Lo último que necesitábamos era que alguien nos escuchara discutir aquí—. Simplemente… No puedo hacer esto ahora, Mark. Vamos a tomarnos la noche libre, y nos ocuparemos de todo esto después.

—Después, sí, he oído mucho eso recientemente. Estoy harto de esperar para más tarde.

Maldita sea. No tenía energía para lidiar con esto ahora mismo.

Intenté alcanzarle para apaciguarlo, pero se alejó de mí. —No sé qué demonios quieres de mí, Mark.

Su rostro se arrugó con furia y dijo—: No estoy seguro de querer algo de ti nunca más.

Golpeó la puerta trasera que daba hacia el callejón, y no presagiaba nada bueno para nuestra relación, pero lo que más me molestó fue que nos dejó a Spencer y a mí solos para empacar de nuevo.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Exhala.

—¿Eso realmente funciona para ti? —Me giré para encontrar a Terrence apoyado en la puerta. Llevaba una camisa negra de botones con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos. Sabes que estás en un mal estado cuando la simple vista de los antebrazos de un chico hace que te distraigas. La semana de no verlo no había hecho nada para calmar mi atracción por él.

Malas noticias.

—A veces —dije—. Es este momento, está haciendo una gran cantidad de ruido por nada.

Un lado de su boca se elevó en una media sonrisa, y preguntó: — ¿Quieres que me vaya?

No estaba segura si había escuchado lo suficiente de la pelea para saber que estaba a punto de necesitar algo de espacio o si simplemente era el mejor en leerme. No estaba tranquila, en lo más mínimo, pero confiaba en que no presionaría.

—No, está bien. Estoy bien.

Inhala.

Exhala.

Se apartó de la pared y dio un paso dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Me alegra haber venido —dijo.

Asentí, y porque era una masoquista, pregunté—: ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

Se rió y pasó una mano por su mandíbula. Mis manos se estremecieron y las empujé detrás de mi espalda, lejos de él. Dijo—: Se ha ido. Gracias a Dios. Quería irse a la mitad. Yo no. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir por caminos separados.

Me senté en el viejo y destartalado sofá de la esquina y él se sentó a unos pocos metros de mí. Me deslicé un poco más cerca.

—No me habría ofendido, lo sabes. Podrías haberte ido.

—No, no podría haberlo hecho. —Sus ojos bajaron hacia mis piernas durante sólo un segundo, pero lo vi—. Estoy seguro de que has escuchado mucho esto, pero estuviste increíble.

Mi piel se calentó y disfruté de su atención como si fuera el sol.

Coloqué mis piernas sobre el asiento y acomodé mi barbilla en las rodillas. —Siéntete libre de decírmelo otra vez, tantas veces como quieras, en serio.

Extendió un brazo hacia el cojín del sofá detrás de mí y dijo—: Podría hacer eso.

Me incliné hacia atrás hasta que mi cabeza rozó su brazo. Mi sangre aún bombeaba muy rápido desde la pelea con Mark, y la dañada y enojada parte de mí, realmente quería demostrar que la ira de Mark no me molestaba. Me giré hacia Terrence y apoyé mis piernas contra él.

—Así que… yo…

La puerta se abrió y Spencer llegó trotando con dos personas detrás de él. Un alto y atractivo hombre rubio con una pequeña chica metida en su costado. Oí la brusca respiración de Terrence un segundo antes de que ella dijera—: ¿Terrence? ¿Cuándo volviste de Texas?

* * *

**O.o ¿Qué pasará?**

**Su amiga Abby**


	24. 23

**TERRENCE**

Susana.

_Te lo juro, cada vez que las cosas se ponen remotamente buenas, el universo me pone de vuelta en mi lugar._

—Hola, Susana. Robert.

Los dos cruzaron la sala con nosotros, y Candy susurró—: ¿Quiénes son?

—¿Recuerda los planes de Acción de Gracias alternativos que te mencione?

—¿Los de mejor dejar en el pasado?

Asentí y me paré a saludar a mis amigos. Sacudí la mano de Robert, y le di a Susana un extraño abrazo con un brazo.

—No terminé de ir de regreso a Texas. Lo siento, no te lo dije. Las cosas cambiaron en el último minuto, y decidí quedarme.

Susana pregunto—: ¿Tu abuela se puso mejor?

Me encogí. —Sí, está bien.

—¿Por qué no viniste para Acción de Gracias, entonces? —Me agarró del brazo y di un paso atrás fuera de su alcance. Vi su cara caer y pude ver la pena que era tan mala en ocultar. Me imaginaba el escenario que pasaba por su cabeza: yo, sólo en casa y miserable para las vacaciones. Por supuesto, esa había sido mi plan hasta que Candy llegó a mi vida. Abrí la boca, sin saber qué excusa iba a utilizar. ¿Estaba enfermo? Yo podría haber estado enfermo.

Entonces Candy dijo—: Él estaba conmigo.

Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y por instinto, le puse el brazo por encima del hombro. Ella se apretó contra mí y tendió la mano hacia Susana.

—Mi nombre es Candy.

Las cejas de Susana desaparecieron debajo de su flequillo, y vi sus ojos escanear los tatuajes y el atuendo de Candy. Traté de ver lo que estaba viendo, imagino como Candy debe lucir para alguien que no la conoce. Cuando la miré, todo lo que vi fue el sujetador negro que mostraba a través de su camisa blanca rasgada, y decidí que era mejor si mantenía mis ojos fuera de ella por el momento.

Susana estrechó la mano de Candy, un poco en estado de shock.

Robert se recuperó más rápido. Él la saludó—: Encantada de conocerte, Candy.

Cuando escuchó el acento de Robert, sus ojos encontraron los míos, y yo sabía que ella había puesto todas las piezas. Ella me sonrió, y yo tra té de expresar mi gratitud en una mirada. Su sonrisa se amplió, así que pensé que ella entendió.

—Candy, esta es Susana. Fuimos juntos a la universidad. Y este es su novio, Robert. —Dejé fuera la parte en la que había sido nuestro profesor. Las cosas estaban bastante raras ya.

—Es muy agradable reunirse con los amigos de Terrence. —Me empujó juguetonamente—. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca me presentaría. ¿Les invitó a ver el show de esta noche?

—En realidad. —Su compañero de banda, el que tiene la pajarita del punk, se acercó—: Yo los invité. Robert es un amigo… Candy dijo—: Oh, no me di cuenta que conocías a Spencer. Este Spencer estaba buscando entre Candy y yo, como si el mundo había girado fuera de su eje. No lo culpo. Conmigo en mi camisa de botones y su aspecto de una diosa del rock, no pegamos exactamente. Él me inmovilizó con una mirada y dijo—: ¿Y tú eres?

Candy intervino—: Este es Terrence, mi novio. No actúes como si no hubiera estado hablando hasta por los codos sobre él, Spencer.

—De acuerdo. —Su amigo asintió—. Terrence.

Decidí que era hora de ayudar a Candy a llevar la carga y le pregunté—: ¿Qué te pareció el show? —Miré a Candy y continué—: Ella es bastante increíble, ¿verdad?

Ella se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sin duda, dejando una impresión de labios rojo rubí contra mi piel. Sabía que ella estaba fingiendo, pero demonios que era buena en eso.

—Lo fue. . . —Susana apartó los ojos de mí y sonrió a Candy—. Fue impresionante. Tienes una gran voz,

Robert dijo—: ¿Cómo es que no nos has presentado a Candy antes de ahora, Terrence?

Candy respondió—: Oh, bueno, no se lo hemos dicho muchas personas. Queríamos tomar las cosas con calma, pasar algún tiempo juntos antes de transmitirlo al mundo.

Susana sonrió a Robert y puso una mano sobre su pecho. — Definitivamente podemos entender eso.

Mis ojos se centraron en el anillo en su dedo. Lo había hecho. Se había propuesto, y ella dijo que sí. Esperaba sentir algún tipo de dolor, tal vez nostalgia, pero esos sentimientos nunca llegaron. Hubo molestias, seguro, pero en todo caso, al ver el anillo en el dedo sólo causó emociones genéricas, las mismas que sentía cada vez que otro amigo cambiaba su estado civil en Facebook o anunciaban que estaban embarazadas. Fue el choque inquietante de la sensación de que todo el mundo a mí alrededor se movía a una velocidad que no podía igualar.

Ese fue el primer momento, de pie frente a ellos con Candy a mi lado, que me empecé a cuestionar lo que había sentido por Susana. ¿No debería doler más? ¿O estaba demasiado distraído por el cuerpo de Candy junto al mío?

Me sentí como si estuviera parado en un precipicio, a segundos de descubrir una verdad sobre mí mismo que en particular no me quiero aprender.

Las manos de Candy alrededor de mi cintura se apretaron con más fuerza y alejé los ojos fuera del anillo en la mano de Susana. Me aclaré la garganta y forcé una sonrisa.

—Veo que ella dijo que sí.

Robert sonrió, una sonrisa tan brillante y feliz que era dolorosa de ver. —Ella lo hizo.

—Felicitaciones —dije—. Para los dos. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Susana se mordió el labio, luego me dio una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos se colocaron un poco vidriosos. Su voz era suave cuando dijo —: Gracias. Eso significa mucho.

Hubo un momento. Otro de los momentos en que los vientos cambiaban, el tiempo da la vuelta, y la vida comenzó de nuevo en una nueva dirección. No sabía de nadie más en la habitación, pero me di cuenta de que Susana lo sentía.

Tal vez era porque los dos éramos actores. Tal vez fue sólo por ser quiénes éramos. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que ella también lo sabía. Este fue el final de un capítulo.

Nos movemos en direcciones diferentes, y cada minuto nos ponemos a una milla de distancia. Independientemente de lo que mis sentimientos por Susana habían sido, había demasiada historia entre nosotros para que alguna vez volvamos de nuevo a la forma en que estábamos.

Había pensado que si pudiera superar el dolor, todo lo demás caería en su lugar. Pues bien, el dolor se había ido, pero la grieta que había causado entre nosotros se mantuvo.

Es curioso cómo los cuatro años de amistad podrían estar tan completamente devastados por un momento de más que amistad. Susana era un pedazo de mi antigua vida que no había tenido que decir adiós cuando me mudé a Filadelfia. La universidad había sido como un hogar para mí, la gran familia que nunca había tenido. Pero esa casa ya no existía. Y tratando de aferrarme a mi casa a través de Susana no era bueno para ninguno de nosotros.

Todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que habían conectado a Susana y a mí se habían desgastado hasta que estábamos conectados sólo por un hilo, muriendo en un hilo. Me recordó a un teatro vacío después de que la obra había terminado, el público se había ido, y el equipo había limpiado.

El último en salir apagaba todas las luces y dejaba una luz fantasma solitaria en el espacio de otra manera oscura. Mientras estábamos allí, tieso y torpe, el último hilo, la última luz, cedió.

Susana dio una respiración irregular, y apretó los labios en una forma que yo sabía significaba que ella estaba tratando de no llorar. Tomé una página del libro de Candy y lentamente inhale y exhale.

—Bueno, deberíamos ir a limpiar nuestras cosas del escenario —dijo Candy—. Terrence, bebe, ¿crees que podrías ayudar? Nuestro baterista tuvo que salir.

Parpadeé y alejé mi mirada de Susana. —Por supuesto. Claro, puedo hacer eso.

Miré a Robert, a continuación, Susana, y le dije—: Fue bueno verlos a los dos. Felicidades de nuevo. —Sacudí la mano de Robert, y esta vez le di a Susana un abrazo real. Ella presionó su mejilla en mi pecho y sus brazos se apretaron firmemente alrededor de mi cintura. Ella murmuró algo que sonó como "Quemar", y luego me soltó. Ella estaba parpadeando rápidamente, pero todavía podía ver las lágrimas reunirse alrededor de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Adiós, Susana.

Me sentí sorprendentemente entumecido, como una herida que se había cauterizado. Tal vez dolería más tarde. O tal vez estaba aprendiendo que incluso las cosas buenas de nuestro pasado todavía sólo pertenecían en el pasado.

—Adiós, Terrence.

Spencer se llevó a ambos, y me quedé a solas con Candy. Di una respiración profunda y me hundí de nuevo en el sofá. Candy se puso encima de mí y dijo—: Ni siquiera sé qué demonios ha pasado, y estoy deprimida.

Me reí, que a fin de cuentas era mucho mejor que la variedad de reacciones que podría haber tenido. —Era deprimente, ¿no es así?

—¿Estás bien, Chico Dorado?

Levanté la barbilla para mirarla, y tomé la mano que colgaba a su lado. Le di un beso rápido en la parte posterior, y luego la dejé caer de nuevo a su lado.

—Gracias por eso. No tenias que hacerlo. Y sí, estoy bien. Caminando al futuro, ¿no?

—Ese es el objetivo, novio.

—Nos estamos volviendo muy buenos fingiendo. Tal vez debería ser actriz, también.

Ella se echó a reír. —Ni en un millón de años. No me gusta reconocer mis propias emociones. ¿Por qué iba a querer pretender tener muchas más por un sueldo miserable?

—No pareces tener ningún problema en expresar emociones al cantar. Eres endemoniadamente buena en eso, en realidad. Ella apartó la mirada, incómoda, y dijo—: A cada uno lo suyo, supongo.

Tiempo para un cambio de tema. Me puse de pie y traté de estirar un poco esa pesada, sensación melancólica de mis extremidades.

—Vamos a empacar tus cosas, Chica Enojada.

—Oh, no tienes que ayudar. Estaba dándote una excusa. . .

—Sabes que voy a ayudarte.

—Sí, lo sé.

Seguí el balanceo de sus caderas por la habitación. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta cerrada, y se giró. —Tengo que pedirte algo más. ¿Quieres tomar una copa conmigo después de que hayamos terminado aquí?

—Una bebida suena como la mejor idea que has tenido. —Sonreí—. Aunque eso no es decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de ideas que he visto de ti.

Esperaba que ella se riera. No lo hizo.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y dijo—: Sí. . . claro

* * *

**amo a Terry y muy bien por Candy ¡Esa es la actitud! yo también hubiera dicho ¡Es mi novio!**

**Buenas noches**

**Su amiga Abby :)**


	25. 24

CANDY

Convencí a Terrence de que debíamos ir a Center City para tomar nuestros tragos, así estaríamos más cerca de donde vivimos antes de que el metro cerrara.

Él dijo—: Está bien por mí. Iba a insistir en acompañarte a casa de todos modos.

Me reí. —Claro que ibas a hacerlo, Chico Dorado.

Esto también me daba todo el trayecto a la estación de metro y el viaje a casa para convencerlo de seguir fingiendo ser mi novio.

Él dijo—: Así que, ¿supongo que no quieres hablar acerca de tu pelea con Mark?

Alcé una ceja pero no dije nada.

—¿Supongo que no quieres hablar acerca de esa chica comprometiéndose?

El suspiró. —Supongo que eso nos deja tu música. ¿Hace cuánto que tocas?

Me abroché el abrigo completamente para bloquear algo del frío.

—Desde que tenía trece. Alrededor del tiempo en que mi hermana murió.

—Me asombró lo fácil que algo como eso entró en una conversación normal con él. Con cualquier otra persona nunca hubiera estado ni siquiera cerca de salir de mi boca.

—¿Y cuándo supiste que querías hacer una carrera de eso?

Sonreí mientras recordaba. —La primera vez que pude tocar una canción completa de memoria. Esa fue la primera vez que cantar realmente me transportó a otro lugar, ¿sabes? Fueron los mejores cinco minutos de mi vida. Olvidé donde estaba, quién era, y existí sólo en la música.

—Entiendo eso. Me siento de la misma manera cuando estoy en el escenario. Me da la oportunidad de salir de mi piel y ser alguien más por un tiempo. Tengo la oportunidad de vivir los problemas de alguien más, los cuales generalmente se resuelven de una manera más fácil y rápida que los míos.

Nunca había tenido un amigo con el que pudiera hablar así. Había vivido tanto tiempo como en una isla que olvidé cómo se sentía tener esta clase de conexión.

—¿Nunca te cansas de ser tú mismo, chico dorado?

—Algunas veces, sí. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Él era tan honesto. Me hacía querer serlo también.

Inhalé.

Exhalé.

—Todo el tiempo.

El silencio entre los dos era frágil, pero fácil, mientras caminamos por las calles del vecindario que llevaba a la parada del metro. Observé los edificios alrededor de nosotros, las aceras irregulares, las ventanas iluminadas de los apartamentos en el segundo y tercer piso. Había caminado esas calles más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero nunca realmente había mirado a mí alrededor.

La vida era así de graciosa.

Pregunté—: ¿Crees que todos se sientan de esa manera? ¿O hay algo malo con nosotros?

Lo pensó por un largo momento, sus botas raspando contra la acera mientras caminaba. — Creo que todos se sienten así. Incluso la gente feliz.

Tal vez no lo admitan, pero creo que lo sienten. Creo que cierran sus ojos, o van a correr, o toman una larga ducha, para que puedan olvidar por tan solo un segundo quiénes son y lo que tienen que hacer todos los días. La vida es dura. Y cada día nuestros pies se vuelven más pesados y recogemos más equipaje. Así que, nos detenemos y tomamos un respiro, cerramos nuestros ojos, reiniciamos nuestras mentes. Es natural. Siempre y cuando abras tus ojos y sigas adelante.

Lo miré mientras hablaba. Sus ojos escanearon el cielo y su aliento salió en forma de humo en el frío aire. Él creía lo que estaba diciendo. Y eso hizo un poco más fácil que yo lo creyera, también.

Debí haberle preguntado entonces, pero acababa de darme este precioso, perfecto pensamiento, y quería aferrarme a esto durante el tiempo que pudiera antes de tener que arruinarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante la siguiente cuadra antes de llegar a la parada del metro.

Esperamos alrededor de diez minutos por nuestro tren, aun sin decir una palabra. Nos sentamos juntos en una banca, compartiendo el silencio, y no se sintió incómodo o antinatural, no quería huir o llenar el vacío o hacer otra cosa aparte de lo que estaba haciendo.

Fue… lindo.

Cuando llegó el tren, tomamos dos de los asientos a lado del otro, y se sintió tan rutinario, como si hubiéramos estado haciéndolo por años. Dije—: Tengo algo que preguntarte, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Se giró ligeramente y sus rodillas tocaron las mías. —Eso suena interesante.

—Es demente, en realidad.

Él esperó, y traté simplemente de decirlo, pero en realidad no había una buena forma de decirlo, así que en lugar de hacerlo enterré la cara entre mis manos. Gruñí y dije—: El dinero es estúpido. Arruina todo.

Él tarareó—: Cuéntame acerca de ello. Hice una promesa de que estaría en casa para navidad, pero me pagan tan poco por mi trabajo que tendré suerte si puedo costearme ramen para enero si lo hago.

Me enderecé pero mantuve los ojos en mis manos mientras preguntaba—: ¿Qué tal si yo pudiera ayudarte a llegar a casa para navidad?

—Lo siento, pero no creo que tu jefe estuviera de acuerdo en que yo tomara tus guardias de baile en Trestle.

Me reí tan fuerte que todos en el tren voltearon a vernos. —Dios, pagaría por ver eso.

Golpeó mi hombro con suyo. —Oye, soy un buen bailarín.

—¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche?

—¿Tengo que llevarte a bailar para probarte lo asombroso que soy?

Estuve tentada a decir que sí, de llevarlo a The Garage o a algún otro lugar, y de perderme en el alcohol y en el movimiento de cuerpos.

Pero tenía que mantenerme concentrada. Por tantas razones. —Pensaré en esa oferta, Chico Dorado. Pero… hablaba en serio acerca de navidad. Mis padres de verdad quieren que vayas para navidad, tanto que se hicieron voluntarios para pagar por tus vuelos y cosas.

Él siguió sonriendo, incluso cuando giró su cabeza hacia un lado y sus cejas se surcaron. —¿Creí que ya habríamos roto para entonces?

—Íbamos a hacerlo… pero, diablos. Solo lo diré una vez. Mis padres iban a venir a Filadelfia para decirme que era tiempo de que dejara de cantar, de mudarme y conseguirme un trabajo de verdad. Han estado ayudándome con el dinero para que tuviera tiempo de escribir y cantar, pero iban a parar… hasta que te conocí. Aparentemente que yo salga contigo es suficiente para hacerles creer que no estoy totalmente jodida, y están dispuestos a seguir ayudándome por un poco más de tiempo. Pero si les digo que terminamos, me lo quitarán todo, y con lo costoso que es vivir aquí y mi deuda, será casi imposible que siga con la banda. Así que como una completa cobarde, te estoy pidiendo que sigas fingiendo ser mi novio para tener a mis padres felices.

—Candy… —Su cuerpo se movió lejos del mío ligeramente. Me giré para verlo.

—Lo sé, es loco, pero te prometo que será sólo por unos días, sólo una aparición, y entonces puedes irte a casa para las festividades con tu familia. Dijiste que necesitas dinero para el vuelo… mis padres pagaran por él.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos. —No puedo dejar que tus padres hagan eso, Candy.

Agarré una de sus manos y la sostuve entre las mías. —Para ellos esto es nada, Terrence. Lo prometo. Deberías ver las cosas tan ridículas en las que gastan su dinero. Prefiero gastar el dinero en ti.

Puso su otra mano encima de la mía, y me miró fijamente. —Candy, quiero ayudarte, pero tienes que saber que esto es una pésima idea. No puedes seguir fingiendo por tus padres. Al final solo lo resentirás. Y lo sabes.

La primera canción que tocaste esta noche… ¿Esa era tuya, no? ¿No aprendiste nada escribiéndola?

Me sentí completamente abierta, como si hubiera disecado mi mente y mi corazón y lo hubiera puesto para que todos lo pincharan y golpearan. Escribí esa canción justo después de que abandoné la universidad, y él estaba en lo cierto.

No había cambiado para nada.

Pensé que al dejar la universidad estaba poniendo toda esa falsedad tras de mí. Creí que había arrancado las raíces de esa vieja vida y comenzado de nuevo. Fingiendo para navidad y otras reuniones había parecido tan insignificante, pero no lo era.

Había vuelto a crecer justo en la misma persona.

Y odiaba que él pudiera ver eso.

A pesar de que el tren aún seguía en movimiento, arranqué mis manos de las suyas y me puse de pie.

—No pedí una sesión de terapia. Perdón por no poder ser tan perfecta cómo tú. Sólo olvídalo.

Nos acercamos a la estación y caminé al otro lado del tren mientras esperaba que se detuviera por completo. Lo escuché llamarme cuando caminé en la plataforma, pero no miré hacia atrás. Él me alcanzó en las escaleras, pero seguí caminando, subiendo los escalones lo más rápido que podía sin caerme.

—Candy… espera.

Cuando me sumergí en el aire nocturno, sus manos atraparon mi codo y me giraron hacia él.

—Déjame ir, Terrence.

—No.

—¿A qué te refieres con no?

Me tomó por el otro brazo y me atrajo más cerca de su cuerpo.

—Me refiero que no vamos a discutir sobre este tema.

Contesté—: No puedes simplemente decidir sobre qué discutimos y qué no.

—Lo haré, Candy.

Pestañeé y observé su rostro. Sus azules ojos estaban fijos en los míos, y no estaba bromeando. —¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que…

—Creo que debes dejar de pretender ser algo que no eres, ¿sí? Lo cual es la razón por la cual iré contigo para Navidad si vas como tú misma, no como esa versión domada, y con cuellos de tortuga. Ése es el primer paso para escapar de esa campana de cristal.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía sentirlo cerca en mi garganta. Mis pulmones se sentían lejanos, como si se hubieran hundido en mi estómago, y todo en mí estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Aún así seguiría mintiendo sobre ti. Todavía seguiría…

—Pequeños pasos, entonces. Comienzas acabando con el primer paso, y dejas que tus padres se vayan haciendo a la idea de quién es realmente su hija. Luego, les lanzas a Mark.

De alguna forma, entre todo el caos, me las alegré para reírme. —He pensado golpearlos con un mazo un montón de veces, en realidad.

Su media sonrisa se coló en su rostro de nuevo, y me hizo sentir un poco más firme, un poco menos extraña. En alguna parte de mi pérdida de control, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cuello, y la punta de sus dedos acunaban mi mentón.

—Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Tenemos vía libre para la Operación Presentarles a tus Padres la Verdadera Candy? —preguntó.

—Más como Operación para Darle a mis Padres un Ataque al Corazón… pero sí, adelante.

—Excelente.

Su pulgar acarició la línea de mi mentón, y un estremecimiento recorrió mi espina. Tragué y humedecí mis labios.

—Gracias —dije—, por todo. La caminata. La charla. Y, ya sabes, fingir salir conmigo.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y luego dijo—: ¿Sabes? Parece que estoy recordando que me prometiste una cita real el otro día.

Mi corazón se sacudió. Lo quería. Había estado atraída a él antes, pero ahora sólo parecía haber crecido. Esta noche había sido tan perfecta. Él dijo todas las cosas correctas, me hizo pensar y me empujó a ser yo misma. Lo cual era exactamente la razón por la cual no debía salir con él. Mi historial de salidas era tóxico, y él era la última persona que quería manchar. Podíamos ser amigos. He necesitado un amigo como él toda mi vida. No se tragaba mi mierda y me hacía menos temerosa.

Y aún así, cuando me miraba y su piel tocaba la mía… amistad era lo último en mi mente.

Mi teléfono sonó, y salté ante la chance de escapar. Me alejé para responder, pero el nombre en la pantalla me hizo detenerme.

Mark.

La charla con Terrence me había puesto en un lugar pacífico que no quería destruir. Presioné ignorar, pero sólo ver su nombre había arruinado parte del brillo de la noche.

Había sido un largo día, y todas las emociones me habían golpeado todas al mismo tiempo. Quizá todo lo que necesitaba era dormir. Le pregunté a Terrence si podíamos dejar para otra ocasión las bebidas y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa. La compañía me alegraba porque su presencia evitaba que mi mente residiera en las cosas que no debería residir… como las cosas con Mark se fueron en un espiral fuera de control.

Y lo rocosa que nuestra relación se volvió, lo destructivo que era para la banda, lo cual significaba más que lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros.

Cuando alcanzamos mi cuadra, Terrence sostuvo la puerta de mi apartamento para mí.

—¿Tú casero aún no arregla la cerradura? —Me siguió por las escaleras y dijo—: Deberías hacérselo saber, Chica Enojada. Es ridículo. Es peligroso dejarlo así cuando cualquiera puede entrar.

Continué subiendo mientras lo miraba por encima de mi hombro. — Lo sé… Algún psicópata podría meterse en mi apartamento mientras duermo… desnuda.

Llegamos a mi piso y él dijo—: Tienes razón. Podría hacerlo.

Me reí y le di un puñetazo juguetón. Sus manos atraparon mi brazo y me atrajo más cerca de él. Mi estómago se sentía como si acabara de bajar por una enorme montaña rusa. Lamí mis labios y dijo—: De verdad, por favor has que tu casero se encargue de la puerta. Si no lo hace, lo haré yo.

Su rostro lucía severo, y eso me causó escalofríos.

Intenté aligerar la forma en la que me afectaba con un poco de humor. Rodé mis ojos mientras decía, —Sí,_ Señor_. ¿Algo más que quieras ordenarme?

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y algo en la parte baja de mi estómago se contrajo. Un gemido apareció en mi garganta, y a segundos de lanzarme sobre él una voz llamó mi nombre.

—¿Candy?

El apretón en mi estómago se volvió doloroso. Las manos de Terrence aflojaron su agarre en mis antebrazos, y me giré para enfrentar a Mark.

Había estado sentado fuera de mi puerta y se estaba poniendo de pie. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, apoyando una mano en la pared para estabilizarse.

Estaba destrozado.

Di un paso lejos de Terrence y pregunté—: ¿Mark, qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Claramente, no estoy divirtiéndome tanto como tú. No perdiste el tiempo, ¿eh?

Sus características que normalmente lucían hermosas ahora estaban retorcidas en algo horrible. Su nariz estaba arrugada y sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca.

—Mark, éste es mi_ amigo_, Terrence. Fue al ver el show y me acompañó a casa.

Él torció el piercing en su ceja. —Claro. Crees que soy estúpido, ¿no?

Suspiré. —No, creo que estás drogado.

Se tambaleó hacia mí diciendo—: Y yo creo que eres una puta.

Terrence se colocó delante de mí. —Cálmate, hombre. Sólo somos amigos.

Envolví un brazo en su codo y lo atraje de vuelta. —No te molestes, Terrence. Él no es bueno para la banda, y tampoco lo es en mi vida. Considérate fuera de ambos, Mark.

Deambuló en mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sus pupilas constreñidas. Era gracioso cómo la atracción podía existir en un momento y morir en un instante. Mirándolo ahora, no sentía nada de ese calor que normalmente crepitaba entre nosotros. Él estuvo ahí, drogado y enojado, y yo simplemente me sentí aliviada. Lo observé de arriba abajo, y él hizo lo mismo. Deslizó su pulgar por su labio inferior y dijo—: Estaba aburrido de todas formas.

Pasé de enojo directamente a repulsión. Qué imbécil.

—Ve a tragar algunas píldoras, idiota.

Golpeó a Terrence con su hombro mientras pasaba y gruñía—: Disfruta del pésimo sexo,_ hombre_.

—Hijo de…

Inhalé y cerré mis manos en puños. Fui por él, pero Terrence rodeó mi cintura y me mantuvo cautiva. Me mantuvo así hasta que Mark desapareció y mi respiración estuvo bajo control. Por más enojada que estuviera, y por mucho que quisiera seguir a Mark y darle una patada en su paquete, parte de mí estaba agradecida. Me sentía como un pájaro liberado de su jaula.

Enfrenté a Terrence, y él lucía mucho más iracundo de lo que yo había estado.

Este tío tenía el auto-control de un santo.

Sonreí y dije—: ¿Qué tal si me muestras esos movimientos, después de todo?

Era libre. Hora de volar.

* * *

**FREE POR CUÁNTO TIEMPO?**

**LINDA NOCHE**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	26. 25

**TERRENCE**

Estaba desgarrado.

Parte de mí quería decirle que no era una buena idea, que debería tomarse la noche para tranquilizarse y pensar. Otra parte de mí ya estaba pensado en cómo se vería en la pista de baile. Y luego, en el fondo de mi mente, estaba la tentadora idea de que podría llevarla a su apartamento y demostrarle que ella era cualquier cosa menos aburrida.

Como siempre, la elección responsable ganó.

—Candy… ha sido un largo día. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer algo menos…?

Ella me cortó. —Quiero bailar, Chico Dorado. Puedo hacer eso contigo o sin ti. —Me mostró esa mueca asesina y añadió—: Aunque estar sola no es realmente la opción más segura. —Batió sus pestañas y sonrió.

Ella ya sabía que había ganado.

—Cuando derrita tu mente con mis movimientos de baile, espero una disculpa.

Tomó mi mano y tiró de mí por las escaleras detrás de ella. — Veremos quién derrite la mente de quién.

Tomamos un taxi y nos encaminamos hacia el norte, a mi zona de la ciudad. Salimos en lo que parecía ser un almacén abandonado en un barrio menos que estelar. Yo debería saberlo, ya que era el mío. Había pasado por este lugar numerosas veces y simplemente pensé que estaría abandonado y lleno de gente sin hogar.

Le pregunté—: ¿Quieres bailar o ser asesinada?

Le pagué al taxista y me salí del auto. Candy tomó mi mano y empezó a tirar de mí hacia el almacén.

—Relájate, Chico Dorado. Creo que te gustará este lugar.

Me gustaba ella. Demasiado para mi propio bien.

Pude sentir las vibraciones de la música incluso antes de que entráramos en el edificio. No parecía el típico club. Había sofás y obras de arte pintadas en las paredes, que hacían que pareciera como una mezcla entre el apartamento de un amigo y un rincón de la calle lleno de grafitis.

Muchos edificios alrededor de la ciudad estaban cubiertos con murales que exponían múltiples historias. Había un arte similar en las paredes de aquí, pero era más pequeño, y de cerca se podía ver todo el trabajo al detalle.

Candy dijo—: Bienvenido al Garage.

Este lugar latía con la misma vitalidad que desprendía cada palabra y movimiento de Candy. Le pegaba. Oh, sí, ella tenía razón. Me gustaba.

No se sentía como los clubes normales, que estaban envasados de forma estrecha y apestaban a sudor, con modernas instalaciones de lujo. Este lugar tenía un toque propio. Tenía alma.

Miré uno de los murales de la pared. Era todo blanco y negro y mostraba a gente cantando y otros bailando. Era simple, nada de color, nada de lujos. Pero era hermoso.

Candy se inclinó hacia mi oído. —Mi jefe de la tienda de tatuajes hizo ese de atrás cuando este lugar abrió. Él es también el que hizo esto.

Tienda de tatuajes. Eso explicaba la abundancia de arte sobre su cuerpo.

Ella tiró del cuello de su camisa y lo bajó para revelar piel suave, ramas tatuadas y el suficiente escote para que se me secara la boca.

—Chico con suerte.

Alguien gritó el nombre de Candy, y me giré para verla corriendo hacia uno de los camareros. Cuando la alcancé él estaba diciendo—: Lo siento, me perdí el show de esta noche, pero… —Levantó la copa que estaba mezclando y se encogió de hombros.

—Fue uno bueno —dije.

Candy sonrió, y el camarero miró entre nosotros como si no entendiera muy bien cómo encajábamos juntos.

Sus cejas estaban todavía a mitad de su frente cuando dijo—: Intentaré estar para el próximo. Tengan una buena noche chicos. —Nos sirvió dos tragos de la casa y luego se giró hacia la gente que había a nuestro lado para tomar su orden. Candy usó sus codos para alzarse por encima de la barra y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. No parecía una chica que acababa de romper con su novio.

Por el momento, sin embargo, sus largas piernas tenían toda mi atención. Miró por encima del hombro y me atrapó mirando. Mientras se deslizaba para apartarse de la barra, no parecía importarle. De hecho, su sonrisa solamente se ensanchó.

—¿Estás lista para ser sorprendida, Chica Enojada?

Si su sonrisa mientras me guiaba a la planta de arriba era una indicación, iba a tener que cambiar su apodo. Subir las escaleras detrás de ella podía causarle un ataque al corazón a cualquier hombre. Sus altos tacones rojos daban paso al nacimiento de sus gloriosos muslos tonificados y a los shorts con estampado de leopardo, que realzaban sus curvas. En algún lugar allí afuera había un ex novio con su imagen tatuada en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Ella era el tipo de mujer sexy que pedía ser inmortalizada.

La planta de arriba estaba más llena que la sección que acabábamos de dejar, pero todavía había sofás y muebles destartalados que le daban el mismo ambiente relajado. Allí estaba la pista de baile principal, y luego una segunda que contaba con una multitud de chicos de estilo libre con una muchedumbre de curiosos que aplaudían.

Ella respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Me estaba acostumbrando a interpretar su respiración. Estaba la inhalación "estoy a punto de escupir fuego", la inhalación "cualquier cosa que involucre a su madre", y mi favorita personal, la inhalación "acabo de ser besada". Sin embargo, mientras ella entraba en la pista de baile, su aliento era una reminiscencia de la forma en que cantaba.

Ella estaba relajada aquí. Sus brazos se deslizaron sobre su cabeza, y su rasgada camiseta blanca se alzó para mostrar una franja de piel por encima de sus pantalones. La última vez que había visto la parte baja de su espalda, había estado cubierta de vendas y moratones. Ahora, más de una semana después, permanecía sólo el más leve indicio de arañazos curados. Desde aquí, su piel parecía suave y podía ver los hoyuelos en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Unas pocas personas se deslizaron entre nosotros y la perdí de vista. Ella se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Torció un dedo hacia mí y sonrió.

Ese fue el momento en el que supe con certeza que no había estado enamorado de Susana. No podía haberlo estado. Porque en ese momento, nada podría haberme impedido ir hacia Candy, ni siquiera si Susy hubiera estado en el otro lado llamándome. Me moví a través de la multitud hasta que ella estuvo a mi alcance. Estaba dando vueltas y cantando una canción que nunca había oído. Movió sus manos descendiendo por sus costados hasta sus muslos, y un lado de su camiseta se deslizó por un hombro. Quería remplazar sus manos sobre sus muslos con las mías.

—¡Estoy esperando, Chico Dorado!

Observarla era atractivo, pero tocarla era irresistible. Ella era incluso más eléctrica que la música que latía a nuestro alrededor. Di un paso adelante justo cuando movió su cuerpo desde su pecho bajando hasta sus caderas. Cuando fue a repetir el movimiento, me emparejé con ella.

Nuestros pechos se rozaron y ella se mordió el labio.

Cada estudiante especializado en teatro en la universidad tenía que tomar clases de baile, y todos los días en el calentamiento, el profesor nos hacía practicar el aislamiento de diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo. El propósito había sido estirar, no bailar, pero la habilidad se transfería bien a este tipo de música tecno.

Candy bailaba de la misma forma en que cantaba… con completo abandono. Yo simplemente la seguí, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos cerca y siguiendo sus movimientos. Alzó los brazos al aire y comenzó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor.

La música cambió a algo un poco más lento. Deslicé una mano alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué. Nuestras caderas se juntaron, y coloqué una mano en su cadera para guiarla en un movimiento circular.

Mi muslo instalado entre los suyos, y el suyo entre los míos hasta que estuvimos tan cerca como era posible. Ella giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, y yo me incliné en la dirección opuesta.

El aire a nuestro alrededor era caliente y pegajoso por el sudor.

Balanceó sus caderas contra las mías y tuve que apretar los dientes para contener un gemido. Moverme con ella era increíble, pero de vez en cuando ella haría un movimiento de una forma que no esperaba. Nuestras caderas estaban tan estrechamente apretadas que la fricción de sus movimientos estaba haciendo que viera las estrellas.

La presioné contra mí, y con cero vacilación y sin consciencia de sí misma, ella dejó caer su cabeza y cuerpo hacia atrás en una pendiente.

La mantuve estable con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Con su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, conseguí una clara vista de su estómago plano, del sujetador negro debajo de su camisa y de la delicada columna de su cuello. No pude resistirme a extender una mano y pasarla desde el frente de su garganta hasta la parte de atrás. Acuné su cuello en mi mano y la utilicé para impulsarla de nuevo hacia mí. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, de forma que su pecho quedó presionado estrechamente contra el mío. Yo simplifiqué nuestros movimientos porque estar pegado a ella era mejor que cualquier movimiento de baile que nos habría separado.

Podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en mi piel, y brillaba en la de ella, también. Mantuve una mano curvada alrededor de su cuello y la otra fue en un recorrido desde su muslo hasta su caja torácica. Suspiré, deseando poder congelar este momento, deseando que estuviéramos en algún otro lugar. Su cara estaba al nivel de mi cuello y su frente presionada contra mi mandíbula. Su respiración en mi cuello era una exquisita tortura.

Pensé brevemente acerca de que esto fuera una decisión imprudente, pero no podía hacer que me importara. Sabía desde la primera vez que la vi con Mark que ellos no significaban nada el uno para el otro. No había química entre ellos, no como la que había entre nosotros.

No importa cuán duro intentáramos mantenernos separados, siempre terminábamos volviendo justo aquí.

Pensé que tenía ese tipo de atracción con Susana, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado. No hubiéramos sido perfectos juntos, otra mella en la búsqueda de la vida "correcta". Eso es por lo que yo estaba enamorado… no de mi amiga. Susy había sido exactamente lo que pensé que quería. Una amistad que se convirtió en algo más. Cariñosa y amable. Dulce y segura.

Candy me asustaba muchísimo.

Y eso era mucho mejor.

Finalmente podía decir que el pasado era el pasado y que el presente era mucho más atractivo. Deslicé mi mano por su cuello hasta que su pelo se enredó en mis dedos. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios rozaron mi mandíbula.

Me puse rígido durante un segundo, preocupado de que estuviera tomando la decisión equivocada.

Casi como si ella pudiera oír mis pensamientos y estuviera intentando callarlos, sus dientes rozaron mi piel, seguidos por una firme presión de sus labios.

Si esto era un error, era el mejor que había cometido jamás.

* * *

**¿POR QUÉ TODAS ODIARON A MARK? YO LO AMÉ... =( **

**JAJAJAJA TAMBIÉN ESTABA BOMBONCITO AUNQUE NOLE LLEGA A NUESTRO AMADO**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**Y ES ENSERIO, TAMBIÉN CON MARK ;)**


	27. 26

**CANDY**

Lo seguí y deslicé mis dedos dentro de su cabello en la base de su cráneo. Su otra mano se deslizó desde mi cadera hasta la parte baja de mi espalda y se metió debajo de mi camiseta. Sus manos se presionaron en mi piel, y me llevaron de nuevo a la noche en la que había tratado mis lesiones, y lo mucho que había querido hacer esto entonces.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia el mío, y susurró—: Candy.

Había dudas cargadas en su voz, y supe que estaba pensando.

Estaba a punto de ponerse noble. Iba a decir alguna mierda de que esto no es bueno para mí o que necesito tiempo o lo que sea. Estaba pensando demasiado algo que era muy simple.

Así que lo hice más simple para él.

Me moví y lo besé. Su resistencia debe haber sido delgada, porque me estaba besando de vuelta inmediatamente. La mano bajo mi camiseta se deslizó por mi espalda hasta que sus dedos encontraron la tira de mi sujetador. Usó ese brazo para ponerme de puntillas. Eso alineó nuestras caderas perfectamente, y gemí en su boca.

Él besaba así como vivía: perfectamente. Su boca buscaba la mía como si necesitara probar cada parte de mí. Oh, ¿cómo había subestimado los besos tiernos? El beso era como un fuego lento que me tenía retorciéndome contra él, lista para pedir más. Colocó un pequeño beso en mi boca, y luego mordió mi labio inferior. Su boca se presionó con más fuerza en la mía, y el beso creció a algo feroz y adictivo.

A pesar de que no quería, me alejé para respirar. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello, donde me besó, mordió y succionó, volviéndome loca. Toda la sensación en mi cuerpo estaba concentrada en el área donde nuestros cuerpos se cruzaban, por lo que el resto de mí se sentía débil y sin vida. Mis piernas temblaban, y por segunda vez, él era la única cosa manteniéndome en pie.

La última vez había sido porque tenía mucho dolor.

El único dolor que sentía ahora venía del deseo en el fondo de mi vientre que quería más. Saqué su cabeza de mi cuello y presioné mi frente contra la suya.

Me pregunté si mis ojos se veían tan dilatados como los suyos. Había una gran posibilidad de que dijera que no, pero estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparme por su rechazo.

—¿Dijiste que vivías cerca de aquí?

Había estado preparada para una pelea. Creí que me iba a decir que no, pero sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro por unos segundos, que fueron unos segundos demasiado largos para mi gusto.

Luego asintió, y mi útero se llenó de mariposas, o posiblemente de gente bailando.

Lo besé de nuevo porque podía. Tenía intención de que fuera rápido, pero sus manos tomaron mi rostro, y me besó con fuerza. Cerré mis puños en su camisa y recé porque viviera_ extremadamente_ cerca.

Cuando se apartó, su voz era ronca. —No te puedo decir que no.

Perfecto.

—Entonces no lo hagas.

La puerta del apartamento de Terrence se cerró detrás de mí, y me apoyé en ella. La madera era fría contra mi espalda, y me estremecí. Mi corazón latía radicalmente en mi pecho. Sentí como si mi sangre hubiera sido reemplazada con Red Bull. Él dio un paso hacia mí, y me sentí nerviosa.

Estudié sus ojos, y mi estómago se volcó como si estuviera cayendo Ni siquiera había estado nerviosa mi primera vez.

_Nunca_ había estado nerviosa.

Fijó sus ojos en mí, y el deseo superaba mis temores. La manera en que me miraba hacía que mi piel cantara con electricidad. No era sólo que él me hacía sentir atractiva. Cualquier tipo en la calle con ojos vagabundos o un buen silbido podía hacer eso. Él me hacía sentir… especial, lo que sonaba tan malditamente cursi que me podría ahogar.

Pero era cierto. Sabía más de mí misma al observar cómo me veía. Borraba la duda y el miedo y la ira. Me hacía sentir como una melodía en vez del acompañamiento.

—¿Estás segura?

No pude manejar su expresión. Estaba llena de deseo, pero si quería que dijera que sí o que no, no estaba claro. No tenía problema añadiendo un poco de claridad a la situación. En lugar de responder con palabras, bajé las manos y tiré de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos siguieron mi camiseta hasta el suelo. Luego se tomó su tiempo explorándome desde los talones hasta mi rostro. Cruzó hasta mí, y me presioné en la puerta, necesitando el apoyo. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó en anticipación, pero mantuvo casi un metro de espacio entre nosotros.

Tomó el tirante de mi sujetador entre sus dedos, y sus nudillos rozaron mi piel. El aire en mis pulmones comenzó a arder. Comenzó a deslizar el tirante sobre mi hombro, y luego pareció cambiar de opinión. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos en su lugar, y me dio una oscura media sonrisa.

Luego dijo—: Quítatelo.

El aliento salió de mi pecho, y estaba tan excitada que mis dedos estaban adormecidos. Inclinó un brazo en la puerta a mi lado, entonces cuando alcancé la parte trasera de mi espalda, mi pecho lo rozó suavemente. Mantuve mi cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. Estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos, y cuanto más tiempo se quedaba allí, más irregular se volvía mi respiración. Busqué a tientas la hebilla, incapaz de forzar mis dedos a cooperar. Estaba lista para arrancarla cuando la hebilla finalmente se abrió, y los tirantes cayeron de mis hombros. Me incliné hacia atrás, y dejé que mi sostén cayera para unirse a mi camiseta. La puerta detrás de mí estaba fría contra mi piel recalentada, y las puntas de mis pechos se endurecieron.

Su dedo índice tocó la piel por encima de mi ombligo, y mis músculos se tensaron por instinto. Había encontrado una de las raíces de mi tatuaje de árbol, y su suave toque la siguió hasta que se encontró con otra línea. Siguió esa línea hasta mi cadera, y luego de vuelta hasta el hueco en mi caja torácica. Se tomó su tiempo, trazando cada línea, y su toque era tan suave que la piel de gallina se levantó en mi piel. Danzó sobre la piel sensible de mis costillas, y contuve el aliento.

Hizo un bajo sonido en su garganta en respuesta, e iba a hundirme en un montón de nervios y excitación si seguía con esto. Finalmente su atención volvió al tronco del árbol que crecía en el valle entre mis pechos.

Arqueé mi espalda, desesperada porque me tocara en otro lugar más sustancial. Usó dos dedos para empujar mi esternón y me presionó contra la pared.

—Paciencia, Chica Enojada.

Gruñí, y sonrió.

—No sabes cuánto he pensado sobre este tatuaje. Quiero memorizarlo para que cada vez que cierre mis ojos pueda ver la manera en que acentúa tu cuerpo.

Por un breve segundo, sus manos rodearon mis pechos, y gemí en respuesta. Pero luego deslizó sus manos hacia mis hombros, y me sostuvo contra la puerta.

Colocó un beso en mi ceño fruncido y dijo—: Prometo prestarle la misma atención a cada parte de tu cuerpo. Quedarme allí, quieta y en silencio, fue la cosa más difícil que había hecho en mi vida, mientras trazaba cada rama. El árbol atravesaba mi pecho, pero siempre se detenía a unos tímidos centímetros del lugar donde realmente quería su toque. Quería agarrar sus manos y moverlas, pero me gustaba demasiado que tuviera el control.

Cuando terminó, mi piel estaba enrojecida y mi respiración era pesada. Mis rodillas se debilitaron, y mis manos se aferraron a la puerta detrás de mí. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y sus párpados estaban pesados y sus pupilas oscuras. Me sentía intoxicada. Todo en el mundo estaba borroso menos él. Todo en el mundo desapareció menos él.

—Hermosa —susurró.

Un 'por favor' se deslizó fuera de mi boca, y me premió moviéndome hacia delante hasta que mi pecho estaba presionado contra el suyo.

Estaba bien, pero aún seguía vestido así que no era suficiente. Alcancé la parte inferior de su camisa con dedos codiciosos, pero él se sacó la camisa. Se inclinó hacia mí, una mano sobre la pared a cada uno de mis lados. Era una reminiscencia de la noche cuando me besó fuera del Trestle, pero la vista era mucho mejor esta vez. Su pecho era ancho y bronceado, y daba paso a ondulantes músculos en su abdomen. Pero mis manos fueron directo hacia el músculo en forma de V que comenzaba sobre sus caderas y desaparecía dentro de sus vaqueros.

Mark estaba en forma, pero del lado flaco.

Terrence era… Dios, debería dejar de usar ropa por completo. Apoyaría eso plenamente. Un poco impaciente, deslicé un dedo bajo la pretina de sus vaqueros y lo acerqué. El primer toque de su piel con la mía fue como un relámpago. Podía sentir la carga entre nosotros aumentando. Después de eso, lento se volvió una cosa del pasado.

Su boca chocó en la mía. Sus manos dejaron la puerta para enredarse en mi cabello, y mi espalda golpeó la pared con un ruido sordo. No había nada dulce o delicado sobre este beso. El chico que había trazado las líneas en mi piel fue reemplazado con alguien hambriento y desesperado. Sus manos me mantuvieron en mi lugar mientras sus labios conquistaban los míos. Me entregué a él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Soltó mi cabello, y gemí ante la pérdida, pero luego sus manos encontraron mis muslos. Dobló las rodillas y curvó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de mis piernas. Levantó mis piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Apreté los brazos y piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, y pude sentir su longitud presionada contra mi centro. Mi respiración se cortó en mi garganta, y sus caderas se movieron contra las mías. Mi espalda baja golpeó la puerta de nuevo, y estaba felizmente atrapada. Su lengua trazó mi clavícula, y apuñé su cabello. Rodeó mi trasero con sus manos y mantuvo nuestras caderas juntas firmemente.

Su boca se movió hacia mi pecho, pero él era demasiado alto para alcanzar donde ambos queríamos que estuviera. Había una pequeña mesa de comedor a la derecha, se giró y me acostó en la parte posterior.

Luego se inclinó y tomó la punta de uno de mis pechos con su boca. Grité y me arqueé. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi espalda y me mantuvieron allí, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia su boca. Agitó su lengua sobre la punta, y luego trazó una rama de mi árbol hasta el otro lado. La tensión en mi vientre era tan fuerte que me iba a correr sola.

Usé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para tirar de sus caderas hacia las mías y rogué—: Por favor. —Terrence me ignoró y continuó dejando besos sobre mi pecho. Obligué su rostro hacia el mío y dije—: ¿Creí que no eras capaz de decirme que no?

Se agachó y me dio un rápido beso en el esternón y dijo—: No he terminado de explorar esta parte de ti.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él hasta que su pecho se alineara con el mío. —Explora esa parte de mí después.

Su sonrisa era tan malditamente sexy.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso, pero también me gusta escucharte rogar. —Tiré de su rostro hacia el mío y cubrí su boca con la mía.

Entre besos susurré contra sus labios—: Me gustas cuando eres más bueno.

Me levantó de la mesa, de modo que nos quedamos de pie en medio de la sala de estar con mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Por primera vez, esto me hizo mirarlo. Empujé algunos de sus cabellos fuera de su frente y lo miré.

Él era hermoso de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Había estado con varios chicos atractivos, pero él era diferente. Era hermoso como una estrella de cine. Intocable. Sólo para aplastar ese pensamiento, toqué sus labios con mis dedos. Era mío por esta noche al menos, y estaba segura como el infierno de que lo iba a disfrutar.

—Te deseo —murmuré—. ¿Cuántas veces me vas a hacer decir por favor?

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse hacia una puerta que esperé que llevara a su habitación.

—Creo que eso hizo el truco.

* * *

**Yo te quiero de cualquier forma Terry: chico bueno, chico malo, sexy ... Yo quiero a uno que sea como Terryyyyyyyyyyyy ¿Con esas cualidades quien no?**

**Disfrútenlo**

**Su amiga Abby**


	28. 27

**TERRENCE**

Ella se veía tan bien extendida sobre mi cama. Apenas había tenido mi cuota de besarla, pero estaba tan impaciente como ella. Desenroscó las piernas desde mi cintura y me arrodillé sobre la cama entre ellas. Alargué la mano hacia los botones de sus shorts y deslicé las medias por sus piernas. Sus caderas eran perfectas. Sus piernas eran perfectas y la ropa interior negra, que hacia juego con su sujetador previamente desechado, era hermosa y malditamente perfecta, también.

Algo astuto brillaba en sus ojos, y ella se empujó sobre mi abdomen hasta que me bajé de la cama. Luego, se arrodilló a mis pies y desabrochó mis pantalones. Lo que sea que quedaba de sangre en el resto de mi cuerpo, se precipitó hacia el sur. Puse mis manos hechas puño en mis costados para intentar mantener el control, pero cuando mis pantalones y bóxer golpearon el suelo, fue una batalla perdida. Su boca era el cielo y el infierno, todo al mismo tiempo, y el control se me fue tan rápido que mi cabeza estaba girando.

—Dios, Candy.

Gemí y entrelacé mis dedos en sus brillantes rizos rojos. No podía decidir qué quería más. Una parte de mi quería que nos tomáramos nuestro tiempo, y el resto de mi quería que se fuera a la mierda eso de ir lentamente.

Ya habría tiempo para todo esto después.

Fue una tortura apartarla, pero no podía esperar más. Tiré de ella hasta ponerla enfrente de mí, y deslicé su ropa interior por sus caderas. Era tan preciosa que dolía al respirar. Se sentó en la cama y se escabulló de vuelta hasta las almohadas. Quería seguirla, pero me obligué a parar y tomar un condón de mi mesita de noche. Entonces, me arrastré hacia ella hasta que mi cuerpo se cernió sobre el suyo. Dudé, sabiendo cuán poderoso seria la presión de nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en anticipación, se mordía el labio inferior, hinchado por los besos. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos y succioné ese labio inferior dentro de mi boca antes de bajar hasta el paraíso.

Comencé lento, prácticamente porque trataba de memorizar la manera en que ella se sentía alrededor de mí. Odiaba que hubiera estado con ese imbécil, Mark. Odiaba que él la hubiera visto así, pero estaba feliz de saber que ahora ella era mía. Aparté sus manos de mi cuello y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Presioné sus palmas sobre el colchón, al mismo tiempo que sacudía mis caderas contra las suyas. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Quería oírla, así que lo hice de nuevo, más fuerte.

Mordió su labio y dejó salir el gemido más pequeño. Cada vez que presionaba dentro de ella, su reacción era menos inhibida. Pasé mis manos por sus rodillas, por sus piernas resbaladizas por el sudor, hasta la curva de su trasero. Empujé mis caderas hacia adelante y presioné hacia arriba sus caderas al mismo tiempo. Se retorció y se arqueó debajo de mí, gimiendo mi nombre. El sonido casi me empujó sobre el borde, pero me obligué a ir más lento.

—Candy.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas. Presioné un beso en su frente y luego sacudí mi cuerpo de nuevo. Sus ojos se cerraron y reduje mis movimientos nuevamente.

—Mírame, Candy.

Gimió, pero hizo lo que dije. El siguiente empuje hizo que mi visión se volviera borrosa, y aunque su cuerpo se contorsionó por debajo de mí y trató de liberar sus manos de mi agarre, mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Ahí había demasiado placer, demasiado deseo, demasiada belleza debajo de mí. Había demasiado de todo. El mundo parecía expandirse para acomodar el poder de ese momento. Algo cambió entre nosotros, pequeño e infalible, pero dejamos de ser lo que habíamos sido antes y nos convertimos en algo nuevo.

Vi el mismo asombro en sus ojos que sentí en mi pecho. Entonces, vi el miedo persiguiendo sus talones.

La vi empezar a bloquearse, y supe que necesitaba hacer algo. La agarré de sus caderas y nos di vuelta de modo que ella estuviera arriba, así que tenía el control.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y cuando los abrió, ese destello de miedo se había ido. Sonrió y presionó sus palmas sobre mi abdomen. Movió sus caderas sobre las mías, y suspiró.

—Una vez, tuve un sueño sobre ti como esto.

Maldición.

Era mi turno para gemir, y el pensamiento de ella soñando sobre mí era tan sexy que tuve que agarrar sus nalgas y las detuve hasta que me conseguí estar bajo control. Se inclinó y me besó. La presión de sus pechos contra mi pecho desnudo no hizo nada para ayudarme, pero era demasiado bueno para empujarla. Después de un minuto, levanté mis manos y la deje mover su trasero de nuevo. Se sentó y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para enredarlos en su cabello.

Verla así era la cosa más erótica que había visto, y no creo que lo olvide mientras viva. También hacia que fuera difícil de aguantar. Deslicé mi mano hasta donde nuestros cuerpos se unían para ayudarla y ella golpeó sus caderas con fuerza sobre las mías en respuesta.

Si yo fuera un artista, me gustaría pintarla justo así. Me recordaba a los espíritus y ninfas que poblaban muchas de las obras de Shakespeare. Ella era salvaje, libre e inhumanamente hermosa. La única otra ocasión en que la había visto así de brillante fue cuando ella estuvo en el escenario.

Sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de mí y sus manos cayeron de nuevo a mi pecho. Sus uñas arañaron mi estómago, y empujé dentro de ella.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y presioné mis dedos con más fuerza contra ella. Entonces, gimió y mi mundo estuvo inundado en color y calor y... Dios, ella estaba tan apretada.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y brillaban oscuros y cristalinos.

Me senté y la sostuve contra mi pecho. Su cuerpo convulsionó alrededor del mío y apoyé mi frente contra la de ella mientras me entregaba a la atracción.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, envueltos alrededor del otro con nuestras frentes presionadas, las miradas fijas. Podrían haber sido minutos o años. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería moverme. Nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente juntos, como la cerradura de una llave. La besé, suave y lento. No quería pensar más allá de la sensación de su piel o la curva de sus trasero o el olor de su cabello. Pero por ahora, me conformaría con acostarnos al lado del otro con ella en mis brazos.

* * *

**PENSANDO EN TODAS! PERO A PETICIÓN DE ZUCATILLO, AMIGA TE LO AGRADECEMOS =)**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**BUENAS NOCHES!**


	29. 28

**CANDY**

Estaba relajada, adormecida y gloriosa.

Hasta que ya no lo estaba.

Hasta que la luz se desvaneció, y fui asaltada por todos los pensamientos que mi mente había estado ocultando porque antes estaba demasiado preocupada para pensar. Sus brazos estaban apretados alrededor de mí, seguros y reconfortantes y enjaulándome a la vez.

El sexo nunca había sido así para mí. Siempre fue acerca de cuerpos, sensaciones y simplicidad. El sexo con Terrence era confuso. Añadías uno más uno y conseguías una respuesta que era más que dos. Era más de lo que debería ser, y tiró mi mundo fuera de equilibrio.

Terrence se levantó para ir al baño, y me coloqué mis bragas y luego fui a la sala de estar a buscar mi camisa. El sitio de Terrence era lo contrario al mío. Tenía fotos de amigos y familiares en las paredes y estanterías. Los estantes en realidad tenían libros sobre ellos, junto con recuerdos que al parecer significaban lo suficiente como para traerlos a Pensilvania. Su lugar era acogedor. Se sentía bien y reconfortante, al igual que él.

La inquietud revoloteaba alrededor de mi pecho, pero la alejé. Fui de puntillas a la habitación de Terrence, y mis nervios comenzaron a tomar vida. Me quedé mirando las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama y simplemente no podía volver a ser yo misma. Terrence era maravilloso. Sorprendentemente maravilloso. Esa noche había sido uno de los momentos más intensos de mi vida.

Pero ese era el problema.

Nos conocíamos desde hace diez días. Miré el reloj, y leo 3 a.m. Haciendo que sean once días, pero todavía seguían siendo… once días.

Allí, al final, me miró de una manera que ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Ni siquiera podía poner en palabras lo que esa mirada me había hecho.

Eso me destrozó, completamente.

Era tan honesto y puro que hizo que el resto de mi vida se sintiera falsa e insignificante en comparación. Todo estaba cambiando demasiado rápido. Incluso ahora, pensando en ello, me sentí como si algo dentro de mí se estuviera desintegrando más rápido de lo que podía mantenerlo unido.

Salté cuando los brazos de Terrence se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura. Su pecho se apretó en mi espalda, y me dio unos cuantos besos en un lado de mi cuello. Su toque era casi suficiente para desinflar mis preocupaciones, pero se quedaron ahí, acechando en el fondo de mi garganta, haciendo más difícil mi respiración. Aún así, mi cuerpo estaba a gusto con él. Me eché hacia atrás en sus brazos.

Sus labios se cernieron junto a mi oído y susurró—: ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Tragué saliva. —No en unos minutos.

—Mmm… —Su rasposa mandíbula le hizo cosquillas a la piel sensible de mi cuello y me dijo—: Mientras que siempre lo sepas.

Era demasiado bueno para mí. Eso estaba muy claro. Era dulce, atento y generoso en todos los sentidos. Nunca perdió la oportunidad de tranquilizarme o halagarme o tocarme. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de afecto. Siempre lo he alejado en cualquier otra parte de mi vida, pero viniendo de él me empapaba como la lluvia en tierra árida.

Estaba cansada de pensar, así que me metí en sus brazos y me envolví en un abrazo. Su pecho estaba todavía desnudo, pero se había colocado un par de pantalones de pijama. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y miré hacia abajo. Al ver nuestros pies desnudos uno frente al otro, tiró algo en mi pecho, y mi aliento se atrapó en mi garganta. La intimidad de este abrazo me hizo entrar en pánico, pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de salir de él era dolorosa.

Me tiró sobre la cama y nos cubrió con las mantas. Me concentré en respirar normalmente mientras deslizaba un brazo por mi cintura. Se acercó a mí para apagar la lámpara junto a la cama. En la oscuridad, me dio un beso en la nuca, y me estremecí.

Me dieron ganas de llorar.

Es que… esto no era mi vida. Este tipo de cosas no me sucederían, y si lo hicieran, nunca durarían. Chicas como yo no consiguen chicos como Terrence.

Tal vez necesitaría una semana, tal vez menos, pero terminaría arruinando esto. Eso haría. La única cosa en la que era mejor aparte de destruir era cantar, y con mi comportamiento de hoy, me empezaba a dar cuenta de que estaba en peligro de destruir eso.

Más que nada, no confiaba en mí misma. Con Mark había estado obsesionada hace unas semanas. Me gustaba lo suficiente como para pensar en un plan elaborado sólo para evitar que mis padres lo ahuyentaran. Luego ¡boom!, desperté y no podía importarme menos nuestra relación.

Así era como yo funcionaba. O, mejor dicho… cómo no funcionaba. No podía hacerle eso a Terrence. ¿Y si nos juntábamos, y me despertaba un día y ya no lo quería? Me gustaba más él de lo que me gustaba a mí misma, así que probablemente acabaría por sacrificar mi propia felicidad para no hacerle daño. Sería igual que todos los años que jugaba a ser Paty para mantener felices a mis padres. Pero en lugar de rizos rubios y porristas, probablemente significaría niños y una minivan.

Puede que no haya sido la persona más consciente de sí misma en el mundo, pero me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si me preocupaba por él, sabotearía mi vida para mejorar la suya.

O me sabotearía sólo porque podía.

O tal vez no tendría que sabotearme. Terrence estaba obviamente tratando de superar a esta chica Susana. Ahora, ella… tenía sentido con él de una manera que yo nunca lo haría. ¿Y si estar conmigo era sólo una fase, una hipercorrección de cosas que no funcionaron con ella?

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que yo no era realmente lo que quería? Y, ¿que tan mal iba a doler cuando lo hiciera? Me sentí enferma.

Esperé hasta que la respiración de Terrence fuera uniforme y estaba segura de que ya se había dormido. Entonces me deslicé fuera de sus brazos y me puse mis shorts. Sólo quería un poco de espacio para pensar, para respirar. Pero en el momento en que dejó de tocarme, mi sangre bombeó más rápido, cantando_ corre, corre, corre_ con cada latido. Lo miré de nuevo, las duras líneas de su cuerpo, la expresión relajada en su rostro, y fue lo que hice.

Agarré mis tacones y mi bolso y abrí la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pude. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. No podía caminar sola hacia la casa en este barrio, pero tampoco me podía quedar. Estaba a minutos de una crisis de proporciones horribles.

Entonces, llamé a Spencer para que me recogiera. Vive en el noreste de Filadelfia y tiene un auto. A pesar de la hora tardía, contestó al segundo timbrazo. Suspiré con alivio al oír su voz, y las lágrimas pincharon en mis ojos.

Mierda.

—Spencer, lo siento mucho, pero, ¿puedes venir a recogerme?

Su voz estaba aturdida, pero no vaciló antes de decir—: Sí. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Dónde estás?

Le proporcioné las calles transversales, y él me dijo que estaría aquí en unos diez minutos. Terminé la llamada y apreté el teléfono en mi pecho.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible, pero me estaba impidiendo una tragedia más grande. ¿Eso me hacía horrible? Tenía que seguir mi intuición. Terrence se merecía algo mejor que yo. Y no podía darle lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba una chica que pudiera comprometerse con él, con el mismo cuidado y completa entrega que él daba. Esa no era yo. Estaba rota y remendando las piezas faltantes. No podía darle todo de mí, porque ni siquiera tenía eso. Había una parte de mí todavía en esa carretera, un pedazo de mí enterrada con mi hermana.

Había dejado fragmentos por toda esta ciudad, y él no merecía tener que limpiar ese desastre.

Y él no querría… no cuando el brillo se desvaneciera y consiguiera un buen vistazo de la chica con la que estaba. Luego iba a ver lo que realmente era… tóxica. Y no querría tener nada que ver conmigo.

Me senté en la parte superior de las escaleras al final del pasillo de Terrence. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban tensos, una vez más, tratando de mantenerme derecha por la fuerza. Recuerdo la forma en que sus brazos se habían envuelto alrededor mío esta noche, y en el momento de Acción de Gracias, cuando él había sido el que me mantenía unida.

Y lo perdí. Mi visión nadó con lágrimas, y contuve la respiración, al igual que mantuve las lágrimas a raya. Me estremecí y apreté mi rostro en mis rodillas. Por primera vez en nueve años, la primera vez desde Paty, no podía impedir que las lágrimas cayeran. No podía controlarlas. Lloré.

Sollocé. Las emociones arrancaron de mi pecho, tomando pedazos de mí con ellas.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Si no podía llorar ahora, ¿cuándo iba a hacerlo?

Por lo tanto, dejé que la culpa se arrastrara sobre mí, y le dije adiós a algo hermoso, aterrorizante y delicado que había sostenido en mi alma por unas pocas horas. Dije adiós a algo que nunca debería haber sido mío.

Una puerta se abrió en el piso debajo de mí, y la risa flotó por las escaleras. Traté de limpiarme los ojos, pero estaba demasiada ida y no fui lo suficientemente rápida. Anthonie, el amigo de Terrence y una chica guapa se encontraban en la parte inferior de la escalera, mirándome. Agaché la cabeza y me moví cerca de la pared para que ellos pudieran seguir adelante. La chica pasó a mi lado en silencio, pero Anthonie se sentó a mi lado.

Apreté los labios y trate de concentrarme en la respiración.

—Eres Candy, ¿no?

No creo que pudiera hablar sin llorar, así que asentí en su lugar.

Sus ojos se fijaron en mi apariencia, y sabía que debía haber parecido un desastre completo. Suspiró. —¿Al menos dejaste una nota?

Lo miré en estado de shock.

—¿Qué? Estás aquí a las cuatro de la mañana, llorando, con un gran cabello de sexo. No se necesita mucho para encajar las cosas. ¿Todo lo que te estoy preguntando es si le dijiste por qué?

Dios, no creía que me podía sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Estaba equivocada.

Mi teléfono sonó. Spencer.

Sabía que era terrible, pero no cambiaría de opinión. Miré a Anthonie y sacudí la cabeza.

—Dile que lo siento.

Entonces corrí, dejando atrás la mejor cosa que me pudo haber sucedido.

Me quedé en la cama al día siguiente, hasta que el sol estaba bajando de nuevo.

No llamó.

No es que quisiera que lo hiciera, pero sólo pensaba... No sé lo que estaba pensando.

El deja ir a las personas. Me dijo eso. No luchó por la última chica, y no lucharía por mí. Si era honesta, una parte pequeña y aterrorizada de mí había contado con eso. Si viniera a mí, no sería capaz de decir que no. Y esto fue lo mejor. Tenía que creer eso o nunca sería capaz de levantarme de la cama otra vez.

Nos estaba salvando.

Así que me mantuve ocupada, pasando el tiempo lo mejor que pude.

No le había dicho a mamá y papá nada sobre "romper" con Terrence.

No importaba de todos modos. Para el momento en que había luchado contra la depresión lo suficiente para llamar a mamá, ellos ya habían reservado para ambos nuestros vuelos.

Me gustaría decirles algo cuando llegue ahí, que estaba enfermo o tenía una emergencia familiar o algo así. Demonios, tal vez les diría la verdad.

¿Qué importaba ya?

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de irme para Oklahoma, y que todo esto se derrumbara. Lo importante era apretarme con el mayor tiempo de ensayo posible antes de eso, sobre todo ahora que teníamos que encontrar un nuevo baterista para reemplazar a Mark.

La música era lo que importaba ahora. La única cosa que me importaba.

* * *

**no sé si con este cap. podamos tener un buen inicio de semana =(**

**Pero de todas formas yo se los deseo... ¡muchas bendiciones a todas!**

**Su amiga Abby**


	30. 29

**TERRENCE**

La cama estaba fría cuando me moví, y ya tenía un sentimiento de hundimiento. No sabía si era por lo callada que estaba cuando nos fuimos a dormir o la forma en la que se aferró a mí en ese abrazo, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien. Aunque había estado justo a mi lado, se sintió como a miles de kilómetros. A pesar de eso, me levanté y revisé el baño.

Vacío.

Traté con la sala y la cocina.

Vacío.

Grité su nombre, y sólo el eco volvió a mí.

Vacío.

Así era como me sentía, también. Me senté en la cama, paralizado, pero en realidad no sorprendido. Debí haber escuchado lo que mi cerebro había estado diciéndome todo el tiempo. Era obvio sólo con mirar a Candy que veníamos de diferentes mundos. Era ingenuo al pensar que ella podría alguna vez ser feliz con alguien como yo. Y era ingenuo al pensar que había sido sólo atracción física. Era mucho más que eso. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba malditamente cansado de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Eventualmente el vacío fue llenado de enojo, y rasgué las sábanas de la cama y las tiré. Todavía olían como ella, y me negaba a dejarla permanecer en mi vida de la forma que lo hice con Susana. Si ella no me quería, bien.

Estaba probablemente esquivando una bala.

Me quedé calmado mientras desmontaba la cama. Agarré la canasta de lavandería y tiré la ropa sucia que ya estaba en ella para hacer espacio para las sábanas. Revisé el reloj.

7:21 a.m.

No era tan temprano para ir a la lavandería.

Mientras más rápido ella estuviera fuera de mi vida mejor. Tenía que seguir moviéndome. Un pie enfrente del otro.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba el maldito detergente?

No estaba en el baño, donde normalmente lo mantenía. Revisé la cocina y mi armario, y todo el tiempos lo músculos de mi cuello y espalda se tensaron hasta que estuvieron tan duros e implacables como una piedra.

Revisé mi habitación, pero en vez de encontrar detergente, encontré las pantis transparentes negras de Candy. Las observé mientras desenredaba mi control. Quería tirarlas a la basura. Quería devolvérselas. Quería quedármelas. Era un desastre de deseos, ninguno de ellos importaba, porque_ ella_ no_ me_ quería.

Agarré la lámpara al lado de la cama y la tiré contra la pared. La observé destrozarse, y deseaba tener la satisfacción haberme visto haciéndolo. Era peor cuando no podías ver o tocar la parte de ti que estaba en pedazos.

La rabia sólo me hacía sentir peor. Dejé pasar la culpa fácilmente, y luego de unos días, me estaba sintiendo incluso más vacío que antes.

Alrededor de la siguiente semana, no pasé mucho tiempo en casa. No podía. Cada vez que tocaba mi puerta, ponía algo en mi mesa, o dormía en mi cama, la veía. Todavía podía olerla en mi almohada incluso después de lavar mis sábanas. O tal vez la memoria era tan arraigada que pensaba que podía. La veía detrás de mis ojos cerrados mientras trataba de dormir en la noche. Así que evitaba la casa lo más que podía. Una noche con ella la había contaminado.

Estuve más horas en la librería, me quede más tiempo después de clase, y fui voluntario para ayudar con diferentes cosas del teatro departamental. ¿_Necesitas a alguien para organizar esa habitación de almacenamiento que nadie ha abierto en años? ¡Seguro! ¿Necesitas a alguien para construir esa utilería? ¡Con mucho gusto!_

Hice mi meta ser el mejor en cada asignación, en cada clase. Ser perfecto.

Y mientras tanto demolía mis exámenes finales. Sólo tenía que llenar mi mente con suficientes cosas que no le hicieran espacio a ella. Ese era el plan al menos, pero Candy era más grande que la vida y tendía a sacar las otras cosas sin importar cuán duro lo intentara. Y cuando las clases terminaron por las vacaciones, no quedaba nada que mantuviera mi mente ocupada.

Cerca del final de la semana, volvía a casa a encontrar a Anthonie sentado en el sofá, comiendo una de mis bolsas de papas. No le había dicho a Anthonie que había pasado porque no quería revivirlo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Dije—: Ya sabes… te di esa copia de la llave para emergencias, no para que pudieras venir aquí y arrasar con mi comida.

Tragó las papas en su boca y dijo—: ¿Dónde demonios has estado toda la semana, Grandchester?

Tiré mi maleta en la silla y me quité mi abrigo. Si iba a tratar de llevarme a algún club o algo, no estaba de ánimo para ello. Caminé hacia la cocina y dije sin comprometerme—: Por ahí.

Se quejó pero no me siguió a la cocina.

—¿Estás bien?

Abrí el gabinete para conseguir un vaso, y dije—: Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

—La vi, Terrence.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó, y casi tiro el vaso que había tomado del gabinete, tomé un respiro profundo y abrí el refrigerador para agarrar la jarra con agua filtrada.

Dejé que el refrigerador bloqueara mi cara mientras preguntaba—:

¿Ella?

—Para de mentirme,_ hermano_. Se sincero conmigo.

—¿Qué? Tuvimos sexo. Ella se fue. No es gran cosa.

—¿No es gran cosa? Llamaré a eso mierda tantas veces que la palabra mierda perderá todo significado.

Suspiré. —¿Qué quieres que diga?

Tomé un trago y dejé mi vaso en el mostrador.

Se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, podrías empezar diciéndome como fue.

Vi rojo, y fue a mitad de camino a la habitación antes que él gritara—: ¡Guau, hombre! ¡Jugaba! —Mis oídos estaban rugiendo, y Anthonie estaba de pie en el futón con un brazo estirado hacia afuera entre nosotros—. Pienso que he probado mi punto acerca de esto siendo gran cosa.

Exhalé lentamente y pasé una mano por mi cara. —¿Quieres que diga que soy miserable? Bien. Soy miserable. ¿Vas a hacerme tomar más tragos idiotas? Porque eso no va a cortarlo. Solo déjalo.

Anthonie silbó. —Es cuestión de tiempo que te enojes.

—Y enojarme más por cada segundo.

Él preguntó—: ¿Fuiste detrás de ella?

Tomé una profunda inhalación y exhalación, pero eso solo me hizo pensar en Candy.

—No, no fui detrás de ella. ¿Cuál es el punto?

—El punto es llamarla, así como lo estoy haciendo contigo.

Moví mi cabeza. —Pienso que el que se haya ido era una clara indicación de cómo se sentía.

Ella sabía que no iría detrás de ella. Sabía que yo no perseguía personas. Y se fue de todas maneras. Esa es una evidente indicación que se había acabado en lo que a mí respecta.

Había acabado con esta conversación. Volví a la cocina y tomé un gran trago de mi agua.

—Ella estaba llorando, Terrence.

—Ella… ¿qué?

Anthonie se paró en la puerta de la cocina, su rostro serio. No podía haberlo escuchado bien. Dijo—: Por eso es que estoy aquí. He estado tratando de atraparte toda la semana. Vine a casa cuando ella se estaba yendo la semana pasada. La chica estaba rota, sentada en las escaleras esperando el transporte. Lucía como si hubiera estado llorando por un tiempo.

Algo se removió en mi pecho, e incluso ahora quería encontrarla y confortarla, incluso si yo era el problema.

—Te dijo algo?

—Sólo que te dijera que lo sentía.

Me senté en el final del futón y enterré mi cabeza en mis manos.

Anthonie continúo—: Todo lo que digo es… lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes no es nada. Chicas como esa no lloran por nada.

Me lastimaba tener esperanzas elevadas, y eso que aún no se habían bajado. El choque seria infinitamente peor. Si luchaba por ella y perdía… yo solo… no podía. Ella no podría quedarse y yo no podría ir detrás de ella. Los dos estábamos marcados por nuestro pasado. Y por una vez… necesitaba pensar en mí primero.

—Estás pensando mucho es esto. No estoy diciendo que necesitas hacer todo, o tatuar su nombre en tu trasero, o escribir "te amo" en el cielo. Sólo habla con ella. Sácalo todo. Si nunca la vez otra vez, siempre te lo preguntarás.

Si hubiera pensado más un par de cosas en lo que a ella concierne, tal vez no me encontraría en esta situación. Además… llorar no significa que ella tenga sentimientos por mí. Podría solo haber sido la culpa. Si de verdad hubiera estado molesta, hubiera vuelto. Hubiera llamado. Hubiera hecho_ algo_.

—Tengo que irme, Anthonie. Estoy trabajando con el programa de después de la escuela hoy.

El voluntariado era el perfecto antídoto para como me sentía. La mayoría de estos niños lo tenían mucho más difícil de lo que yo alguna vez lo tendría. Una tarde con ellos patearía toda esta lastima que me tenía que no podía esperar para alejar. Estos niños vivían en una dura realidad, y era tiempo de despertar y entender que yo estada allí, también.

Esperando por lo imposible con Candy iba solamente a echarme a perder más.

—Estas siendo estúpido,_ hermano_.

No. Pienso que era la maldita cosa más inteligente que he hecho en años.

* * *

**TOD S NECESITAMOS UN AMIGO COMO ANTHONIE, QUE TE DIGA LO QUE EN VERDAD NECESITAS**

**BONITO DÍA**

**SU AMIGA ABBY :)**


	31. 30

**CANDY**

Esto era idea de mierda, pero de alguna manera me las había arreglado para enterrar todas mis preocupaciones hasta que estuve frente a su puerta. Tenía una razón totalmente legítima para estar aquí. Mis padres ya habían comprado los boletos de avión, por lo que él también podría tener el suyo. O tal vez sólo tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no me preocupaba lo que podría salir mal.

Tenía que estar enojado. Me había escabullido sin una nota. No había llamado. No me las arreglaba bien con las discusiones, demasiado complicado. Discutir era para la gente que se preocupaba, y yo que el no preocuparme fuera mi política.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupada por la posibilidad de que estuviera enojado? ¿Qué no le importara en lo absoluto? Levanté la mano y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, toqué. Mi corazón golpeó contra mis costillas, y mi boca se secó.

Iba a verlo. Si antes yo pensaba que quería eso, que lo ansiaba, la sensación palideció en comparación con la máxima anticipación que sentía en esos silenciosos segundos de espera. Él estaba bajo mi piel, enterrado en mis pensamientos. Todavía podía verlo, olerlo y sentirlo como si hubiera ocurrido hace unos momentos en lugar de días. Una semana.

¿Cómo me podría estar volviendo loca en una semana? Había perdido toda dirección, todo sentido de lo que quería. Mi brújula seguía girando y girando sin norte verdadero a la vista.

Pensar en Terrence fue la única cosa que me hizo sentir constante.

Si tan sólo pudiera verlo, las cosas serían más fáciles. Aceptar el final. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Si tan sólo pudiera ver que estaba bien, podía dejar de sentirme culpable. Podría dejar de obsesionarme sobre si había cometido un error o no.

Después de unos momentos, toqué otra vez.

No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un sonido al otro lado de la puerta. No estaba aquí. La afluencia de emociones se sacudió a través de mí, y no sabía decir si estaba más devastada o aliviada.

—Lo extrañaste.

La voz vino detrás de mí, y me hizo girar tan rápido que perdí el equilibrio y tuve que estabilizarme en la puerta. Era su vecino, Anthonie. El mismo que me vio salir hace una semana.

Mis ojos se abrieron, y mi mente quedó en blanco.

—Yo sólo… yo…

Levantó una mano y dijo—: No tienes que explicarme.

Eso era bueno, porque no tenía una explicación. Esperaba milagrosamente saber qué palabras decir cuando viera a Terrence. No podría sólo entregarle los boletos y luego echarme a correr. Demonios, todavía ni siquiera sabía exactamente lo que quería de todo esto.

Me aclaré la garganta y fijé los ojos en su frente así no tendría que mirarlo a los ojos.

—Él está… ¿Cómo está?

Anthonie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos con indiferencia sobre el pecho.

—Está bien._ Muy bien_, en realidad.

—Oh.

Esto era tan malo. Necesitaba salir de aquí. Me giré hacia las escaleras, y Anthonie se puso delante de mí.

—Podrías preguntarle tu misma. Está en el centro de recreación en el campus en ese programa que hace después de la escuela.

No podría.

—Está bien. Sólo lo veré en otro momento.

Anthonie se echó a reír. —No, no lo harás. Si no lo haces ahora, nunca lo harás.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Porque reconozco un alma gemela. Tomó todo lo que tenías para hacerlo una vez. No pasará una segunda vez. Créeme, he estado allí. Me retorcí bajo su mirada, y me sonrió. Estaba tan satisfecho con su evaluación de mí que me sorprendió que no se sofocara bajo toda esa arrogancia.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Sólo he venido a darle algo que le pertenece.

Anthonie no parecía que me hubiera creído. No sabía si yo misma me creía.

—Voy a volver en otro momento.

Me di la vuelta y corrí por las escaleras. Por segunda vez, huía del apartamento de Terrence. Y a pesar de que no se lo admitiría a Anthonie, sabía que tenía razón. Por lo tanto, me dirigí al norte hacia el campus de Temple.

Tenía todo el camino hasta allí para reunir mi coraje o para cambiar de opinión.

El centro de recreación fue bastante fácil de encontrar, pero encontrar a Terrence fue una historia diferente. Había tantos niños. Cientos de ellos. De todas las edades, géneros y nacionalidades. Jugaban ajedrez, baloncesto y aprendían a bailar. El edificio sonaba con sus aplausos y risas. Un grupo de niños pasaron corriendo por delante de mí, gritando con entusiasmo, y estuve cerca de ser pisoteada en el proceso. Los miré, sonriendo. Sus torpes pies llevaron mis ojos directo a Terrence.

Un grupo grande de niños lo rodeaban a él y a una bonita rubia. Terrence y la chica llevaban camisetas rojas con la palabra VOLUNTARIO estampada en sus espaldas, y los niños estaban absortos en todas sus palabras.

Terrence tenía su brazo extendido delante de su pecho, tirándolo hacia atrás con el otro brazo. La camiseta que llevaba era sólo lo suficientemente ajustada para hacer alusión a la curva de su pecho y hombros. Se podría decir con tan sólo mirarlo que estaba en forma, pero nunca había esperado que su cuerpo fuera tan hermoso como lo era. Sólo cerrando los ojos, pude evocarlo en la mente con demasiada facilidad.

Él sacudió los brazos y dijo—: Muy bien, chicos. Ahora que hemos

estirado nuestros cuerpos, necesitamos estirar nuestros rostros. Sus

expresiones faciales son muy importantes como actores. Por lo tanto,

vamos a hacer un poco de Cara de León/Cara de Limón. Hagan de

cuenta que acaban de probar el limón más agrio en la historia del

universo.

Los niños fruncieron los labios y arrugaron sus rostros. Terrence caminó

alrededor del círculo, haciendo una cara graciosa con ellos.

Se detuvo junto a un niño, tal vez de siete años de edad, quien

estaba concentrándose extremadamente en la cara que estaba

haciendo.

—¿Qué tan agrio es ese limón, Jamal?

El niño saltó de un pie a otro, sacudiendo la cabeza, y diciendo—:

MUY agrio, Sr. Terrence.

Sofoqué una risa con mi mano.

—Bien, ahora quiero que te enojes porque ese limón estaba muy

agrio y rujas como un león.

Los niños disminuyeron las expresiones apretadas y estiraron

ampliamente sus rostros. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y sus pulmones rugieron, y

fue un poco aterrador. Cosas tales como las películas de terror estaban

hechas de esas expresiones.

Luego Terrence procedió a gritar—: ¡Cara de limón! ¡Cara de León! —En rápida sucesión, y los niños cambiaban de ida y vuelta con alegría. Después de unas cuantas rondas los niños estaban saltando y gritando si estaban haciendo caras de león, o caras de limón.

Terrence hizo contacto visual con su compañera y se rió entre dientes. La chica lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas en esa forma universal de "Te quiero". Se colocó junto a ella, y ella chocó su hombro con el de él.

Al verlos, sentí como si el suelo hubiera cedido bajo mis pies. Anthonie había dicho que Terrence estaba bien._ Muy bien_. ¿Era por esto que quería que viniera aquí? Mi estómago se retorció. Volví a mirar a la rubia y me pregunté cómo se llamaba la_ Muy bien_. Esto fue un error. Este era su mundo. Todo risa, buenas acciones y luz de sol. Esta era exactamente la razón por la que me fui. Mi vida era oscura, deprimente, y descompuesta en comparación. No sé en lo que estaba pensando al venir aquí.

¿Esperaba que nuestras vidas sólo encajaran? ¿Realmente creí que todas nuestras diferencias y todo el equipaje amontonado entre nosotros simplemente desaparecería porque…? ¿Qué? ¿Por que lo echaba de menos?

¿O es que creí que podríamos volver de nuevo a nuestra amistad como si nada hubiera cambiado? Todo había cambiado.

Nunca había pensado en mí misma como ingenua, pero supuse que había una primera vez para todo. Lo miré por última vez. Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que era doloroso verla. Estaba a segundos de girarme. Sólo quería disfrutar unos momentos más. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Parpadeó, como si estuviera viendo cosas, y su sonrisa desapareció. Eso era todo el conocimiento que necesitaba. Me volví mientras le oí decir—: Amy, ¿te puedes hacer cargo?

Me precipité entre dos filas de mesas con niños jugando ajedrez. —¡Candy!

Tomé mi ritmo y empujé a través de un conjunto de puertas dobles. Podía oírlo detrás de mí, y contemplé lanzarme en el tráfico. Hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarlo. En cambio, tomé una respiración profunda y giré hacia el sur y continué con toda la calma que pude por Broad Street. La siguiente vez que dijo mi nombre, fue tranquilo, y envió un estremecimiento por mi espina dorsal. —Candy. —Tuve la sensación de que lo lamentaría, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerme corriendo.

Dominé mis rasgos y me giré de frente a él. —Hola, Terrence.

Su expresión no revelaba nada cuando preguntó—: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Directo al grano entonces.

Busqué en mi bolso, me alegré de que al menos hubiera preparado tanto esto. —Vine a darte esto. Anthonie me dijo que estabas aquí. —Le ofrecí un sobre y retiré mi mano tan pronto como lo tomó. Tragué saliva y dije—: Mis padres ya habían comprado tu boleto. Consiguieron uno reembolsable, así que pensé, um, pensé que sólo podías cambiarlo desde Oklahoma a Texas.

No abrió el sobre, ni siquiera para mirar el boleto en su interior. Sólo me miró, su mandíbula apretada con firmeza y preguntó—: ¿Eso es todo?

En mi cabeza, vi a esa chica rubia tocándolo. Esa es la segunda rubia con quien lo había visto, las dos mucho más de su tipo. Las dos del tipo de chica que mis padres deseaban que fuera. En todo caso, esta visita demostró que estaba en lo cierto.

—Eso es todo —le dije.

—Entonces, ¿por qué corres?

¿Corrí? ¿No lo hice? Qué vergüenza.

Porque estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido… como pensar que cometí un error. O pensar que había una oportunidad.

—Porque estabas muy ocupado. Iba a ir a tomar una galleta de ese camión de comida en el campus, y luego regresar. —Iba a ir enterrar mi rostro. Atractivo._ Buena salvada, Candy_.

—Sin embargo, deberías volver. No era mi intención alejarte de los niños. —Y de Amy. Como quería mutilar a Amy. El silencio creció entre nosotros como las malas hierbas, y no sabía qué más decir. Debería darme la vuelta y marcharme. Debería cortar mis pérdidas, quemar el extremo de la cuerda antes de que se deshilachara más, pero no pude.

_¿Y si esta era la última vez que lo veía?_

—Debo irme —le dije, excepto que no me fui. Mis pies habían echado raíces y enterrado en el concreto—. Um…fue bueno verte. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, y pude ver la desconfianza en ellos, como si estuviera descifrando mis palabras, tratando de decidir si eran genuinas.

No lo culpo.

La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera yo estaba segura de si era genuina. Su expresión estaba protegida de una manera que nunca había estado antes. Usar una máscara era mi mecanismo de defensa, y odiaba que lo hubiera empujado a ello.

Cualquiera que sea la conexión que habíamos tenido era cosa del pasado. Sólo necesitaba aceptarlo.

Coloqué una sonrisa y dije—: Adiós, Terrence.


	32. 31

**TERRENCE**

—¡Candy, espera! —Realmente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca—. ¿A qué hora volaremos?

Dio la vuelta y algo que no podía descifrar brilló en sus ojos. Había estado tratando tanto para seguir ambivalente, sin permitir que su presencia me obtuviese, pero simplemente no podía.

La mirada de conmoción en su rostro fue bastante acertada a como me sentía. En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí. Pero por alguna razón, cuando ella pregunto—: ¿Nosotros? —No di marcha atrás.

Mire sus ojos verdes y dije—: Si todavía quieres ir, estoy dentro. Te hice una promesa y la cumpliré. —Aun si esto me mata.

Cruzó los brazos por su pecho y me inspeccionó. Mantuve mi rostro inexpresivo y mi cuerpo relajado. No quería que ella pensara que era un plan para recuperarla. No. Esta farsa había sido realmente importante para ella y si pensaba que ella me necesitaba para hacer frente a sus padres, no iba a dejarla. Tenía miedo de que si no iba, seguiría fingiendo.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó.

Tenía miedo de examinar cómo me sentía por ella. Sopesé mis palabras cuidadosamente antes de decirlas. —Tenemos un trato. Lo haría por cualquiera. —Juro que se estremeció y tuve que morder mi lengua para evitar decirle la verdad.

Tragó y asintió. —De acuerdo, entonces. Uh, gracias. Volaremos el domingo a las once.

—Bien. Vendré temprano y tomaremos un taxi al aeropuerto.

—Correcto. Bueno, te veo el domingo.

La vi unos pocos minutos antes de regresar al centro de recreación. Mala idea ni siquiera empieza a describir lo que había hecho.

En los días siguientes, seguí atraído a retirar ese boleto de avión. Algunas veces, sólo quería mirar los números, fechas, tiempos y vuelos hasta que dejaron de tener sentido. Otras veces, sostuve el boleto en mis manos y me concentraba como si pudiera ser capaz de sentir sus intenciones detrás de él con sólo tocarlo.

¿Era sólo un boleto? ¿O representaba algo más?

Estaba sentado en mi sillón, sosteniendo el boleto, cuando sonó el teléfono.

Mire el identificador y sonreí. Hablar con un amigo que regresaba a casa era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Le di a aceptar y sostuve el teléfono en mi oído.

—Rusty, si estas llamando para quejarte de lo mucho que apesta ser un adulto, no esperes una pequeña charla porque no tengo nada.

Rusty se rió en el otro lado de la línea y solo con eso fue como si el tiempo y los kilómetros entre nosotros fueran borrados.

Él dijo—: Háblame de eso. ¿Podemos retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a nosotros mismos del pasado que suspendan algunas clases para que podamos volver a la universidad?

—Oye, yo todavía_ estoy_ en la universidad. —Ah, la escuela de postgrado no cuenta. Es como universidad 2.0; todo trabajo y nada de diversión.

—¿Y trabajar a tiempo completo es mucho mejor? —pregunté.

—Diablos, no. Ayer alguien me escupió café. De acuerdo, en el mostrador que está delante de mí, pero aún así vi el arco líquido salir de la boca de un extraño en mi dirección. Esta es mi vida.

Reímos, y luego la línea se quedó en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, dijo—: Ahora que te relajé con risas, iré directamente al grano… —_Y así cae el otro zapato_—. Susana. Me entere del compromiso. Lo siento, hombre.

Volví a tomar el boleto de avión y lo sostuve cuando dije—: Tú y todos los demás en Facebook.

—¿Cómo estás con esto?

—Bien —respondí.

Y estaba bien… cuando Susana estaba preocupada de todos modos.

—Terrence…

—Lo estoy Rusty, Lo prometo. Quiero decir, los vi una o dos semanas atrás y fue difícil como el infierno. Y deprimente porque estoy bastante seguro de que mi amistad con ella es DOA16 (Dead or Alive: Acrónimo en inglés que significa Muerto al Llegar). Pero está bien. De hecho, hay otra chica.

No le había contado a nadie sobre Candy. Me había gustado sentir que tenía ese impresionante secreto que me negué a compartir con el mundo. Pero ella tenía mi mente tan enredada que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

—Otra chica, ¿eh? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo es ella?

—Una total jode mentes, eso es lo que es.

Rusty dijo—: Me gusta el sonido de eso ahora… —Le gustaría—. ¿Así que están juntos?

—No exactamente.

—¿Están a punto de estarlo? —preguntó.

Mire de nuevo mi maldito boleto y dije—: Um... Lo dudo.

—¿_Están_ juntos?

—Algo así.

—Demonios, estoy confundido y ni siquiera soy parte de eso.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Si estoy leyendo entre las líneas de Terrence, diría que tú quieres estar con ella.

—No lo sé, hombre. Ella es increíble, pero tiene todo este equipaje. Si te soy honesto, ella podría cagarla tanto y arruinar las cosas peor de lo que lo hizo Susana.

—Esto es por qué yo no salgo con chicas.

—No es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr, hombre.

—Suena como que has tomado una decisión en tu mente. Sabes que esta chica no es buena para ti.

Lo sabía, pero eso no me impedía pensar en ella constantemente. Tenía que recordarme a mí mismo cómo se sintió despertar solo esta mañana, sólo para detenerme de llamarla.

—Tienes razón. Sólo quiero tener una vida sencilla, ¿sabes?

Eso es lo que había visto en Susana. Ahora lo sabía. Una vida con ella habría sido simple, agradable y segura. Libre de complicaciones.

—Buena suerte con eso, Grandchester. La vida nunca es simple. No hasta que estás muerto.

La llamada telefónica se prolongó durante un tiempo más después de eso, pero mi mente se quedó en esas palabras. Hablamos de lo que estaban haciendo otros amigos y la posibilidad de reunir a la pandilla para el Año Nuevo.

Pero pensé en cómo había pasado veintidós años persiguiendo una vida que me había convencido que quería. Una vida perfecta, simple y predecible. Pero todavía podía convertirse en cualquiera de esas cosas.

Había estado acumulando talentos y logros, marcándolos de esta lista no escrita de que había estado en el fondo de mi mente desde que era un niño. Pero, ¿todo lo había añadido?

La verdad era… que nada de eso impidió que la gente se fuera.

Nada podría evitar si la persona estaba decidida a irse. La única pregunta era cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesto a perseguirlos.

Rusty tenía que ir a trabajar, por lo que concluyó la llamada con la promesa de volver a hablar pronto. Tenía la esperanza de que hablar con él me daría perspectiva, pero todavía no sabía lo que quería, y mis pensamientos estaban más confundidos que nunca.

* * *

**FELIZ MARTES!**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**:)**


	33. 32

**CANDY**

Me rehusé a estar nerviosa por pasar tiempo con Terrence. No cuando tenía tantas otras cosas de las que preocuparme, pero pensamientos de él siguieron rondando en mi cabeza.Él me había arruinado.

Antes había sido como el hielo: frío, cortante y sólido. Pero durante semanas, él había estado derritiéndome, y lo odiaba.

No había control como este, no había protección. Y tenía menos de veinticuatro horas hasta el fin del mundo. También conocido como Navidad familiar.

Mi casa era la boca del lobo. Mis cicatrices siempre fueron más sensibles ahí porque ahí es donde había obtenido las heridas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba mi armadura.

Así que hoy tenía que reforzar mi determinación. Mi mamá ya había llamado diecisiete veces y media hoy. La media llamada fue porque una de ellas duró tanto tiempo que clasificarla como una llamada simplemente no me parece justo.

Mi hermano y su esposa, Annie, habían llegado ayer, y pude sentir la cursilería arrastrándose a través del teléfono sólo escuchándolos en el fondo.

Todavía no había empacado mis cosas. Tenía dos conjuntos de ropa doblada y listas para funcionar: mi atuendo tradicional de fiesta de cuellos y bufandas… o mi ropa normal. Por mucho que quería hacer a Terrence feliz, esta no era una decisión que podía tomar a la ligera.

Cuando llegué a casa de mi turno en la tienda de tatuajes, tiré de la puerta de mi edificio para abrirla, y no se movió. Parpadeé, y luego tiré otra vez, pero nada cambió.

Di un paso atrás y miré alrededor de mi calle para asegurarme de que había ido al edificio de la derecha. Ahí estaba la lavandería al lado, lo que significaba que estaba en el lugar correcto. Di un paso hacia delante y tiré de la puerta de nuevo. Nada. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. La puerta de este edificio no había sido bloqueada en mucho tiempo, casi un año, estaba segura.

Saqué mis llaves, y me eso me tomó unos segundos para recordar siquiera qué llave funcionaba en esta puerta, ya que había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué había causado que el propietario la arreglara ahora? Había abandonado lo de molestarlo hace unos meses porque nada funcionó.

_A menos que no hubiera sido él quien la haya arreglado._

Me quedé inmóvil, con la llave a medio camino de la cerradura. ¿Lo habría hecho Terrence? A pesar de que estábamos… bueno, no lo que sea que habíamos sido.

Sopesaba la probabilidad en mi mente de quién podría haber reparado la puerta. Entre el trasero perezoso del propietario y el Chico Dorado, la elección era obvia.

Mi pulso se aceleró de sólo de pensar en la posibilidad. Tal vez no significaba nada. Tal vez ni siquiera era él. Pero, ¿y si lo era y si lo había hecho?

Me derretí un poco más.

Negué y me concentré en mis llaves. Cuando encontré la correcta, la metí en la cerradura un poco demasiado brusco. Entonces subí y miré mis opciones de embalaje. Tomé unos cuellos altos, por si acaso, pero en su mayor parte empaqué mi ropa normal, la ropa que pensé que Terrence habría aprobado.

Cuando ya no pude contener mis nervios sobre mañana o mis fantasías sobre Terrence de ser quien había arreglado mi puerta, me fui a la cama, esperando que pudiera mantenerme fuerte… contra todo.

_Mi cabeza estaba palpitando, y sonaba como si estuviera bajo agua. El mundo estaba tan lejos y demasiado brillante después de tanto tiempo sola en la oscuridad. Una luz brilló en mis ojos, y me estremecí. Un rostro se cernió sobre el mío, y mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho._

_Paty._

_Tenía que ser._

_Traté de decir su nombre, pero mi lengua se sentía como papel de lija, y mi garganta ardía por el esfuerzo. Lo único que conseguí fue un susurro._

_—No trates de hablar, descansa las cuerdas vocales._

_La voz era masculina, no era Paty. Mi mundo escogió ese momento para aclararse, para salir de la confusión de mi visión. Me lamí los labios. Estaban pegajosos y tenían sabor a monedas._

_Dos dedos presionaron mi muñeca, y el hombre comenzó recitar números a otra persona que no podía ver._

_Registré el ruido constante de un motor, y en lo que fuera que estaba acostada se balanceaba ligeramente._

_Estaba en una ambulancia. Estaban llevándome lejos. _

_Me entró el pánico y traté de incorporarme, pero mis hombros estaban atados. Estaba atrapada de nuevo. Me resistí y retorcí, y un dolor agudo se disparó en mi pierna. Intenté gritar, pero no nada salió. _

_Vacía._

_La presión en mi cabeza aumentó hasta que pensé que podría explotar._

_Pronuncié el nombre de Paty otra vez, a pesar de que no podía decirlo._

_—Vas a estar bien —me aseguró el paramédico—. Llegamos a ti a tiempo._

_No. No, no lo habían hecho. Llegaron demasiado tarde._

_Vi al paramédico tomar una jeringa, y entonces mi mundo se volvió borroso de nuevo. El pánico disminuyó, pero los recuerdos no lo hicieron._

_Todo llegó demasiado tarde._

Me desperté, jadeando, con los brazos y las piernas manchadas de sudor y pegadas a las sábanas. Mis pesadillas eran siempre peores durante las festividades, pero había sido la primera en mucho tiempo. Había estado demasiado preocupada con otras cosas para permitir que mis viejos demonios mostraran sus cabezas. Supongo que era demasiado esperar para que por fin hubieran terminado.

Traté de volver a dormir, pero ahora el accidente estaba fresco en mi mente. Cada vez que un coche pasaba afuera, las luces se reflejaban a través de mi ventana, y me tiraba en la cama, temiendo que otra pesadilla comenzara.

Finalmente decidí que el sueño no iba a ser una posibilidad. Me levanté, y me di una larga ducha. Tomé el tiempo para aclarar mi mente y concentrarme en lo que tenía que hacer en este viaje.

El objetivo final era la música. Eso era lo que tenía que recordar. La música era mi constante. Por más ansiosa que estuviera de ver a Terrence de nuevo, no podía permitirme el lujo de distraerme. No por él, no por el pasado, no por nada.

Usé el tiempo extra para arreglar mi cabello, una rara ocurrencia en mí, pero mantuve mis manos ocupadas. Mamá llamó dos veces para asegurarse de que estaba despierta, y la segunda vez solo la puse en manos libres y dejé que hablara, respondiendo con ocasionales "Sí", y "¿En serio?", para mantenerla en marcha.

Tiré una camisa de cuello redondo por encima de mi cabeza, y me miré al espejo. Los tatuajes no estaban descaradamente a la vista, pero definitivamente no estaban escondidos. Cerré los ojos y traté de imaginar cómo reaccionarían mis padres.

Pero, por mi vida, no podía imaginarlo. O tal vez no quería.

Estaba agarrando el abrigo y la bufanda cuando llamaron a mi puerta.

Terrence.

La cabeza daba vueltas.

—¡Un momento!

Apoyé una mano contra la pared más cercana y tomé un segundo para calmarme y fortalecer mis paredes.

_No pienses en él. Piensa en la música. _

Imaginé un cigarrillo rápido, pero hizo poco para calmar mis nervios.

Finalmente, solo agarré el picaporte, y tiré. Estaba de pie al otro lado de mi puerta, apoyado en el marco de una manera que era muy cómoda y sexy hasta que pensé que tenía que estar soñando.

Me pellizqué, pero nada cambió.

Demasiado para no pensar en él. Todas las emociones que por poco se habían mantenido encerradas esta semana me golpearon duro y rápido. Traté de tragarlo, pero era demasiado.

La expresión de su cara era ilegible, y no parecía que no podía hacer que mi cerebro procesara el hecho de que estaba parado frente a mí. Me tomó toda mi capacidad intelectual para pronunciar—: Hola. —

Entonces el resto de mis pensamientos se apagaron por completo. Se apartó de la puerta y se puso delante de mí con las manos en los bolsillos. Mis ojos traidores se arrastraron desde sus brazos hasta sus hombros, y a la línea de su mandíbula antes de que me las arreglara para ponerme bajo control.

Si solo verlo me afectaba de esta manera, ¿cómo iba siquiera a sobrevivir a las vacaciones con él y mis padres? Levanté la vista, y él sonrió como si no hubiera una dolorosa historia entre nosotros, como si no estuviéramos muriendo sólo por estar tan, tan cerca. Me tomó todas mis fuerzas para resistir tocarlo, y él se quedó allí, la imagen de la facilidad y la comodidad.

Lo miré a los ojos, luchando conmigo misma hasta que se aclaró la garganta y dijo—: ¿Estás lista?

Ni siquiera cerca.


	34. 33

**TERRENCE**

Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos me deshicieron. Su cabello era largo y tan rubio que era casi blanco. Sus rizos normales se habían ido, su pelo estaba largo y caía recto. Mi corazón se hundió al pensar que había domado su color de pelo para apaciguar a sus padres. Luego se volvió hacia un lado y la luz golpeó su cabello a través de una ventana. No era blanco, sino un color púrpura pálido.

Ella sonrió, y parecía realmente contenta de verme.

—El cabello se ve muy bien —le dije.

La mitad superior de su pelo estaba recogido hacia atrás para que no cubriera las aves en su cuello. Su ropa no era una barbaridad, pero aún así era ella. Más importante aún, no se sentía como si se estuviera escondiendo.

Se encogió de hombros. —Me dijiste que fuera yo misma, así que lo soy.

No tenía que fingir la sonrisa que se extendió por mi cara.

Candy se dirigió hacia el sofá y jugueteó con su maleta, y me dio la oportunidad de mirarla por completo. Parecía nerviosa, pero estaba seguro de que era sólo por tener que ver a sus padres.

Yo era un desastre en el interior. No podía decidirme si quería dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta, o tomarla en mis brazos y besarla. Me decidí por comportarme lo más natural posible

No sabía qué decir, así que me decidí por ser útil. Tan pronto como ella subió la cremallera de su maleta, me incliné a su alrededor y la tomé.

Mi pecho rozó su espalda, y se puso rígida.

Me giré rápidamente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se alejó de mí para tomar un poco más de sus cosas.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, cuestionándome. Sus ojos lo hacían mucho más difícil.

Cuando no respondió, agregué—: ¿Acerca de tus padres?

Soltó un carcajada y dijo—: Sólo lo suficiente como para vomitar.

Fue bueno escuchar su risa.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo?

La seguí por el pasillo y esperé mientras ella bloqueaba su apartamento. Por encima de su hombro, dijo—: Debo advertirte, mi hermana-de-ley, Annie, es el Anticristo en medias.

Reí y le di media vuelta para que me mirase. Parecía tan sorprendida. Sólo podía imaginar lo que ella esperaba de este viaje. Tal vez pensó que iba a tratar de recuperarla. Probablemente ella esperaba que yo estuviese roto por lo que había hecho.

Estaba harto de ser ese tipo.

No había ninguna razón por la que no podía actuar con normalidad. Era actor, por amor de Dios.

Ella dijo—: Te ríes, pero lo digo en serio. Pasar tiempo con ella es como tener un rallador de queso en el cerebro.

—No puede ser tan malo.

Ella me miró y dijo—: Cuando se casó mi hermano, ella insistió en liberar palomas blancas cuando se besaron. Se casaron en Oklahoma.

Tiene suerte de que alguien en la audiencia no se levantara y abriera fuego.

—¿Así que es un poco loca, pero no que a todas las mujeres les gusta eso de sus bodas?

Salimos a la calle y añadió—: Me dijo que no se me permitió ser una dama de honor porque mi tono de piel chocaría con los vestidos que había elegido.

Hice una mueca, pero no había terminado. —Sí. También fue finalista de Miss Oklahoma, como hace ocho años, y sigue manteniendo que el certamen fue arreglado, que debería haber ganado ella.

Un taxi nos estaba esperando en la acera; abrí la puerta para que Candy entrara primero. —Lo entiendo. — No dejar a solas a Candy con Annie o la hermana-de-ley podría perder la mano.

En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha hacia el aeropuerto, la conversación se tornó forzada. Era más difícil de fingir cuando estábamos en un espacio tan pequeño y tenía un taxista como público. Se retorcía las manos nerviosamente en su regazo. Una mano se acercó hasta la piel de su cuello y rozó las aves en el cuello.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, le pregunté—: ¿Por qué los pájaros?

Se veía como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí por completo. Me hubiera gustado que fuera capaz de hacer lo mismo. Se mordió los labios con los dientes y le dije—: Lo siento, no tienes que responder a eso.

—Está bien, es un lindo cliché. Antes de que fuera una jaula, fue una cárcel. —Curvó su mano alrededor de su cuello—. Los tengo desde que salí de la universidad de Pensilvania. La primera vez que intenté dejar de actuar. Se suponía que ellos debían hacerme mejorar y avanzar. Ahora se sienten como una mentira.

Extendí la mano y aparté su mano de su cuello. No hice caso de la impresión de calidez. —Va a estar bien, Candy.

Solté su mano, y ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse completa.

—Realmente estás temiendo esto, ¿no es así?

—No tienes ni idea. Mi madre es una extremista de la Navidad. Es como la hija natural de la Sra. Claus y Terminator. Si aún pareces no estar lleno de alegría en la Navidad, estará empujando ponche, galletas y villancicos en tu garganta. —Se echó a reír, y se sentía obligada, pero me di cuenta de que estaba lista para un cambio de tema, así que lo hice.

Me encogí de hombros y dije—: Me gusta el ponche de huevo.

Ella gimió, pero su frustración dio paso a una sonrisa. Cada nueva sonrisa parecía un poco menos falsa, e hice un gol en silencio para ponerla completamente a gusto. Era un masoquista. Era tan malo como el monje loco en_ El Código Da Vinci_, sólo que su sonrisa era mi látigo.

—Así que, eh. —Jugueteaba con sus manos—. Debería haber dicho esto antes, pero gracias por aparecer… Me alegro de no tener que estar sola.

—De nada.

Pensé que sería el final de la conversación, pero con las mejillas encendidas, continuó—: Y bien, no tienes que hacerlo... Es decir, si te sientes incómodo acerca de fingir que estamos juntos, no tenemos que hacer realmente nada, um, de parejas.

Forcé una sonrisa. Había estado pensando en eso casi constantemente. Una parte de mí pensó que debería evitar el comportamiento de pareja a toda costa, pero otra parte de mí lo veía como una oportunidad de oro.

—Pretenderé que no me molesta. —Tal vez diciéndolo en voz alta lo haría más real—. No es gran cosa. Actuar es lo que hago.

Ella asintió con los labios apretados en una línea recta. —Claro, por supuesto, yo solo quería... ofrecer.

La ansiedad de Candy se continuó construyendo de manera que en el momento en que nos embarcamos en el avión, parecía a punto de dar media vuelta y volver atrás.

Hizo un gesto para que yo tomara el asiento de la ventana y se sentó en el pasillo, apoyada tan lejos de mí como podía. Se quitó los zapatos y subió las rodillas, como si estuviera en su casa sentada en el sofá. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alto en el aire pudimos usar la electrónica, y Candy sacó su teléfono y metió sus auriculares. Podía oír su música desde aquí, y me pregunté si le ayudaba a ahogar sus temores.

Cerré los ojos, apoyé la cabeza en la ventana y traté de hacer un poco de ahogo en los míos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi cabeza se inclinara y me sumergiera en una siesta pacífica.

Sentí, momentos después, cómo un movimiento en mi hombro despertaba.

Levanté la cabeza por la ventana, y mi cara picaba donde había sido presionada contra la cubierta de la ventana de plástico. Parpadeé y miré para encontrar la mejilla de Candy posada en mi hombro.

Sus cejas estaban entrelazadas, y sus ojos bien cerrados. Tomaba respiraciones cortas y afiladas, y, cada pocos segundos, su expresión se contraía en lo que parecía ser dolor. Maulló y empujó su cara en mi hombro. Parecía una persona completamente distinta: vulnerable y dolorida.

Cuando murmuró "Paty" en su sueño, le puse la mano en la mejilla. Algunos otros pasajeros estaban empezando a mirar. Puse mi cara cerca de la suya, y le susurré—: Es un sueño, Candy. Despierta.

Su mano hizo un puño con mi camisa, y pasé un brazo alrededor de ella, tirándola más cerca.

—Tranquila. Estás bien. Estoy aquí. Despierta.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y se estremeció de nuevo.

—Fue un sueño —seguí repitiendo esa frase porque no estaba seguro de que ella me estuviera escuchando. Su mirada se movía alrededor de nosotros dos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estábamos, sacó su mano de mi camisa.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

Apretó los labios y asintió. Cerró los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro tembloroso. Echó la cabeza hacia el asiento, pero mi brazo todavía estaba a su alrededor. Cuando su cuello tocó mis bíceps, nuestros ojos se encontraron.

* * *

**MI AMOR TERRY. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (SUSPIRO) **

**BONITA TARDE :)**

**SU AMIGA**

**ABBY**


	35. 34

**CANDY**

Mis emociones estaban todavía estaban alteradas desde mi sueño, y el hecho de que él tenía su brazo alrededor de mí hizo correr mi corazón.

Me quedé mirándolo, trazando la línea de la nariz y la curva de sus pómulos con los ojos. Su rostro tenía la barba que tanto amé, y sus ojos estaban todavía pesados por dormir.

Él sonrió, y un calor familiar desenroscó bajo mi vientre. Me mojé los labios, y sus ojos se aclararon. No podía mirar hacia otro lado. La confusión se deslizó en su expresión, pero no rompió la mirada tampoco. Yo quería que supiera lo mal que me sentía, pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. No sabía si le importaba. Se removió en su silla, y su brazo pesaba más sobre mis hombros.

Dios, estaba tan confundida. Era Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cayendo por la madriguera del conejo por segunda vez. Estaba recostada con mi cabeza en su brazo cuando una azafata me dio un golpecito en el hombro para preguntarme si quería tomar algo. Asentí cortésmente y cuando volví a mirar Terrence, su brazo ya no estaba a mí alrededor, y estaba mirando hacia abajo. Mis auriculares todavía colgaban alrededor del cuello, la música a todo volumen. Bajé el volumen y abrí la boca para decir algo. Lo que iba a decir era un misterio, pero si me quedaba en silencio por más tiempo iba a tener una combustión espontánea. Tomé una respiración profunda, y él habló antes que yo.

—El pasado es pasado, Chica Enojada.

Cerré mi boca de golpe, y después de un momento, asentí. Él apretó los labios en algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero no había vida en él. Y sus ojos eran distantes, como si estuviera mirando más allá de mí.

Por primera vez, me sentí segura de que estaba actuando.

De repente, la idea de pasar unos días con él no me hizo sentir nerviosa. Me hizo sentir triste. Había muchas partes de mi vida que quería dejar firmemente en el pasado, pero ahora estaba bastante segura de que esto no era una de ellas.

Una vez más, era demasiado tarde.

**TERRENCE**

Odiaba lo fácil que era poner una máscara en frente de ella. Yo había estado presionándola para que fuera ella misma, y yo no era mucho mejor. Todo lo que quería hacer era agarrarla y besarla.

Pero tenía que escuchar a mi cerebro en lugar de mi corazón. Era la única manera de que pudiera sobrevivir a este viaje. El nuevo color de pelo la suavizaba de alguna manera, pero sus ojos lucían llenos de terror.

Era tan poco natural ver el miedo escrito en la cara de una chica que era tan valiente, que por unos momentos parecía como si fuera otra persona por completo.

Así que le dije lo que necesitaba oír. A pesar de que eso me destrozó. Se relajó, pero sólo un poco. Se pasó el resto del vuelo inquieta y comprobando la hora. Cuanto más nos acercábamos al aterrizaje, más frenética se ponía.

El descenso del avión aceleró, y Candy se puso tensa. Sus manos se aferraron a los apoyabrazos y cerró los ojos. Presionó la cabeza en el asiento, se sentó muy quieta, y respiró hondo. Tuve la tentación de poner mi brazo alrededor de ella otra vez, pero luché para apagarla.

Le pregunté—: ¿Es el aterrizaje lo que te tiene tan nerviosa o lo que nos espera en el suelo?

No abrió los ojos mientras contestaba—: Elijo la opción C.

—¿Ambos?

Asintió. Se humedeció los labios y explicó—: Simplemente siento como si el aterrizaje durara alrededor de un minuto más de lo que puedo manejar. Y, francamente, en lo que se refiere a este viaje, preferiría que nos quedemos en el aire.

No consiguió su deseo. El sonido del viento rugió en la cabina cuando el avión entró en aterrizaje. Sus manos se volvieron blancas en los apoyabrazos y sus labios se volvieron de un rosa vivo cuando se los mordió.

Sabía, lógicamente, que estaba nerviosa, pero la tensión en su cuello y la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior me recordó completamente a otras cosas, y tuve que apartar la mirada.

Las ruedas aterrizaron, y presionó las manos en la parte trasera del asiento frente a ella, haciendo una mueca cuando el avión redujo la velocidad. Cuando todo terminó, lanzó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en su asiento. Esperé a que se animara de nuevo, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, y sus manos todavía se apoderaban de los apoyabrazos.

—Te ves un poco verde, Chica Enojada.

Me esperaba una respuesta como: "Te ves como si quisieras recibir un puñetazo, Chico Dorado".

En cambio, se quedó en silencio. Cuando abrió los ojos, se quedó mirando a la gente delante de nosotros descargando sus cosas y llevó las palmas de las manos a sus muslos. Ya no la vi asustada. No vi nada en realidad. Estaba en blanco, como si sólo hubiera dejado de funcionar. Era una tortura verla así. Tal vez no debería haber hecho que ella hiciera esto.

Lo decidí entonces... no importa lo doloroso que fuera o lo que me costara, le ayudaría a pasar a través de esto en todo lo que pudiera.

Incluso si nunca la volvía a ver después.

Llevé nuestras dos maletas fuera del avión, y Candy estuvo callada mientras salíamos de la terminal hacia la zona de llegadas. Sacó su celular con manos entumecidas para llamar a sus padres. Caminábamos uno al lado del otro hasta que de pronto ya no se encontraba allí. Miré hacia atrás, y estaba de pie inmóvil como una estatua, viéndose como si fuera a gritar o a perder el conocimiento, o ambos. Cuando me acerqué, gimió—: Ellos no lo hicieron.

—¿Quiénes no lo hicieron? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Puse mis manos en sus brazos y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y yo sabía que había cruzado una línea. Me aparté y puse más distancia entre nosotros. Su rostro se suavizó, y dijo—: Lo siento.

Pensé que se refería a su reacción ante mi toque hasta que se puso detrás de mí y empezó a abotonarse el abrigo. Lo abotonó hasta el cuello, y se puso la bufanda, también. Se quitó el clip que sostenía su pelo hacia atrás de modo que cayó alrededor de su cara.

Todavía se veía hermosa, pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. —Candy... ¿qué está pasando?

Domesticó su aspecto con la misma facilidad y eficacia que lo había hecho antes de la llegada de sus padres el día que nos conocimos. Me volví y miré detrás de mí, pero no podía ver a sus padres en ningún lugar.

—Maldita sea, Candy, hablamos de esto...

—Lo sé. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y ya no estaban inexpresivos—. Enviaron a Annie y a mi hermano a recogernos. Simplemente no puedo empezar con ella. Sólo puedo luchar esta batalla una vez.

En el momento en que había escondido todas las cosas que la hacían Candy, su cuerpo se relajó y toda la tensión que la había atormentado desapareció. Tuve la sensación de hundimiento porque no vería a mi Candy de nuevo durante el resto del viaje. No es que todavía fuera mía. O nunca lo había sido, realmente.

—Te prometo que lo haré, Terrence. —Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a mí.

Suspiré y dije—: Bueno, está bien. Vamos a encontrarnos con el Anticristo.

Enderezó los hombros, como si se estuviera preparando para la batalla. Seguí su mirada a través de la terminal hasta una pareja vestida con traje de negocios, y reconocí al hombre como una versión más vieja del hermano que había visto en el álbum de fotos de su madre.

La pareja se dirigió hacia nosotros, unidos por el codo. Su hermano llevaba un traje con la corbata ligeramente suelta. La mujer en su brazo, Annie, que parecía estar más o menos a finales de los veinte años.

Llevaba un vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón negro que parecían más apropiados para un cóctel o una campaña política que para recoger a alguien en el aeropuerto. Tenía el cabello negro largo y suelto, lo que me recordó a la Blanca Nieves. Sonreía ampliamente y daba un pequeño saludo con la mano que me imaginé que había perfeccionado durante su carrera de Miss Oklahoma.

Candy lucía como si quisiera sacar todos sus nervios y temores en un saco de boxeo con el pelo negro. Ya podía ver que este iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

—¡Candice, cariño! —llamó Annie—. ¡Es tan bueno verte! Hemos oído mucho de tu pequeño novio, por lo que tuve que insistir para que Tu hermano y yo te recogiéramos._ Tenía_ que ver esto con mis propios ojos.

Me acerqué y le recordé—: Respira.

El aspecto de Annie era meticuloso, desde sus uñas pintadas a sus cabellos lacios negros, ellos se detuvieron a la vez, como si todos sus movimientos fueran coreografiados como una pareja, y miró a Candy. Su cuñada la miró de pies a cabeza, y luego chasqueó lastimosamente. —No te ves_ cansada _por tu vuelo.

Candy dio una sonrisa triste y abrió la boca. Me apresuré para interrumpirla. —Es un placer conocerlos —le dije, tendiendo la mano. Su hermano me sacudió la mano primero. Parecía como si no pudiera importarle menos cómo lucía su hermana. Estaba más preocupado por el BlackBerry que seguía sacando de su bolsillo—. Soy Terrence. A pesar de que parece que ya sabían eso.

Annie sonrió. —Sí, Ely y Will han hablado mucho sobre que tan… —Hizo una pausa y miró de nuevo a Candy—…_ buena influencia_ has sido para nuestra Candice. Dios sabe que ella necesitaba a alguien que la pusiera en su lugar. He estado intentándolo durante años, pero una educación de mayor prestigio sólo puede funcionar con mucha magia.

Volví al lado de Candy, inseguro acerca de tocarla o no. Sus puños estaban apretados firmemente a su lado, así que tomé eso como un no. Annie seguía hablando—: Ahora, Candice, no te preocupes ni por un segundo por el mal trabajo con el tinte. Puede ser difícil, ya que son las vacaciones, pero apuesto a que mi estilista puede hacerte un espacio y va a conseguir arreglar_ eso_. —El gesto de Annie no incluía sólo el pelo de Candy sino todo de ella.

Vi a Candy inhalar y exhalar lentamente. Esto parecía ser otro mecanismo de defensa que no estaba funcionando del todo bien. Consideré darle la vuelta y apartarla de aquí. No quería verla aguantar esto más de lo que ella quería tratar con ello.

—Escucha, Ann… —dijo el nombre con tal malicia que estaba seguro de que ella pensaba en otra palabra con_ p_.

Corté antes de que la conversación pudiera ser dominada por la palabra de cuatro letras.

—¿No te gusta su pelo color lavanda? —le pregunté—. Creo que es hermoso.

Candy se tensó a mi lado, mi intento por tranquilizarla fallando miserablemente.

Annie sonrió. —¡Que Dios te bendiga! Eso es dulce, pero no tienes que mimarla. Si hay algo que nuestra Candice es, eso es fuerte. Puede manejarlo.

Candy dio un paso adelante, y dejé de preocuparme acerca de si estaba bien tocarla o no. Apreté mi brazo sobre su hombro para mantenerla en su lugar.

Dije—: ¿Crees que podríamos ponernos en camino? No sé acerca de Candy, pero ha sido un largo viaje, y estoy ansioso por instalarme.

—¿No tienes ningún equipaje más? —Annie miró a la bolsa de lona de Candy y mi mochila colgada del brazo—. Dime que no tienes tu vestido arrugado ahí adentro.

La cara de Candy se puso pálida. —¿Qué vestido?

—Para la Gala Benéfica en el hospital. Tu madre ha estado hablando de ello sin parar. ¿No te dijo que traigas un vestido?

Candy gruñó y dijo—: Recuerdo vagamente que mencionó algo así, pero no dijo que teníamos que_ ir_.

—Bueno, tú sí. —Annie parecía satisfecha ante la miseria de Candy.

Resopló como si Candy hubiera arruinado la Navidad—. Supongo que tendremos que buscar un momento para salir de compras en la mañana junto con una cita a la peluquería. No sé cómo tu familia sobrevivió antes de que yo llegara. —Annie miró al hermano de Candy y dijo—: ¿Estás listo, cariño?

Él detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en su BlackBerry, y dijo—: Siempre que tú lo estés, cariño.

Los dos compartieron un beso que me dejó sintiéndome como si hubiera tenido una sobredosis de azúcar.

—Sígannos. —Annie se giró y se alejó, su cabello rebotaba ligeramente con su movimiento.

—Voy a matarla —respiró Candy—. Vas a encontrar su cuerpo cortado y envuelto en cajas individuales bajo el árbol.

—Da mucho miedo pensar que realmente podrías decirlo en serio. Los seguimos a cierta distancia, y mantuve mi mano sobre el hombro de Candy todo el tiempo. No sé si ella siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrada enviando estrellas ninjas imaginarias en la nuca de su hermana de ley.

—Ella es todo lo que odio de mi familia —dijo Candy—. Me enferma. No me gustaba la chica tampoco, pero Candy hablaba con una especie de veneno que me preocupaba. —Cada familia tiene una —le dije—. Y en pocos días, te habrás ido y no vas a tener que verla más por un año.

—No lo entiendes. —Sin apartar la mirada de Annie, dijo—: Esa_ era _yo. Fui igual que ella durante el instituto. Era tan falsa y cruel y… La hice detenerse y le dije—: Y ahora no lo eres. Te castigas a ti misma por quien fuiste y por quien eres, e incluso por quien no eres. Tienes que parar.

Me miró, y me di cuenta que había penetrado en sus paredes, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. Entonces Annie se giró sobre su hombro y dijo—: Van a tener que perdonar al auto. Hubo una confusión en la empresa de alquiler, y dieron a alguien más el BMW que mi esposo reservó.

Esto fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir en tan poco tiempo. —Vamos —dijo Candy. Se apartó y se alejó unos pasos por delante de mí todo el camino hasta una flamante camioneta Toyota, que probablemente costara más que un hígado nuevo en el mercado negro. Su hermano abrió la puerta principal para Annie, y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de abrir el maletero para nosotros. Tiré las maletas dentro, y abrí la puerta para Candy. —Qué caballero —dijo Annie—. Tu gusto realmente está mejorando, Candy.

Iba a haber manchas de sangre por todas partes en estos bonitos asientos de cuero si ella no tenía cuidado. Candy se sentó rígidamente en el asiento, con los puños apretados en su regazo. Puse una mano sobre uno de sus puños y lo apreté. Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era conseguir que Annie hablara de sí misma.

Una vez que estuvimos fuera del garaje y en el camino, pregunté—: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?

—Oh, este junio cumplimos dos años. Tuvimos la más gloriosa boda de junio. Todo fue_ perfecto._

El hermano de Candy puso el coche en marcha y dijo—: Sólo tan perfecto como tú.

Annie dijo_ aww_, y los dos miraron lejos de la carretera lo suficiente como para compartir un beso rápido.

Candy hizo un ruido como si se fuera a vomitar y dijo—: Conductor perfecto, también.

—¿Alguna posibilidad de que vayamos a escuchar las campanas de boda en tu futuro? —preguntó Annie.

No podía mirar a Candy. Jugué mi papel, mantuve los ojos en la audiencia, permanecí en mi personaje, y dije—: Sólo estamos tomando las cosas con calma, viendo cómo van las cosas. —Oh. —Los labios de Annie se convirtieron en un puchero y le dio a Candy una mirada de lástima—. Por supuesto que sí.

Seguí los ojos de Annie a Candy a tiempo para verla presionar la frente contra la ventana y cerrar los ojos. Ella retiró su mano de la mía, y comenzó a cerrarse en sí misma de nuevo.

Le pregunté—: ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lleguemos a la casa de los padres de Candy?

—Aproximadamente una media hora en auto —respondió su hermano.

—Si no nos arrojan en una zanja en primer lugar —dijo Candy.

* * *

Para ti Carolina Clarf, gracias por leer =)

Para todas bonito día e iniciamos la cuenta regresiva de esta historia. 3 días para concluir

Su amiga Abby :)


	36. 35

**CANDY**

Mamá abrió la puerta principal de su casa de dos pisos y gritó cuando nos vio. El Joker (Guasón de la serie de Batman) probablemente tenía una sonrisa más realista que yo. Cuando mis padres estuvieron a la vista, la mano de Terrence se curvó alrededor de mi cintura, cayendo justo debajo del borde de mi abrigo. Podía sentir el calor de sus dedos a través de mi camisa, y eran como cinco pequeños puñales de duda en mi espalda.

Esto era demasiado duro. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón estaban en guerra, y mi cordura era el daño colateral. Papá estrechó la mano de Terrence, y mamá tiró de nosotros dos en un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! Oh, Terrence, Will y yo estamos tan felices de que estés aquí. —Me soltó y lo abrazó por el cuello durante unos segundos.

Su brazo todavía estaba a mí alrededor, así que estoy segura de que parecíamos una especie de monstruo de residuos radiactivos al que le habían empezado a brotar cabezas y miembros adicionales. Cuando se apartó, levantó un mechón de mi cabello y chasqueó la lengua. Dijo—:Oh, cariño. —Y frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más. Me dio un poco de esperanza de que tal vez podría manejar el resto.

Pero sólo un poco.

Encontré los ojos de Terrence, y me indicaron a mi madre.

Respiré hondo y dije—: ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí, querida?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Se centraron en mí de una manera en la que no lo habían hecho en años. Normalmente, me miraba por un segundo o dos antes de mirar a todas partes a mí alrededor.

Parpadeó, sin dejar de mirarme, esperando las palabras que no era capaz de sacar de mis labios.

En su lugar, pregunté—: ¿En qué habitación se quedará Terrence?

—Oh, lo pusimos en la habitación de arriba, justo al lado de tu antigua habitación.

Miré a Terrence, y me dio una sonrisa forzada.

Cada vez que hemos dado un paso hacia adelante, yo parecía dar un salto corriendo hacia atrás.

Mamá continuó—: ¿Por qué no se instalan? Sin embargo, la cena está casi lista, ¡así que sean rápidos!

Asentí y fui a agarrar la mano de Terrence. Él dio un paso fuera de mi alcance y me hizo un gesto para que liderara el camino. Sus hombros estaban incluso más rígidos que su sonrisa. Subí el camino de piedra a través de la gran puerta frontal adornada de mis padres, y seguí. Él se detuvo en el umbral para disfrutar del alto techo abovedado y la tendencia de mamá a decorar cada pulgada de espacio disponible.

—Las escaleras están por aquí —dije.

Asintió, pero no respondió.

Todo el camino por las escaleras, podía oír sus fuertes pisadas, y cada una me hacía estremecer. Para cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes al final del pasillo, podía sentir sus emociones como una nube en mi espalda. Lanzó nuestras maletas en la cama, y se giró hacia mí.

Normalmente me encantaba la forma en que Terrence me miraba... todas las formas. La forma en la que me había mirado en el público mientras yo cantaba. La forma en que mantenía la cabeza baja en nuestras caminatas a casa, pero mirándome de lado. La forma en que me había mirado cuando había estado tendida debajo de él. Pude ver, simplemente por su expresión, que él creía en mí... todo de mí.

Pero su expresión ahora no era ninguna de esas cosas. No parecía enfadado... bueno, sí lo parecía. Pero principalmente, se veía triste. Y se veía decepcionado, una expresión con la que estaba muy familiarizada. Y

ese algo indefinible que siempre había visto en su mirada había desaparecido. Eso era su fe en mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, y el chasquido resonó en el silencio de la habitación.

—Lo siento. —Parecía decírselo mucho, más que a cualquier otra persona en mi vida a excepción de Paty—. Sé que dije que iba a decirles... que no iba a fingir más…

—Has dicho muchas cosas.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire, pero mis pulmones todavía se sentían vacíos.

—Terrence.

—Simplemente no te entiendo. —Sus manos fueron a su pelo y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro delante de la cama—. Pensé que eras valiente —dijo.

Un ruido se arrancó de mi garganta, e incluso yo no sabía si era una risa o llanto.

—Bueno, te has equivocado.

—Te levantas en el escenario enfrente de cientos de personas y desnudas tu alma. No aguantas mierda de nadie. Vas tras lo que quieres. Eres increíble. Pero luego, cuando estás aquí, es como si fueras una persona completamente diferente.

—Oh, vamos. Es un acto, una muleta, una máscara, elige una.

Proyecto audacia, y tú proyectas perfección. Eso no quiere decir que cualquiera de nosotros realmente es esas cosas. Su paseo cambió de rumbo, y vino hacia mí. Tuve que estirar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Cómo crees que va a salir

esto? No puedes mantener quién eres en secreto para siempre. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Usar cuello de tortuga en cada visita? ¿Nunca volver a casa durante el verano? ¿No invitarlos a tu boda?

Tragué saliva.

—Les diré. Sólo necesito tiempo. Tengo que prepararlos para que no estén tan impactados. Ellos sostienen el dinero por encima de mi cabeza.

Se burló. —El mundo sostiene el dinero sobre la cabeza de todos. Es un hecho de la vida.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. No sé por qué de repente crees que me puedes juzgar.

—¡Porque te conozco!

No lo hacía, en absoluto. Si realmente me conociera no estaría aquí. No se preocuparía por mí. Pero no podía decir eso, por lo que sólo me alejé de él y sacudí la cabeza. Quería que esta conversación fuera superficial, pero él no estaba haciéndolo fácil. Dijo—: Creo que sólo tienes miedo.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! —Se me escapó el volumen y me golpeé la boca con mi mano, esperando que mis padres no me hubieran oído. Respiré profundamente y continué en voz baja—: Estoy aterrorizada... siempre.

Aterrorizada de que nunca lo haré. De que despertaré un día para darme cuenta de que mis padres tienen razón. Aterrorizada de que he derramado todo de mí en una carrera y una vida, que nunca sucederá... que he desperdiciado la vida que debería haber sido de mi hermana.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Candy?

—De todo. Absolutamente de todo.

No dije que eso le incluía, pero no pensé que tuviera que hacerlo. Creo que él lo sabía.

—¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar, Chico Dorado?

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a decepcionar a la gente, pero nunca había querido que fuera a él.

Dijo—: No, en absoluto.

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte.

Dios, lo hacía. Lo siento tanto. Dio un paso hacia mí, y retrocedí tres.

Me aclaré la garganta y dije—: Voy a poner mis cosas al lado. Hay un baño en el pasillo, si lo necesitas. Sólo date una vuelta cuando estés listo.

Entonces corrí.

No había ojos curiosos acechando en la parte inferior de las escaleras, así que esperaba que eso significara que nadie nos había oído discutiendo. Tan pronto como estuve seguramente instalada en mi habitación, me recosté en mi puerta y me concentré en respirar. Odiaba lo asustada que estaba. Odiaba la manera en que el temor podía corroer todo, incluso las cosas más constantes en la vida, como la tierra bajo mis pies y el cielo sobre mi cabeza; parecían como invenciones de mi imaginación.

El miedo me hacía sentir patética y pequeña, pero no podía superarlo.

No era sólo el dinero o el riesgo de enojar a mis padres.

Era una espina en el lado oscuro de mi corazón, que me decía que era inadecuada, que había cierta medida de lo que significa ser bueno, ser importante, y no yo llegaba a ella. Siempre y cuando nadie más viera esa espina, era un secreto que podría proteger, una herida que podría atender en privado.

Hablar con mis padres supondría abrirla, comenzar el sangrado de

nuevo, hacer que fuera imposible ignorarla. Empujé el abrigo de mis hombros y me saqué la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Tiré mi bolsa de viaje sobre la cama y la abrí. Me apresuré a sacar un jersey de cuello alto y encontré uno negro. Estaba tirándolo por encima de mi cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió.

No podía ver a través de la tela negra, pero me aparté lo más rápidamente posible, para que mis tatuajes quedarán lejos de la puerta.

Traté de tirar hacia abajo del suéter para que cubriera mi estómago, pero el estúpido cuello estaba atrapado en mi cabeza. Dije—: Espera un segundo, mamá.

Mi cabeza empujó a través de la abertura del cuello al mismo tiempo que escuché—: Soy Terrence.

Sentí que mi corazón se giraba hacia él antes que yo. Terminé tirando de la camisa hacia abajo para cubrir mi estómago, y me encontré con su mirada. Había tantas emociones en su expresión —ira, tristeza y deseo— pero no sabría decir cuál estaba ganando. Mi voz era ronca, cuando dije—: Lista.

No se movió durante un buen rato, me fijó en mi lugar con su intensa mirada. La anticipación y el deseo se construyeron en mí hasta que mis rodillas se sentían débiles. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder, dio un paso hacia atrás y salió al pasillo.

Mamá nos llamó a los pocos segundos—: ¡La cena está lista!

Enderecé los hombros y me reuní con él en la puerta. A medida que bajábamos las escaleras, su mano tocó la parte baja de mi espalda, y tomó toda mi concentración no caer por las escaleras. Me enfrenté a un día de fiesta potencialmente cambia vidas. Podría perder a mi familia, perder su apoyo, y perder la vida que había construido para mí. Y, sin embargo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en su toque y en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Tan desastroso como este viaje era probable que fuera, no quería que terminara nunca.

* * *

**LINDO JUEVES =)**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**:)**


	37. 36

**TERRENCE**

Todo el mundo estaba sentado y esperando por nosotros en el comedor cuando llegamos abajo. Esta era la primera vez que había estado en una casa que tenía un comedor real en lugar de una tabla empotrada en la cocina. Sus padres estaban sentados a cada extremo de la mesa, Anni e y su esposo se sentaron a un lado, frente a las dos sillas Vacías destinadas para nosotros. Saqué la silla de Candy para ella, y luego me senté a su lado.

La cena no fue tan elaborada como la comida que la señora White había preparado para Acción de gracias, pero estaba cerca. Sólo podía imaginar cómo sería el día de Navidad.

—Will —preguntó la señora White—. ¿Quieres decir la bendición de los alimentos?

Empecé a bajar la cabeza, y luego Candy espetó—: ¿Puedo decirla yo?

Incluso William parecía sorprendido.

La señora White parpadeó un par de veces, pero sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

Ella extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomó. Me giré hacia Candy, y sostuve su mirada mientras entrelacé nuestros dedos. Cada cabeza se inclinó, y yo los seguí. Pero mantuve mis ojos abiertos y fijos en Candy.

Ella miraba su plato vacío mientras hablaba, como si pudiera ayudarla a encontrar las palabras.

—Querido Dios, gracias por estos alimentos y por la familia. Por el miedo y el perdón. —Hizo una pausa, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no pudiera juntar las palabras. Por último, dejó que sus ojos se cerraran—. Que nuestras vidas tengan una dosis saludable de cada uno. Amén.

Un coro de amenes vacilantes llenó el comedor y Candy se quedó mirando su plato. Apreté su mano y no desligué las nuestras.

Annie colocó una servilleta en su regazo y habló en voz baja—: Nunca escuché una oración como esa antes.

—Eso fue encantador, cariño —dijo la madre de Candy.

Candy le dio un casi inaudible "gracias" y fue lo único que dijo durante el resto de la cena. Por suerte, Annie dominó la conversación. Habló sobre el trabajo de su esposo, su casa, y cómo pensaban que estaban casi a punto de tener hijos. Estaba empezando a entender cómo se mantenía tan flaca. Ella nunca dejaba de hablar el tiempo suficiente para realmente comer. Candy se distrajo revolviendo su comida y yo me distraje mirando a Candy.

Cuando la cena terminó, la señora White nos mandó a la sala mientras ella limpiaba. Y sin la distracción de los alimentos, el nivel de incomodidad creció aún más. Will me llevó a un lado para mirar las diferentes piezas de taxidermia que estaban dispersas por la sala. Crecí en Texas, donde había casi tantos lugares de taxidermia como iglesias, pero imaginaba cómo debe haber sido para otros tipos que Candy hubiera traído a casa. Imaginé a Mark contemplando los vidriosos ojos muertos de un macho en doce-puntos y tuve que sofocar una carcajada.

Estábamos de pie frente a un jabalí, mientras que el Sr. White relataba su viaje de caza, cuando escuché a Annie hablando con Candy en el sofá.

—Nunca es una buena señal cuando la pelea se inicia tan temprano. Es decir, entre la discusión que tuvieron arriba y el incómodo silencio entre ustedes en la cena, les doy una semana, tal vez dos antes de que vayan por caminos separados. —Candy estaba milagrosamente en calma. Ella miraba fijamente al frente, recogiendo un hilo perdido en el brazo del sofá—. Tienes suerte de que mantuve la conversación durante la cena o tus padres se habría dado cuenta. —Candy permaneció en silencio— . Sé que es duro. —Annie puso una mano en el hombro de Candy, que se tensó en respuesta—. Pero difícilmente podías suponer que tendrías dificultades con el primer hombre decente que apareció en tu camino.

Estoy segura de que cometiste algunos errores en el camino, pero la próxima vez lo sabrás mejor.

No sabía lo que Annie tenía en contra de Candy, pero había una crueldad en su tono que me dijo que estaba disfrutando de esto. No podía escuchar más. Me giré hacia el señor White y le dije—: Discúlpeme por un momento, señor.

Entonces me dirigí hacia el sofá. Me dejé caer al lado de Candy, sorprendiéndola para que terminara la actuación de estatua que estaba haciendo para Annie.

Le dije—: Hola. —Y porque quería callar a Annie y había estado muriendo por hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vi esta mañana, me incliné y presioné un beso en los labios de Candy. Ella se bloqueó por un segundo, pero luego cerró los ojos y me devolvió el beso.

Mi cuerpo cobró vida y resistió el impulso de profundizar el beso. Me recosté y pasé un brazo sobre el hombro de Candy. La jalé más cerca hasta que estaba apoyada en mi pecho.

—Lo siento, me sentía solo. —Le sonreí y le pregunté—: ¿De qué están hablando?

Annie balbuceó y una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Candy. Esto envío calor a cada parte de mí.

Candy dijo—: Le estaba diciendo a Annie lo grandioso que eres.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Oh sí, quiero decir, eres el más_ perfecto_.

Contuve una risa. —¡Oh, no, tú eres la perfecta!

Apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho, y me pregunté si podía escuchar la forma en que mi corazón se aceleró. —Entonces, creo que somos el uno para el otro.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la estreché.

Annie se levantó y dijo—: Disculpen. Voy a ir a buscar a mi esposo.

No tengo ni idea de lo que lo podría estar reteniendo. No hay duda de que se escabulló para disfrutar de la compañía superior de su BlackBerry. Vimos que Annie salió airada de la habitación.

Candy vaciló un momento y luego giró la cara en mi pecho para ahogar la risa.

—Este es oficialmente mi recuerdo favorito de Navidad —susurró Candy.

—¿Por qué se odian tanto? —le pregunté.

Candy apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho y me miró. Cuando ella no me estaba mirando, podía fingir que todo esto era una actuación. Que esto era un papel como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, con sus ojos en los míos...

Pierdo la concentración.

—Mencioné que es el Anticristo, ¿cierto?

—Ah, así que ésta es una batalla entre el bien y el tipo de cosa del mal.

—No, esto es un tipo de cosa, ella es una psicópata.

—Podría comprar eso, a ella le gusta oírse a sí misma hablar demasiado debe ser por lo menos un poco sociópata.

Los ojos de Candy se cerraron y me di cuenta de que mi mano se fue enroscando en su pelo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que lo había estado haciendo. Sabía por qué hice eso. Empecé a alejar mi mano, pero ella puso su mejilla otra vez en mi pecho y envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Si eso no era permiso, no sabía lo que era.

Annie volvió con el hermano de Candy , y la señora White sacó una bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente. Tomé una, pero Candy la rechazó. Se quedó apretada contra mí, la cabeza apoyada sobre mi corazón mientras su familia tomó asiento alrededor de la habitación.

Traté de mantener mi cuerpo en calma, y mi mente más tranquila mientras nos sentamos allí.

Estaba cansado de cuestionar lo que todo quería decir, así que me di por vencido. Froté mis dedos por su cabello, rozando su cuello y la espalda. No sabía lo que estaba pensando o si es que estaba pensando, pero estaba tranquila, como tomando un respiro del mundo.

Annie no dejaba de mirarnos, pero por una vez no dijo nada. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi mejilla en la cabeza de Candy. Tomé el respiro porque los dos necesitábamos.

—Hijo —llamó la señora White—. ¿Por qué no ponemos todos estos años de lecciones de piano a trabajar y cantamos algunos villancicos de Navidad?

Ah, ahí estaba el demonio de Navidad que Candy había mencionado.

El hermano de Candy obedientemente se trasladó al piano en la esquina de la habitación, y quitó el cojín de la banca para mirar en el almacenamiento rojo - dijo la Señora White

Devolvió el libro que había elegido, tomó uno rojo en su lugar. Pasó a través de las páginas durante unos segundos y luego preguntó—: ¿_SilentNight_?

La señora White asintió y comenzó a tocar.

Candy se incorporó un poco y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro en su lugar. Todo el mundo se puso a cantar, pero mis oídos sólo la oyeron a ella.

_Noche de paz. Noche de amor._

_Todo duerme en derredor _

_Entre los astros que esparcen su luz_

_Viene anunciando al niño Jesús_

_Brilla la estrella de paz_

_Brilla la estrella de paz_.

Fue increíble cómo incluso una canción que había escuchado cientos de veces sonaba bonita y especial viniendo de ella. Había algo ligeramente diferente en su tono, en su estilo, que hizo que la canción sonara nueva para mis oídos. Su voz era suave y vulnerable, y no pude evitar el girarme para verla. Ella levantó la cabeza y me miró. Pasé una mano por su mejilla y se inclinó hacia mi toque.

Frotando su cabello, podía sentir sus paredes cayendo. Su miedo huyó, mi enojo me abandonó y la certeza se deslizó. Estaba seguro de que no éramos tan diferentes como queríamos creer, seguro de que ella sentía algo por mí, seguro de que esto podría funcionar.

Tomó aire, y yo estaba seguro de que podía sentirlo, también.

Luego que la música terminó, el hechizo se rompió. Vi su retiro de nuevo en ella. Se deslizó en el sofá, y todas mis certezas se vinieron abajo.

Comprendí que estaba insegura, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

* * *

**Bonita tarde**

**Su amiga Abby**


	38. 37

**CANDY**

Mantuve mi distancia.

Era la única manera que conocía para mantener mi corazón. Sabía que no podía mantenerme lejos de él para siempre, pero lo conseguí por el resto de la sesión de villancicos improvisada de mamá.

Mantuve la distancia hasta la hora de dormir. Él estaba en su habitación, y yo estaba en la mía, e iba a necesitar dormir para volver a pensar mi decisión… tanto en lo que respecta a Terrence y decirles a mis padres la verdad.

Era una mala señal para ambos que todavía estuviera despierta a las 2:00 am, cuando un golpeteo sonó en mi puerta.

Yo llevaba una enorme camiseta y un bóxer. Pensé en buscar un par de pantalones cortos para ponérmelos, pero el que estaba llamando estaba haciendo suficiente ruido como para despertar a mis padres, así que pensé que era mejor simplemente darle una respuesta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Terrence irrumpió en mi habitación. Presa del pánico, asomé la cabeza por la puerta, pero no había luces encendidas, lo que significaba que no había despertado a nadie… todavía. Cerré la puerta, sin hacer ruido, y le dije—: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sus ojos de fueron de golpe desde mis piernas desnudas hasta mi cara, y sus ojos ardían.

—Estás molesto —le dije, confundida.

—Diablos, sí, estoy molesto.

—Te dije que iba a decirles, Terrence. Tenía la intención de hacerlo en la mañana, de hecho. Es todo lo que he estado pensando.

—Eso no es por lo que estoy molesto.

Apenas tuve tiempo para murmurar—: Entonces, ¿qué? —Antes de que él tomara mi cara entre sus manos y pusiera mis labios en los suyos.

Su beso fue enojado y castigador, y lo sentí por todo el camino de la médula de mis huesos.

—Estoy enojado porque sigues manteniéndome lejos cuando sé que eso no es lo que quieres.

Aplastó nuestros labios de nuevo, hinchados y hermosos.

—Estoy enojado porque me dejaste después del mejor sexo de mi vida.

Se giró y me presionó contra la puerta, tal como lo hizo esa noche.

Gemí en respuesta.

—Más que nada, estoy enojado porque tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para besarte otra vez.

Luego descargó su ira contra mí, nuestras lenguas luchando por el dominio. Estaba tan en shock que no sabía si alejarlo o acercarlo más, tampoco es que me dio muchas opciones. Sus manos encontraron mis muñecas, y las presionaba en la puerta por encima de mi cabeza. Exprimió hasta la última gota de miedo de mí antes que estuviera débil, jadeante y absolutamente fuera de mi mente por el deseo.

Cuando empezó a retroceder, lo tiré hacia adelante y lo besé de nuevo. Soltó mis manos, y lo agarré por encima de los hombros. Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior en una casi mordida, y me perdí.

Todas mis excusas fueron enterradas profundamente bajo el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Apreté mis caderas contra las de él, y gimió en mi boca. No pude controlarme. Mis manos se arrastraron desde su cintura hasta su pecho, y me sostuvo fuerte como respuesta. Me di la vuelta, y empecé a tirar de él hacia mi cama.

Su mano se deslizó hasta mi trasero, y su beso fue tan devastador y consumidor que quería alegrarme, gritar o llorar.

La parte trasera de mis rodillas golpeó la cama al mismo tiempo que él se apartaba.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, y respiraba con dificultad. —Cualquiera que sea la estúpida razón que tienes para estar lejos de mí, está mal. Y no voy a parar hasta demostrártelo. —Luego se fue, y me dejé caer en la cama en estado de shock.

Me tomó cerca de cinco minutos antes de que pudiera hacer nada más que sentarme allí con mis dedos apretados en mis labios hinchados.

Tan pronto como oí a mi bulliciosa madre alrededor de la planta baja, salí de la cama. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero aún sin la cantidad suficiente de sueño, mis fuerzas se sintieron renovadas. Quizás Terrence había besado un poco de confianza en mí la noche anterior. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, mi corazón estaba extrañamente firme mientras me vestía por la mañana. Me puse la camisa cuello redondo que usé ayer.

Saqué mi pelo a un lado de mi cara e hice una rápida trenza que quedaba al otro lado de mi cuello y mis pájaros estaban completamente visibles. La camisa sólo mostraba las puntas de mis ramas, pero las líneas eran lo suficientemente oscuras de modo que no podían perderse. Y remplacé los retenedores plásticos con los aretes habituales de mis perforaciones.

Este momento estuvo años en creación.

Había pasado gran parte de mi vida, demasiada de ella, cambiándome a mí misma para complacer a otras personas. Este era mi momento crucial y nada sería lo mismo en este nuevo camino, incluyéndome.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, fui a la habitación siguiente y llamé.

Terrence abrió la puerta, ya levantado y listo para el día. Su cabello estaba húmedo y se enroscaba alrededor de su cara. Podía oler el aroma masculino de él desde aquí. La noche anterior regresó de golpe a mí, y me tomó una seria cantidad de autocontrol para no arrojarme sobre él.

—Buenos días —dijo.

Su tono era cauteloso, como si tal vez yo le fuera a dar una furiosa reprimenda. Pero yo no estaba enojada, simplemente… al borde de la hiperventilación.

Toda la calma con la que había despertado desapareció al verlo. De alguna manera, él hizo que todo pareciera real. Mi control se derrumbó, y mi garganta se sentía como que iba a cerrarse. Debe haberme visto entrar en pánico porque me llevó a su habitación y cerró la

puerta detrás de nosotros. Le di la espalda y le dije—: Dame un segundo.

Presioné mis palmas sobre mis ojos para intentar de detener las lágrimas que se estaban formando.

—Candy… —Su voz era suave y vino justo en frente de mí.

—Estoy bien —le susurré sin bajar las manos._ Odiaba_ ponerme emocional, pero no había nada peor que ponerse emocional frente a otra persona.

Sus brazos me rodearon y me hundió en su pecho. Mi respiración hizo agitar mi pecho, y apreté la parte delantera de su camisa.

—Puedes hacer esto —dijo.

Allí estaba… la confianza. Él confiaba mucho más en mí que yo en mí misma. Si nada bueno salía de este asunto, al menos quedaba esto.

—No va a ser fácil —dijo. La ironía del año—. Pero tus padres te aman, Candy. —Me reí, a pesar de que no me parecía nada gracioso. Mi garganta estaba llena de emoción. Levantó sus manos y retiró las mías de mis ojos—. Y si no pueden ver lo increíble que eres, es que están ciegos.

Tragué saliva, y mi garganta se sentía áspera. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo a él. No sabía por qué querría acercarse a alguien tan tóxico como yo, pero estaba agradecida.

El silencio llenó la habitación, pero la tranquilidad cómoda que Terrence y yo habíamos tenido antes de que todo hubiera cambiado… No dije nada, porque no lo necesitaba.

Me tendió la mano y me aferré a él como si estuviera cayendo, y fuera lo único que me podría salvar.

—Voy a estar contigo en cada paso del camino.

Parte de la opresión en mi pecho se alivió, y asentí.

—Gracias —le dije.

—No sé por qué me estás dando las gracias.

Me acordé de la forma en que se había puesto la noche anterior y le dije—: Enfrenta tus demonios, y llega a la cima. Así, tal vez yo también pueda.

Sonrió y me apretó la mano. —Vamos, Chica Valiente.

Estaba lejos de ser valiente, pero su opinión me proporcionó la mitad del coraje que necesitaba. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras juntos.

Papá estaba viendo televisión, y mamá estaba con algo en la cocina cuando llegamos abajo. Mi hermano estaba en su teléfono, y el Anticristo estaba hojeando la revista_ Mejores hogares y jardines. _

Annie me vio primero, y su mandíbula cayó. Dios, se sentía bien ser la causa de esa mirada terrible en su cara. Esperaba que se quedara así.

Gritó—: ¡Eli! —Y luego su expresión se volvió presumida, y pensé de nuevo en la pregunta de Terrence de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué ella me _odiaba_? Probablemente porque, al igual que mis padres, prefería su mundo agradable, limpio y ordenado. Y yo no era ninguna de esas cosas, con o sin los tatuajes.

Terrence me apretó la mano y respiré lo más profundamente que pude.

Mamá salió de la cocina secando una sartén con una toalla y le dijo—: ¿Sí?

Annie apuntó en mi dirección. Di unos pasos hasta entrar completamente a la sala de estar. Terrence se mantuvo a mi lado. Los ojos de mamá se posaron en mí, pero pasaron varios segundos antes de que realmente me mirara. Dejó caer la sartén, que resonó contra el suelo de madera. Su rostro pasó a través de un espectro de emociones que normalmente habría encontrado divertido, excepto que no tenía ni idea en cuál terminaría aterrizando. Era como la_ Rueda de la Fortuna_, solo que habían sido retiradas todas las buenas posibilidades. Papá levantó la vista de la televisión al tiempo que mamá decía—: Candice White Ardley, ¿cómo has podido hacerle una cosa tan horrible a tu cuerpo?

Se arruinó, pero mantuve mi expresión tan en blanco como me fue posible.

Papá preguntó—: ¿Qué cosa es horrible? —Se giró hacia mí, y vi la ira en su cara. De los dos, él era el más impredecible. Se puso de pie lentamente, con movimientos cortos y rígidos. Sus ojos examinaron mi cuello y mis perforaciones de las orejas de ida y vuelta.

—En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué has hecho?

Su tono de voz era suave, pero entrecortado. Esta era la versión más atemorizante de él, quieto y en silencio, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Mamá vino a pararse junto a papá, y él la tomó del brazo. Se puso sentimental y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué nos hace estas cosas? —le preguntó.

Toda mi ansiedad se transformó en ira. —No les hice nada. Tomé una decisión sobre qué hacer con mi cuerpo. No tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los dos.

Mi padre explotó. —Te hiciste una marca como si fueras una especie de…_ vagabunda_ de la calle, y ¿esperas que no nos moleste? —No me levantó la mano, pero sentí como si lo hubiese hecho. Fue igual de doloroso.

—Will —intervino Terrence, su voz era áspera y firme. Papá hizo una pausa y pude ver su vergüenza y furia por tener a alguien que no era de la familia atestiguando esta conversación.

—Hijo, creo que nos debes dejar solos para hacer frente a esto. El pánico me abrumó, y aplasté la mano de Terrence con la mía en respuesta.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, no me voy a ninguna parte.

Mamá balbuceó con incredulidad, y papá se enfureció. No quería que odiaran a Terrence por algo que era sólo asunto mío. Me acerqué un paso y le dije—: Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas, pero… —¿No me_ gustan_? —La voz de mamá se volvió histérica—. Te formamos dentro de la Iglesia. Se te había enseñado desde que aprendiste a hablar que tu cuerpo es un templo, y ahora lo has arruinado. ¿Sabes lo que la Biblia dice acerca de ese tipo de abominaciones?

—La Biblia también habla de compartir sus riquezas, pero ustedes no se han tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Y yo no he arruinado mi cuerpo. No tengo huellas de agujas en mis brazos, no soy adicta a nada, ni me he convertido en una prostituta,_ papá._ Esto es arte, y significa tanto para mí como para hacerla una parte de mí.

—¿Esos garabatos significan mucho para ti? —gruñó papá—. ¿Y los pájaros? Sí, puedo entender por qué los pájaros significan mucho para ti.

—La_ libertad_ significa mucho para mí.

—Me alegra oír eso, porque vas a obtenerla plenamente. Si eso es lo que haces con el dinero que te damos, mutilarte y arruinar todas tus posibilidades de tener una vida respetable y decente, entonces hemos terminado de ayudarte.

Esa noticia dolió mucho menos de lo que pensaba. En el gran esquema de las cosas, su dinero no significaba nada. Era lo de menos. —No te has interesado en ayudarme desde hace mucho tiempo.

Papá dijo—: Lo digo en serio, Candice. Más te vale que esa cosita tuya de la música funcione un poco, porque no vas a conseguir un trabajo decente en ningún otro lugar con ese aspecto.

No podía quedarme más allí sin hacer algo loco. Apreté los dientes y solté—: Mi_ nombre_ es Candy._ Candy_. Y esa "pequeña cosa de la música" es mi vida. Estoy demasiado cansada de que ustedes traten de convertirme en lo que quieran. No soy_ Candice_, y_ no_ soy Patricia.

Mamá abrió la boca como si la hubiera abofeteado. Hasta eso me puso furiosa. Ella entrometía el nombre de Paty todo el tiempo, tratando de meterme fotos y adornos antiguos por los ojos. Pero en el momento que tratamos con honestidad el asunto de mi hermana y yo, al parecer, me pasaba de la raya.

Me di la vuelta y me fui a la mesa del final del vestíbulo, donde mamá y papá guardaban todas las llaves de los autos. Encontré la llave familiar del auto que solía usar para conducir antes de mudarme a Filadelfia.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? —gritó mamá.

—A aclarar mis ideas. Volveré cuando estar aquí no me haga mal al estómago.

Ese momento, esta respuesta se sintió como nunca antes.

Cada vez era más difícil respirar, y sabía exactamente dónde iría: al mismo lugar que siempre iba cuando deseaba una vida diferente.

* * *

**BONITO FIN DE SEMANA A TODAS**

**SU AMIGA ABBY**

**=)**


	39. 38

**TERRENCE**

Casi la saqué de allí varias veces. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para ella tener que revelarse ante sus padres, pero no había previsto lo mucho que me afectaría, ni pude haber soñado que alguna vez sus padres reaccionarían tan mal. ¿Pensé que los padres se suponen que aman incondicionalmente? Supuse que estarían enojados, que gritarían un poco, tal vez llorarían, y luego se calmarían y hablarían como adultos. Cuando su padre la llamó vagabunda, estuve a punto de golpear a un hombre que tenía tres veces mi edad.

Seguí a Candy afuera de una puerta de la cocina que daba al garaje. Esperaba que sus padres vengan después de nosotros, pero tampoco hicieron eso. Sus padres tenían un garaje para tres autos. En el otro extremo estaba un Volvo negro que se iluminó cuando Candy apretó un botón en su llave. Traté de alcanzarla, pero ya estaba abriendo la puerta del coche, y me cerró el paso.

—Candy…

—Sólo entra en el auto, Terrence.

Gracias a Dios. Me preocupaba que quisiera irse sin mí. No hace falta decir, que volver a la sala de estar habría sido incómodo. Corrí hacia el otro lado y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero. La puerta eléctrica del garaje ya se estaba abriendo, y tan pronto como estaba arriba, Candy salió del garaje, pasando por el camino de la entrada y saliendo a la calle.

Movió el auto y presionó el acelerador.

—Candy, ten cuidado, por favor.

Desaceleró un poco, pero no mucho.

—Lo siento —dije. Dios, parecía tan inadecuado. Todo esto fue mi culpa—. Nunca debí haberte hecho hacer eso. Lo siento mucho.

Sonrió, y sus ojos estaban llorosos. —No lo hagas.

—No debería haberte empujado. Tenías miedo, y al parecer con buenas razones.

—Siempre encuentro una buena razón para estar asustada, Chico Dorado. Creo que es hora de que supere eso, ¿no crees?

Sabía lo que estaba diciendo, y mi corazón trataba de elevarse, pero estaba demasiado destrozado por lo que había presenciado.

Cualquier cosa que provocaba lágrimas en sus ojos era algo que nunca quería que ella tuviera que hacerle frente. Por primera vez, sentí miedo de a dónde estaba dirigiéndose esto, miedo a la profundidad de mis sentimientos por ella.

Mi vida se movía a un ritmo más lento. Pasaron meses antes de que tuviera sentimientos por Susana. Nunca antes había sentido con tanta intensidad y tan rápidamente. Candy irrumpió en mi vida como un huracán, y nunca tuve una oportunidad.

Ella hizo un giro brusco a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Estábamos en un infierno de subdivisión, y por todo lo que podí a ver, parecía como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la misma calle. Giró a la derecha de nuevo y terminó su carrera en una carretera de dos carriles. Giró a la izquierda, y condujimos hacia el sol naciente. Sus nudillos empezaron a relajarse en el volante. Cuanto más lejos estábamos de sus padres, más tranquila parecía.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Ella suspiró. —Hacia el único lugar más deprimente que mi casa. Cada vez que pensaba que la entendía un poquito más, demostraba que estaba equivocado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Ella me miró. Su cabello brillaba a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran de un verde sin fondo que renunciaría al aire para explorar. Un momento perfecto pasó, no interrumpido por el mundo, sin prisas por el tiempo, no contaminado por el miedo al pasado o al futuro. Y ella respondió—: Cierre.

Condujimos por otros cinco minutos hasta que llegamos a una colina en un tramo desierto de la carretera. Árboles alineados a cada lado de la carretera, curvándose sobre la carretera como un túnel. En la parte superior de la colina estaba el sol, y parecía como si conduciríamos directo a él si no nos deteníamos. Fue impresionante. El tipo de escena que ves en fotografías de paisajes y pinturas. Candy se detuvo en una zanja justo antes del inicio de la colina y los árboles. Apagó el motor y se quedó allí, mirando por un momento. Su mirada era tan intensa que no quería decir nada. Lo que este lugar era, significaba más para ella que sólo un bonito paisaje.

Tranquilamente habló—: Ven conmigo.

Sacó la llave y la metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por la carretera hacia la colina. Me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré tras ella. Estaba callada mientras pasaba por la hierba alta. Seguí detrás de ella y me di cuenta que había un pequeño sendero desgastado en la tierra. El pasto y las malas hierbas dobladas estaban fuera de nuestro camino, y tuve la sensación que este sendero fue hecho por Candy.

Su respiración se hizo más pesada a medida que la colina se inclinaba, pero no aminoró la velocidad o vaciló. Tampoco dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a la cima, mi camisa estaba pegada a mi espalda por el sudor, y me había quitado mi abrigo a pesar del frío. Candy había dejado el suyo en la casa, pero ni siquiera contestó cuando le ofrecí el mío.

El sendero se desviaba de su línea recta hacia un afloramiento rocoso en la parte superior de la colina. Candy siguió y subió con soltura a la cima de la roca más grande. La seguí, tratando de pasar por los mismos lugares que ella. Me senté a su lado, y nuestros pies colgaban del borde de la roca. Estábamos debajo de la cubierta de los árboles, y pudimos ver a ambos lados de la colina donde la carretera se extendía en la distancia. Era tranquilo por aquí. No podía ver ningún atisbo de la ciudad, ni había un auto o una casa a la vista. Podía entender por qué ella vendría aquí. Estaba lejos de la vida, en el medio de la nada, tu alma se sentía más grande de alguna manera.

Dio un suspiro tembloroso, señaló a la carretera, y dijo—: Mi hermana murió allí mismo, mientras yo miraba.

Todo el aire salió de mis pulmones y mi alma, que se había sentido clara e infinita hace unos momentos, estaba destrozada. Ella lo había dicho en voz baja y con calma, sin dudarlo, pero podía ver lo mucho que las palabras tomaron de ella. Tenía las manos anudadas con fuerza en su regazo. Estaba en silencio y rígida, excepto para el movimiento de la deglución de su garganta que se repetía cada pocos segundos.

—Tenía trece años y estaba en alguna pijamada ridícula en el quinto infierno que no había querido ir, mamá me obligó. Así... como lo hago a menudo, me comporté como una perra y enojé a la chica de la fiesta.

Mamá envió a Paty a buscarme. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo de color púrpura y rosa de la mañana y apretó los labios. —Paty era buena en esas cosas. La mayoría de los adolescentes se habrían lanzado en un ataque sobre el tener que venir a buscar a su hermana menor en un sábado por la noche, pero no Paty. Ella estaba molesta por algo, y seguía molestándola para que me dijera que era. Fue entonces cuando descubrí por qué estaba en casa en la noche del sábado. Mamá y papá habían encontrado marihuana en su cuarto, y estaba más o menos castigada por la eternidad. Eso es parte de por qué mis padres son tan conservadoramente locos ahora.

Candy resopló y apretó el dorso de su mano izquierda en su boca por un momento. Luego la extendió por el brazalete de cuero en su muñeca y se lo quitó. En la pálida piel de la parte interior de su muñeca había un tatuaje que nunca había notado antes. Decía 11:12. Algo empezó a hundirse en mi estómago, y me armé de valor para lo que sabía que venía a continuación.

—Eran las 11:12. —Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Lo sé porque estaba jugando con la radio, tratando de encontrar una estación decente aquí en el medio de la nada. Paty estaba hablando acerca de cómo mamá y papá eran irrazonables. La marihuana era de nuestro hermano, pero ella no quería contarles, así que tomó la culpa. Estábamos acercándonos a la cima de la colina, y ninguna de nosotros estaba prestando mucha atención. Había un tipo que venía del otro lado, y se había quedado dormido al volante.

Candy comenzó a temblar, y aunque estaba seguro de que no era por el frío, colgué mi abrigo sobre sus hombros. Exhaló y cerró sus ojos. Sus ojos y sus labios se presionaron en líneas rectas. Sus lágrimas reflejaban la luz del sol, y su rostro parecía fracturado, reorganizado por el dolor.

Su tono fue mayor y su volumen más alto cuando ella continuó—: Paty se desvió, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Su coche chocó el lado del nuestro, al mismo tiempo que ella pisó el freno. Me acuerdo de todo y de nada sobre los segundos que siguieron. Grité y miré por la ventana al árbol hacia el que estábamos volando. Volví a mirar a Paty, y había cristales rotos por todas partes y un agujero en el parabrisas. Ella no estaba en su asiento, pero uno de sus zapatos estaba atrapado entre la parte inferior del tablero y lo que quedaba de la ventana. Me quedé mirando ese zapato de por vida antes que la parte superior del auto se estrellara en la tierra. Tenía que haber sido un segundo, tal vez dos, pero mi mente corría hacia el futuro.

Pensé en lo que haría, lo que todos haríamos si Paty moría. Me imaginé crecer sin ella, extrañarla en cada cumpleaños y vacaciones. Vi diez años en el futuro, y fue horrible.

Ella se estremeció, y su aliento salió entrecortado. Presionó una mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviera sosteniendo físicamente su corazón dentro de su cuerpo. No podía pasar un segundo más sentado aquí sin hacer nada. Me acerqué más y puse mi mano sobre la que estaba sobre su corazón. Ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y apretó nuestros puños combinados con fuerza en su piel.

—Mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos por la presión de estrellarme contra el cinturón de seguridad. Estaba colgando boca abajo, y mi piel estaba resbaladiza con sangre de todos los vidrios en mi piel. Vi su zapato de nuevo, y empecé a gritar. No recuerdo si era palabras o sólo ruido, pero mi hermana estaba ahí afuera. No importa cómo giré y me empujé, no pude conseguir que mi cinturón de seguridad se desabrochara. Dejé de luchar y empecé a moverme para ver si podía detectar Paty en cualquier lugar a través de las ventanas. Miré por la ventana lateral, y sólo podía ver su sudadera de color rosa brillante y este montículo que tenía que ser su cuerpo. Ella no se movía, y grité su nombre tan fuerte como pude. Grité una y otra vez, y me quedé esperando a que ella se moviera o que el chico del otro auto venga a encontrarla o a cualquier persona que venga a ayudar. Pero nadie vino. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero el tipo que nos golpeó voló a un árbol, y murió también. No tenía un teléfono celular porque mamá me lo había quitado, y no sabía dónde estaba el de Paty. Seguí gritando y llorando por ella por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero era el único ser vivo en kilómetros. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que alguien llegara. Cuando lo hicieron, mi garganta estaba en carne viva, mi visión era irregular, y se sentía como si alguien me hubiera apretado la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. Y sabía que mi hermana estaba muerta.

La puse en mis brazos, y lloró hasta que los acontecimientos de la mañana desaparecieron, hasta que la actualidad ocupó un lugar secundario en el pasado. Y hasta que supe que yo no podía vivir sin ella.

* * *

Bonita noche

Su amiga Abby :'(


	40. 39

**CANDY**

Me sentí vacía. Como si todas las piezas de mí que había estado conteniendo juntas durante años se hubieran derramado de mi piel. Esas piezas fueron rotas y deformadas y me habían rasgado durante mucho tiempo. Fue bueno que se fueran, pero ahora estaba vacía.

Nunca le había dicho a nadie esa historia en su totalidad. Les dije a los paramédicos lo que necesitaban saber, y a los terapeutas lo que querían oír. Todavía no podía creer que le haya dicho a Terrence. Tenía demasiado miedo de mirar su rostro, ver el conocimiento de quién era yo en sus ojos. Me concentré en cambio en los latidos de su corazón, fuerte y constante por debajo de mi mejilla. Todas las cosas que mi vida nunca había sido. Necesitaba algo constante, porque no había terminado aún. Si realmente quisiera un cierre, si realmente quisiera que todo esto se fuera, había algo más.

La mañana se había convertido ruidosa con el canto y zumbido de los insectos, y sobre ello susurré —: Deseé que fuera yo quien muriera. Es por eso que sigo viniendo aquí. Era yo la que no encajaba, la que no funcionaba. Paty era buena, y debería haber sido yo.

Terrence me tomó por los brazos y me alejó de su pecho. —Lo que les pasó a tu hermana y a ti fue terrible. Fue una tragedia que desearía nunca hubieras tenido que enfrentar, pero nunca vuelvas a de cir que debiste haber sido tú. Viviste, y a pesar de sufrir una tragedia que habría paralizado a muchas personas, te convertiste en una mujer hermosa, fuerte y talentosa.

No deseaba que hubiera sido yo nunca más. Bueno, no muy a menudo de todos modos. Pero estaba muy en carne viva para escuchar sus elogios en estos momentos.

Me limpié los ojos, estiré mis piernas, y traté de no mirarlo.

El sol estaba moviéndose muy arriba, y me sentía como si estuviera brillando la luz en todos mis secretos, en todos mis defectos, incluso esa espina oscura, oculta en el fondo de mi corazón.

—Entiendes ahora, ¿no? ¿Por qué te aparté?

El viento estaba causando estragos en mi cabello, y él extendió una mano y rozó algo de mi cabello hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro.

—Creo que lo he entiendo por un tiempo, Candy.

Tomé una respiración profunda, pensando que tal vez esto sería más fácil de lo que había anticipado.

—Entonces, ¿entiendes? Eso es bueno. Llamaremos y veremos si podemos cambiar tu vuelo a Texas. Puedes ir a estar con tu familia, y yo voy a tratar de arreglar lo que le he hecho a la mía.

Salté de la roca, y él me siguió.

—Candy, no voy a ninguna parte a menos que vengas conmigo.

Ahí fue él, sacrificando sus propias necesidades por las mías. Tal vez fue un error dejarlo verme así. Él era tan comprensivo que sentía la necesidad de ayudar a cada persona que sufría.

Me giré, en dirección a la pista, pero me agarró mi muñeca para detenerme. —Voy a estar bien, Terrence. Puedo manejar a mis padres. —Al menos, esperaba poder hacerlo.

Intenté apartarme, pero él me tiró para enfrentarlo por completo. Estaba tan cerca, y mi cuerpo tenía mente propia. Me tambaleé hacia él.

—No estoy quedándome porque crea que me necesitas. Me estoy quedando porque quiero. Anoche te dije que te demostraría que estabas equivocada, y esto. —Hizo un gesto hacia la colina en frente de nosotros —. No cambia nada. —Sus ojos azules brillaban alegres y sinceros—.Debería haberte seguido cuando te fuiste esa noche, y no cometeré el mismo error de dejarte ir otra vez.

Cerré mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía una frase podría hacerme miserable y alegre al mismo tiempo?

Con pesadumbre, dije—: No, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Él se estremeció, pero siguió adelante. —Hay algunas cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, no importa el resultado, y tú eres una de ellas.

—Terrence…

—Sé cuán diferentes somos. Sé que no soy tu tipo normal. Pero también sé que te sientes atraída por mí. —Su mano se acercó a mi mejilla, y mi cuerpo traicionero aceptó con avidez su toque—. Sé que me haces reír, y que me encanta escuchar tu voz, sobre todo cuando cantas. Sé que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde el día que te sentaste a mi lado en esa tienda de café. —Si fuera honesta, eso también era probablemente cierto para mí—. Y sé que odio verte sufrir, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Terrence… simplemente no puedo.

Traté de alejarme, pero su otra mano subió a mi rostro, y me mantuvo firme.

—¿Por qué?

—Te haré daño.

—Tomaré el riesgo.

Me alejé, y esta vez me dejó ir. Señalé hacia la colina donde habíamos pasado las últimas horas. —¿No ves cómo soy? ¿Lo que causo?

Soy veneno.

Su expresión se volvió enojada. —No eres veneno, Candy.

Sacudí la cabeza, y odiaba estar luchando por no llorar de nuevo.

—Lo soy. Arruino todo lo bueno que entra en mi vida. Todo se pudre

a mí alrededor, y será de la misma manera para ti.

—Te equivocas. No podrías arruinarme, porque todo en ti me hace mejor. Me haces correr riesgos y tomar decisiones más audaces. Me haces preocupar menos por ser perfecto y más por ser real. Me haces querer ser valiente.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más nerviosa me ponía, y estaba luchando con la tentación de correr. —¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? Te lo dije antes. ¡_No_ soy valiente! Soy todo lo contrario. Estoy llena de miedo cada día de mi vida, y me ahoga hasta que no puedo moverme ni respirar o pensar sin superarlo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, todavía me siento como que estoy colgando boca abajo en ese asiento con el mundo demorándose a mí alrededor. —No podía respirar. Todos los muros que había construido en los últimos años habían sido derribados cuando le conté acerca de Patricia, y ahora no había nada que impidiera que todas las emociones me inundaran.

—Sé que no eres valiente, pero no creo que dejes que el miedo te excluya tanto como crees que lo hace. Luchas por tus sueños. No tomas la mierda de nadie. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para ser tú misma, incluso delante de tus padres. Eres la cosa más viva y hermosa que alguna vez he visto en mi vida.

Se quedó frente a mí, y una de sus manos se deslizó dentro del abrigo para descansar en mi espalda baja. Energía crujió entre nosotros, y apoyó su frente en la mía.

—Cierra tus ojos. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos esa noche después de tu concierto? Vivir es duro. Fue duro cuando tenías trece años, es difícil hoy, y será difícil en el futuro. Así que, cierra tus ojos y respira. Respira conmigo.

Estaba temblando, pero me sentí más fuerte con él delante de mí, sus respiraciones suaves abanicaban mis labios. Respiré hasta que el peso del mundo parecía más fácil de manejar. Tal vez eso era sólo porque no estaba sosteniéndolo sola.

Admití—: Tengo tanto miedo.

—Sé que lo tienes. Pero el miedo nos hace saber que estamos vivos. Me dice que te preocupas por lo que sucede entre nosotros, porque la mente no pierde el tiempo estando asustada sobre cosas que no importan. Ahora abre tus ojos, Candy. No eres veneno. No estoy mejor sin ti. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes algo por mí.

Lo miré a los ojos, pero no podía decir eso, porque era mentira.

—Y eso es todo lo que necesito. Los dos tenemos carga, Candy, pero he terminado de dejar que me controle. Dijiste que viniste aquí por un cierre, y creo que eso es lo que ambos necesitamos. Hemos tenido demasiada muerte y decepción, así que no sabemos cómo aceptar las cosas buenas cuando nos suceden. He terminado con eso. He terminado de dejar que la gente se vaya.

Estaba feliz de que él estaba luchando contra sus demonios, pero yo había estado luchando con los míos todo el día, y no estaba segura de poder hacer frente a otro. Dije—: No entiendes. Sí, tengo sentimientos por ti.

—Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa, y casi descarriló mis pensamientos. Saqué mi cara lejos de la suya y continúe—: Fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho, dejarte. Pero me conozco. Sé cómo funciono, y por eso no confío en mí misma para estar contigo. Mi corazón es voluble e inconstante, y estoy aterrorizada de que despertaré un día y me sentiré diferente.

Sonrió con tristeza y dijo—: Creo que estás aterrorizada pero no lo harás.

Mi boca se cerró. Como se estaba convirtiendo en un patrón… él tenía razón.

Y añadió—: Y si_ despiertas_ un día y no quieres estar conmigo, voy a luchar por ti como lo estoy haciendo ahora. —Su pulgar rozó mi labio y me atrajo hacia su pecho—. Te voy a recordar todos los días lo increíble que se siente cuando tu cuerpo toca el mío. Te recordaré los buenos tiempos, y te ayudaré a olvidar los malos. Te recordaré quien eres cuando la vida te golpeó y te hizo dudar. Tiraré tu puerta en medio de la noche y te besaré hasta que recuerdes que tus temores son sólo eso, y no pueden controlarte. Voy a correr mis riesgos en contra de tu corazón voluble si eso significa que es mío.

Estaba empezando a darme cuenta que ya lo era. Miré a lo alto de la colina sobre el hombro de Terrence. Siempre he asociado este lugar con f inales, pero tal vez también fuera sobre comienzos. Respiré hondo y dije—: Voy a ser una perra la mayor parte del tiempo.

Él era mucho más elocuente que yo, pero tenía la sensación de que era un sí suficiente para él. Una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y mi corazón parecía que llenaba todo mi pecho.

—Pensé que estabas trabajando en eso.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me encogí de hombros. —Capacidad de atención horrible.

Nos reímos, y liberó un poco la presión en mi pecho.

Dijo—: No te estoy pidiendo que no tengas miedo. De hecho, el día que no lo tengas es cuando voy a empezar a preocuparme. Lo único que te pido es esa cita que prometiste el día en que nos conocimos.

—Puedo hacer eso.

Cerró el espacio entre nosotros, y sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Los espacios vacíos en mi fueron llenados hasta el borde, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mundo se sintió en el lugar correcto de nuevo.

* * *

**Si Terry recuérdame cada día para no olvidarte (Bueno... Recuérdanos porque somos muchas la que te amamos)**

**Para suspirar :)**

**Su amiga Abby**


	41. 40

**TERRENCE**

Después de que estuviera en mis brazos de nuevo, era reacio a dejarla ir lo suficiente como para que fuera a algún lugar. Tomamos mantas del maletero de su auto y nos arropamos en el asiento trasero. Nos besamos, nos acariciamos y hablamos como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Esperaba que lo tuviéramos.

Nos acostamos abrazados, tratando de acomodarnos en un muy pequeño asiento trasero.

Dije—: Recuerdo esto siendo mucho más cómodo en la secundaria.

Alzó su cabeza y levantó una ceja. —Pasaste mucho tiempo en asientos traseros, ¿no es así, Chico Dorado?

Presioné mis dedos en sus costados y ella se retorció contra mí, riendo.

—¿Pensé que habíamos establecido que el pasado era el pasado?

Dejé que luchara por quitar mis manos de ella, y presionó sus dos manos en mi pecho. —Por supuesto que sí, pero es sólo para asegurarse de que tu mente está firmemente en el presente...

Me dio un beso.

Cada beso nuevo de ella superaba al recuerdo del último. Quité mis manos fuera de su alcance e hizo un puchero contra mis labios. Entonces, enredé mis manos en su cabello y dejó de quejarse. Hacía frío en el auto, pero no había nada más que calor entre nosotros. A diferencia de la última vez que nos habíamos besado, ahora ella no tenía ninguna prisa. Nos alternábamos entre hablar y besarnos hasta que el sol brilló desde el otro lado del cielo, en el momento en que nuestras espaldas nos estaban matando.

Ella preguntó—: Así es como empieza, ¿no? Nos estamos volviendo viejos.

—Oh sí, ya estás más allá de tu mejor momento. La vida sólo va cuesta abajo desde aquí.

Me golpeó en el pecho, y luego presionó un beso en donde me había golpeado.

—Me alegra que hayas luchado por mí —dijo.

—Me alegra que me lo hayas permitido.

Era cerca del atardecer cuando regresamos a la casa de sus padres. Le había dicho que podíamos conseguir un hotel, tal vez rentar un auto e ir a Texas, pero insistió en que podía enfrentarse con sus padres de nuevo. Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, su madre estaba fuera de la puerta y sollozando en el cabello de Candy antes de que incluso cerráramos las puertas del auto.

—Tu padre trató de seguirte, pero te perdió en las subdivisiones. Tratamos de llamarte, pero dejaste tu celular aquí. Jamás nos vuelvas a asustar así de nuevo.

La expresión de Candy lucía como si estuviera siendo abrazada por uno de los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis, pero abrazaba a su madre de regreso.

—Tu padre ha estado destrozado. Ahora está por ahí afuera, buscándote.

Su madre se hizo para atrás y sostuvo la cara de Candy en sus manos. Apartó el cabello de su frente con ternura.

—Lo siento por las cosas que dije... Candy. —Candy hizo la cosa de tragar constantemente, lo que sabía que significaba que estaba a punto de llorar—. Tu padre y yo sólo estamos asustados. Perdimos a tu hermana, y ahora todo nos aterra. —Candy hizo un sonido a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa—. Si hubiera sido por mi, nunca habrías conducido un auto o salido de casa o hecho cualquier cosa que te sacara de mi vista.

Sólo queremos que tengas la mejor vida posible, y tendemos a olvidar que lo que nosotros queremos no es lo que importa. Eres una adulta ahora, y es tiempo de que tu padre y yo dejemos de tratar de controlar tu vida.

Candy abrazó a su madre, probablemente el primer abrazo que ella había iniciado en una década, y la señora White estalló en una segunda ronda de sollozos.

No sería fácil. Candy estaba demasiado herida y sus padres demasiado alterados para que una sesión de llanto arreglara todo, pero era el comienzo, y eso es todo lo que podemos pedir en la vida: un comienzo para seguir cada final.

El padre de Candy llegó a casa, y después de casi una hora de los tres hablando y llorando, Candy parecía como si necesitara un descanso.

—¿Por qué no vamos y te conseguimos un vestido para esa gala? — pregunté—. Es mañana, ¿cierto? Apuesto a que el centro comercial todavía está abierto por un par de horas más.

La señora White lucía angustiada ante la mención de algo tan trivial como el centro comercial, pero ella dijo—: Creo que están abiertas hasta tarde por las compras navideñas de último minuto. Pero no tenemos que ir a la gala, querida.

—Claro que si —dijo Candy—. Has puesto mucho trabajo en esto. Su mamá sonrió, y casi podía ver la grieta entre ellas siendo reparada. Una grieta era un largo camino desde un puente, pero era algo.

Su madre trató de darle a Candy su tarjeta de crédito para pagar por la ropa.

—No, mamá. Está bien, conseguiré algo.

—No seas ridícula. Sé que odias estas cosas y sólo lo estás haciendo por mí. Así que déjame pagar. Y consigue algo para Terrence, también. Annie estaba hablando acerca de hacerlo usar uno de los trajes viejos de tu hermano que aún están en su armario. Estoy segura de que preferiría no lucir como si estuviera yendo a un baile de graduación.

Candy tomó la tarjeta de crédito, pero le dejó muy claro a todo el mundo (especialmente a Annie, que estaba espiando desde el comedor) que compraría algo barato. Nada del otro mundo.

Sin embargo, al final resultó que Candy ni siquiera podía soportar los vestidos que encontró en la tienda departamental, y terminamos en una tienda vintage a pocas cuadras de distancia. La dueña estaba a punto de cerrar cuando entramos, pero se ofreció a dejar abierta la tienda un poco más. El espíritu navideño y todo eso. Candy parecía como si estuviera en el cielo.

Encontré un traje bastante rápido, gris con un sutil estampado de tela escocesa. Venía con tirantes, los cuales Candy aprobó. Enganchó sus manos alrededor de ellos y los utilizó para empujar mi boca a la suya.

Decidí que tendría que besarla cada media hora sólo para seguir recordándome a mí mismo que era real.

Candy se probó algunas cosas, como uno con una serie de perlas amarillas que terminaba en la mitad de sus muslos que me hizo querer seguirla dentro del probador. Se probó otro que era de color verde oscuro y de corte alto en su cuello, cubriendo su tatuaje del árbol.

—Ese es magnífico —dije—. Pero no te atrevas a elegir ese.

—¿No crees que debería cubrirlos?

Hice que retrocediera hacia su probador y cerré la puerta.

—No creo que alguna vez deberías cubrirte.

Sonrió y puso una mano sobre mi pecho. —Gracias.

—Lo digo en serio, creo que deberías estar desnuda todo el tiempo.

Se echó a reír. —Oh, ¿eso es lo que piensas?

—Sí, he pensado un montón en eso.

—Apuesto a que sí.

Se estiró y curvó una mano alrededor de mi nuca. Tomé eso como un permiso suficiente y la presioné contra el espejo.

Clavó sus uñas en mi cuello y gruñí.

—¡Shhh! Nos meterás en problemas.

—El mejor tipo de problemas.

Marqué un sendero desde su boca, a través de su mandíbula, y hacia su cuello. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, en el espejo y gimió. El sonido se disparó a través de mí, y dejé salir un gemido ahogado en respuesta.

—De alguna manera, no creo que esto sea lo que la dueña tenía en mente cuando ofreció mantener la tienda abierta un poco más tiempo para nosotros.

Encontré un punto en la base de su cuello, justo por encima de su clavícula que la hizo decir—: Oh Dios.

Concentré mis esfuerzos ahí, y envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello como si se fuera a caer. Su aliento venía en pesados jadeos y mi aliento no era mucho mejor. No había pensado en que fuéramos tan lejos, pero tocarla tenía una manera de desbaratar mis mejores intenciones.

Empecé a besarla más abajo, pero el alto escote de su vestido limitó mi recorrido.

Gruñí. —Este vestido definitivamente no es el indicado.

Dio un suspiro tembloroso y me empujó.

Después de eso, no se me permitió estar dentro de su probador. Ella ni siquiera me dejó ver el vestido final. Me hizo regresar al auto porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, y porque se sentía culpable de haberse tomado mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente la vi en el vestido al día siguiente, un corsé de terciopelo negro abrazaba su pecho y daba paso a una falda totalmente blanca que comenzaba debajo de sus pechos y caía hasta llegar al suelo.

La tela blanca era fina y con tantas capas que me recordaban a una nube. Había docenas de tiras más pequeñas que pasaban sobre sus hombros y se ataban en la espalda. Las ramas de su tatuaje se difuminaban con las tiras y parecían una extensión de su corsé. Era el tipo de vestido con el cual podía verla caminando al altar.

Ella estaba de pie en mi puerta, sonriendo de una manera que era recatada y desconocida e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Había experimentado un gran número de emociones en mi vida. Lo había hecho en mi carrera para explorar e interpretar esas emociones en el escenario.

Cuando la miré, la sensación en mi pecho las eclipsó todas, y supe que la amaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL Y MI AGRADECIMIENTO ES PARA CADA UNA DE USTEDES QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA DE UNA MANERA CONSTANTE...**

**GRACIAS A CORA CARMACK POR SU OBRA QUE NOS HIZO SUSPIRAR Y DESEAR TENER UN HOMBRE COMO EL QUE DESCRIBE EN SU LIBRO FAKING IT (FINGIENDO) NUESTRO AMADO TERRY OCUPÓ EL LUGAR DE CADE WINSTON Y NUESTRA QUERIDA CANDY EL DE MAX MILLER**

**GRACIAS **

**SU AMIGA ABBY**


	42. EPÍLOGO

**CANDY**

_Tres meses después_

Aún no le había dicho que lo amaba, aunque él ya me lo había dicho unas semanas atrás. Acabábamos de pasar la marca de mi relación más larga, y aunque no se lo admitiría, todavía tenía miedo de arruinar las cosas de alguna manera. Seguía esperando que el zapato cayera. Casi se lo digo una docena de veces, pero esas tres palabras son del tipo de cosas que no puedes retractarte de decirlas una vez que lo haces. Una vez que las palabras salen hacia el universo, todo cambia.

Así que, estaba esperando el momento indicado para provocar ese cambio. Terrence los llamaba "compases," un término de la actuación que me había enseñado cuando nos encontrábamos trabajando en algo de mi música juntos.

Apliqué más rubor sobre mis mejillas y suavicé mi típico lápiz labial rojo. Terrence tocó en la puerta del baño y dijo—: ¿Estás lista, bebé? Ya es nuestro turno.

Terrence y yo íbamos a cantar esta noche en el micrófono abierto… juntos.

Había una canción, de hecho la primer canción que había escrito, que finalmente me encontraba preparada para cantar, pero no creía poder hacerlo sin él. No se había sentido cómodo cantando en uno de los conciertos de la banda, y no estaba muy segura de que ésta fuese una canción que quería que estuviese asociada con la banda.

Esta canción no se trataba de tomar un respiro o de hacer dinero.

Esta canción simplemente era para mí.

Preguntó—: ¿Estás nerviosa?

Sonreí y dije—: Sólo lo suficiente como para vomitar.

El bar ya se encontraba la mitad de lleno cuando subimos al escenario. Era una multitud lo suficientemente grande como para que no sintiera cómo que nuestra canción no tuviese sentido, pero no tan grande como para sentirme abrumada. Terrence presionó un beso en mi mano, y luego tomó su bajo. En su verdadera forma de niño bueno, había aprendido a tocarlo como en un mes, para que así pudiese tocar conmigo mientras escribía. También tomé mi guitarra, y ajusté el micrófono.

Las luces eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para envolver a la multitud en oscuridad. Me incliné hacia el micrófono y dije—: Mi nombre es Candy, y éste es Terrence. Esta noche cantaremos una canción original que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Nunca antes la había tocado en público, y finalmente decidí que el momento había llegado. —Tomé un respiro—. Se llama "Diez Años."

Comencé con las familiares notas de apertura, e inmediatamente todas esas viejas emociones se arremolinaron debajo de mi piel. Respiré hondo, y pensé en por qué estaba haciendo esto. La canción me había perseguido desde que la había escrito, y ya era hora de seguir adelante.

Respiré profundo nuevamente y comencé a cantar. Terrence cantó conmigo, en voz baja y sólida. Su voz era un ancla para la canción, y un ancla para mí.

_In one second, I see ten years (En un segundo, veo diez años)_

_I picture a future of all my fears (Imagino un futuro con todos mis miedos)_

_One blink, and I think (Parpadeo y pienso)_

_Losing you is like losing me (Que perderte a ti es como perderme a mí misma._

Me encuentro con la mirada de Terrence y pienso que de cierto modo, ésta canción también habla sobre nuestra relación. Habían pasado tres meses, y nos habíamos introducido completamente en la vida del otro. Incluso al asociarlo con una canción sobre pérdida hacía que tuviese que aguantar las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me encontraba en peligro de decir todas esas cosas tontas sobre otras mitades y almas gemelas de las cuales siempre me reía en las películas.

_Lights flash, the car spins (Las luces parpadean, el auto gira)_

_Every time I close my eyes I see (Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verlo)_

_Broken skin, my life stretched thin (Piel rota, mi vida hecha un hilo)_

_Every time I close my eyes I see (Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verlo)_

_Broken skin and broken kin (Piel rota y familia rota)_

_The end of you feels like the end of me. (Tu final, se siente cómo el mío)_

_There's a scream in my soul (Mi alma grita en desespero)_

_'Cause I'll never feel whole (Ya que nunca me sentiré completa)_

_I'm stuck in the moment. My mind's on repeat (Me encuentro estancada ahora mismo. Con mi mente en repetición)_

_Trapped in an instant I can't delete (Atrapada en un instante imposible de borrar)_

_Time unravels, my life unspools (El tiempo descifra, mi vida se desembarga)_

_The future has made us all into fools (El futuro nos ha convertido a todos en tontos)_

_You're lying there, and I'm stuck in my chair (Estás allí acostada, y yo atrapada en mi asiento)_

_All I'm allowed to do is stare (Todo lo que puedo hacer, es mirar.)_

El nudo en mi garganta se hace tan grande que mi voz se rompe, y tuve que tomar un respiro y repetir la parte de la guitarra una vez más, antes de poder ser capaz de adentrarme al próximo verso. Terrence se encontraba tan inmerso y perceptivo que pudo seguirme con facilidad.

_We're all slaves to the grave (Todos somos esclavos de la tumba)_

_Helpless to save (Inútiles de salvar)_

_So we close our eyes to shut it out (Así que cerramos los ojos y lo dejamos pasar)_

_Instead it becomes what we're all about. (Y en vez de eso, se vuelve acerca de lo que somos)_

Cierro los ojos, y veo todo al cantar. Recuerdo las imágenes que habían pasado por mi mente de cómo sería la vida sin Paty. Pensé en todos los momentos de mi vida que ella se perdería, y cómo nada volvería a ser lo mismo sin ella. Ya habían pasado nueve años, y aunque nada era lo mismo sin ella, la vida no era tan mala como me imaginé que sería.

Miré a Terrence. La vida no era mala en lo absoluto.

_In one second, I see ten years (En un segundo, veo diez años)_

_Can't hold it back any more than the tears (No puedo contenerlo más que a las lágrimas)_

_I see black dresses, life's stresses (Veo vestidos negros, vida llena de estrés)_

_Imagine the grief, loss of belief (Imagínate el dolor, la pérdida de la fe)_

_My life unfolds as yours is untold (Mi vida se desarrolla mientras la tuya nunca podrá contarse)_

_Every time I close my eyes. (Cada vez que cierro mis ojos)_

Terrence repitió la última línea solo, y al escuchar su firme voz, finalmente sentí cómo los fantasmas eran liberados para al fin descansar. La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y lo miré por encima del micrófono. — Te amo —murmuré.

Parpadeé, y de la nada, vi como otros diez años más se desarrollaban.


End file.
